Something Wicked
by krenee321
Summary: Addison Moore tries her best to hide her secrets from her best friends, Stiles and Scott. How much of the supernatural world does she know? How long will it take for the last thread that she is holding onto, begins to unravel?
1. Chapter 1

The forest was dark, as Addison expertly darted through the trees. Stopping only to catch her breath, she leaned against a nearby tree and looked over her shoulder. She could hear the search party, and the dogs barking. She had to get out of there soon or else she would be in a shit load of trouble. If it was one of the deputies or volunteers that found her, she could possibly talk herself out of trouble; but if Sheriff Stilinski found her, well there was no way out then. He would most definitely tell Deaton, who probably already knows she snuck out. Her godfather knew everything.

Finally regaining her breath, Addison sprinted, further away from the others in the forest. If her assumptions were correct, then she should be reaching a road soon. Urging her feet to run faster, she fell through the bushes and landed on the hard gravel with a thud. Her mental moment of victory was interrupted when headlights came up suddenly and the sound of tires screeching reached her ears. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the worst.

After a second of nothing however, she opened her eyes and looked beside her and saw that merely inches from her face was the grill of a car. Not just any car though; a jeep. Jumping from the driver's seat and running to the front of his car was Stiles, seeing who he almost hit, he let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands in the air. "Jesus Christ Addie! What the hell?!" he said worriedly.

"I could ask you the same thing Stilinski! What are you doing out here?" Addie asked lifting herself into the sitting position.

Stiles took a much-needed breath; when he rounded the corner of the old forest road, he didn't expect to have someone fling themselves in front of his jeep. Let alone one of his best friends, Addison Moore. "I overheard one of my dad's calls, so me and Scott came out here to check it out." he said lending his hand down to her to help her up.  
Addie took his hand and hauled herself to her feet, dusting off the gravel and dirt that now stained her clothes.

"Well thanks for the invite." she said sarcastically.

"Hey now, you are the one always complaining that Deaton keeps you under house arrest. But I guess that's not entirely true now since you are out here." he said, "Wait.. why are _you_ out here?" he asked, tilting his head to the side confused.

Addie looked back at the jeep and noticed it was empty, "Where's Scott?" she asked evading his previous question.

Stiles grinned sheepishly and reached back to scratch the back of his head, "Well yeah about that... My dad caught me and made me go home... So _technically_, I lost him."

"You lost him in the woods? At night?!" she yelled at him.

Stiles put his hands up to show his innocence. "Well he lagged behind-"

"He has asthma!" Addie cut him off glaring.

"And I didn't want him to get caught too." he finished as if she didn't just interrupt him.

Addie gave her friend a pointed look, "We have to go find him now."

Stiles was about to reply, when his phone went off. Reaching down into his pocket, he flipped open his phone and smiled. "Ha, see? Text from Scott saying he's fine!"

Addie grabbed the phone from his hand and looked it over herself, "Okay fine," she said, "but you still lose some best friend points for leaving him out there."

Stiles grabbed his phone back from her and smiled. "Will giving you a ride home, earn them back for me?"

Addie smiled back at him, "Not all of them, but a good few." she said.

At this comment Stiles extended his arm in a fancy gesture towards the passenger side of his jeep. "Well then m'lady."

Addie laughed as Stiles walked her over to the door and opened it for her. As she jumped in, and he was about to close the door, he paused. Suddenly Stiles leaned close, and reach for her head. Addie froze. Then Stiles pulled back revealing a twig, he laughed and threw it to the ground and looked back into Addie's eyes. They both smiled at each other, then Stiles looked down at the ground embarrassed and kicked a piece of gravel. Hastily he shut the door and ran to the other side, jumping in himself. He turned the key which was already in the ignition, and the car jolted back to life. "C'mon Cinderella let's get you home before you turn into a pumpkin."

Addie laughed, "Stiles! It was the carriage that turned into a pumpkin!"

"Okay fine, let's go before my jeep turns into a pumpkin!" he replied.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf!**

* * *

After Stiles dropped Addie off, she proceeded to lift herself through her bedroom window trying to not make a sound. Landing with a soft thud, she did a mental victory dance congratulating herself for not waking the houses other occupant. Her victory was short-lived though as her bedroom light was switched on. Addie looked up surprised to see her scowling godfather. "Um... Better to ask for forgiveness than permission?" she tried to playfully say.

Deaton unfolded his arms from his chest and gave her an even more disapproving look, it that was anyway possible. "We'll talk about this tomorrow" he said.

Addie started to take a step forward to explain herself, but Deaton held up his hand and she paused. "Tomorrow." he said again, "Now go to sleep." He flicked the light off as he left the room, silently saying _'you better actually be going to sleep'_.

Addie sighed and fell onto her bed, kicking her shoes off and removing her jacket. _'He's the one who's always pushing me to connect with my roots, but when I do I get in trouble? Total double standard'. _After crawling under her covers she stared at the ceiling. _'First day of school tomorrow... Only a couple more years left until I'm graduated and can leave and start my training.'_

* * *

Standing in front of Beacon Hills High School for yet another year of schooling, wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. Addie sighed, _'another year of hell.' _The things that can help you survive said hell is friends, '_speaking of where the hell are they?_' Addie thought, looking around for either one of the dynamic duo that was Scott and Stiles. Luckily she caught the sight of both of them walking up the steps of the school, and Addie ran to catch up with them. Before reaching them, she saw Scott lift up his shirt, _'ugh boys'_ she thought shaking her head. Catching up to them just in time to hear Stiles laugh about something, Addie flung her arms securing them around both of their necks. "Hey there's my boys!" she exclaimed, effectively startling both of them.

"God Addie, scare the shit outta us why don't you!" Scott said, removing her arm from its place around his neck.

"Did I ruin a moment you two were having or were you just showing off your newly toned lacrosse body?" she said with a smirk, which caused Stiles to laugh.

"I'll have you know I was practicing all summer!" Scott defended.

"Oh I know you were Scott, don't worry you'll make first string in no time." she answered back sincerely. "But seriously, what was that about? Do you have abs now, and are choosing to show your male best friend instead of your female?" she asked reaching over and lifting his shirt for herself. But her joking stopped when she saw the bandage on his side, "Oh my god Scott! What happened?!" she asked worriedly.

Scott swatted her hand away and pulled his shirt down. "I got bit by something last night." he answered frowning.

Addie took this moment to finally unhook her arm from around Stiles' shoulder and to smack him in the chest.

"Ow! Addie!" Stiles yelled holding his hand to his chest to touch his potentially new on-coming bruise, and to protect himself if she decided to strike again.

"You shouldn't have left him last night!" Addie said scowling at Stiles.

"We've been over this already, besides he didn't tell me he was bit until after I got home!" Stiles defended.

Addie cocked an eyebrow at Stiles, but turned back to talk to Scott. "What was it that bit you?" she asked.

"I was pretty sure it was a wolf, but Stiles says there is none in California." Scott answered, slightly smirking at the banter between his two friends.

Addie paused, _'A wolf? Oh no Scotty, is it possible that...No. We have to think positive.'_ she thought. "On this occasion, I would have to agree with Stiles. It was probably a mountain lion, or a rabid chipmunk." she joked, trying to keep her worry from flooding out.

"Oh no, does this mean Scott is gonna start singing radio hits in a high-pitched voice?" Stiles quipped with feigned horror.

Scott and Addie laughed, Addie went and wrapped her arm through Stiles' and said, "Do you think he's an Alvin, Simon or Theodore?"

Stiles smiled, "Most definitely a Theodore."

"Okay, no more making fun of the injured guy." Scott said pushing both his friends closer to the entrance to the school.

Addie un-curled her arm from Stiles', "I gotta go find my locker, I'll see you guys at lunch!" she said and walked away.

Stiles stared after her smiling, and was snapped back into reality when Scott smacked his arm and called out "Dude!"

"What?" Stiles questioned holding his arm.

"You're gonna need a mop to wipe up all your drool." Scott said smirking.

Stiles frowned defensively and said "I don't know what you're talking about."

Scott laughed, "Yeah just like Addie doesn't know that you don't actually like Lydia, that you actually like-"

"I don't like Addie!" Stiles cut him off. "And I swear to god, if you utter a word otherwise I will kill you!" he said pointing his finger in Scott's face hoping to prove a point.

"Oh yeah? You stare at her an awful lot for someone who doesn't like her." Scott said, choosing to keep it going than let it go.

"I..._look_ at her..because she talks a lot!" Stiles said, slightly stumbling for a reason. "And you should always look at someone when they are talking. It's rude otherwise."

"_Sure_." Scott finished, and proceeded to walk into the school.

Stiles stayed behind and looked at the door that both his friends disappeared into. The truth was, Scott was one hundred percent right. He did like Addie. The only reason the whole '_Stiles likes Lydia'_ thing got around was because Stiles was in the midst of confessing to Scott that he did actually like Addie, when she walked up wanting to know what they were talking about. So he blurted out the strawberry blonde's name, to complete the sentence 'Dude I think I like -' that she had interrupted.

But Stiles knew he never stood a chance. Stiles Stilinski liking Addison Moore? The most popular girl in school, just barely behind Lydia Martin herself. The genuinely nice, popular girl, that _slummed it_ by being friends with him and Scott. _'Yeah, I would never have a chance in the world.' _he thought dejectedly. Some say to just take the risk for it might be worth the fall. But if the fall meant being rejected by his longtime friend and crush, and possibly losing said friendship. Well then it would probably just be better to not be a risk taker.

* * *

**review please?**

**~KRENEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf**

**Thank you realityalways-getsintheway for the review! :D**

* * *

The day passed slowly for Addie, when the lunch bell finally rang she launched herself from her seat and bolted out of the classroom. Speedily navigating through the halls she reached her locker without a problem. Pausing a moment for the combination to re-appear in her mind, she opened it and threw her books in. Migrating towards the lunch room she quickly spotted her friends, after placing herself in the basically non moving lunch line, she grabbed her so-called lunch and sat next to Stiles and Scott.

During the customary lunchroom conversation, she discovered that apparently Scott had dropped his inhaler somewhere in the forest._ 'Great, the extreme asthmatic lost his inhaler? I hope he doesn't have an attack during lacrosse later.'_

The conversation also shifted to the topic of the new girl in school, who by the adorable look on Scott's face, had caught Scott's attention._ 'I will have to do some digging on this new girl, like a good friend should do. If Scott's gonna have a crush on this girl, she should be worthy, unlike this whole Stiles/Lydia disaster.' _Addie had never understood Stiles' crush on Lydia. Sure, she was beautiful and smart, not that many knew that. But shouldn't her spastic friend be more frequent with his crush? It seemed he rarely ever looked at her, or even stated his deep 'high school' love for her? Maybe Stiles was just more reserved. _'Ha! yeah right'. _Or maybe he was just shy? She had never really seen Stiles' interact with the other gender other than herself, so it could be a possibility that her fast talking, sarcastic friend was actually thrown speechless around his long time crush._ 'Well maybe that's something we will just have to fix this year'_ Addie thought as she smiled at him.

Stiles took this moment to stop eating his lunch, which mainly consisted of hot Cheetos to look at his friend. When his eyes met hers he noticed that she was smiling. He let out a soft smile himself and asked "What's got you so smiley?", slightly hoping that it was something he did, even if it was embarrassing. He loved her smile. Her joking and consistent shoulder to cry on was the only thing that got him through his mother's death years ago. And since then he made it his goal everyday to try to make her smile.

Addie smiled brighter and slightly laughed when she noticed red Cheeto dust covering her friend's lower face. "Nothing, just thinking that maybe you should use a mirror next time before you apply lipstick."

Scott laughed from next to her, and threw his friend a napkin. Stiles caught the napkin but let it drop to the table, opting to use the back of his hand to wipe off his face instead.

* * *

Addie walked through the forest once again, this time in the daylight and with the company of her friends. She was supposed to go straight home after school, but Deaton was at the vet clinic so hopefully he wouldn't notice. Also she knew Scott wouldn't tell on her, when he went into work later.

Stiles and Scott were currently discussing Scott's new position on first string on the lacrosse team, while Addie lagged behind them gazing at the trees. Stiles stopped however and straddled over the small creek that was in front of them, and held out his hand to help Addie across. It really wasn't necessary but it was the thought that counted.

"Seriously Stiles it's not funny! What if something is seriously wrong with me?" Scott said in frustration from beside them.

"Something _is_ wrong with you." Stiles said, letting go of Addie's hand as she stepped over the creek. "You've been infected." he finished seriously.

Addie looked up to Scott's face and saw a terrified look, then switched to Stiles and saw a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah, you're gonna go all crazy once a month." Stiles kept going.

"What?!" Scott asked terrified.

Addie grabbed arm to Scott's arm and pushed him forward, "Stiles..." she said in a warning tone.

Stiles kept going however. "Yeah! It's called lycanthropy!" When Stiles noticed that Scott was still confused and actually taking him seriously, he let out a howl.

Scott finally catching on that his friend was joking, gave a disgruntled sigh. "C'mon Stiles that's not funny!"

Stiles laughed, "Yeah, actually it's hilarious. But if you see me sharpening some spears in wood shop it's 'cause the full moon is on Saturday."

Scott kept walking with Addie still attached to his arm. "I have work in an hour so we better hurry up." he said trying to steer away from what Stiles was suggesting.

"Yeah and we also gotta find that body!" Stiles said clapping his hands together, and catching up to them.

Addie smiled at her spastic friend and linked her other arm through his. "Maybe we should focus on finding Scott's inhaler."

Stiles glanced down at their intertwined arms and smiled. Sure she also had her arm around Scott, but it will still a win in his book. Any sort of close contact is a win. Just holding her hand earlier had nearly melted his insides.

Scott stopped, which also halted his other companions. "This is it," he said, "I swear it was right here." He untangled his arm from Addie's and bent down to search in the leaves for his inhaler.

"Well maybe the killer came back for the body?" Stiles suggested, looking not at all concerned about how creepy that sounded.

Scott grunted from the ground, "I hope he left my inhaler, that thing is like 80 bucks!"

Addie felt a change in the air. She felt the static in the air spark. '_Someone else is here...' _Looking up she saw him. She had been the only one to notice him at first, but he quickly made his presence known to her fellow companions.

"Hey!" he barked, jolting both Scott and Stiles. "What the hell are you doing here? This is private property."

Addie clung tighter to Stiles' arm, _'If he was here then others could be too...' ._

Stiles noticing the change in Addie's grip on his arm looked down at her face, she obviously didn't like this guy so it would be better to just leave. Reaching over with his free hand, he grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him back, signalling him that they should go.

"Sorry... We, uh, were just looking for something.." Scott said as he let Stiles pull him back.

The man in front of him suddenly pulled something from his jacket and threw it quickly towards Scott. With quick reflexes Scott had caught it, he opened his hand and it was revealed to be his inhaler. Looking back up at the man, he realized his attention was no longer focused on him; but on Addie.

Addie and this man held each other's gaze, both refusing to look away.

Suddenly this man smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "Moore." he said nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Hale." she said in return. Then suddenly the man turned and walked away. Addie was snapped out of her gaze when she was dragged away by both Stiles and Scott.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked worriedly when they were a good distance away.

Addie looked up at both him and Scott and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

Stiles knew that was a lie, however, instead of choosing to push like he usually would, he directed his attention to his other friend. "Do you know who that was?" he asked Scott.

"No. Who?" Scott asked just as confused as what had just previously happened.

"That was Derek Hale! As in the from the Hale's house fire! Him and his sister were the only ones that survived. They left a couple years ago... I wonder why he's back..." Stiles answered.

The question went unanswered as they trudged their way back to the road. _'Yeah... I wonder why...'_ Addie thought.

* * *

After dropping Scott off at the vet clinic, careful to avoid Deaton seeing Addie in the jeep, Stiles dropped her off at home. Pulling into her driveway, Stiles threw the jeep in park and looked over at Addie. "So now that Scott's first string does that mean you're gonna be his number one fan on Friday at the game?"

Addie laughed gathering her bag that was on the floor, "Hey now, I've always been both of your guys' number one fans! Bench or not!"

Stiles let out a small laugh himself, "Good, because my ass and that bench are gonna be best buddies this year... Again."

Addie reached over and lightly punched his arm, "If you had practiced all summer like Scott had, then maybe you would have made the cut."

"Oh? You think I should have practiced instead of taking you to Sea World?" he asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"That was one time! You could've still practiced!" Addie said defensively.

Stiles let out a large exaggerated laugh. "Ha! One? Try like three!"

Addie pouted, "I like dolphins, so sue me. Besides you could've just said no!"

"I could never say no to you." He returned, then froze once he realized what he just said.

Addie however just smiled, not seeming to catch the under tone of what he just said. "I'll have to keep that in mind. I might just ask for a puppy for my birthday."

Stiles let out a relieved laugh, but quickly tried to cover it up. "Well ask and you shall receive. As long as the parental figures approve."

"Deaton loves animals. I'm sure we could convince him." Addie said reaching for the door handle and finally exiting the jeep.

Stiles laughed and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Well you work on that and get back to me."

"Okay," she responded. "See you tomorrow!"

"Later!" he replied as she shut the door and walked up her front steps. He changed the jeep into reverse, but didn't back out until she was inside the house. _'Another day survived,'_ he thought, _'about a million left to go.'_

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.**

**Also thank you for the reviews, and to the guest reviewer I would like to answer that Addie isn't a self insert. :) In fact I find her extremely different from myself, I prefer to see her as a combination of my close friends.**

**Also a note! I am gonna try to keep the episodes as close to possible as they were in the show, like scene wise, but I haven't seen them in like 3 months, so it's going by memory. Hopefully I won't mess them up too much. lol**

* * *

Later that night, Addie sat on the counter of the kitchen's island as Deaton walked in. She looked up from the plate of pizza that was on her lap and greeted her godfather quietly as he came in. Deaton sat his jacket and keys on the counter opposite of Addie and then turned to face her.

_'Here it comes,'_ she thought.

"I told you no more sneaking out," He began sternly.

"I'm a teenager... What do you expect?" she said playfully, offering him a slice of pizza from her plate.

Deaton shook his head, and Addie returned the plate back to her lap. She looked down avoiding his disappointed gaze. "I expect you to be more careful." he said.

"I was careful!" Addie interjected, "If you noticed, we haven't gotten a visit from Sheriff Stilinski."

Deaton took a step closer, "No, you got lucky." he said. "What if it had been hunters out there instead of that search party?"

Addie hopped down from the counter and stared up at her godfather, "Then I would have protected myself."

Deaton sighed and looked down, leaning back against the other counter. "You know you aren't strong enough... Most of them wouldn't hesitate to kill you as well."

Addie grumbled and folded her arms over her chest, looking away. "I think Scott was bit," she said quietly.

Deaton suddenly became more alert, "How?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Him and Stiles were out there last night too, and this morning he said he was bit by a wolf. Now all of a sudden he's great at lacrosse... It can't be a coincidence..." she replied.

Deaton ran his hand over his eyes. "Okay, we'll keep an eye on him-" he started.

"Derek Hale is also back." she interrupted, this time looking him directly in the eyes.

He gave her a defeated look. "So it's not just a coincidence then... Werewolves are back in Beacon Hills."

"What are we gonna do?" she asked with slight fear in her voice.

Deaton went over and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "We're gonna look out for Scott the best we can, and _you_ are gonna stay away from Derek. We can't have him telling Scott or anyone else about you."

"Easier said than done," she mumbled.

"Speaking of," he said dropping his arm and reaching over and grabbing her pizza. "Saturday is a full moon. I want you to stay home, and went I get off of work, we will go."

"What about Scott?" she asked.

"Derek will most likely be looking after Scott. He will need to, he's gonna try his best to keep the hunters off his ass. And that includes helping Scott, so he doesn't lead them right to him." Deaton answered taking a bite.

* * *

The next day at school, Addie walked herself towards the field during her free period, hoping to watch some of the lacrosse practice. While rounding the corned she ran into Lydia and a girl she's never met before, _'Hm, this must be the new girl.'_

"Addie!" Lydia greeted enthusiastically. She grabbed the new girl's arm and gestured toward Addie. "Allison Argent, this is Addison Moore."

"Nice to meet you Addison," Allison greeted with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, but please call me Addie." Addie replied with a smile herself.

"I was just telling Allison here about the party I'm throwing on Saturday." Lydia said, "You are coming right?" she asked Addie.

Addie frowned, "Oh um... Actually I'm grounded... I uh, got caught sneaking out." she lied.

Lydia gave a mocking laugh, "Oh, got caught having a little_ fun_?" she asked suggestively.

Addie laughed, "No I was out with Stiles."

Lydia frowned and rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I don't see why you choose to associate with Steve and Scott, when you could the entire male student body bowing down kissing your feet."

"Stiles." Addie corrected, choosing to dismiss her other comments.

"Wait you know Scott?" Allison asked.

Addie looked over toward her, with a knowing smile._ 'Oh so he caught her attention as well? Maybe I should lay down some foundation.' _"Oh yeah! Scott's one of my best friends." she said, "Seriously one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. He actually works at the vet clinic. Do you know him?"

Allison smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not really," she said. "We just have English together and he gave me a pen."

Jackson took this moment to throw his arm around Lydia's shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello ladies." he said with a flirtatious smile.

Lydia smiled and grabbed his face for a deep kiss on the lips. Both Addie and Allison gave an awkward laugh and looked away from the moment they were having. Looking back up she saw Allison sweetly smiling at something over her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was Scott with Stiles beside him, both them and Jackson obviously returning from lacrosse practice.

"So Saturday," said Jackson, causing Addie to turn back around to look at him. "You're coming right Addie?"

Addie gave an apologetic smile, "Well like I _just_ told your girlfriend; I'm grounded."

"So sneak out." Jackson said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Addie laughed lightly, "That's what got me in trouble in the first place," she said backing away. "But have a Jello shot dedicated to me?" she said.

"Of course." Lydia answered.

"It was nice meeting you," Addie directed at Allison, "I'll see you guys later!" she ended with a meek wave.

Turning around she walked over to where Stiles and Scott still were. "Hey guys," she said leaning against the locker beside them.

"How is Allison already friends with Lydia and her group?" Scott asked looking back to where Addie had just come from.

"Because beautiful people herd together buddy," Stiles said clapping his best friend on the back, "that's why Addie is also friends with them." he finished giving her a goofy smile.

Addie let out a laugh, "Flattery will get you everywhere, good sir."

"So are you really grounded?" Scott asked breaking their banter.

Addie paused, _'I was a good 15 feet away when I said that... His abilities must be heightening.'_

"Wait what?" Stiles interjected. "Why are you grounded?"

"Because Deaton caught me sneaking in the other night, and now I'm being punished." Addie lied smoothly.

"Oh damn, that sucks." Stiles said sadly.

Addie nodded, "You know what also sucks? AP Chemistry. Which is where I must head off too now. I'll see you guys later." she said cutting her way between Scott and Stiles.

"Later," they both replied.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, along with the next day. Which led to making today, the ever doomed Saturday. _'The full moon is tonight. I wonder what Deaton has planned this time?'_ Hopefully not herb gathering again. Last time Deaton had her do that she got confused with many of the plants and ended up getting severe poison oak on her arm. _'Ugh never again, it's almost like I can still feel the need to scratch myself.' _Good news that happened in the past days was that apparently Scott grew a pair and asked Allison to the party tonight. Unfortunately, he was also going to change tonight because of the full moon, so everyone at the party could be in possible danger.

Breaking Addie from the trance she was in, was a knock at her window. _'Who the hell is at my window?'_ she thought getting up from her bed and throwing back the curtains to reveal Stiles.

"C'mon open up! It's freaking freezing out here!" he called out.

Opening the window, Addie stepped back as Stiles climbed, not-so-gracefully in. "What are you doing?" she asked as she reached out to steady him.

"Just checking up on you, making sure you're still alive and sane." he replied dusting off nonexistent dust.

Addie shook her head, "Well. Alive? Check. Sane? Eh, but really, have I ever been?" she joked, which caused Stiles to laugh. "But seriously, you could have used the front door."

Stiles waved his hand and taking a breath, "Psh, climbing through that window will be my cardio for the day."

"You'd think with all that lacrosse practice, you wouldn't be so out of breath climbing through a first story window." Addie joked.

"Hey! Avoiding your rose bushes was a difficult task! Those things are deadly." he said defensively.

"Most beautiful things are.." she quipped while walking back to her bed to grab her History notebook.

Stiles followed closely behind, "Wow, so you're actually _studying_?" he asked eyeing the papers that were scattered over her bed.

"It was either that, or watching Judge Judy." she said, trying to clean the mess.

"Don't diss Judy! She's a tough lady!" Stiles said, plopping himself down on her newly cleaned bed.

Grabbing her bag from the ground, Addie sorted her papers that she already completed and shoved them in her bag. "Don't you have a party to get ready for?"

"Eh it doesn't start for another couple of hours, and Scott's being all pissy about his date." he replied. "Besides, being the third wheel is gonna suck tonight."

Addie looked up, "I'm sure there will be plenty of people to mingle with."

"Yeah but not you." he retorted.

Addie smiled sadly. "Sorry I just... uh, I can't get in anymore trouble, you know?"

"Yeah I get it," he said smacking his hands against his knees. "But, uh... what do you say we watch a movie before the party? Your house, so your choice?"

Addie glanced at the clock besides her bed and bit her lip. It was almost 6:30. A movie would only be about two hours, so they would be cutting it close to beat Deaton before he got home. "Okay," she said "But you gotta be out of here before Deaton gets home. So out and gone by 8:20. Got it?"

Stiles jumped to his feet and gave a mock salute "Yes ma'am!" he said before walking towards her movie collection. "So what are we thinking? Comedy, Drama, or Horror?" he asked.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**thanks to fluffyfluffyboomboom and realityalways-getsintheway for the reviews, they were really appreciated :)**

* * *

After finishing their movie, which Stiles ended up choosing even though he said he would let Addie decide, Stiles left; choosing to use the front door instead of the window once again. Deaton came home a mere five minutes later, which Addie was relieved by. He walked in with a black bag in his hand. "Here," he said throwing them to Addie, "I need you to eat something and take those."

Addie opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of black pills. "What are they?" she asked cautiously.

Deaton took off his clean new jacket, and went to the closet pulling out his older more worn one. "It's a mixture of mountain ash and a sedative." he replied. "It will keep you functioning, but _'blacked out'_ in a way for a while."

Addie tilted her head, "And why exactly do I need to be blacked out?"

Deaton looked at her pointedly, "It will just make things easier. Trust me, tonight's activity isn't going to be something you would normally do willingly."

Addie let out a bitter laugh, "Oh yeah, that's totally gonna make me want to take these now!"

Deaton sighed and stepped closer to her, "You know I'm not gonna let you get hurt. This is just practice."

"So we are practicing for a terrifying thing that could possibly happen? Great." she said sarcastically, but walked to the kitchen anyway to get some food. She opened the fridge and pulled out left over spaghetti from the other night, and placed it in the microwave.

"Have you heard from Scott?" Deaton asked walking into the kitchen to join her.

"No," Addie answered, "but he's going to a party tonight. I guess he couldn't be talked out of it. Geez, you throw in a pretty girl and apparently a man doesn't even listen to his friends? Blasphemy! "

Deaton smiled, "Women do have a certain un-explainable power over men."

Pulling her meal out of the microwave, Addie let out a laugh and smirked. "Oh I'm pretty sure there is an explanation." she said taking a bite and then opening the pill bottle and popping one into her mouth. "How long until this takes effect?" she asked.

"You have about 20 minutes, so finish up and then go dress warm." Deaton answered before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

Addie quickly finished eating and then went to her room to find more suitable attire for this evening. After grabbing the warmest jacket she could find, she looked at the clock that read 8:57. She reached for her phone and sent Stiles a text asking how the party was going. He quickly replied, but before she could open it her vision began to blur. She slowly lowered herself onto her bed and took a breath, feeling the pill start to take effect. "Deaton!" she called out, to inform him of what was happening. She vaguely heard a response, but by the time he entered the room she had already fell down on her bed unconscious.

* * *

Almost as if in a dreamlike state, Addie felt herself moving, she felt herself walking, but she saw nothing. It felt like hours before she felt like she was in control again. Her head hurt, and so did her back. _'Where the hell am I?'_ she thought as she tried to move around. But as she went to lift her hand to her head, it hit something. _'What the hell?'_ she wondered as her hand collided once again with a wall of wood, but this time to the side of her instead of above. _'Oh my god'_ she thought erratically as her hands frantically felt around her. She was surrounded by wood. No, worse than that; she was in a box. "Hello?" she hoarsely called out. When there was no response, her heart began to race. She moved her head to the side to see if there was a hole in the box, when her face hit something hard and plastic. Slowing, and at an awkward angle, she reached to her face and grabbed the plastic object. She quickly came to realize it was a walkie-talkie. Clicking the button on the side she cried out again, "Hello?!"

"Perfect timing," came Deaton's voice from the walkie-talkie.

"What the hell is going on?!" she cried.

"Addison, you need to stay calm. If you don't stay calm, then you won't be able to stay in control." Deaton said in a soothing voice.

"Please! Deaton! What's happening?" she softly asked into the walkie-talkie.

"Like I said, you need to stay calm. You need to control your breathing and focus on moving the earth that surrounds you." he replied.

"Moving the what-" she cut off, as she came to realization of the situation that she was in. "Oh my god am I buried?!"

"Addie-" Deaton tried to reason.

"Oh my fucking god! You buried me alive?!" Addie cried cutting him off.

"Addison Moore, stop! You need to remain calm!" Deaton said firmly.

Tears rolled down Addie's cheeks, she knew she was going to start hyperventilating, and she choked back a sob. Being buried alive had always been a fear of hers, that and clowns. Stiles and Scott had once taken her to a carnival when they were younger, and she ended up running away crying when a clown came up to them. _'I would gladly take a clown now though,'_ she thought.

"Addison?" Deaton's voice called out from the walkie-talkie.

Addie took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes?" she asked meekly.

"Good, you've calmed down." he said, "Okay I need you to listen carefully. You are buried 5 feet underground. 5 feet of Earth is between you and your destination. You need to channel that. You harness your power from the elements of Earth, so take control."

There was silence for a moment, before she nervously replied okay.

Taking another breath to calm herself, Addie tried to concentrate. 5 feet. 5 feet of dirt. Of Earth. _'Earth, water and fire... Okay, I can do this.' _Addie's arms laid straight with the rest of her body, she turned her palms upward and lifted them, placing them firmly on the wood panel that was atop of her. Evening her breaths, she closed her eyes. Her body began to tingle. She felt the familiar spark; the spark of magic.

Pushing her palms on the wood even harder, she willed the electricity that ran through her veins, towards her palm, towards the dirt that was on top of her.

Deaton was in the forest, leaning against the tree, carefully watching over Addie's 'grave'. He held his walkie-talkie in his hand, but chose not to speak in case it interrupted her. All of a sudden he felt a pulse through the ground, almost as if there had been a small earthquake. Stepping closer to where Addie was buried, he pulled out a flashlight from his jacket. Another pulse shook the earth, nearly knocking him over. When he regained his balance, he looked back at the perfect time to see the mound of newly packed dirt, explode. Covering his face, he dropped to the ground. When the earth settled, he crawled over to the edge and peered down at the new hole in the ground. Looking back up at him from the shattered pieces of wood that was the cover of her casket, was Addie. She held a relieved look and began to crawl out. When she reached the top, she crawled onto level ground and slumped down. Deaton could hear her breathing heavily. He reached over and put a comforting hand on her back. "Good job." he said.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Addie had spent most of Sunday in bed. She felt totally drained of energy and could barely move to do basic necessities. So unfortunately texting Stiles didn't fall under her to-do list. By Sunday evening, when she finally looked at her phone she noticed that she had a number of missed calls and text messages from Stiles, even one from Scott who she presumed only called because Stiles demanded it. Hoping to ease his worries, she sent him a text saying that she was fine and that she just came down with the flu. Less than a minute later, her phone buzzed alerting her that Stiles had texted back. 'Jesus woman! I was about to send the national guard, or at least my dad! You gotta keep me more updated. See you at school tomorrow, if not then I'm coming and bringing soup whether you like it or not'. Addie smiled, _'Good ole reliable Stiles.' _she thought flipping her phone closed and turning off her light.

* * *

Addie had never much liked staying home from school, she always felt alone. So even though she was still exhausted from that weekends events, she pushed herself to go to school. She didn't bother to look presentable however, opting to wear her fluffy pajamas and slippers. The school had a code about sleep-wear being worn, but she honestly didn't care. She had arrived late, so she didn't get to see either Scott or Stiles before class, but she did send Stiles a text so that he didn't go and make a soup run during his free period.

Slouching down in her AP History class, Addie tried her best to pay attention. But her eyes slowly began to droop, when a hand suddenly smacked the desk in front of her. Startled, she jolted back and was surprised to see Lydia.

"Oh Addie," Lydia said eyeing the bags under Addie's eyes, "I'm sure we could tell Mr. Tucker that you are on your period and he will let you skip class. Guy teachers never want to deal with womanly issues."

Addie smiled at her considerate friend, "Thanks, but I can stick it out. At least until lunch."

"What's got you so..." she looked at Addie's pajama's and slippers, "..._tired_, anyway?"

Addie rested her elbow on the desk and then set her chin on her palm, "Just a long weekend." she answered.

"Doing what?" Lydia questioned raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You were grounded, what could you have possibly done that made you so tired?"

Addie paused and slightly stammered, "Uh... household chores?"

"Oh." Lydia responded nodding, believing the lie. "So did you know that your little friend ditched Allison at my party on Saturday?" she said changing the subject.

"What?" Addie asked confused.

"Yeah he just took off on her!" Lydia said twirling a piece of her strawberry blonde hair between her fingers. "Totally rude. The poor girl was crushed, I'm just gonna have to introduce her to some of Beacon Hills High's more eligible bachelors."

"C'mon Lydia, don't do that. Scott really likes Allison." Addie pleaded.

"If he really liked her, he wouldn't have ditched her." she responded snidely.

Addie let out a sigh, "Things happen, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it." But Addie already knew the reason why, he had to leave because he started to shift. _'At least he got away before he hurt anyone.'_

* * *

When the lunch bell rang Addie was relieved. _'Finally, I can stop pretending to pay attention.'_ she thought as she made her way to the cafeteria. Walking through the crowds she made her way to her friends, she never understood how they always got here before her,_ 'boys and their food'._ Plopping down next to Stiles, she folded her arms on the table and rested her head down.

"Ah there she is!" exclaimed Stiles.

Addie reached over and continuously began poking Stiles, "Uh what are you doing?" he asked slightly laughing.

"Searching for the mute button," she said popping her head up slightly to look at her friends.

Scott laughed while Stiles stuck his tongue out at her, "If you're gonna continue being rude, I'm just gonna eat _these_ myself." Stiles said.

Addie lifted her head to see what he was holding, and saw that he had a bag of chocolate covered pretzels. "Oh!" she said extending her hand. "Gimme!"

Stiles moved the bag out of her reach, and Addie pouted. "Not until you apologize." he said.

Addie looked up at her other friend, "Scott?" she asked with meaning he already knew. He reached over and grabbed the bag from Stiles' hand and gave them to her.

"Dude!" Stiles exclaimed waving his arms. "Whose side are you on?"

Scott laughed, "C'mon man, look! She's in her bunny pajamas, give her a break." he said gesturing to Addie's attire.

Stiles gave an exaggerated sigh, "Fine, but don't disobey my authority again. It ruins my street cred."

Addie laughed and nearly choked on a pretzel, Stiles seeing her distress handed her his water. After taking a drink and clearing her throat, she spoke to Scott. "So I know you don't go on that many dates, but let me tell you as your woman best friend, you don't just leave a girl! You're never gonna get laid that way!"

Scott's tan skin began to blush, "I...uh... had an asthma attack, that's why I left." he said lying. "Besides I already apologized, and she forgave me."

"Well that's good," Addie said eating another chocolate pretzel, noticing how horrible he was at lying. "Because Lydia was literally about to start producing the new Bachelorette, Allison Argent style."

"What?" Scott asked upset.

"Don't worry, I'm sure since she forgave you that you will most likely get a rose." Stiles said.

Scott frowned, clearly upset that he possibly had competition for Allison's affections. Addie, seeing her friend upset, tilting her bag of chocolate pretzels toward him. "Go ahead," she said. "It's called _eating your feelings_."

* * *

It was in her last class that Addie heard the gossip that during lacrosse practice, Scott had dislocated Jackson's shoulder. _'It must be hard to control your anger in a contact sport,'_ she thought, sad for both her friends. Jackson for his shoulder, and Scott for being what he was.

Walking out of the school after classes had ended, Addie ventured toward Stiles' jeep, hoping to catch him before he left. Deaton had dropped her off this morning, and she really didn't want to have to walk home. When she reached the jeep, Stiles was nowhere in sight. Trying the door handle, she realized it wouldn't open. _'Ugh, now would be the time Stiles decided to actually lock his jeep?'_. Feeling tired, she climbed up on the hood and laid down. She had closed her eyes for only a few minutes when a voice spoke.

"You know, normally you're supposed to be in a bikini when you do that... You know, laying on top of a car." Addie recognized the voice as Stiles and she looked up.

"Oh dang," she said pushing herself into the sitting position. "I sent my bikini out to be dry cleaned."

"Eh it's okay, the bunny pajamas are pretty hot as well." Stiles said coming up next to her. He held out his hand and helped her slide down from the hood of his jeep. "So what's up?" he asked when she was firmly placed on the ground.

"I'm here to abuse our friendship." she said adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

A million thoughts raced through Stiles mind. A lot of them happened to be Addie in the bikini they were just talking about. He suddenly grew flustered, and began to stammer, finally ending with the question, "What?"

"Give me a ride home?" Addie asked, slightly perplexed at her friends behavior.

"Oh!" Stiles said, trying to end his previous thoughts. "Yeah of course!" He went over and unlocked the passenger door and held it open for her to get inside.

"Thanks." she said as he went around and jumped in the driver's seat. "I would have died if I had to walk."

Stiles started his jeep, "Well we wouldn't want that." he said smiling.

Addie leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, "It's great to have someone to rely on. You're a good friend Stiles."

She didn't see Stiles' face fall. "Yeah, you can always count on me Addie." he said softly trying to cover up his disappointment. He shifted the jeep into gear and began to drive to her house.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**thanks to realityalways-getsintheway for the review :)**

* * *

When Addie got home that day, she went straight to bed. She felt tired and drained, the day had not healed her in any way. She woke up the next morning, having slept through dinner, and got dressed. She had apparently missed Deaton on his way to work, that or he left her subtly suggesting that she stay home. _'Ha, not gonna happen' _she thought driving her own car towards school. She estimated that she would be about 10 minutes late to first period, but that's fine.

Pulling into a free parking space in the back, she turned her car off and close her eyes. Her seemingly good nights rest hadn't done much to make her feel better. If anything she felt worse. She would definitely have to ask Deaton about this tonight, because this in no way could be good. Slowly she lifted herself and dragged herself into the school and towards her first period class.

* * *

After receiving a glare from her teacher when she interrupted class to walk in late; the day had gone by slightly easy. She had yet to see Stiles or Scott, but that wasn't new since they didn't share a single class sadly. So she patiently had to wait for lunch; if she could make it until then. During her third period, Addie felt dizzy. She was snapped out of her daze when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her from her seat. Looking up she noticed a blurry Lydia dragging her to the front of class. "Mr. Meyers, Addie needs to go to the nurse." she demanded with authority. Addie didn't hear her teachers response, but she felt Lydia drag her out of the class room and down the hallway. Lightly pushing her against a wall of lockers, Lydia straightened Addie up and then began to dig through Addie's bag which she must have grabbed on the way.

"Okay here," Lydia said handing Addie her keys, "Go to your car, and sit in there. When you feel like you're safe enough to drive, then go home. I'll cover for you for the rest of the day, and bring over your homework." she pointed her finger in Addie's face. "And if I see your face tomorrow at school, you will regret it!" she finished and walked away, presumably back to class.

Taking a deep breath, Addie pushed herself off the row of lockers, struggling to keep her bag on her shoulder. Walking out the front doors and stumbling down the steps of the school, she made her way to the back of the parking lot, towards her car. _'Wow, seriously? No one is gonna stop me? Great security we have here.'_ About halfway through the parking lot, Addie stumbled again and fell against a car. Luckily it didn't have an alarm. Looking ahead, Addie tried to focus her blurred vision, and could barely make out her car in the distance. Taking a breath, she stood up with difficulty and began to walk the rest of the way to her car. When she finally reached her car, she lifted her hand that held her keys and tried to place it in the key hole. But before she could insert it, she slumped against the driver's door. Before she could even try to straighten herself out, she fell to her knees. _'Oh man, why couldn't I have a newer car. One with an alarm, with a freaking panic button.' _Because frankly, Addie was panicking. Slowly her blurry vision began to disappear all together, and her eyelids drooped. As she fell the rest of the way to the hard pavement, her arm luckily comforted the fall for her head, and her keys fell from her hand.

Derek stood in the forest watching the school, mainly watching for Scott since he didn't seem to understand that he couldn't play his stupid lacrosse game on Friday. He had seen Addison stagger across the parking lot, closer toward him. And he had seen her fall unconscious. His sister Laura, had always had a soft spot for little Addison Moore. When she was in high school, she had volunteered in Addison's elementary school class, since then she was immediately smitten with the little girl with chocolate-brown hair and hazel green eyes. Laura had always insisted on taking Addison places, acting like a big sister, since her family was gone and she had to live with the local vet. Laura had once told him that something was different about her, he assumed she meant that she was also a werewolf. But she said it was something else; something Laura promised to help protect her from. Then the fire happened, and they ending up leaving. He knew that his sister constantly thought of the little girl though. When Laura first took off, he had assumed it was to come back and check on her. But no, it was something worse, it was the Alpha. And now his sister is dead. Laura would rip him apart though if she found out that he just left Addison unconscious somewhere. So he ventured out of the forest towards her. When he approached her, he could hear her shallow breathing. As carefully as he could he lifted her into his arms. Her bag dangled from her shoulder, so he swiftly swung it around to it laid on her stomach. He carried her back into the forest and to the dirt road that was just past it, where his car was. He set her in the passenger seat as soft as he possibly could, and then got into the driver's seat. He didn't know what was wrong with her, so he didn't know how to help her. His best bet would just be to take her to the hospital, which is what he did.

* * *

Scott and Stiles sat at their lunch table, Stiles kept looking at the cafeteria doors waiting for Addie to come in.

"Maybe she stayed home?" Scott suggested.

Stiles turned back around and face his friend, "She would have texted one of us though."

Scott was about to reply again, hoping to ease his friends concerns, when a fiery Lydia Martin came up to their table.

"Okay where is she?" Lydia demanded.

Both Scott and Stiles were speechless, Lydia may have been a pretty girl, but she was also slightly terrifying. "What?" Scott stumbled out.

"Addie! I told her to go home early because frankly she looked horrible. But it's been two hours and her car is still in the parking lot, with her nowhere to been seen!" Lydia said raising her eyebrow angrily.

Without answering, Stiles jumped from his seat and ran out of the cafeteria. Scott quickly followed his friend, and left a fuming Lydia yelling after them. Scott caught up to Stiles as he got to the parking lot, and they both ran to Addie's car that was in the back. When they reached it, they both began looking around. Addie was nowhere in sight though.

"Use your werewolfy-ness powers! Has she even been here?" Stiles demanded worriedly.

Scott was about to sniff the air when a glint of mental on the ground caught his eyes. Reaching down, he picked up the object and both boys recognized them as Addie's keys. "Well she has obviously been here." Scott said grimly.

Stiles ran his hands over his head with a panicked look, he knew she had been sick but had it really been this bad? Why didn't she tell anyone?

Scott took a whiff of the air around him and froze. Stiles noticed his friends change and asked "What?"

"Derek... I smell Derek..." he said looking at Stiles, both of them now holding terrified looks in their eyes.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. **

**fluffyfluffyboomboom and realityalways-getsintheway, my faithful reviewers. LOVE YOU!**

* * *

Skipping the rest of their classes, Stiles and Scott drove out to Derek's wrecked house. Jumping out of the jeep, Scott slammed the door back. "Stay here!" he called out to Stiles.

"No!" Stiles replied jumping out, "You seriously can't expect me to stay here if he has Addie!"

"He's a werewolf, Stiles!" Scott pleaded, "You won't be able to protect yourself. And trust me, if he hurt her you can call your dad and tell him to bring all his guns."

Stiles let out a disgruntled groan and climbed back into his jeep.

"Derek!" Scott yelled as he walked closer to the house. "What have you done with Addie!"

Derek emerged from his house and walked onto his porch. "You really need to get that anger checked Scott. It's gonna hurt someone. Oh wait, it already did."

"My anger is directed at you right now, so I think it's fine." Scott seethed.

"You can't play at the game on Friday, and you know it. So stop trying, you're just going to end up hurting someone else." Derek said jumping off the porch and walking toward the angry beta.

"I'm not talking about that!" Scott said, "I'm talking about Addie! What did you do with her?"

"I helped her." Derek answered.

"You leave her alone! She isn't a part of any of this!" Scott called out.

Derek let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh yeah? So I should've just left her passed out in the parking lot, instead of taking her to the hospital?"

Scott paused, "What?"

Derek smirked, "Maybe next time you should get your facts straight." he said turning and walking away.

It took Scott a moment before he walked back to the jeep. Stiles jumped on the him the minute he opened the door. "Where is she? What's going on?"

Scott looked out the windshield. "He said he took her to the hospital, so we'll go there and ask my mom."

Stiles let out a relieved sigh and threw his head back._ 'Being at the hospital was better than her being with Derek,'_ he thought. Looking back at Scott he realized there was something his friend wasn't telling him. "What?" he asked.

Scott looked at Stiles. "I smelled blood."

Stiles gave him a horrified look. "Addie's?"

Scott shook his head, "No. It smelled...stale?" he said questioningly.

Stiles looked thoughtful, then smacked his hands against the steering wheel. "The body from the woods!" he proclaimed.

"You think?" Scott asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Stiles replied.

Scott looked confused. "How?"

"You see if the smell matches the other half!" Stiles answered. "Which is at the hospital morgue, and we're already going to check there for Addie anyway..."

"Okay," Scott nodded. "Let's go."

Stiles quickly turned his jeep on and shifted it into gear, driving towards the hospital.

* * *

Addie distantly heard a beeping sound. It took all the strength she could muster to finally open her eyes, and when she did she recognized the room she was in as a hospital room. The room door opened, and Addie tiredly shifted her eyes to the new occupant of the room. The woman wore scrubs, so she had to have been a doctor or nurse. Turning around, Addie was now able to see her face, and she recognized the woman. The recognition was mutual.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're awake hun. You gave us, well... mainly me, quite a scare." spoke Melissa McCall, Scott's mom.

"Yeah," Addie said groggily. "I gave myself quite a scare. What happened?" She asked.

Melissa came closer and sat on the bed slightly, "Well you passed out from exhaustion, and according to your charts.." she flipped over a page on the clipboard in her hand. "Your blood count was low."

Addie looked to her forearm and saw a needle injected into it, following the tube she saw a blood bag hanging above her. "Well isn't that just unfortunate."

Melissa let out a small laugh, "I already called Deaton, he should be here soon to get you discharged." she said. "As your doctor, I suggest resting for the next couple days. But as a friend, I suggest you con my son and Stiles into buying you tons of ice cream and having a nice, easy, stress free movie night." she said with a smile.

Addie smiled at that as well, "I think I might just follow that suggestion Doc."

"McCall to reception! McCall to reception!" called out a feminine voice over the hospitals speaker system.

Melissa sighed, "Duty calls hun. If Deaton hasn't come and gotten you by the time I make my rounds, I'll come visit okay?"

Addie nodded appreciatively and watched her leave.

* * *

Rounding the corner towards reception, Melissa heard the voice of her son. "Scott?" she called out, two heads belonging to her son and Stiles turned, "What are you doing here?"

Scott opened his mouth to answer but Stiles beat him to it. "Is Addie here?" he asked frantically.

"Breathe Stiles." Melissa instructed, Stiles complied and took a much-needed breath. "And yes she is. Deaton should be here soon to get her out."

"Can we see her?" Scott asked.

Melissa sighed and shook her head, "You really not supposed to-"

"Please mom?" Scott interjected pleadingly.

Melissa grabbed the back of her neck and began to massage it. She looked both Scott and Stiles in the eyes before slowly nodding. "Room 135. Just try to stay out of trouble." she said as they had already started fast walking down the halls.

* * *

Addie grew bored and began adjusting her bed. First she had her feet all the way up, then she brought them down and push the other button making her upper body go upward. Her boredom was interrupted however when Stiles and Scott literally fell through the doorway. "Very graceful, but you didn't stick the landing. So I'm gonna have to give it 7.5" she said sarcastically.

Scott and Stiles jumped up from the floor and both went to opposite sides of Addie's hospital bed.

"What the freaking hell happened?" Stiles asked.

"According to your mom, Scott, I had passed out from exhaustion.. Maybe I should've stayed home instead of using my energy and going to school." Addie answered biting her lip.

"Uh yeah, you should have." Stiles said, "Because honestly, I'm too young to be having a heart attack." He clutched his chest and leaned against her bed.

Addie lightly laughed, "Sorry for giving you heart problems."

Stiles softly smiled, _'you don't even know the half of it.'_

Scott put his hand on Addie's knee, "You need to tell us next time something like this happens. We were worried sick! I mean we had to find out from Lydia that you weren't at school anymore, and then from Derek that you were in the hosp-"

"Wait, Derek?" Addie cut him off.

Scott silenced himself and looked up at Stiles who held a 'what the hell dude' look. "Um..." he said.

"Wait, was he the one who brought me here?" Addie asked.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other again, "Yeah kinda," mumbled Stiles.

Addie looked down at her lap. "I thought I smelled leather..." she whispered to herself.

Scott had heard her though, and awkwardly coughed. He looked up at Stiles who was making gestures that apparently included the sawing of his lower half of his body, which suggested that now should be the time that Scott went to the morgue to check the body.

"Well I need to go talk to my mom about something," Scott said backing out of the room, "I'll be back."

"Okay," Addie answered. "Oh hey! Can you get me something from the vending machines while you're out? I'm starving.

"Yeah sure, what do you want?" Scott asked pausing at the door.

"Anything, as long as it's unhealthy." Addie answered.

Scott smiled and gave an affirmative answer before leaving.

"Being unhealthy is only going to give you more trips to the hospital." Stiles said flicking Addie on her shin.

"I was actually told to eat a bunch of ice cream to get better!" Addie defended.

"Scott's mom is biased." Stiles replied.

"Tomato, potato." Addie said shrugging.

Stiles tilted his head, "Actually it's _tomato, tamato_."

Addie shrugged again, "Eh, I've heard it both ways."

"Maybe we should get you checked for brain damage while we're here." Stiles said jokingly as he playfully put his hand on her head and gently shook it.

Addie swatted his hand away, "If you're gonna be rude, you won't be invited to the 'Get Better Movie Extravaganza!'"

"Oh, extravaganza?" Stiles cooed. "How_ fancy_."

"I will have you know, that I am a very fancy lady." Addie objected his sarcasm.

Their conversation was cut short by Sour Patch Kids being thrown onto Addie's lap, and Scott walking back into the room. "Oh Scotty, I love you." she said as she savagely opened the bag and shoved a handful in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, totally fancy." Stiles quipped as a smile grew on his face.

"So we gotta go," Scott said gesturing towards the door and giving Stiles a peculiar look. "but we will come over tomorrow after school okay?"

"Okay." said Addie swallowing her candy. "Bring ice cream." she smiled. "Doctors orders."

Scott laughed, "Okay, bye." he said walking out.

Following Scott, Stiles went around the bed and pat Addie's leg as he left. "You need anything you call alright?"

Addie nodded with a smile on her face, and he left the room.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**realityalways-getsintheway: I'm glad I can give you feels hehe and don't worry the plan is definitely Stiles/Addie, I'm just not sure how long it will take me to get there.**

**fluffyfluffyboomboom: Oh no you don't annoy me! Not at all! I'm glad you're reading, I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you're reviewing!**

* * *

Addie had already changed into her clothes when Deaton walked in with a frown on his face. She held up her hand to stop him before he spoke, "If you're here to say I told you so, trust me... I already know." she said gesturing to the hospital room.

"You can't exhaust yourself like that Addie, it's not safe." Deaton said firmly.

"It's not like I knew I was exhausting myself! I just thought I was tired." Addie said defensively.

"Your power is your energy! It is _you_! If you don't take care of it like you should, then it can drain the life out of you." Deaton said grabbing Addie's arms.

A tear rolled down her face, "I'm sorry." she said looking down.

Deaton sighed and pulled Addie into a hug. "We just need you to get healthy again, and we will start by getting you lots of rest, and trying not to strain yourself."

"Isn't there a faster way? One that won't make me miss school?" Addie asked.

Deaton paused, "Yes, but we aren't going to take that option. It's not safe." he said.

"My whole life is surrounded by unsafe things, why should this be any different?" she asked.

"It.. Just is. Trust me, okay?" he concluded.

Addie slowly nodded her head, and unwound herself from his arms. "Can we go home now?"

Deaton nodded, "Yeah c'mon let's go."

* * *

The next day, Addie stayed home from school much to her dismay. Being alone had always been something she feared. Her mind flashed back to when she was six.

...

She had been playing at Stiles' house, they had met that year in school, he had given her a cookie at lunch and they became instant friends. The sun started to set and she knew she was supposed to be home before it got dark, so she set off to her house two houses down from his, waving good-bye to the Stilinski family. The Sheriff and Stiles had stayed outside watching her though, to make sure she got home. Her parent's cars were in the driveway, and she walked in the front door. "Mommy! Look what I drew!" she called out holding up a piece of paper. She heard no response however, so she walked into the kitchen where her mom usually was. But the kitchen was empty.

Addie's chubby small six-year-old legs trudged up the stairs to her parents room, wondering where they were. "Mommy? Daddy?" she called out again. But once again no one was there. She walked back downstairs with tears staining her face._ 'Where are they?' _she wondered._ 'I'll just sit on the couch till they come home.'_ And she jumped onto the couch and stared out the window patiently waiting for her parents to come home and tuck her in for bed.

At school the next day Stiles didn't see his friend Addie which made him sad, because he liked her. Scott teased him saying that he loved her. If he loved her, like his dad loved his mom, and they got married and were happy then he was fine with that. When he got home he voiced his concern for his friends absence, and both he and his father walked over to the Moore's house. The Sheriff firmly knocked on the front door, but no answer came. He became concerned and slowly opened the door. "Hello?" he called out into the house.

"Daddy?!" called out a little Addie as she ran around the corner. But she skidded to a stop when she saw it wasn't her dad, and her tears began to spill again.

Stiles immediately ran to his friend and tried to wipe away her tears with his sleeve. The Sheriff followed his son and bent down to their level. "Addison, honey. Where are your parents?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," Addie said as she choked on her tears. "They left me alone...I want my mommy!" she cried.

The Sheriff pulled Addie into a warm hug, "We're gonna find them honey, don't worry."

The next two weeks were dedicated to trying to find the Moore's, but with no success. They had left everything they owned: their car, their clothes, and even their daughter. They had simply just disappeared. During those two weeks Addie stayed with the Stilinski's, but soon a man came and identified himself as her godfather and took her away. Not far though, he decided to stay in Beacon Hills in order to not hurt and confuse little Addison even more.

Since then, since that night where Addie stayed up and sat on the couch all alone, waiting for her parents. She hated being alone.

* * *

After school, as promised, Stiles and Scott came over bringing ice cream and movies.

Sitting on the couch in-between them Addie asked with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, "So how are things with you and Allison?"

Scott's head fell back and he sighed. "I feel like I ruined it before it even started.."

She nudged him with her elbow, "Don't worry about it, if she doesn't give you a second chance then she is stupid. And believe me I will be having a firm talking to with her about it. You mess with the bull, you get the horns." she said playfully.

"Wait, am I the bull or the horns in this situation?" Scott asked confused.

Stiles and Addie laughed at their friends confusion and continued eating their ice cream. Reaching over Stiles to grab the remote, Addie pressed play seeing that the dvd menu had finally appeared, and the trio began watching their movie.

About halfway through the second movie, Addie twisted and laid her feet across Scott's lap, and then reclined back and placed her head on Stiles' lap. Stiles froze and looked down at her. She was looking at the tv, so he could only see her profile. He wasn't sure where to place his hands, and he began to slightly flail, starting to panic. He didn't want to mess this up by accidently putting his hands in an inappropriate place. So he opted to set them on the arm rest, and the other on the back of the couch. Stiles took a breath to calm himself and tried to concentrate on the movie in front of him, but found it difficult with the girl he's been pinning over in his lap. _'In any other circumstances I would be freaking out... but for a completely different reason.'_ he thought. _'Uh oh'_ he groaned, _'crap!'_. Freaking out, he quickly grabbed the pillow from behind Scott's head and lifted Addie's head up, setting it under her. _'Okay good... we have a barrier now.'_

Scott reached over and smacked Stiles in the arm giving him and 'what the hell' look. Stiles nodded his head towards Addie in his lap, and Scott began to realize the issue. Scott brought his hand up to his mouth to try to silence his laughter, with little success.

"What are you laughing at?" Addie asked looking up at her friend.

"Oh! Uh... the movie!" he said trying to recover, "That part was just really funny." He continued to laugh.

Addie kicked out her foot and hit him in the stomach. "The dog just died you heartless asshole!" she yelled.

Which only caused Scott's laughter to grow louder.

Addie tilted her head confused, then reached up and ran her fingers through Scott's hair and shook it lightly. "Why do you have dirt in your hair?" she asked.

Scott's laughter ceased and he looked at Stiles with a panicked look. "Uh... because I was digging last night?" Telling the truth, but leaving out key details.

"For what? Treasure?" Addie asked sarcastically.

"Nothing really," Stiles interrupted, "We're men, we like to do manly things... Like dig."

Addie let out a dry laugh, "Ha, okay I can accept that, but why haven't you washed it out yet if you did it last night? That's slightly disgusting..." she said to Scott.

Scott frowned and ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake out anymore excess dirt.

Addie sat up completely and stood up. "C'mon guys we've had the personal hygiene talk. We need to shower _daily_."

"Yeah yeah." Scott said throwing the pillow at her as she walked into the kitchen. Scott looked at Stiles and they shared a mutual '_thank god we got out of that'_ look.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf.**

**realityalways-getsintheway: I'm glad I've channeled Deaton well :) as for adventures, hm... I'm not sure yet when I want all of their 'things' to mesh together, but it will happen eventually.**

**purpleheeead: I am a sucker for Stiles/OC fics as well! and yeah I didn't really realize it until late in the game that their love was slightly one-sided. But DON'T WORRY! It won't be like that forever. :)**

* * *

Addie missed school again on Thursday, Stiles and Scott weren't able to come keep her company either since they had extra lacrosse practice for their upcoming game. Deaton had came home early and made dinner, "Eat your vegetables." he told her.

"Why? Is it cuz they come from the earth and will help me get better?" she asked.

"No, it's because that's what authority figures are supposed to say. 'Eat your vegetables,' 'Don't do drugs'. You know the normal stuff." Deaton answered

Addie slammed her fork down on her table. "Tell me what is it!" she said, "What is it that I can do to get better? Because obviously this whole 'rest' thing isn't doing it."

Deaton sighed, "I told you Addie, it's not an option."

"Let me make that decision since it's my body." she countered.

Deaton put his fork down as well and put his head in his hands. "Okay..." he said. "Have you ever heard of a succubus?"

"It's that like a sex demon or something?" she asked.

"In a sense yes." he replied nodding.

Addie paused, "So... you want me, to have sex?"

Deaton groaned, "Ugh I am not prepared for this... No. A succubus gets it's life energy by taking it from others, since it can not generate its own. This rule can generally apply to you as well to help regain your lost energy."

"So... Sex?" she questioned again.

"Let's stick with physical contact." Deaton provided. "Certain aspects of physical contact can do the trick. Like kissing, or petting."

"_Petting_?" Addie let out a laugh, "Oh my god, what generation are you from?"

Deaton sighed once again and chose not to answer.

Addie slowly stopped laughing. "How dangerous is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"For you? Virtually none." he responded. "But for other person, it could really hurt them. If you took too much, it could put them in a coma, or worse.. Kill them."

"So I'm never gonna be able to have a normal relationship without possibly killing him?" she asked sadly.

"No, this is where you differ from a succubus. You can control it." Deaton said reassuringly.

"How?" she asked.

"Unfortunately... With practice." he said grimly.

"Great." Addie said as she put her elbow on the table and set her head on her hand.

* * *

On Friday, Addie dragged herself out of bed to go to school. Before school started, she met Stiles and Scott at their lockers.

"Well look who decided to show her lovely face today." Stiles said playfully as he through his arm gently around her shoulders.

"I've already missed so much," she said pushing Stiles' arm off her, much to his dismay. "If I miss anymore I might as well just hold myself back and save the school the trouble."

"Oh c'mon," Scott spoke, "You're the smartest person we know, a few days isn't going to kill you." smiling at his friend.

Addie was about to reply when she was cut off by another person approaching their group. "Hey Addie." spoke the boy, who she recognized as a boy named Josh from a few of her classes last year. He was also on the lacrosse team with Stiles and Scott.

"Oh, hey Josh." she replied being friendly.

"You going to the game tonight?" he asked.

She was about to reply when she was cut off by a heated Stiles, "Yup, she is. She's our personal cheerleader, right Scott?"

Scott replied with a low, "Uh yeah."

Addie looked up at Stiles with an angered look,_ 'what was he doing?'_ she thought. '_He had always been protective of her, but the way he's acting is kinda too far. This could be my chance to practice.'_. She gently pushed Stiles away into Scott, and looked back up at Josh with a smile. "Yeah, I always come to the games. Why? You want me to cheer for you too?" she asked playfully.

"Well now that you mentioned it..." Josh started with a smile. "I was actually wondering what you were doing afterwards? I was thinking we could go out."

Stiles was about to interject that she wasn't interested, but she beat him to an answer, "Yeah I'd love to." Addie said.

Stiles' face fell, _'did that really just happen? What the hell! Addie never dates! What is she doing? She's supposed to-'_ he stopped mid thought, '_she's supposed to be with me._' he finished sadly. Before anyone else could speak and make this situation even worse for him, Stiles smacked the locker he was leaning on and walked off. Scott followed behind, briefly giving Addie an apologetic look.

"Dude wait up!" Scott called, as he ran to catch his friend. When he made it to his side he said, "I get that you're upset man, but you can't be mad at her."

Stiles turned quickly and faced his friend. "Oh, so I'm not allowed to be mad that she just tore my heart out, did a little Mexican hat dance on it, and then shoved it back down my throat?"

"Yeah you can be mad about all of that, but not directly at her." Scott replied. "You can't blame her for not choosing you, when you never put yourself in the game."

Stiles sighed dejectedly and leaned against the wall near him. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked softly, knowing his friend could hear him.

"What if you got in a car accident? What if _she_ got in an accident? What if an asteroid hit earth, killing us all? What if those things happened and you never got to tell her how you really felt?" Scott questioned. "You shouldn't let 'what ifs' stop you from moving forward in life."

Stiles looked over at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "When did you become so smart?"

* * *

After her friends left much to her confusion and annoyance, Addie continued talking to Josh. They had planned to go out after the game that night, and Addie was nervous. She would admit that Josh was attractive, but the only reason she had agreed was to test out this succubus-like theory that Deaton had. It was horrible to use him, especially to possibly suck out his life, but she just needed to know.

Stiles' actions had really confused her, though. He seemed really angry that she had been talking to Josh. Did he think she was ignoring him? If so, that was stupid. No boy, not even Scott, could ever come between Stiles and her. If a boy ever took interest in her, _'which is rare'_ she thought, and he had a problem with Stiles, then that guy was not welcome in her life. Because Stiles was a big part of her life, one that she just wasn't willing to give up. He had always been a constant in her life, and visa versa. _'A life without Stiles?'_ the thought quickly saddened her. She had always imagined that when he finally got the nerve to tell Lydia how he felt, that things would change. But she secretly hoped he felt the same about needing to stay in each other's lives. This would definitely need to be something she brings up in their next conversation. But until then, Addie had a date to plan for.

* * *

The day quickly passed, and before anyone knew it, it was game time. As the players were coming from the locker rooms toward the field, Addie caught Stiles by his jersey and dragged him back.

"Just because I'm not actually playing, doesn't mean I allowed to blaze my own trail." Stiles said stiffly.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you before the game, but you were busy earlier." Addie said.

"I wasn't the only one that was busy." he replied trying to keep his jealousy in check.

"Yeah I'm sorry that I'm so popular," she said sarcastically. "Everyone wants some of_ this_," she gestured towards herself. "But the waiting list is pretty long. You should feel lucky that you are VIP."

Stiles let out a small smile, with Addie's beautifully innocent eyes looking up at him, it was hard to stay upset. "Just, uh... Don't go giving those VIP passes out to just anyone." he said back.

Addie smiled brightly, glad that her friend was no longer upset with her. "Okay now," she pushed him towards the field. "Go before you get in trouble."

Stiles gave her a quick nod and began walking away. As he walked away he mentally kicked himself for not asking her to ditch her date with Josh.

* * *

The game was pretty eventful, Scott ended up making the final winning shot, and Addie cheered for him along with his mother, who she had sat by. The crowd had rushed the field, and Addie had lost sight of both Stiles and Scott. Feeling slightly disappointed she began walking towards the parking lot when a hand caught her elbow. Turning around she caught the eyes of Josh. "Hey!" she called out over the crowd.

"Hey! I'm just gonna go change! But I'll meet you in the parking lot okay?" Josh said.

Addie nodded affirmatively and he walked away towards the locker room. She continued her venture toward the parking lot and went to find Josh's car. He had a Porsche like Jackson, so it was easy to find.

More quickly that Addie had expected, Josh came jogging out towards the parking lot. It seemed he had beat most of the team to the locker room, and the crowd still seemed to be celebrating on the field. So the parking lot was relatively empty.

"So Jackson is having a victory party at his house, we could go there? Or somewhere more... _ private_ if you like." Josh said with a smirk.

Addie tilted her head with faux flirtatiousness, "Just what kinda girl do you think I am?"

Josh stepped closer and slightly leaned down. "I'm hoping you're kind who won't mind me kissing her before the date even starts."

Addie became nervous, and bit her lip. Josh took this as confirmation and leaned his lips down to hers.

Before she even knew what was happening, their lips had met. Addie slowly closed her eyes, and moved her lips with his; it had been so long since she had actually kissed someone. She generally didn't date, because having guy best friends had usually steered guys away. Josh suddenly took a dramatic intake of breath, and Addie opened her eyes. What she saw had horrified her. Josh's face had drained of all its color, and dark veins protruded out of his pale gray skin. His face held a dazed look and his eyes slowly closed as he began to fall toward the ground. Addie didn't even think of catching him, she just watched him fall unconscious to the cold hard ground. After a few moments, she finally let out a horrified scream.

* * *

Stiles and Scott walked out of the locker room. He had just broke the news to his friend that Derek had been let out of police custody because it was confirmed that the killer of the girl, who happened to be Laura Hale, had been identified as an animal.

They had just started walking down the front steps of the school, when a scream ripped through the air. Briefly looking at each other, they both took off towards the scream. They had reached the parking lot, but saw nothing. When suddenly someone stumbled out from in between the parked cars. Stiles immediately recognized the person as Addie and he urgently ran over to her. Her caught her by the arms as she began to fall down. "Addie! What happened?" he asked worriedly as he noticed the tears cascade down her cheeks.

Addie ripped her arms away from him and back away, "He's dead." she cried.

Stiles and Scott both took this time to look between the cars and saw a person on the ground. Scott ran over and flipped the person over, "It's Josh!" he said to his friend. Scott cleared his senses, and focused on the boy on the ground. "He's alive!" he said once he heard a faint heart beat.

"It's okay Ads," Stiles said repeating what his friend just said. "He is alive." he tried to reach out to her again but she back away.

"This is my fault." she said to herself as tears spilled again. Both her friends heard her perfectly though.

"Addie, you couldn't have done this." Scott said from the ground below them as he took out his phone and dialed his mom's number.

"No... I did." She said bringing her hands to her face. Stiles stepped towards her again, but she held out her hands and tried to keep distance. "No! Just stay away from me Stiles! You need to stay away!"

Her words had hurt and confused him, and he felt helpless as Scott's mother ran up to them along with his father.

"What happened?" Scott's mother asked as she checked the boy.

"We don't know." Scott replied, "He was just like this when we got here."

"I'm gonna call in an ambulance." said Sheriff Stilinski as he took out his phone.

Addie took this moment to turn around and run. She ran away from the scene and into the nearby forest.

"Addie!" Stiles called out about to run after her, but was stopped when his father grabbed his shoulder firmly. He tore his gaze away from his father, after trying to convince him to let him go, and he lost sight of her. She had disappeared into the night.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf.**

**thanks to everyone for the reviews! It made me really happy to see them.**

* * *

Addie stumbled over the uneven ground of the forest. She didn't know how long she had been running, but all she could think of was that she wasn't far enough away yet. She had nearly killed a boy tonight, because she was selfish. She was selfish because she desperately wanted to get better, and she did it anyway even after knowing the consequences.

She stopping running, having ran out of breath, and leaned against a tree. She slid her back down the hard bark of the tree until her butt hit the cold ground. It seemed that her endless tears had finally seemed to stop. All she felt now was empty and cold. A crunch of the leaves on the ground, snapped her out of her delirious state. Without having to look up she knew who it was, she felt the familiar tingle that the presence of something supernatural gave her.

Derek had witnessed most of the incident, having been watching the game from behind the shadows of the forest. He heard her cries and saw her bolt into the forest after others arrived to the scene. He also saw a frantic Stiles trying to go after her, but was stopped by his father. Scott too went to go after her, but his mother stopped him as well. So Derek thought he should go make sure she didn't get mauled by a mountain lion, or worse... the alpha. He had made sure to make his approach not-so-subtle, as to not startle her. Even in the dark, Derek noticed something was different about her. She looked more healthy than she had looked the last few days. Her tears had greatly smeared her makeup, and her marathon through the forest had smudged dirt over her.

"Go away." she said trying to conjure up some confidence.

"You know I can't do that." Derek said as he stopped a few feet away.

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked bitterly.

"Because, I once promised Laura that I would help her look out for you." Derek said firmly, hiding his internal breakdown about his sister.

Addie pushed herself up from the ground and stomped closer to him. "Well both you and Laura can go to hell! Because I don't need you guys looking after me! I've already got enough babysitters!" she said with anger.

Derek held his calm facade and spoke his next words surprisingly slowly. "Laura's dead."

All emotion dropped from Addie's face as she stood less than a foot away from Derek. She shifted her eyes away and looked into the forest, at nothing. "It's my fault..." she said quietly.

Derek frowned. "How?" he asked.

Addie shook her head sadly, "It's always my fault... My parents... Josh... Laura... It's like I'm cursed..."

Derek shook his head at her, "You know if Laura heard you say that, she would smack you."

"You can't smack someone if you're dead," she mumbled.

"Come on," He said as he nodded his head back towards the way they came. "Let's go."

"No." she said, "I want to stay here, I deserve to stay here."

Derek shook his head in annoyance, before reaching out to grab her arm. "We're not gonna play this game Addie, there are people out there worried about you. Now, let's go."

Anger flooded Addie's veins, she ripped her arm out of his grasp and went to push him away. She didn't feel the tingle of magic down her spine until Derek was thrown into the air and landed with a crash nearly twenty feet away. She threw her hands over her mouth and gasped.

Derek groaned and slowly got up, "Well that was unexpected." he said.

Addie quickly jogged to him, "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I didn't know what I was doing!"

"It's fine," Derek grumbled as he dusted off his leather jacket, "just as long as you don't do it again."

Addie looked down at her hands; she still felt the tingle. She flexed her fingers trying to make the feeling go away, before bringing them to her body and folding her arms below her chest.

"Now, are you going to come peacefully, or are we going to repeat flinging me across the forest?" Derek asked raising one of his eyebrows.

Addie slowly nodded but didn't look up. "Can you take me somewhere else? Besides just going home?" she asked.

* * *

Stiles slammed his front door, frustrated and upset. After the EMT's had taken Josh, his father decided it was time to look for Addie but it was too late then, she was already long gone. She had pushed him away earlier, she hadn't wanted his comfort; and that broke off a small piece of his heart. He slightly understood that it was a traumatic experience and that she probably wanted space, but it still hurt just the same.

He dumped his lacrosse bag at the bottom of the stairs, choosing to deal with them in the morning, and walked up the stairs to his room. Walking in and flicking on the light, he fell back against the door startled when he saw someone laying on his bed. "Addie?" he called out as he realized who it was. She was curled up on top of his bed, and hadn't moved when he spoke. At first he thought she was asleep, but then she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry." she practically whispered, as she clutched his pillow.

Stiles walked over to the side of his bed, and crouched down to her level. He reached for her hand, and un-curled her fingers from the death grip it had on his pillow. He kissed the top of her knuckles, then leaned his head down atop their hands. After a moment, he lifted his head and let out a shaky breath and tried to blink away his teary eyes. "You really scared us back there Addie."

"Yeah, I was pretty scared too." she mumbled quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, but her eyes quickly began to water, "Or not. We don't have too. We can eat ice cream and... uh... you can help me study!" he exclaimed trying to stop her from crying.

Addie let out a shaky laugh and used her free hand to wipe away her tears. "I don't want to talk. I just... I want this day to be over." she said.

Stiles looked at his clock that was on the table next to him, and it read 10:57 pm. He gave Addie a smile, and let her hand go. Reaching over to his clock, he pushed select buttons and the time began to change. He stopped it when it reached 12:09. "There." he said. "It's a new day."

Addie smiled at her friend's sincerity. She then scooted back away further towards the other side of the bed and grabbed Stiles' hand, bringing him with her.

Stiles complied and laid next to her, patiently waiting for her to instruct what to do next. Without permission, not that she needed it, Addie laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed onto his shirt pulling him closer. Stiles was in shock, they had never crossed this boundary before. Physical contact between them, was generally arms around a shoulder, or the occasional hug. Instinct took over, Stiles snaked his arm around her and securely placed it on her mid-back.

"You won't ever leave me, right?" she asked quietly into his shoulder.

Stiles looked down at her sadly, "That's a stupid question Addie. Of course I won't... You're permanently stuck with me."

They quickly fell asleep like that. Sheriff Stilinski peered into his son's room when he got home a few hours later, and saw them tangled together and asleep. A smile appeared on his face. Closing the door, he grabbed the phone from his pocket and dialed Deaton's number to inform him that his god-daughter was safe and sound.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm choosing to stop writing that disclaimer on every chapter, because frankly we all know I don't own Teen Wolf. The only thing I own is Addie.**  
**I'm glad you all liked that Stiles/Addie moment at the ending last time. I liked writing it :)**  
**I would also like to tell all you Stiles/Addie fans that last night I actually wrote the much-anticipated Kiss Scene. It was so random, the idea just came to me. Now I just have to figure out where I want to fit it in, in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

Stiles woke up Saturday morning alone, and disappointed. Groaning as he slid out of bed, he stretched and popped his joints. As he rounded the edge of his bed, something caught his eye. Small dark blue shoes were placed at the foot of his bed; Addie's. Smiling, he looked over at his computer chair and saw a small, dirty jacket draped across it. _'So she didn't leave.'_ he thought, as he opened his door and trudged downward. When he reached the bottom of the steps her heard her humming, he couldn't recognize the song through the various other sounds that emanated from the kitchen. When he walked in he saw her in front of their rarely used stove, it looked like she was scrambling eggs. His heart jumped slightly when he saw that she was wearing one of his sweatshirts, _'Hopefully a clean one,'_ he thought.

Addie looked up from her eggs and smiled when she saw Stiles. "Oh hey! Good, you're awake. Today's breakfast includes: eggs, toast and some sketchy looking bacon I found in your freezer. Your options for your eggs are scrambled, and _scrambled_." she said with a smirk on her face.

Seeing her smile so brightly after all the things that happened this last week, made Stiles really happy. His response was cut off by the approach of his father.

"What is going on in here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. "Is there food actually be cooked in this kitchen?"

Addie rolled her eyes, "Surviving on fast-food and takeout Sheriff, will only last so long."

Stiles and his dad shared and look and both shrugged in sequence. "We've lasted this long." the Sheriff said.

"Well that in unacceptable!" Addie said smacking the end of the spatula on the counter. "I am hereby invoking at least one home cooked meal a week."

"Are we really gonna trust Stiles with the oven?" his dad asked playfully as he walked over and sat down at the table.

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes, then joined his dad at the table.

"Frankly," Addie started while separating the cooked food on to plates. "I don't trust either of you with the oven." She then grabbed a plate with each hand, and set them down in front of the men.

Stiles stared longingly at the food, but was sad when he looked around and saw no fork. Looking up he saw Addie smirking with two forks in her hand.

"So, one home cooked meal. Agreed?" she asked waving the forks in the air in a teasing way. "I'll even be the one to cook it, if you guys want."

"You can play _Betty Crocker_ as long as you want." the Sheriff said with a sincere smile.

"Good." She replied with a smile and handed the men their forks.

Addie sat down across from them, when the Sheriff looked up he noticed she didn't have any food. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

Addie shook her head, "Nah I already had a pop tart which is when I realized you two were severely lacking in the food department, so I just made this for you." she paused. "Besides uh... I should be getting home." she said looking down at her hands.

Stiles swallowed his eggs and spoke, "I'll drive you."

Addie gave an appreciative nod, "Finish your breakfast first." she said, she paused again and looked up at the Sheriff with hooded eyes. "Have you heard anything?" she asked softly.

The Sheriff swallowed his food and set his fork down, then folded his hands on the table. "He is stable." he said. "But from what I heard last night, he seems to be in a catatonic state. His records didn't show any previous health conditions, so this is all so sudden..." he paused a moment and tried to look Addie in the eyes, but she had looked away the moment he started talking. "What happened last night?" he asked gently, going into Sheriff mode.

Addie slowly brought her gaze back to the men at the table, having been lost in her own thoughts. "I don't know... We were meeting at his car, and when he came he just..." she stopped and lightly bit her lip and looked down again. "Then I screamed, and Scott and Stiles came... And you know the rest." she finished.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded his head, "Okay, I'm going to check in with the hospital before work, and I'll keep you updated." He then shoved the last of his food in his mouth, and got up leaving the table.

Stiles pushed his plate away and stood up as well, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Addie answered nodding her head and standing as well. "Go upstairs and change, oh and bring my stuff down while you're up there?" she asked.

Stiles looked down at himself, and noticed he was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from the night before. "Eh I'm fine I'll just slip on some shoes."

Addie looped her arm through his, dragging him into the living room, then gently pushed him toward the stairs. "Well then be a gentlemen and bring my stuff down anyway."

Stiles smiled and complied. When he came back down and handed her her things, she sat on the couch and bent down to put her shoes on. She surprisingly kept his jacket on, instead of changing it out for hers; which made Stiles internally giddy.

The drive back to her house had been silent, but not in an awkward way. When he pulled into the driveway, he turned and looked at Addie. "You call me if you need anything, okay?"

The corners of Addie's lips lightly lifted, and she nodded as she grabbed the door handle. "Bye Stiles." she said as she exited the jeep and walked up her front steps.

Stiles stayed in the driveway a few minutes even after she went into the house. He sighed and threw his head back and gazed at the roof of his jeep. _'Crappy circumstances or not... Last night was the best night of my life.'_ It's funny how yesterday started out as horrible when Josh asked out Addie. Then changed to extremely horrible when the parking lot incident happened and Addie ran away from him. Then it all came full circle, when he fell asleep with the girl he loves in his arms. He remembers when he was thirteen and he gave himself a ten-year plan for Addie. Even though he came up with it when he was thirteen, it all started when he was six.

Ten years.

Doing the obvious math, it means that this year is the end of his _'plan'_. Which actually consisted of nothing, other than just getting the nerve to actually ask her out. '_This is it,_' he thought, _'I'm not gonna detour from the plan. I will tell her everything before this year is over.'_

* * *

Walking into her house, Addie was immediately confronted with a hug from Deaton. After a moment, she relaxed into the hug and returned it. "Please don't say I told you so." she quietly begged.

Deaton pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulder, "I'm more concerned about you. Are you okay?" he asked with expectant eyes.

Her lip quivered slightly, "I don't think I'll ever be okay."

Deaton's hands went up and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "We're going to find a way to fix this." he said. "I'm sure there are herbs out there that can help you get better without doing this."

"Okay so what if they do help me, will they be able to stop me from...doing _that_, again? What if I do that every time I kiss someone? I'm never going to be able to have a normal relationship!" she cried.

"Shhh," Deaton said trying to soothe her, "We _are_ going to figure things out, okay?"

Addie nodded and pulled her god-father into another hug.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had passed slowly for Addie. She had gone to the hospital Sunday afternoon and just sat in the waiting room of the ICU, where Josh was. Melissa McCall had passed her once and offered to let her in, but Addie declined choosing to just stay in the waiting room. She wasn't sure she was ready enough to actually see him, but being in the hospital soothed her guilt slightly.

When she had got home that night, she took off Stiles' sweatshirt that she had worn again that day. She had completely forgot to give it back to him when he dropped her off yesterday morning. Taking her phone out of her pocket she sent a message to him._ 'I may have accidently stole your sweatshirt. Promise not to press charges if I return it?'_

Setting her phone down, she walked over to her desk and began to rifle through all the homework she had missed in the past week. Fortunately it wasn't a lot, but they were all from her AP classes which meant they would be difficult. Turning over a page, she saw a sticky note on top with curly handwriting that she recognized as Lydia's. The note had a numerical order and words beside them. Addie gave a low laugh and smiled, _'She gave me the answers.'_ she thought. _'Others may see her as a power-hungry popular bitch, but Lydia is truly a good friend.' _She quickly glanced over the answers and wrote them down in their corresponding spots. Sticky notes were found on her other assignments as well, and her pile of homework quickly diminished.

Sighing contently, Addie stood and walked herself back to her bed dropping herself onto of it. She looked up and reached over as her phone buzzed._ 'It's okay, it needed to be washed anyway. So you should do that before you return it.'_ Addie sent him a_ ':p' _in return, but got up grabbing the sweatshirt and took it down to the laundry room anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Addie found herself in front of Stiles' locker turning the dial with his combination. When it opened, she took the sweatshirt out of her bag and hung it up on the convenient hook. When she walked in that morning she had seen the police tape and police cruisers in the back parking lot, and became worried. But she chose not to make a scene, and to go investigate it later.

She was about to shut the locker door when Scott came barreling around the corner. "Have you seen Allison?" he asked urgently.

Addie shook her head, "No. Why?" she asked concerned. But her question went unanswered as he continued down the hallway looking for his girlfriend. _'Wait are they even officially going out yet?'_ she wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when Stiles rounded the corner that Scott had previously came from.

When his eyes met hers, he chose to go to her instead of helping Scott look for Allison. "Breaking and entering now are we?" he said playfully eyeing his opened locker.

Addie smiled, she reached in pulling out his sweatshirt and threw it to him. "Just doing my dry cleaning duties."

Stiles could faintly smell her familiar detergent on his sweatshirt, and he smiled softly. He was about to reply when he heard a crash from down the hall, looking up he saw both Scott and Allison on the floor.

"I guess he found her." Addie said also looking at the pair. She turned back and looked at Stiles, "What was that about?"

Stiles stammered for a quick reason, "Oh uh, you know, he just really wanted to see her." he said. "Puppy love and all." he added with a smirk as his friend down the hall lifted his head and glared, clearly having heard him.

Addie shut his locker and took a step closer to Stiles before turning to see the couple down the hall. "Aw, c'mon Stiles. I think it's cute. It's about time one of us had an actual love life." She then turned back around, waving goodbye to Stiles as she began to walk to her first class.

Stiles stayed by his locker and watched her walk away. _'Yeah, it's about time'_ he thought sarcastically.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love all you readers. :)**

* * *

According to the traveling gossip, the police had recovered someone injured from the bus and it gave quiet the scare to a chemistry class that Addie knew Scott and Stiles were in. She decided that she would have to look at the bus later, to try and find a supernatural 'fingerprint'. There are certain supernatural creatures that can leave essences behind that can tell someone who or what they were; someone who knows how to read them at least. Addie wouldn't call herself fluent in this area, but she would try her best to figure it out.

When the lunch bell rang, Addie wandered down to the cafeteria and went to sit by her friends. But the moment she approached, they became quiet. Addie eyed them suspiciously, and slowly lowered herself into her seat next to Stiles. She was about to question them about it, when Danny sat down next to her. Others came to the table as well and seated themselves, out of the corner of her eye she saw both Scott and Stiles very confused. Jackson approached the head of the table and ordered another boy to move. "Why don't you ever ask Danny to move?" he asked in a whining voice.

"Because I don't look down his girlfriends coin slot." Danny responded as the boy moved and Jackson sat down.

Soon the new occupants of the table started talking about the bus incident, "I heard it was a cougar." said Danny as he bit into his sandwich.

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson replied twirling his fork.

Addie rolled her eyes and was about to comment, when Lydia beat her to the punch. "A cougar is a mountain lion." Addie let out a small smile as the rest of the table looked at her confused, "right?" Lydia ended trying to fix her slip up.

The table then began to question about who the victim was, when suddenly Stiles pulled out his phone and showed a video. Turns out it was Scott's old bus driver. Addie noticed a scared look in his eyes,_ 'oh my god did Scott do this?'_ she wonder. _'He is a new werewolf after all... It is possible.'_ she thought sadly.

Lydia scoffed. "Let's stop this depressing conversation and talk about what we're gonna do tonight."

Scott looked confused and look to his right at Allison. "We were just gonna hang out." she said back to Lydia.

"Well I am not spending another night watching lacrosse videos. So we need to do something fun." Lydia replied. "Oh! Bowling! Jackson honey you love to bowl!"

"Yeah, with actual competition." He said in a cocky bored tone.

"And who's to say we aren't competition?" Allison asked annoyed by his tone.

Addie heard Scott whisper to Allison. "Do we want to hang out with_ them_?"

Allison shrugged her shoulders, much to Scott's dismay and said, "Sure why not." she then turned her attention back to Lydia. "So, bowling?"

Jackson leaned down on his elbows. "Can you even bowl McCall?" he asked in a mocking way.

Scott sputtered, "Yeah! Totally! I'm a great bowler!"

Addie brought her hand up to her face and smacked her forehead. _'Oh jesus Scott! You are a horrible bowler!' _Stiles looked over and saw her reaction, and tried to hold back a smile himself.

Lydia clapped her hands together. "Okay it's settled then! Bowling tonight! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Jackson lifted up his fork for display. "You know what would also be fun? Stabbing myself in the face, with this fork."

Addie reached over and grabbed a fry from Stiles' tray and popped it in her mouth. "You might want to sanitize it before hand. I'm sure there are tons of germs on that fork, that when you stab yourself it would cause an infection."

Jackson dropped his fork and it clanged against the table. "Thank you for that. Now I've lost my appetite."

Addie smirked and reached over to his tray. "Good, because I am starving." she said as she stole his fries and proceeded to eat them.

"You should come too, Addie." Lydia said ignoring her boyfriends annoyed look.

Addie swallowed the fries and looked at her friend, "I think I'm fine."

"If you don't want to be a fifth wheel I'm sure we could find someone else go to make a sixth. But it might be hard finding someone last-minute." Lydia replied, and began making a mental list of boys to ask.

"I guess my invisibility cloak is on." Stiles said offended that he wasn't even considered.

Lydia rolled her eyes at him, "Someone as in a date, not just _someone_."

Stiles glared at the girl and was about to open his mouth that he could be that someone, when Addie spoke up. "No seriously Lydia, I'm fine. No double or triple dating for me. I'd rather just stay home."

"Is this about Josh?" Lydia asked suddenly.

The whole table went quiet. They all knew that he was in the hospital, and they also had known that Addie and him were supposed to go out.

Addie frowned and looked down at the table, she hadn't thought of him all day. "No... It's about the fact that my life is kind of messed up right now. And I'd rather not have to deal with a relationship."

Stiles looked at his friend and wondered what else could possibly be going on in her life. Sure some things had been slightly crappy the last couple weeks, but everything was generally fine where she was concerned as far as he knew. '_Unless she's not telling me something,'_ he thought. _'Which would suck, but it would be hypocritical to be mad about that considering the big thing Scott and I are keeping from her..'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Lydia spoke up again. "Who is saying anything about a relationship? It would just be one date... A hook-up if anything."

Stiles brought his hands under the table to try to hide his clenched fists. But he couldn't hide the anger and jealousy that spread across his face. The thought of Addie with anyone else upset him, let alone the fact that she was _hooking up_ with some dude. "You know Addie's not like that, unlike some people." he scowled.

Jackson glared at Stiles. "Watch yourself Stilinski." he said defending his girlfriend who seemed to have not taken what Stiles just said to heart.

Lydia just smirked, "Well she should be. She is one of the top hottest girls at this school but she still hasn't been _popped _yet." she said suggestively.

"Wow! Okay, can we _not_ talk about my virginity at the lunch table?" Addie exclaimed, surprised by Lydia's comeback.

Lydia shifted her gaze towards Addie, "This is a serious issue Addie. I get you have this whole_ innocent, pure_ thing going on. But sex is a right of passage that you need to, well... Pass through."

The rest of table looked away awkwardly. Addie rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'm sure that I will be fine for now."

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, just let me know when that changes, I can have a cute boy at your doorstep and in your bed within an hour."

Addie shook her head and rolled her eyes again. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind." she said sarcastically.

* * *

"Oh god this is horrible!" Scott exclaimed as he and Stiles walked down the halls.

"Yeah I know! Stupid Lydia and her trying to get Addie to _hook up_! Ugh!" Stiles replied in a frustrated tone.

"No I'm talking about the fact that I can't bowl." Scott said.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well maybe it's like lacrosse? Your new _abilities_ will make you better at it?"

"Even so, I can't go out tonight if I was the one that attacked that man!" Scott paused. "I think I need to talk to Derek."

Stiles scoffed, "Oh yeah, because he is totally going to be helpful."

"He's the only one that could possibly have the answers. So I'm gonna talk to him after school and try to figure it out before tonight." Scott said.

Stiles stuck out his arm in front of his friend to bring him to a stop. "Okay, now that all your problems are solved, can we please talk about mine?"

"Oh I'm sorry are you the one turning into a werewolf every month?" Scott said back sarcastically.

"No. But I am the one that was tempted to punch Lydia Martin in the face today at lunch." Stiles replied.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Even if Lydia did devote her life to getting Addie to hook up with some guy, we_ know_ she wouldn't do that." he tried to reassure his lovesick friend.

"Yeah well I also thought she wouldn't agree to go out with Josh, and look what happened then? I was heartbroken and he is in a coma!" Stiles waved his arms. "See? Her dating other guys is good for _no one_!"

"Okay Stiles, I'm gonna give you the best advice in the world right now. Are you ready?" Scott asked, as Stiles gave a firm nod and took a breath to calm himself. "Okay. Here it is... Ask her out yourself already." He finished and began walking down the hall.

Stiles stood in the same spot as his friend walked down the hall. "That actually _wasn't_ that helpful!" he called out.

* * *

School had ended about a half hour ago, as Addie leaned against the back door waiting for the crowd to disperse. When she didn't hear the chatter of students leaving the school anymore, she slowly opened the door and took a quick look around to be sure. The coast was clear, as she slowly made her way to the blood covered bus. She could already feel the anger and fear that came off the bus, but she had to get closer to confirm what did this. Or better yet, who didn't do this; Scott. She hoped more than anything in the world that it hadn't been her friend that caused this.

She carefully reached for the door and pulled it open. Climbing up the steps, she faced towards the back of the bus. Taking a deep breath, she placed each of her hands on the backs of two parallel seats while she stood in the aisle. _'Concentrate'_ she told herself. She then heard a masculine cry. Flinching back and looking over her shoulder, she saw no one, then she realized it was part of what happened last night. It was the magic taking over and showing her the events that occurred. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate again. This time an image flashed in her mind. Addie quickly dropped her hands from the seats and began backing out of the bus, when she reached the steps she bolted out and ran all the way to her car.

Opening her car door, she threw herself in and slouched against her seats with a scared look. '_Red eyes.'_ she thought. _'An alpha... An angry alpha at that.'_

* * *

Stiles and Scott pulled up at the school that night. Scott had gone and talked to Derek earlier that afternoon, and all he told him was to go back to the bus and make himself remember. Which wasn't very helpful, but it was all Scott could do at the moment. Getting out of the jeep the boys approached the fence. "Wait in the jeep, and make sure no one comes." Scott said to his friend.

Stiles frowned at his friend slightly annoyed. "Why am I starting to get the feeling your Batman and I'm Robin? I don't wanna be Robin all the time."

Scott looked at his friend seriously, "No one is Batman or Robin any of the time."

Stiles paused and gave his friend a questioning look, "Not even some of the time?"

Scott rolled his eyes and began climbing the fence. "Just stay here."

Throwing his hands in the air Stiles yelled " Oh my god!" and began walking back to his designated post.

While sitting in his jeep, Stiles began to drum his fingers on the steering wheel, when all of a sudden of saw the flicker of a flashlight by the school. "Crap." he said and then began to honk his horn to signal Scott to get his ass back over the fence.

Scott stumbled out of the bus and ran back to the barrier and jumped over it. Then quickly got in the jeep, and the pair drove away from the school.

"So?" Stiles asked when the were a distance away.

"It wasn't me!" Scott said relieved. "I think it was Derek, and I actually think I was trying to help the man."

Stiles looked at his friend and said "This is good! This means-"

"This means I can go out with Allison!" Scott interjected excited.

"Well actually I was gonna say, this means you aren't gonna kill me. But sure, that works too." Stiles replied.

Scott's excitement fell from his face when he remembered something else he found out. He had smelled Addie on that bus. He couldn't tell if it was from before last night or after it; but it was definitely her. He wasn't sure if he should tell Stiles or not, his friend would just panic and demand answers that Scott just didn't have. So he chose to just keep it to himself.

* * *

Addie was sitting on her couch putting together a tri-fold board that she had to make for AP European History, with the tv on in the background. She was about to paste one of her pictures of the Eiffel Tower down on the board when she realized she had run out of glue. _'Crap, Deaton is at work and I'm out of gas.' _Addie then jumped to her feet and went to grab her phone that was in her bag. Sliding it open, she made a new message and sent it to Stiles. _'Hey glue.'_

A minute later he replied_. 'Auto correct does not treat you well. I'm guessing you meant 'Hey you'.' _

_'Actually that was my witty segue into asking you to please bring me some glue?' _Addie sent back to him. Setting her phone down she began to organize her printed pictures and their corresponding side notes. Her phone buzzed with a reply from Stiles, _'Bottle or stick?' _Addie smiled and quickly sent him a reply that said either, and then went back to organizing her project.

A little over 20 minutes later, Stiles walked in through her front door. "You're lucky Deaton isn't here, he wouldn't be too happy about you just walking in." Addie said from the couch.

"It's fine, Deaton likes me." Stiles said plopping down next to her, handing her a bag.

Addie took it and grabbed the glue out it. "Ha, that's what you think." she said jokingly.

Stiles paused and looked at her. "Wait, really?" he asked seeming to take it seriously.

Addie laughed as she opened the glue and began pasting her papers to the board. "No. Trust me, if he didn't like you, he wouldn't let you be around me."

Stiles grabbed the remote and threw his arms around the back of the couch. "Even if he tried to, he couldn't keep me away from you." he said as he began flipping through the tv guide.

Addie looked at him in a side glance, with a small smile. Her cheeks felt suddenly hot,_ 'oh my god, am I blushing?'_ she wondered. She reached back and grabbed the hair band that held her hair and pulled it free; effectively covering her confused, red cheeks. She took a breath to recover and continued on her task at hand.

Stiles looked at her big poster, "Geez, I'm glad I didn't take any AP classes."

Addie leaned down to reach the top that was furthest away from her, "They actually aren't that hard. This is just extra credit."

"Why are you doing extra credit?" Stiles asked.

"To bring my grade up," she said obviously, "I missed nearly an entire week. And If I want to be valedictorian I have to keep my grades up.

"You have two more years to catch up, you need to take a break and stop stressing yourself out." he said looking at her worriedly.

Addie sighed, but didn't get up from her position of leaning over her board. "I'm gonna need more than two years to beat out Lydia."

Stiles scoffed, "I still don't understand how she can be so smart."

Addie rolled her eyes, "She plays stupid for Jackson's benefit... Guys don't like it when girls are smarter."

"I don't care that you're smart." Stiles said to her.

"Well you aren't a macho-man-jerk like Jackson can be." she replied.

Stiles paused. "I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." he said with a contemplating look.

Addie let out a small laugh at her friends expense, but then let out a "Shit!" as the tips of her hair dipped in the glue that puddled on the edge of one of her pictures. Sitting up straight, she reached for the lock of hair that was now glued together.

Stiles got up from the couch and went into the kitchen calling out, "Don't worry, I got it!". He came back a minute later with a wet wash cloth and sat back down next to her, closer than before. He grabbed her hair from her hands and began gently kneading out the glue.

Addie noticed their close proximity and froze. She looked up at Stiles' face as he concentrated on her hair. She remembered the time when they were thirteen, and he let her connect his beauty marks with her eyeliner. Addie still had a picture from that day on her mirror in her room.

Stiles set the wash cloth down on his lap and said, "There. All gone." He then tucked the lock of hair behind her ear and gave her one of his goofy smiles. It was then that he noticed their closeness as well. He suddenly became nervous, _'All this time I've been waiting for the perfect moment to just blurt everything out... Is this it?'_ he wondered. Gulping down his fears, he was about to open his mouth when the front door suddenly opened. Flinching back from Addie, Stiles ending up falling on the ground.

Deaton, who had just walked in, looked at the boy strangely, before looking over at his god-daughter. She avoided eye contact, and turned back to her poster board trying to look busy. Stiles jumped back to his feet, "Hey Deaton," he said giving an awkward wave.

"Hello Stiles," Deaton replied before walking to the closet and taking off his jacket. "You kids working on a school project?"

"Uh yeah, well I am." Addie replied finally looking at her godfather, "I just ran out of glue so Stiles was nice enough to bring some over."

Deaton gave a nod, "Do you want to stay for dinner Stiles? I was going to order Chinese."

Stiles began to sputter and stammer, "Oh no thanks, I should be getting home anyway... I'll uh, see you tomorrow Addie." he said walking to the door.

"Oh okay, bye." she replied slightly disappointed, as he walked out.

Deaton walked over to the edge of the couch and leaned against the back. "So what did I really just walk in on?"

Addie looked up, and shook her head giving out a small forced laugh. "Nothing, just Stiles being Stiles." she said, turning back to her project. She tried to concentrate, but the fact that Stiles had actually made her blush earlier kept plaguing her mind.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	14. Chapter 14

**realityalways-getsintheway****: Don't you quote Mean Girls at me! lol just kidding, I love ya. And I love that you love the bromance, because I love it too :)**

**LaughyCamel****: hmmm Staddie for Stiles/Addie? That sounds good, I didn't even think of giving them a ship name! So it could be Staddie, or Addiles? what do you guys think?**

**Lahey:**** I'm sorry you don't seem to like the teasing. lol, but I kind of have a set time that I want things to happen, and we just haven't reached it yet. A few people said that things seemed one-sided, which I accidently did do. I was having Stiles focus on Addie and Addie focus on her magic-ness. And then it was like BAM 'wait they are supposed to be together! so she is supposed to like him back!' so I am gonna build to that instead of just having them together.**

** fluffyfluffyboomboom: Here it is! Chapter 14! Hope you like it!**

* * *

A few nights later Addie bolted awake out of a dead sleep. She breathed heavily and was drenched in sweat. Looking at her clock and it read 2:39 am. Climbing out of bed, she walked out of her room and out the front door, not bothering to put shoes or a coat on. Stepping onto the cold damp grass, and wind suddenly shifted and Addie gazed at the direction it was blowing. Nature was trying to tell her something; something bad by the guess of it. She then heard the faint sound of a gunshot in the distance.

Suddenly a large creature rounded the corner down the street. Addie couldn't tell by its figure what it was, but the minute she saw its red eyes peering into hers she knew what it was.

The alpha.

Surprisingly, it made no move to charge her like she had feared. Instead it began to change into a humanly figure. From the distance, she couldn't make out any features besides the fact it was a man. The man then turned and began walking in the opposite direction of her. Addie's first thought was to follow him, but every cell in her body screamed no. So instead she went back inside, and back to her bed. But she didn't fall asleep that night, she simply stared at the ceiling and kept picturing those red eyes.

Her mind eventually shifted to Stiles. A few nights ago they had had a moment. What kind of moment? That Addie couldn't tell, but it was definitely something new and slightly terrifying. Stiles had always been one of the few people Addie could rely on, and she generally put him before others. He was always the one she called when she needed something, and he constantly came without protest. Addie wanted to have him with her for the rest of her life. _'But as friends right?'. _Neither one of them had really dated anyone else, so the thought of a third-party intruding on them was upsetting. _'But it shouldn't should it? I mean I should want to have a boyfriend and a relationship right? If I had a relationship, shouldn't I put him first instead of Stiles?'_ Addie shifted to her side and bit her lip. _'Unless... No, I don't have a crush on Stiles! I mean it was one blush. It could have been anyone that made me do it.'_ she thought defensively, but she couldn't seem to convince herself. Addie has never been one to blush or get embarrassed. _'Ugh, these are times when I really wish I had my mother.'_ she thought sadly. She thought back the last couple previous days, after their moment, and neither Stiles or Addie had brought it up in their encounters. Which slightly saddened her, she wasn't sure what was happening, but she was sure that they should at least have a talk about it._ 'Even if I did like Stiles... Nothing could happen... I can't hurt him like I did to Josh. I won't.'_

* * *

Scott sat in class with Stiles next to him. A few nights ago, he had confronted Derek on turning him into a werewolf only to find out it wasn't him. That it actually was something else called an alpha, which Derek had asked him to help find and kill. Scott had also asked him about Addie. He remembered that day in the woods when they were looking for his inhaler; Derek and Addie seemed to know each other. Also adding in her scent being on the bus, something was definitely going on. But all Derek had said was _'it was best not to poke your nose in things it doesn't belong in.'_ Which was ridiculous! Addie was his friend, he should know these things. _'Which makes me a complete hypocrite.'_ he thought suddenly. He sighed dejectedly.

Stiles poked his friend with his pencil. "So are you and Allison _hanging out_ tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

Scott rolled his eyes, "No, we're just studying."

Stiles gave a sarcastic laugh, "Uh no you're not. I am forced to live vicariously through your love life, and if you squander that colossal opportunity, I swear I will have you de-balled."

"Maybe if you grew a pair yourself, you wouldn't have to live through my love life." Scott said back raising an eyebrow.

Stiles groaned and shook his head. "It's not that easy..."

"Its three words, 'I like you'. How can you mess that up?" Scott asked his friend.

"You would be surprised..." Stiles paused. "I almost did it a couple of nights ago."

This was news to Scott, and he looked at his friend surprised. "What happened?"

"We had a moment...I was _this_ close!" Stiles said nearly pinching his fingers together, "Then Deaton walked in, and it got awkward so I just left."

"Well have you guys talked about it?" Scott asked.

"Define _talked_?" Stiles said sheepishly.

Scott smacked his friend on the arm, "Dude!"

Stiles grabbed his arm and yelled "Ow!" which alerted their teacher, Coach Finstock.

"Is there something wrong Stilinski?" Finstock asked from the front of the room.

Stiles looked up at his coach. "Oh, uh no... It's just that... Economics is just really painful."

"I feel the same way, Stilinski, but I would suggest you pay attention anyway unless you want to run suicides at practice." Finstock replied.

"Yes sir," Stiles said picking up his pencil quickly and began writing notes.

* * *

School was over in three minutes, Addie had gotten out of her final class early and so she walked the empty halls to her locker. She turned the dial and opened it, placing her un-needed books in and grabbing her jacket. As she closed it, she felt a tingle down her spine. Looking over her shoulders she saw no one, but the feeling was still there. So she walked down the hall and was about to round a corner when she heard Jackson's voice.

"You should probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look like shit." he said, then there was a slam and Addie heard him gasp.

When she turned the corner and saw Derek holding Jackson up against the wall and saying something in his ear. "Derek!" she exclaimed. He winced and let go on Jackson's neck and began staggering towards Addie. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked when he was close enough. She peered over his shoulder at Jackson who was looking at them suspiciously.

"Where is Scott?" Derek asked in a rough voice. Addie noticed that he was sickly pale. Suddenly the bell rang, and Derek winced again, this time nearly falling over. Addie reached out and tried to steady him.

"Oh my god, what is going on?" she asked worriedly. She didn't give him time to answer before she started dragging him towards the doors. "We need to get you out of here."

Dragging a man twice her size, was not an easy job for Addie. They had made it to the parking lot approximately four minutes later, and Derek pushed himself away from Addie and walked into the road in front of a car which she then realized was Stiles' jeep. He slammed on the brakes and Addie could faintly hear him say 'oh my god.' Addie ran over to Derek who had swayed and fallen to the ground without her support. Stiles jumped out the jeep and placed himself beside her, "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"He is sick, and we need to get him help." Addie replied as she tried to pull Derek in the sitting position.

Stiles was surprised at her actions, he had known that they slightly knew each other, but now it seemed that they were closer than he thought.

Scott ran up to the group, "What are you doing here?" he asked Derek.

"I need your help. I've been shot." Derek replied.

"With a silver bullet?" Stiles asked unable to contain himself. Scott looked at his friend with an incredible look, and then Stiles came to realize why he was receiving this look; he just said that in front of Addie.

"No you idiot, something else. Wolf's Bane most likely." Derek said as his eyes began flashing.

Stiles and Scott began panicking, _'This seriously cannot be happening in front of Addie!'_ they simultaneously thought.

Addie reached over, ignoring her friends looks, and grabbed Derek's face. "You can't change here! You need to breathe!" she pleaded.

"Wait what?!" Scott exclaimed.

"You know?" Stiles asked thoroughly surprised.

"Now really isn't the time to have this conversation! We need to get him out of here!" Addie practically yelled at her friends.

"I need you to get the bullet." Derek said to Scott.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Because she was an Argent! And you need to get the bullet!" Derek said back.

Scott glared at him, "Why should I help you?" he asked defiantly.

"Scott McCall, you get your ass over to the Argent's and get that bullet! Stiles, help me get him in your jeep!" Addie said. When neither boy moved she yelled, "Now!" Which seemed to set both boys in motion towards the tasks she had just demanded.

Scott ran off towards the bike rack, and Stiles grabbed Derek's other arm and helped bring him to the passenger side of his jeep. Once Derek was inside, Stiles ran to the driver's side and jumped in. "Where do I take him?" he asked Addie, who was outside the jeep.

"I don't know just get out of here!" She said as she began to run to her car.

* * *

Stiles was driving down the road when he heard Derek groan. "I don't get it, what is happening? Why aren't you healing?" he asked.

"I was shot with a special bullet, which is infecting my body so it can't heal. Which is why Scott needs to get the bullet so I can figure out how to fix this!" Derek replied.

"Well hold your horses! We're almost there." Stiles said back.

"Almost where?" Derek questioned.

"To your house." Stiles said with an obvious tone.

"No!" Derek exclaimed. "We can't go there. Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles gave a frustrated sigh and pulled his jeep over. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing! Is this thing going to kill you?"

Derek ignored the question and began taking his jacket off. When he pulled it off and revealed his left arm Stiles groaned.

"Oh god, what is that? Is that contagious? I think you should just get out." He said gesturing to the door, trying not to look at the wound.

Derek seethed, "Stiles... Start the car."

"I don't think you're in any condition to be barking orders around here! In fact, if I wanted to I could drag your werewolf ass out of here and leave you for dead!" Stiles said back defiantly.

Derek looked at Stiles with a stoic expression. "Start the car... Or I will rip your throat out... With my teeth."

Stiles groaned angrily but started the car anyway, driving to an unknown location.

* * *

Addie raced home and rushed through the front door. Running upstairs she went into Deaton's study, which under normal circumstances, she wasn't allowed into. Going to the bookshelf, she began looking for one that would hopefully help Derek. She finally found one entitled '_Loup Garou', _which thanks to four years of french, Addie knew to mean Werewolf. Searching through the book, Addie found it to only have things on how to kill them, not heal. She was about to close the book when the words Wolf's Bane, caught her eye.

According to the book, it said that werewolves had discovered how to heal themselves from a wolf's bane injury, by burning the plant and injecting it into the wound. _'So Scott just needs to find out what kind it is, and then we can possibly heal Derek.'_

Quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Stiles' number.

"Hello?" he answered from the other side.

"Where are you guys?" she asked urgently.

"Scott said to go to the clinic, so we are on our way there." Stiles replied.

Addie looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that Deaton should be heading home by now. The timing was perfect, this way he wouldn't find out that she was meddling in supernatural affairs. "Okay, I'll meet you guys there.. Oh and Stiles?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Try not to have Derek kill you before I get there." she said then hung up.

* * *

Walking into her god-fathers pet clinic she heard yelling from the back room. Addie made her way towards the voices and when she walked in a shirtless Derek bent over and threw up a black substance.

"Oh god, what is that?" Stiles cried nearly hysterical.

Addie bent down and tried to help Derek stand straight. "Where is Scott?" she asked towards Stiles.

"He's stuck at an Argent Family dinner." Stiles answered.

"It doesn't matter, he probably won't make it here anyway. We have to go with plan B." said Derek as he began opening drawers.

"What's plan B?" Addie asked hesitantly.

Derek turned back around towards them and set a surgical saw on the table. "You're gonna cut off my arm."

"What?" both Addie and Stiles cried.

Derek took a rubber tube and wrapped it arm the top of his arm. "If the infection reaches my heart it will kill me."

"Won't cutting off your arm kill you? I mean you could go into shock!" Addie exclaimed.

"If it works right, it will heal." Derek replied.

Stiles picked the saw curiously and pressed the lever that turned it on. When it started, he quickly put it down and moaned. "I can't do this," he cried. "the blood... the saw... ugh" he bent down and placed his head in his hands.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked slightly annoyed.

"No, but I might at a chopped off arm!" Stiles said defensively.

Derek reached over the table and grabbed Stiles by the collar. "Do it! Or I will rip out your throat!"

"Derek!" Addie cried, upset that he was threatening her friend.

"Okay! Okay!" Stiles conceded grabbing the saw. He slowly brought it to Derek's arm and Addie looked away. "Here we go."

Right as he was about to switch it on, Scott walked through the door. "What the hell are you doing?" he cried seeing his friend with the surgical saw.

Stiles dropped the saw to the table. "Oh man you just saved me from a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get the bullet?" Derek asked tiredly, trying to stand straight.

"Yeah," Scott handed it to him. "What are you gonna do?"

Derek began to sway, "I'm gonna..." then he fell, and the bullet rolled out of his hand on the floor towards the drain.

Scott dove for the bullet as Addie and Stiles went to Derek's side. "Oh god I think he's dead." Stiles said.

"Hold on! I almost have it!" Scott cried while reaching through the drain.

Stiles leaned on top of Derek, "Please don't kill me for this." he begged. Then he raised his fist and it connected with Derek's face. Derek bolted awake just as Scott screamed that he got it. Addie jumped to her feet and grabbed the bullet from him. She set it on the table and grabbed the saw and turned it on and proceeded to cut it open.

Stiles and Scott helped Derek to his feet and placed him next to Addie.

"Lighter?" she urgently asked.

Derek dug through his pocket and handed it to her. She held it close to the mix of gunpowder and wolf's bane, and ignited it. It spewed a purple smoke, and when the fire went out Addie scooped it in her hand and covered Derek's wound with it. He gave out a cry of pain as she dug her nails into the wound to try to get the wolf's bane in deeper.

He then pulled away and fell to the ground writhing in pain, as Addie backed up into Stiles.

Derek slowly got back up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Addie asked.

"Yeah except for a tremendous amount of pain." he replied.

"Well I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health." Stiles said.

"This is done Derek!" Scott exclaimed. "You stay away from us or I will tell the Argent's everything."

Derek gave Scott an incredible look, "You are really going to trust them?"

"Why not?" Scott scoffed. "They are a whole lot freaking nicer than you!"

Derek glared angrily. "I can show you exactly how _nice_ they are." he said grabbing his shirt and Scott by the arm dragging him out.

Addie and Stiles followed them out. Derek extended his hand toward Addie and nodded toward her car. She gave a meek nod and gave him her keys. The two then drove off, leaving Addie and Stiles alone.

"I need to lock up before we go." Addie said breaking the silence, and walking back to the doors.

When she came back Stiles opened the jeep door for her and she got in. As he drove her back home he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind all afternoon. "How do you know?"

Addie didn't answer for a minute. "Laura and I used to be really close. She was uh... my _'big sister'_ in elementary school... She eventually told me."

Stiles bit his lip, "So all this time? You knew about Scott?" she nodded, "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she countered.

Stiles gave a somber understanding nod as they pulled into her driveway. "This doesn't change anything does it?"

Addie raised a questioning eyebrow, and he continued. "We lied to you for a while. Best friends don't do that... And we shouldn't have done it, but we did... So... Does it change how you feel towards us? You aren't mad?"

Addie gave him a small reassuring smile and grabbed his hand from the steering wheel. "Trust me when I say, this doesn't change anything. If anything it might make things easier."

Stiles gazed at their intertwined hands longingly, but Addie had to step out of the jeep so she pulled her hand away. Before she closed the door, she saw Stiles' sad face and was confused. She was going to speak up and question it, but when he looked up and saw her staring at him, his expression changed. "Goodnight" Addie said eventually.

"Night." Stiles replied.

* * *

Addie walked into the house and saw Deaton leaning again the kitchen door frame looking at her. "I know you were in my study." he said suddenly.

Addie looked down guilty, "I can explain." she started.

"I also know you were reading a book on werewolves." Deaton continued.

Addie chose to remain silent instead of defending herself.

Deaton pushed himself from the door frame and walked towards her. "You know the rules Addie... You aren't supposed to meddle in supernatural business... It's too dangerous. If people found out, if _those hunters_ found out what you were, they would gladly hunt you down. And not just to kill you, to leech your powers from you. Witches are too endangered nowadays."

"I know," Addie finally said. "but they are my friends... I can't just abandon them." she finished as her eyes grew misty.

Deaton gave her a firm understanding nod, and she walked herself to her room. Addie cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I've been trying to fit an entire episode into one chapter to make them longer, but this means they might be less frequent... What do you guys think? Make them each an episode or keep them sort and frequent?**

* * *

Addie came to school an entire hour early. Lydia had informed her the day before that it was Allison's birthday, so it was their duty to decorate her locker. Unfortunately there was another attack last night, at the video store that Lydia and Jackson happened to be at. So Addie didn't really expect Lydia to make it today, she made a mental note to get all of Lydia's homework for her, like she had done for Addie.

When she reached Allison's locker, she forgot an important piece of information; Allison's locker combination. Lydia had it, but with her not being here, it didn't do Addie any good.

A thought popped into Addie's mind, it would be reckless and irresponsible, and she would be in extreme trouble if Deaton found out; but walking around for the next hour with these balloons wasn't something Addie wanted. Taking a glance around, she saw that there was no one in the hall. Turning back to the locker and tried to focus her mind. Deaton had once told her that using her powers could be as simple as giving a command. _'Open,'_ she thought, but nothing happen. She let out a frustrated sigh and was about to go back her car and just leave the balloons there until Allison got to school, when she remembered something. Twisting her arms to keep hold of the balloons, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small flower. She had seen it that morning while getting into her car, it was the only one that had bloomed and she so she picked it._ 'If I get my powers from nature, then maybe this will help.' _

Gently holding the flower between her index finger and thumb, Addie tried to clear her head again trying to let the magic flow their her veins. She felt the tingle; _ 'open'_ she commanded and the locker in front of her popped open. Addie gave an astonished look and smiled down at her little flower. Quickly and as gently as possible, Addie shoved the balloons into Allison's locker then shut the door. As she started walking toward the lobby, she twirled the small yellow flower in her fingers, then reached up and tucked it behind her ear.

* * *

Lunch had rolled around when Addie finally was able to see her friends, well friend meaning singular seeing as how Scott was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Scott?" Addie asked taking a seat next to Stiles.

"He ditched with Allison." Stiles said slightly annoyed.

Addie bit into her apple and swallowed before she talked. "I think it's cute. They are pretty adorable together."

Stiles nodded in response as Addie continued. "Have you heard anything about Jackson and Lydia?"

"Jackson was in class this morning, but I think Lydia skipped out." Stiles said back.

Addie looked down and twisted her apple in her hand. "Yeah, I'm going to take her her homework later. Do you want to come with me?"

Stiles gave her a soft goofy smile. "Sure." he said enthusiastically. It was then that he noticed a small yellow flower perched behind her left ear. "What's with the floral decoration?" he asked playfully.

Addie smile and shrugged her shoulders, "I just thought it was pretty."

"Well it is." Stiles replied, then looked down at the table bashfully.

Addie tried to hide her blush by changing the subject. "So are you going to conferences tonight?"

"Yeah, I have too." Stiles said groaning. "I've got a C in Economics and a D in History... My dad is gonna be ecstatic."

"If you ever need a study-buddy, you know you can call me." Addie said thoughtfully.

Stiles' idea of 'study buddy' was completely different from hers, and he tried to keep himself from grinning at his thoughts. "So no conferences for you then?"

Addie shook her head, "Besides, Deaton didn't want to come anyway. He hates hearing about how perfect teachers think I am." she said playfully.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the pair got up. "So, I'll drive my car home after school, you can pick me up there and we'll go to Lydia's?" Addie asked.

Stiles gave a confirming nod and said, "See you after school."

* * *

When they reached the Martin residence, Mrs. Martin greeted Addie enthusiastically. Addie smiled at her friend's mother sincerely, "Oh, I'm sorry. This is my friend Stiles." she said gesturing towards the boy behind her.

Mrs. Martin greeted Stiles and began walking the pair up to her daughter's room. Knocking on the door and opening it revealed Lydia laying on the bed face down. "Lydia, honey. Stiles and Addie are here to see you."

Lydia slowly propped herself up, "What the hell is a Staddie?" she asked in a tired drawl apparently only hearing certain words that her mother had said.

"She took a few pills to relax herself." her mother said to the pair as she walked back down the hall giving the teens their space.

Addie walked up to her friend and took a seat on the bed next to her and Lydia tried to push herself upwards. "I brought you your homework." she said softly.

Lydia pursed her lips together and blew them back out in a silly way. _'Wow, someone is doped up'_ Addie thought, just as Stiles conveniently reached for the bottle of pills that was on her nightstand.

"I bet you can't say 'sally sells seashells down by the seashore' five times fast." Stiles said.

Lydia fixed a glare at him and straightened herself up, leaving nothing to the imagination in her nightgown. She attempted to say the tongue twister but failed miserably. Her glare then fell and a dazed, scared look replaced it. "I saw..." she dragged off.

Addie's attention came to full alert. "What did you see?" she asked urgently.

Lydia paused. "Mountain lion." she said softly.

Stiles knelt down to the girls' level. "Is that actually what you saw? Or is that what the police told you that you saw?"

Lydia simply repeated her last sentence.

Stiles frowned and reached for the stuffed giraffe on her nightstand. "What is this?" he asked slightly frustrated.

Lydia looked at the animal and then back up at the two. "A mountain lion." she said again.

Both Addie and Stiles sighed. "Well that was extremely helpful." Stiles said sarcastically, standing back up.

Lydia's phone beeped, and Addie reached over grabbing it for herself seeing as her friend wasn't capable of much right now.

Opening it, she saw that it was a video message. When she played the video, cold fear engulfed her body. The alpha. Immediately she handed it to Stiles who was looking at her concerned. Stiles' face dropped as well when he watched the video. Without hesitation, he shoved the phone in his pocket and nodded towards the door.

Getting off the bed, she was about to walk out the door with Stiles when Lydia called them back. "Stay." she pleaded with sad eyes. "Jackson doesn't want to stay with me..." she trailed off upset in a slow, drugged tone. "...Even if I need him..."

Addie glanced at her friend sympathetic, then turned back to Stiles. "Go," she said. "Try to get a hold of Scott."

Stiles looked back and forth between Addie and Lydia, trying to decide if he actually wanted to leave her. But eventually he conceded.

* * *

Stiles paced his room. Scott's phone was off and he wasn't checking his voice mails. He didn't know what to do with this video, but he knew that having it out in the world wouldn't help anyone. So hesitantly he deleted it from the girls phone and tossed it on his bed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Turning around in his chair, he saw his father.

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent teacher thing tonight." His father said.

Stiles leaned his elbows on his knees. "Depends on how you define good news." he said scrunching up his nose.

The Sheriff sighed, "I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." he replied hopefully.

Stiles brought a pen to his mouth and slightly bit down. " You might wanna rethink that definition?" he said grimacing.

His father sighed again and ran his hand over his face. "If you put as much effort as you do on video games and your friends, on _homework_ instead, neither of us would have to go to this thing tonight."

Stiles pushed himself back into the sitting position. "I will have you know that Addie offered to help me study, and I plan to take her up on that offer." he said defensively.

His father gave a laugh, "I don't think having Addie here will help you at all."

Stiles gave his father a confused look. "...Meaning?"

The Sheriff tilted his head in a knowing way, and raised his eyebrows. "_Meaning,_ you would be too focused on her instead of your homework."

Stiles began to sputter, "I uh.. Don't know what you mean." he eventually said lying through his teeth.

"C'mon Stiles." his father said, stepping closer into the room. "It's not like it's not obvious. You dote on her, and follow her every whim. If it was anyone else_ besides_ Addie, I would say she was abusing your kindness. But I've known her just as long as you have, and I can see that you've liked her since you were in grade school."

Stiles groaned. "Dad, I_ really_ don't want to talk about this."

"Excuse you, but I am your father and it's normal to talk about this." His father said.

"But when have we ever been normal?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

The Sheriff paused at this and gave an agreeing nod.

"Exactly!" Stiles exclaimed. "So why start now?" he said trying to veer away from this conversation.

"Okay fine," his father agreed reluctantly. "But we're leaving in ten minutes for the conferences, so be ready." he finished, walking out of his son's room.

* * *

Addie sat on the steps of the school, she had hitched a ride with Mrs. Martin who was on her way to parent conferences. She had offered to drop Addie off at home, but she knew that Stiles would be here so she opted to ask him for a ride home instead.

Parent's were exiting the doors, some happy and others not so much. Without noticing her coming her way, Addie looked up and saw Melissa McCall in front of her. "Where is my son?" she asked.

Addie froze. Should she lie and try to cover for her friend? Or should she tell the truth to the woman who had been like her mother for the last ten years? "Um..." she started.

But Melissa's attention was caught by a pair of adults walking down the steps looking angry as well. "Hi, excuse me." She started. "You wouldn't happen to be Allison's parents would you?"

The man held an angry face but gave a confirming yes. "I'm Scott's mom, I think our kids might have skipped together." She tried to play off gently.

"You mean your son kidnapped my daughter." The man said scowling.

The niceness dropped from Melissa's face. "Excuse me?"

"Allison has never skipped school a day in her life. And now your son is rubbing off on her, being a bad influence." Allison's mother responded.

"They are teenagers," Melissa began. "they do things to be rebellious. You can't just blame Scott for this."

Addie looked away into the parking lot and saw Allison and Scott making their way toward their parents. "Um excuse me?" Addie said standing up trying to defuse the tension between the angry parents. "They are right over there."

The group of parents went and confronted their children, it would seem that no matter whose fault it was, they were both in a load of trouble.

A scream ripped the air of the parking lot, and everyone turned their attention towards that general direction. Another one came, and suddenly the parking lot became a frenzy. Addie went against her instincts and had followed Scott who went to investigate the cries of fear. She saw a shadow darting between the cars, _'Oh no, that alpha is here?'_ she thought terrified.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sheriff Stilinski holding his gun and trying to find the perpetrator.

"Allison!" she heard Scott cry and turned to see him scoop her away from a backing up car. Everyone in the parking lot was frantic to get to their vehicles and leave.

Addie turned back to where Stiles' dad was and saw a flash of tail lights behind him. Before even thoroughly thinking, Addie rushed over and knocked him over before the car could hit him. Unfortunately Addie wasn't as lucky as the bumper collided with her side and she fell to the ground, landing with a wince. Before the pain took over she distinctly remembered hearing a crack from her wrist.

"Oh god Addison!" called Sheriff Stilinski from the ground as he crawled over to her.

"I'm fine." Addie unconvincingly said as she tried to sit up. But the pain was starting to grow and her eyes began to water.

A gun shot rang through the parking lot and suddenly everything became silent. Sheriff Stilinski got up to investigate as a warm body came from behind Addie and softly cradled her injured arm. Looking over her shoulder she saw a worried and misty eyed Stiles. Closing her eyes and letting out a relieved sigh, Addie leaned her head back into the crook of his neck.

Melissa McCall soon came over to the pair and checked out Addie's wrist. "We're gonna need to get an x-ray." she said firmly.

Sheriff Stilinski had come back at that moment, "Okay, we'll take her to the hospital now. Can you call Deaton for us, Melissa?" he asked, which she immediately agreed to.

Stiles slowly and gently helped Addie to her feet, though neither one had said anything. Sliding into the car, Addie leaned her head against the window and gazed out it. A figure on the ground caught her attention; it was a mountain lion. _'How ironic is that.'_ she thought sadistically.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's super short, I'm sorry. My work schedule is freaking busy this week, and I am spending my nights volunteering at a Haunted House. Hopefully I will be able to get a full chapter up later.**

* * *

Addie had a fractured wrist, and her hipbone where the car had hit her is also bruised. To say the least, she was in a lot of pain. But she tried her best to hide if for Sheriff Stilinski's sake. He already felt so guilty, and Addie didn't want to make him feel anymore bad. And if she were being honest, she would do it again. This man had been like another father to her, along with Deaton.

When she was ten and Stiles' accidently threw a basketball at her face, effectively breaking her nose, he had carried her from the park all the way home, and then drove her to the hospital. _'It's about time I returned the favor.'_ Addie thought.

Stiles seemed to be taking it harder than his father. He hadn't said much at all when they got to the hospital, and all he offered was a 'goodnight' when the Stilinski duo dropped her off at home a few hours later. Addie couldn't tell if he was angry or upset, or maybe both. Needless to say, Addie was upset when he didn't contact her the whole weekend.

* * *

When Addie arrived to school on Monday, she had noticed Stiles' jeep wasn't in the parking lot, so she chose to wait in her car until he arrived. Which happened to be right before the bell rang about twenty minutes later. Jumping out of her car she jogged up to him as he was exiting his jeep.

Reaching out with her left hand, she grabbed his arm and he spun around confused. But his expression quickly changed to somber, "Oh hey Addie.." he said as his eyes lingered on the blue cast on her right arm.

"What's wrong?" Addie asked, getting to the point.

Stiles shook his head and looked away, "Nothing... Everything's fine." The bell rang in the distance signaling them to get to class. "We should probably go." he offered.

But Addie grabbed his arm once again and pulled him back. "No. Everything is _not_ fine... What's wrong?" her eyes began to water. "What did I do?" she finished softly.

"_What did you do_?" Stiles questioned, then pulled his arm from her grip. "You pushed my dad away from a car!" he said throwing his hands in the air. Addie squinted and opened her mouth slightly confused. "And I want more than anything to just, thank you... For that, because you _know_ my dad means everything to me." his face held sorrow and his eyes became misty as well. "But you put yourself in harm's way..." he said softly. "You could've seriously..." he started but then paused and looked away. He brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You aren't allowed to get hurt... I can't stand that you got hurt." he said in a pain filled voice.

"So you're mad at me for saving your dad?" She asked as confused tears ran down her face.

Stiles' shoulders sagged. "No... I can't ever be mad at you." he said sincerely. "But I am pissed at Scott for not being there for either you or my dad, but he was _totally_ there for Allison." he said with a slight sneer. "And I'm mad that..." he paused, "That I am Robin, and I can't save the girl." He finished with a sniffle of his nose.

Addie gaped at him and lightly shook her head. "I don't need anyone to save me, Stiles." she said as they locked eyes, "But I do need _you_." His face immediately softened. "I need you... I don't need some superhero to save me from the problems in life. But I do need my friend to pick me back up when things fall to pieces."

Stiles looked down at his shoes, "I need you too." he said softly.

"Oh really?" Addie asked sarcastically, "Because I haven't heard a word from you in nearly three days!" tears nearly spilled again.

"I'm an idiot, I know!" Stiles responded. "I had to deal with things, and we all know I don't _deal_ well."

"That doesn't change the fact that it broke my heart!" Addie exclaimed, which silenced Stiles.

He then began to stammer, "I thought you were just mad..." he finally got out. "What do you mean it broke your heart?" he asked curiously hopeful.

It was Addie's turn to stammer. "Well...uh..Um... we... I..."

Stiles took a step closer to her, closing the unbearable distance. "You what?" he asked with his innocent golden brown eyes.

Addie looked deeply into his eyes and bit her lip, which he shifted his eyes to quickly look at. "Because I think-"

"Hey! What are you two doing out here?" demanded a voice close to them.

Addie and Stiles turned and saw that it was the school security officer, roaming the grounds to look for people skipping class, which had started about 5 minutes ago.

The officer walked closer to the pair. "Skipping class?" he asked with an angry eyebrow raised.

"No sir." Addie offered. "We, uh, were just late and we are on our way to class now."

The officer gave her a firm looked and eventually nodded toward the school. Addie complied and began walking toward the building, letting out a relieved breath. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Stiles remained at the same spot with a slight surprised look on his face._ 'He would be even more surprised if I finished that sentence I almost said... Oh god, what was I thinking... We are best friends! And besides, he likes Lydia...'_

Stiles remained in the spot; he was practically glued to it. After Addie walked away, the security officer followed seeming not to care about Stiles_. 'Did that just almost happen? What was she about to say? Was she seriously about to say that she liked me, or was I just imagining that?' _A goofy grin spread across his face. he brought his hands enthusiastically together and pumped his fist into the air before skipping off into the school.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to: chalese, ElenaxoxoSilber, amgonyea, LaLa-036, purpleheeead, realityalways-getsintheway, , and fluffyfluffyboomboom for the reviews :)**

* * *

The smile on Stiles' face faded when he walked into the class that he had with Scott. Taking the seat in front of him, he tried his best to ignore his friend.

"C'mon Stiles, you're still mad?" Scott groaned from the desk behind him. When Stiles didn't answer him he continued. "Will you at least tell me if your dad and Addie are alright?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "If I wasn't ignoring you, I would tell you that my dad is fine, but Addie broke her wrist and then I would sarcastically ask you how Allison was... But I can't tell you that, because I am ignoring you." he finished.

Scott groaned again. "I know, it was stupid of me, and you know that I would never want Addie or your dad to get hurt."

Stiles said nothing in return, just began tapping his pencil on the desk.

"What if I told you that I agreed to let Derek help me?" Scott baited.

Stiles bit his lip to keep himself from breaking, but inevitably he turned and faced his friend. "What the hell?! Since when can we trust Derek?"

Scott smiled, succeeding in having his friend to talk to him. "I need help to control my anger, and he's the only one that can help." he then frowned. "But he's making me stay away from Allison, the asshole even broke my phone."

The bell rang signaling that the class was over, and the friends shared a look that they would continue their conversation later.

* * *

During lunch Stiles and Scott sat across from each other, the later hiding not-so-subtly behind a history book.

"Dude, hiding behind the book is gonna draw more attention then you just sitting here. Besides she's not even looking, she's reading a book herself." Stiles said taking a bite of his burger.

Scott peeked over his book to look at Allison, but chose to remain slightly hidden. "Ugh, I don't know if I can do this."

"What time is Derek picking you up for training?" Stiles asked annoyed.

"He is coming by after I'm done working." Scott replied.

Wheels began turning in Stiles' head. "Okay...So I have about four hours."

Scott gave his friend a confused look. "Four hours for what?"

"To teach you to control your anger." Stiles said obviously. "Because I'd totally be a better Yoda than Derek."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Fine you can be my Yoda."

Stiles gave a goofy grin, _"Your Yoda, I will be_." he paused. "See, I said it backwards so-"

Scott cut him off, "Yeah I got it."

Stiles gave his friend an annoyed look, before standing up and grabbing the book covering Scott's face and walking away triumphantly. He faintly heard his friend get up and run away with Allison calling out after him. When he entered the hallway, he looked around and saw Addie digging through her locker.

A smile grew on his face quickly as he walked over to her. "Hey," he said leaning against the locker next to hers.

Addie turned surprised, "Oh, hey." she said slightly shyly.

"I didn't see you at lunch." Stiles started, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

Addie gave a small laugh, "Technically, lunch is still in progress and you are _seeing me_ now."

Stiles laughed as well, but he breath quickened and he suddenly became nervous. "So, uh what are you doing tonight?" he asked gulping down his nerves.

Addie gently tucked her hair behind her ear, and blushed. "I uh, actually have a date with a man by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte." she said as she reached in her locker and pulled out her AP European History text-book.

Stiles cleared his throat, "Well he better treat you nice," he said flicker the textbook, "and not make you pay for dinner or anything."

Addie gave him a smile. "I don't know, I hear he's kind of a jerk." she said jokingly. "But if this _date_ goes horribly wrong during the middle of it, you should come and kidnap me."

Stiles' heart soared. "Wow, Miss Addison Moore ditching in the middle of a date? Didn't know you were such a horrible person." he said sarcastically.

"Well what can I say, if it isn't right then it isn't right. But if you're gonna be mean about it, then I retract my offer." Addie replied playfully.

Stiles threw up his hands in innocence. "Sorry, I'm 140 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones; sarcasm is my only defense."

Addie laughed and closed her locker. "I'm not someone you need to defend yourself against." The bell rang above them signalling the end of lunch. "So I might see you tonight?" she asked backing away to her next class.

Stiles pushed himself off the locker and backed away as well because his class was in the other direction. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't. I have to help Scott with a few things, so I might be busy." he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Addie shook her head and waved goodbye before walking to her class.

Stiles turned as well, all joking aside he knew for sure that he would be going tonight.

* * *

After school ended, Addie practically ran home. Throwing her stuff on the floor she walked to her closet and began rummaging through it. _'It's not even a date,'_ she thought,_ 'why am I panicking?'. _Her phone buzzed and she reached for it. A text from Stiles revealed that both he and Scott had gotten detention, so he would be late tonight._ 'All the better,' _Addie thought_, 'More time to get ready.'_

Hours later, Addie gazed at her room and realized it looked like a hurricane ran through it. Not even bothering to hang her clothes back up, she grabbed them all in her arms and threw them to her closet floor then shut the door. She was about to walk into the kitchen and get herself a drink, when a chill ran down her spine. It wasn't the familiar tingle of magic, this was a warning that nature was giving her, that something bad was happening. Addie tried to get a grip of her surroundings and glanced at the clock, it was then that she realized Deaton was an hour late. _'He's never late... And on the rare times that he is, he lets me know.'_ Fear engulfed her, as she ran grabbing her bag and keys, and bolted to her car.

* * *

Walking into the clinic, she automatically knew that no one was there. But something was pulling her to the back examination room. When she walked in, her senses narrowed down to the small drop of blood across the room. Normally she wouldn't have seen it, but her powers were on full auto-pilot mode. Walking over to the blood she leaned down, and hesitantly reached out for it. The moment her finger tip touched it, a scene flashed before her eyes: Derek came here and attacked Deaton thinking he was the alpha, then Scott came and they agreed to meet at the school to prove that he wasn't.

Addie flinched back as the vision abruptly ended. Anger filled her face as she stood up and walked back to her car. _'If he thinks he can hurt my god-father, then he is seriously mistaken.'_ she thought as she drove towards the school.

Pulling into the school parking lot and skidding to a stop next to the Camaro. Surprisingly on the other side of the black car was a jeep. Her screeching tires startled all three of the men that had gathered. Getting out and slamming her door, Addie stomped up to Derek and threw him against his car, with strength that astonished all the men.

"You think Deaton is the alpha?" She hissed.

Derek glared down at the small girl, but didn't push her away in fear of hurting her. "He knows things he shouldn't know." he barked at her. "Something is not right with him!"

"I know things too! Am I the alpha? Are you gonna hit me too?!" She said angrily.

"No one will be hitting anyone again!" exclaimed Scott from behind them as he pulled Addie away from the larger werewolf.

"Oh I beg to differ," Addie said moving to take a step towards Derek again, but Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place.

Derek moved his glare from her to Scott. "So what are we doing here Scott?"

Scott and Stiles shared a look, "Well you said I'm part of his pack. So I'm gonna play on that." Scott said grabbing the bolt cutters from Stiles' jeep and walking to the doors.

"Come on," Stiles whispered into Addie's ear, tugging her towards the school with Scott.

"No." she bit out. "I'm not leaving him alone with Deaton." she finished eyeing her god-father in the back of the black Camaro.

Stiles looked down at her face and saw that she no longer had the murderous look that it held earlier, and gave a consenting nod before running off after Scott.

Addie and Derek continued to glare at each other, but made no move to do anything otherwise. Then suddenly a strangling screeching sound pierced their ears.

"Oh my god." Derek groaned.

Addie tried her best to hold her glare, but laughter slightly flooded her. She was about to let it out, when a stronger roar ripped the air. Once again fear began to fill her and she instinctively stepped closer to Derek, she may be mad at him at the moment, but he was the closest protection she had at the moment. Snapping out her of demeaning damsel in distress thoughts, Addie moved away from between Stiles and Derek's cars and over to the other side toward her car where she had left her bag. If they had seriously just called the alpha she would need the bottle of pepper spray that had wolf's bane in it, that Deaton had recently given her.

Scott and Stiles had run down the steps of the school excited.

"I'm going to kill you!" Derek yelled at them.

"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles said defensively, before looking around and seeing that Addie was on the other side of the cars, away from them.

"What did you do with him?!" Scott exclaimed startling everyone.

Derek turned and saw that Deaton was no longer in his back seat. "Nothing, he was right here. Addie's been here the entire time. I didn't do anything to him."

The trio looked over at Addie and she was about to respond when a pain spread through her chest. Looking down though, she saw nothing. She turned her frightened pain filled eyes back to the boys who were still looking at her for confirmation. Addie grabbed her chest as it felt like all the air was being squeezed from her lungs, and let out a gasp. She began to fall against the hood of her car, her vision quickly fading. _'What's happening to me?'_ she thought frantically.

The trio had looked at her confused and then became concerned as blood began to spill from her nose.

"Addie..." Stiles called out concerned. He was about to take a step towards her, when a claw ripped through Derek's chest. Scott and Stiles yelled in surprise and Derek began coughing up blood.

Grabbing Stiles' arm, Scott dragged him back toward the school as the alpha threw Derek across the yard of grass and he landed with a thud.

The pair slammed the doors closed and leaning their weight against them. "Addie's out there!" Stiles exclaimed trying to get back to his feet and open the door.

Scott pulled him back with a sad look on his face.

Stiles saw his friends look and became upset. "We can't just leave her!"

Scott gave a soft agreeing nod before sliding to his knees and peering out the door window. But when he looked to where Addie was previously, his body froze. "She's gone." he said simply but with dread in his voice.

"What?!" Stiles called frantically and jumped to look as well. It was true, where Addie had just been was now empty and she was nowhere in sight. He felt like a hole had been dug in his chest, and then someone poured hot lava down it. It was the same feeling he had when she was sick and went missing during school. His eyes began to glaze over with tears, truly thinking that this time he had lost her.

* * *

Addie felt movement around her. And slowly opening her eyes, she saw flashing lights and people running around her.

"She's awake." said a voice from above her, and then a smaller light began flashing at her eyes. Looking away she let out a groan, she went to move away when a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down.

"You need to stay here miss, you have a possible concussion and we need to get you checked out." said the same voice.

Her eyes finally began adjusting to the darkness mixed with the flashing lights, which she then recognized as police and ambulance lights. Noticing that she was slightly elevated from the ground, Addie assumed she was on an ambulance gurney.

"Addison!" a voice that she recognized as Deaton's, called out to her. Looking to her right, she saw her god-father sitting in an ambulance with en EMT tending to the cut on his head. In front of him, now looking at her, were Stiles and Scott.

The pair urgently hurried their way over to her, but were intercepted by Sheriff Stilinski grabbing their shoulders and holding them back. He then pulled them away and began sternly talking to them.

Addie didn't have any idea of what was going on, but she understood that crazy things had happened since she passed out. She saw Jackson's Porsche off to the side beside Stiles' jeep, with himself and Lydia next to it. Looking back to her friends, she saw Scott run away towards a person, who she saw to be Allison. She had tear stains on her face, and she said something that made Scott look like he was about to cry.

_'What the fuck just happened?'_ Addie questioned.

* * *

**review?**

**~KRENEE**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is SUPER SHORT, but I wanted to get something out before work, and then I will write another longer one after work. And I will just tease/prepare you right now. The next chapter might be the one people have been waiting for. :)  
Also I quit the Haunted House I was working at because there was just too much drama, so I will be able to update more frequently. :D**

**ANOTHER ALSO, I didn't edit this. Like... at all... so sorry for all the mistakes.  
Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Scott sat on the cold hard rock in the middle of the woods with his friend intoxicated next to him. Unfortunately with his werewolf healing powers, the alcohol didn't survive in his system enough to get him drunk, which is actually what he needed right now.

"You know there's a whole big ocean out there buddy." Stiles said in a drunk tone. "There are so many girls in the sea."

Scott looked down at his friend, "Fish." he corrected.

Stiles lazily looked up, "Fish? Who's talking about fish! I'm talking about girls! Pretty girls...Five foot four...Hazel green eyes.. and delicious chocolate-brown hair." he began gazing up that stars.

Scott gave his friend a small smile. "Wow Stiles, that sounds like Addie." he said sarcastically.

"Oh course!" Stiles exclaimed, "Wasn't that who we were talking about?"

Scott laughed, "Oh man you are so drunk."

"Aren't you drunk?" Stiles questioned.

Scott shook his head, "No."

"Well then I think that means you need to drink more!" Stiles replied holding up the bottle, which was then snatched from behind him by an unknown person.

"Well well well, look at the kiddies trying to get their drink on." said one of the new men.

Stiles hesitantly sat up, while Scott stood to his feet with a glare on his face. "Give back the bottle." Scott demanded.

Stiles stood to his feet, in a non graceful way. "Maybe we should just go." he suggested.

"No." Scott said in an angry tone. "You brought me here to get drunk.. And I'm not drunk yet. Now give it back." His eyes flashed dangerously. And the pair of older men became frightened, before hesitantly giving it back.

Once the bottle was in his hands, Scott quickly threw it and it shattered against a nearby tree. Turning around he grabbed Stiles by the arm and dragged him away. When they were close to the jeep Stiles spoke up. "Please tell me that spout of anger was because the full moon is tomorrow."

Scott shook his head to try and clear it, "I don't know, I just got really angry." he said as he opened the passenger side of the jeep and steered Stiles toward the seat.

"Are we going home now?" Stiles asked, his drunken tone back.

Scott nodded his head and helped his friend into the car.

* * *

Addie sat cross legged on her bed. It was six in the morning and she had been up for about an hour. She hadn't been sleeping well since that night at the school. Something had happened to her; there was a moment there where she seriously thought she was dying. She had relayed her concern to Deaton, but he too knew nothing about it, but as always he was determined to find out.

The cast on her wrist was no longer blue, but purple. It had been cracked and disfigured that night, so they had to replace it.

While sitting on her bed, Addie was wrapped in blankets. She was severely cold, she couldn't seem to get warm. Her phone buzzed from her desk across the room, but she made no move to pick it up. It was probably either Stiles or Scott, and while she felt bad for basically ignoring them the last few days, she just didn't want to communicate with people. She gave her honest truth for the statement to the police; that she didn't see Derek go after the kids in the school because she had passed out before that happened. After talking to Sheriff Stilinski at the hospital, she asked to be alone and he complied by keeping his son and Scott away while Deaton took her home, which is where she had stay the last couple of days.

Addie had taken Psych, she knew she was showing slight signs of depression. But in her heart she knew she was just dealing with things and by school that morning she would paste a smile on her face. Whether it be sincere or fake, she wasn't sure, but at least it would be there.

A knock came at her door and Deaton slowly walked in, when he saw that she was awake he sighed. "You awake early," he started.

Addie looked at him but was silent. So he continued, "I'm going out-of-town tonight after work."

Addie titled her head confused and questioned him. "Why?"

"I've got a couple of friends who might have some answers," he said, his undertone suggesting that it was about what had happened to her.

Addie gave a small nod, "Okay, I'll try to keep the house party small." she said in dry sarcasm.

Deaton gave his god-daughter a worried look. "Take a shower, get dressed and then come eat breakfast." he said in a parental tone and he walked out.

Getting up off her bed, Addie walked over to her desk and grabbed her phone. Opening it, she saw it was another text from Stiles that matched his twenty others. _'Please talk to me'. _What actually surprised her was that he was up at six in the morning.

Deciding it was time to give him an answer, she replied in one word hoping he'd get the point,_ 'School'._

_'Guess it's time to face the world.'_ she thought as she dug through her dresser and began picking out her clothes for today.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay here it is, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Walking into the school, Addie made a beeline for Lydia and latched her arm onto hers.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked as they walked arm in arm down the halls.

"I need you to play defense for me today, I'm trying to avoid those who will hound me with questions." Addie responded with a slight frown.

"About what happened that night?" Lydia asked.

Addie groaned, "Not you too..."

"My questions are more factored toward Derek and why the hell he would do that. As for what happened to you, I only have one. Are you sure you're alright?" Lydia asked with wide sincere eyes.

Addie paused, "I'm... as alright as I really can be..."

Lydia nodded her head, "Okay, I can accept that. And I can also keep the dumb-ass duo away." she said with a smile.

Addie was about to remark that she shouldn't call her friends that, then decided not to since she was technically helping her. It's not that she wanted to avoid them, it's just that she knew they would ask her questions. And she didn't have the answers, or she wasn't ready to give them. She could easily tell them that something magical happened to her, and it almost killed her, but that would mean she would have to tell them the truth. And Deaton was pretty persistent that it was supposed to be a secret, because surprisingly witches are more hunted than werewolves.

* * *

Her mission to keep her distance from Scott and Stiles was successful mainly because they didn't share any classes, and during lunch Lydia took her out and they got Starbucks.

It was during her last class that Addie had gotten a severe headache, she tried to continue her work, but when a drop on blood landed on her notebook she began to panic. Reaching up, she tried to figure out where it was coming from and when her sleeve came back stained, it was deduced that she had gotten another nose bleed. Raising her hand to get the teacher's attention, who immediately allowed her to leave, Addie grabbed her things and ran to the bathroom.

When she burst through the bathroom doors, she threw her stuff on the ground and went to the sink. Turning the water on, she grabbed the paper towels and looked at herself in the mirror. Blood was continuously flowing down her left nostril. Bring the paper towels up to her face, she tried to stop it from bleeding. Red drops now stained her purple cast and the front of her creme white shirt.

After a few moments, her nose slowed its bleeding and Addie took deep breaths to calm herself. Grabbing the sink for support, she looked in the mirror and saw the lower half of her face was slightly orange-ish red from where the blood had been smeared. A sob ripped through her body and she began to lower herself to the floor. She cried to herself as she sat on the bathroom floor with blood covered paper towels littered beside her.

Because of her cries, she didn't hear the bathroom door open, until the intruder exclaimed an "Oh my god!". Addie shifted her eyes and saw Allison hurry over and kneel beside her. Allison extended her hands but was hesitant not sure if she should touch her, deciding that the shoulder was the best option, she placed her hand there.

"Addie, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Addie sniffled and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." she said nodding her head.

Allison looked at the discarded paper towels beside her, and gave Addie a sympathetic look. "Addie-" she started.

"It was just a nose bleed." Addie said hurriedly, cutting her off.

Allison knew something else was going on, but chose not to question it, just in case it set the girl off in tears again. Nodding her head, she reached over and picked up the paper towels, careful not to touch the blood, and got up to throw them away.

Addie slowly pushed herself to her feet and faced the mirror and groaned at her appearance. The crying had smudged her makeup and now she looked like a raccoon. Allison came back to her side and began digging through her bag, then pulled out a small plastic box. "Makeup remover wipes." Allison said with a gentle smile and handed them to her.

Addie gave her a smile as well, and began to wipe her smeared makeup away. When her face was bear, she took a breath. She was about to thank Allison when the final bell rang signalling the end of the school day.

"C'mon," Allison said gently putting a hand on Addie's bicep. "I'm sure Lydia is looking for someone to gossip to."

Addie bent down to grab her jacket to cover her blood spotted shirt and followed Allison to find Lydia.

And in fact Lydia was waiting for them, but unfortunately she was by the locker room where the boys were just leaving for their lacrosse practice.

* * *

"And I could like smell the anger off of him." Scott said as him and Stiles walked out of the locker room.

"Wait, smell?" Stiles questioned. "Since when can you smell things like that?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders in a non-caring way. "I don't know, maybe it's because of the full moon."

"Can you smell _other_ things?" Stiles asked, as they turned the corner and Addie and Lydia came into view.

"Like what?" Scott asked confused.

"Like... Lust?" Stiles provided.

"Lust?" Scott questioned, but then turned his head to follow where his friend's eyesight was directed. Upon seeing Addie, Scott raised an eyebrow. "You want me to find out if she likes you." he stated more than questioned.

"Likes... Loves... Either one will do." Stiles said with a goofy smirk.

"I thought you two were already headed in that direction? Why do I have to do it?" Scott asked annoyed.

"Because she's avoiding me!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "And I don't know why, it could be because she knows I like her and she doesn't like me back, or it could be another reason. And I can't figure that out until we talk and she won't talk so I can't figure anything out. Which is why you should do it instead." Stiles finished before nudging his friend in their direction.

Scott groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you need to start dealing with your own shit from now on."

"Love you too buddy." Stiles said pushing Scott toward the girls.

Scott walked to them, as Stiles walked out the back door to the field. When Scott approached them, they both silenced what they had just been talking about.

Lydia gave him a mean smile, "I'm sorry, Addie isn't available right now. So you can disappear now." She said with a shooing gesture of her hand.

"Actually I want to talk to you." Scott directed to Lydia.

Addie and Lydia shared a look, before they both shrugged their shoulders. Addie began walking down the hall, and Lydia followed Scott into the coach's office.

"So what do you want?" Lydia asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Does Allison still like me?" Scott asked in a pleading voice.

* * *

Addie was about to walk to her car, when she remembered that her and Lydia were supposed to go shopping. Lydia however wanted to stay for lacrosse practice to cheer for Jackson. _'It's practice...sometimes I really don't understand her.'_

So instead she began walking toward the field, even though Stiles and Scott would be there. When she was just about to the bleachers she heard her named called out, turning around she saw Stiles run up to her. Deciding that it would _really_ be rude to walk away from him, she stayed until he reached her. "Hey, uh has Scott talked to you?" Stiles asked while he fumbled with his lacrosse stick.

Addie smiled slightly at him and shook her head, "No, he talked to Lydia though.."

Stiles gave her a confused look, "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, probably something about Allison."

"Oh," he reached back and tried to scratch the back of his head but his glove was in the way. "Well he was supposed to talk to you..."

Addie looked back at the school and saw Scott exit the door. "Well there he is," she said as she started backing away. "I'll go see what he wants."

Before Stiles could even reply she was gone, and he chose to walk back to the bench and watch them intently.

When Addie approached Scott, she could already tell the upcoming full moon was taking its toll on him. "Hey," she said gently, getting his attention, but when he turned to her, his face had a scowl on it. "Stiles said that you wanted to talk to me?" she said cautiously.

Scott rolled his eyes, "No actually, I don't want to... He is making me talk to you."

Addie furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about? ...Stiles?"

"Of course Stiles," Scott said in a disgruntled obvious tone. "Because with Stiles, it's always about you." Addie's eyes widened as he continued. "I'm afraid to burst your bubble, but he is in love with you. Not just best friend, sisterly love. But writing your name with hearts around it on his notebook, kind of love."

Addie gaped at his bluntness, but she didn't know how to respond to that.

"But you just keep breaking his heart. Do you do it on purpose?" Scott sneered. "Because it seems like no matter what you do, you hurt him. You couldn't see that he liked you, so you went out with someone else. And then I have to hear him bitch about it for the next few weeks. Why do you have to be so blind?"

Scott's words were now hurting her, and Addie tried to hold back her tears. She tried to tell herself that the full moon was just making his anger more potent, but it did nothing to soothe her.

"Why don't you take this time to figure out what you want, and stop being a bitch." Scott finished while walking away toward the field. Addie turned her head to watch him go, and her eyes met Stiles' from the bench.

Stiles didn't have werewolf hearing, so he couldn't tell what was being said between his friends, but when his eyes met Addie's and he saw her eyes glisten with tears, his heart sank. Scott said something that had upset her, he was about to get up and go to her when she turned and ran to the parking lot. '_What the hell did Scott say to her?'_ he wondered slightly pissed.

* * *

When Addie got home, her puffy cheeks had subsided. Walking in, she saw a bag on the couch and Deaton came downstairs holding another.

"Oh good," he said. "I wasn't sure I was going to see you before I left."

She was about to question where he was going, when she remembered their conversation that morning. She contemplated telling him about what happened today at school, but decided not to worry him even more. If he found out she had another nosebleed, he would stay home, and all she needed right now was to be alone.

"Drive safe." She offered as he picked up his second bag and began walking toward the door. Before leaving, he set his bags down and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't hesitate to call, okay?" Deaton said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you will be a lot of help, hours away." Addie said sarcastically.

"Well, I may be hours away. But 911 can be here in five minutes... Three minutes, if Sheriff Stilinski knows it's you in trouble." Deaton said offering a smile.

"I think there are no other children out there that are as safe as me." Addie smiled. "Gotta love having multiple people wrapped around my finger."

Deaton kissed her forehead and made his way out the door. When Addie heard his car start and drive away, she then let her true feelings take over. She was still really upset about what Scott had said to her. Did she really play with Stiles' feelings like that? Was she really that blind?

Throwing her stuff on the couch, Addie made her way to the kitchen and went straight to the freezer grabbing the ice cream. _'Tonight's a good night to wallow.'_ she decided.

* * *

Hours and multiple unanswered texts later, Stiles had Scott handcuffed to his heater and was now bringing him water in a doggy bowl.

Scott growled at him when he poured water into it in an obnoxious way. "Ugh! I'm gonna kill you!" he screamed and threw the bowl back at him.

"Yeah well if I could kill you, I would do it! What the hell did you say to Addie!? She isn't answering me." Stiles exclaimed.

Scott gave him a vile laugh, "I told her the truth."

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Meaning?"

Scott leaned forward, "Meaning I told her all about your little crush and how she is a bitch for going out with Josh."

Stiles began to stammer angrily. "Why, why, why?! Why the hell would you say that?!"

"Because it's the truth!" Scott yelled at him. "She's played with your heart all these years, and it's time someone called her out on it!"

Stiles grabbed his head with both hands and walked out of the room. Slamming the door, he then slid down it. Reaching down to retrieve his phone from his back pocket, he dialed his speed dial number two again. Voicemail was one, his dad was three, Scott was four, and Addie took number two. His call went unanswered though and his heart began to crumble._ 'Does she really think that I think those things that Scott said?'_ he was hopeful that she didn't, but like before, he wouldn't know until she talks to him. _'Even though Scott is being a shitty friend right now, I will deal with him first, and then Addie.'_

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning when the doorbell awoke Addie from her slumber. She tiredly pushed herself off the couch and knocked over the empty carton of ice cream. The doorbell kept urgently ringing and it was beginning to give Addie another headache. Making her way over to the door, she was surprised to see a very alert Stiles on her porch. Suddenly, remembering her earlier conversation with Scott, she began to get upset again and she tried to close door in his face. But his stuck out his hand and firmly held it in place with a desperate look.

"Please don't." he pleaded. "If you shut this door, then this barrier will forever be between us. And I don't know if I will ever have the nerve to do this again."

Addie gently opened the door again, and he dropped his hand with a satisfied sigh. Addie closed her eyes and began to shake her head, "Stiles..." she began, but he intervened.

"No wait, just listen." Stiles said. "I am _so sorry_ about what Scott said to you earlier. I would have come to you and apologized sooner, but I had to deal with him and the full moon."

Addie shifted her eyes to the ground, "It's okay." she replied quietly.

"No." Stiles insisted. "It's not." he paused and waited for her to look back up, when she didn't he continued. "Because...I-I should have told you myself a long time ago."

Addie's head flashed back up and looked up at him with astonishment.

Stiles wasn't sure if her startled look was good or bad so he kept going. "The truth is... It's always been you. Not Lydia... She uh, she was actually just the first name that came to mind that day, when I was telling Scott about you and you came up and demanded to know what we were talking about, like the busybody that you are." he lightly joked. His smiled dropped from his face and was replaced with one more determined. "I've spent the better part of ten years trying to find the right words... The right time, to just... Tell you. But I've always just chickened out, because I-" he stopped himself and took a breath to calm himself. "I can't lose you from my life." His voice almost broke, "You are too important, and I thought that if you didn't feel the same way that things would change."

Addie, whose face had remained void of emotion during his speech, finally softened at the last part. A million thoughts with racing through her head, but words seemed to betray her.

Stiles fortunately didn't take this as a bad sign, he knew that look, he's had it many times before especially concerning Addie. He's made her speechless. Feeling suddenly confident, he took a step forward closing the distance between them. When she made no move to move away, he continued by gently weaving his fingers through her hair at the back of her head, and brought his lips to hers.

She tasted of vanilla, he wasn't sure if it was natural or because she had just eaten ice cream, but he promised himself that he would find out. He got scared and was about to pull back, because she wasn't responding, when her lips began to move with his. His heart began to soar as she reached up her non-cast covered hand, and gripped the front of his shirt.

_'Stiles' proclamation of love had been nothing else but movie worthy,'_ Addie had thought. '_I mean that's what girls dreamed about right? The boy they like showing up at their doorstep and professing their love. Albeit preferably not at one in the morning. It's a good thing Deaton wasn't here.' _It was then, in the middle of their much deserved kiss, that Addie remembered she had not told him how she felt back. Feeling it was the best time to pull away, she lightly pushed him back.

When the separated, Addie opened her eyes and began to smile, but it dropped when she saw Stiles. He was breathless, he probably thought it was from the kiss, but Addie knew better when she saw how pale he had gotten. Terror began to consume Addie and she stepped away and gasped.

Stiles opened his eyes, slightly fatigued for some unknown reason, and saw an unexpected look on Addie's face. He was going to ask what was going on, when he saw tears run down her face. "Addie... What's wrong?" he asked gently, stepping towards her.

Addie took a step back putting distance between them. "I can't hurt you." she softly said with sadness.

Thinking that she was talking about what Scott had said earlier, Stiles shook his head. "Addie, you didn't."

Addie frantically wiped her tears away, "I did.. and I will! I can't hurt you like I did to him.." she trailed off and closed her eyes trying to rid the memory from her mind.

"Who?" Stiles asked, upset that this was turning a completely different direction than it should have.

"Josh..." Addie breathed out.

Stiles became sad when the other boy entered their conversation, "What about him Addie? What do you mean you hurt him?" he questioned sadly.

"It's my fault," she began to tear up again. "I'm the reason he almost died."

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee**


	20. Chapter 20

**thanks to purpleheeead, Shikaku Ryoko, realityalways-getsintheway and ElenaxoxoSilber for the reviews :)**

* * *

Stiles lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. It had been two days, three hours and sixteen minutes since he had kissed Addie. And two days, three hours and fifteen minutes since Addie told him the truth about herself. After her confession of hurting Josh, and Stiles' refusing to leave afterwards, she dragged him in and told him the truth in-between her tears.

His best friend, the love of his life, was a witch. Stiles doesn't know why this is surprising since his other best friend is a werewolf._ 'Why shouldn't she be a witch?'_ he thought sarcastically, _'It would only be fitting.'_

After her big long admittance about her powers, she also told him the truth about what happened to Josh. How he had kissed her, and somehow her powers leeched the life from him. And that the same had happened between their kiss before, which he vaguely remembered himself being slightly fatigued afterward. She also told him that she had started feeling the same for him recently, but was too scared to do anything in fear of hurting him. It was then that she ran to her room and locked herself inside. He tried to coax her out, but she refused. He stayed on the couch that night hoping she would reappear, but by morning he chose to return home.

Stiles didn't know what possessed him not to call her in those next two days, but he regretted it. Thinking that she just wanted her space, he stayed away. But all he could think of was his lips on hers, and it just feeling right. Life sucking magical-ness or not, it was worth it.

His phone beeped, and he jumped to his feet thinking it was Addie. Opening his phone, he saw it was from Scott, who he had easily forgave for his full moon-madness. Stiles furrowed his brow when he read the message, that simply just said to get his ass outside. Walking toward the window, Stiles saw a black Camaro across the street.

* * *

Scott looked out the rearview mirror and groaned.

"Scott I don't think you are really understanding the concept of a car chase!" Stiles yelled from the passenger seat as the dark SUV rode their tail.

"Fine!" Scott exclaimed in frustration and shifted the car up a gear, and they sped away. "Are they gone?" he asked.

Stiles turned and looked out the back window. "Yeah I think we lost them." he said as he sagged against the seat in exhaustion.

Scott turned to look at his friend and raise an eyebrow. "You okay?" he questioned.

"Not really," Stiles responded. "but we have something else to focus on for now."

Scott shook his head, "We are going to be driving around aimlessly until we know where Derek is. So talk." he insisted seeing that his friend was distressed.

Stiles bit his lip trying to think of what to say to Scott. He knew that he shouldn't tell him the truth about Addie because it was personal toward her and she said that it was dangerous. So instead he just let out a fake chuckle, "It's just Addie stuff, you know. Same old same old."

"How can it be the same old stuff after everything that happened?" Scott asked somewhat guilty.

Stiles paused, he had him there, so he decided to just try the best that he could with the truth. "Well uh, I told her that I liked her and kissed her." Scott reached over and punched his friend affectionately in the arm with excitement. "And she said she liked me too, but..." he stopped.

Scott looked over at his friend, but kept an eye on the road. "But what?"

"She uh, is still kind of messed up from what happened with Josh... And she isn't sure if she wants to get into it with me." Stiles said evenly.

A sympathetic look crossed Scott's face. "Wow... Harsh..."

Stiles shook his head, "I'm not mad at her or anything, because I know things are_ complicated_ with that issue... It's just times like these that I wish my life was simpler."

Scott gave his friend an agreeing nod as the radio in Stiles lap went off. "Subject heading west into the iron works!" it screeched. Throwing the car into gear and turning around, the two drove to the iron works.

* * *

Addie looked at herself in the mirror after getting dressed for school. Telling Stiles the truth, had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She ended up getting too emotional, thinking that he was truly rejecting her, and locked herself in her room. They hadn't talked since, and Addie planned to end that later today at school.

Giving her appearance a final approval, she grabbed her bag and walked out of her room toward the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen she saw Deaton sitting on one of the island seats, and she greeted him with a hug. He had gotten home late last night, and they didn't see each other when he arrived.

Grabbing a waffle from the freezer and placing it in the toaster, she turned back to her god-father. "So... Any news?" she asked expectantly.

Deaton set his papers down and looked at her. "Nothing much on the life generating subject, it seems we will just have to keep giving you special herbs to try to suppress it." Addie's mind flashed back to her kiss with Stiles, and how she was so scared that she was going to hurt him. Deaton continued, "But on what happened that night at the school... We did find _something._"

Addie's eyes widened eagerly as she waited for him to continue. "Well? What is it?"

"Well, all the factors point to a spell." Deaton said.

Addie squinted her eyes and tilted her head. "But I didn't do any spells."

Deaton gave her a soft look, "Not a spell by a witch, but a spell _against_ a witch."

"So...Someone did that to me...On purpose?" she questioned, feeling uneasy. Her waffle popped up from the toaster making her flinch. Quickly grabbing it, she made her way and sat in front of Deaton. "But why?"

"Someone did it because they know you are a witch." he gave her a pointed look. "Who did you tell?" he asked trying not to sound accusing.

"No one!" Addie exclaimed, but then retracted. "Well... actually... I told Stiles a couple of nights ago." she responded with her head down. Deaton was about to speak when she continued. "But it was afterwards! I never told anyone before that!"

Deaton sighed, he had actually been expecting her to tell Stiles and Scott. "Either way, someone else out there knows and doesn't want you interfering."

"What do you mean?" Addie questioned.

"I mean, that the spell that my friend and I found, was one that can be used to kill a witch... And you aren't dead, so this person chose_ not_ to kill you, to probably send a warning. To warn you to stop meddling in their business." Deaton said.

"But I haven't-" she began but then stopped herself abruptly. "The alpha." she whispered to herself, then looked at her god-father. "The alpha must have done this. He must know I'm friends with Scott, and somehow he also knows I'm a witch...So he's trying to stop me from helping."

"Addie this is serious," Deaton concluded sounding alarmed.

"Yeah I know!" Addie said taking a bite of her waffle, "Someone knows I'm a witch!"

"No, not just that." Deaton said. Addie glanced up him confused, and he finished. "The spell that harms you needs to include the elements; earth, water and fire. The person needs to burn a piece of wood that comes from a tree that is your age, so one that was sprouted 16 years ago. And the water element..." Deaton sighed and placed his head in his hands. "The wood must be soaked in your blood before it's burned."

Fright began to consume Addie's body, and she started to sputter. "So it-he...He has..."

"He is closer than we realized, and for some reason he has your blood." Deaton said finally, with fear himself.

* * *

Addie walked through the school hallways aimlessly, her shoulders bumping into others. Approaching her locker, she just stared at it not reaching to open it. It was lunch period and she was supposed to be grabbing her AP English book for her next period, but she couldn't will herself to unlock it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Allison came up next to her. "Hey, you okay?" she asked sincerely.

Addie shook her head, hoping to clear her mind. "Yeah, just uh... Long night."

"You've been kind of distracted the last couple of days though." Allison continued.

"Well I've had a long couple of nights. You know me, I like to party hard." Addie quipped dryly. Looking over past Allison's shoulder she saw Stiles walk in with Scott, and their eyes met.

Allison followed her gaze, and tried not to look at Scott. Turning back she nudged Addie with her elbow. "So you and Stiles?" she asked giving a suggestive smile.

"It's yet to be determined." Addie said still looking at him.

"And what's going to determine this?" Allison asked.

"When we finally talk." Addie answered, biting her inner cheek sadly.

Allison gave Addie a not so gentle nudge this time toward the boys. "Then go and talk to him." she said and then walked in the opposite direction.

Watching her leave, Addie took a breath to gain confidence and turned back to the boys, who hadn't moved from their spot by the door. Urging her feet to move, she weaved her way through the mass of students and made her way to her friends, stopping directing in front of Stiles and locking eyes with him.

"Well I guess I will just leave you two alone." Scott said dismissively from the side as he left.

After moments of silence, Stiles gave her a small smile. "Feel like skipping?" he suggested.

* * *

Addie and Stiles sat on the hood of his jeep overlooking the town, after leaving the school they made their way to the nature preserve and up to the cliff peak with the great view.

"So how are you taking all of this?" Addie asked while looking at her hands. "You didn't really respond the other night."

"You didn't give me much of a chance, you know with the whole 'locking yourself in your room' thing." Stiles responded.

Addie clasped her fingers together, the best that they could with her cast, and slammed them against her forehead, "Yeah I know, that was my fault... I panicked."

Stiles smiled. "It's funny how you were panicking, when it should have been me."

Addie twisted her head from where it leaned against her hands, and looked at him. "So you're panicking too?"

Stiles gave her a thoughtful look before answering. "Actually... Not so much. You being a witch, falls under the same category that Scott does with being a werewolf."

"Which is?" Addie asked.

"It's just another thing to add to our friendship, and nothing will tear us apart." Stiles said as he gently reached over to her hands, unclasping them from each other and weaving his fingers through her free ones. "I'm more concerned about this..."

Addie gave a sad smile and her eyes began to water. Sniffing them back, she moved over and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you. And I don't know how to control this."

"Well you said that Deaton told you that the best way to control it was practice... So I say we start there." He said offering a goofy smile.

Addie gave a small laugh, "It's not that easy. The other night, if it had been a few seconds longer, it could have really hurt you."

"But aren't you fully energized?" Stiles asked. "The reason why you hurt Josh," he said gently, "was because your body was exhausted and needed energy. Maybe if you haven't used in a long time, and you haven't tired yourself out, then we should be fine."

"That seems like a lot of 'maybes' and 'what ifs'." she mumbled.

Stiles nudged his shoulder up, and Addie lifted her head to look at him. "Well I've waited a long time for this, so I'm not going to give up so easily." he said and leaned down closer to her. "I say the best way is to start small." He then quickly dipped his head down and stole a small kiss from her lips. Addie gave him a fake glare. "See? Completely fine." Stiles said triumphantly. His gaze focused on her shining eyes, which spread through her face and produced a shinning smile as well.

"That was awfully rude of you Mr. Stilinski." She said playfully.

"And just what are you going to do about it Ms. Moore?" Stiles asked slowly leaning back down.

Addie bit her lip and leaned up slowly as well, but then veered to the left and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's all you get for today." she said letting go of his hand and sliding off the hood.

Stiles looked after her, even though a kiss on the cheek wasn't exactly what he wanted, he was happy anyway. Sliding off his hood as well, he reached into his pocket and looked at the time. School would be letting out soon, and he had to be back before practice. He had found out earlier that week that he was starting, _'well technically Biles is starting, but still.' _He was about to suggest that they head out now when Addie grabbed his arms and pulled herself into an embrace.

"You start first line tonight right?" She asked as their chests were together and she bent her neck back to look at him.

Stiles securely wrapped his arms around her, they automatically felt like they fit. "Yup." he replied giving a small nod.

"Well then I better go make an outrageously large and obnoxious sign, so the entire audience knows I'm cheering for you." she said with a bright smile.

"Sounds like a good idea, don't forget the glitter." Stiles said back.

Addie tilted her head and gave him a knowing look. "I'm a girl. Of course I won't forget the glitter."

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's just that we are getting to the end and I don't remember these episodes as much as the first one. I will have to re-watch them before I write more.**

**Also, IDK if I will be able to follow season 2. Because I honestly don't remember those episodes really well cuz I only watched them once. And I can't re-watch them online because my internet is crappy. :( We will probably have to wait until it comes on dvd :(**

* * *

Stiles pressed his back against his door, trying to keep his father from looking in, while at the same time trying to not look suspicious. Apparently Derek got the brilliant idea to hide out in his room, and Stiles really just wanted to slap him for that.

"I just want you to know, that I'm gonna be there tonight." his dad said.

Stiles waved his hand, "Oh, you don't have to do that."

His dad shook his head, "Oh course I do! It's your first game, this is a big thing!"

Stiles gave him a smile and scratched the back of his head, but then his father looked at his quizzically.

"What's that on your face?" his dad asked, then pointed to his son's lip. "Is that...Lipstick?" he questioned.

Stiles immediately reached his hand up and tried to wipe away whatever was there, but it was too late, the evidence had already been seen.

"Have you taken a fetish into wearing lipstick? Or... Have you been kissing a girl?" His father asked with a grin.

Stiles pursed his lips together and tried to come up with a lie, but nothing came.

"So who is it?" His father asked, when he didn't reply.

Stiles groaned. "Dad..."

"Was it Addie?" His father asked knowingly.

Stiles straightened up and gave his father a surprised look. "How did you-"

Sheriff Stilinski clasped his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. "I told you before. I've known about your little crush for years! I just never thought it would happen."

Stiles furrowed his brow, "What? Do you think she's out of my league or something?"

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head, "No, I think you two are perfect for each other. I just wasn't sure you were ever gonna _take the plunge_."

Stiles nodded his head at this, "Yeah, trust me. It took forever... And now that I know she feels the same, I really just want to kick myself for wasting so much time."

"Don't worry about the past, son." His father said. "Focus on your future."

Stiles smiled thoughtfully.

Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat, "But now that you two are together, it means it's time for another talk."

Stiles threw his hands in the air. "Seriously dad?!"

"We need to talk about sex! It's an important thing. I don't want any grandchildren running around here." His father said with a stern look.

Stiles covered his ears dramatically, trying to ignore the conversation. "Dad." he pleaded. "Can we please not talk about this now." he said suddenly remembering that Derek was in the next room, and probably hearing the entire conversation.

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime." his dad said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sometime way in the future that is preferably close to _never_." Stiles responded gesturing his arm.

"Okay fine." his father conceded, "But this conversation isn't over." Stiles gave a sigh of relief as his father continued. "I'll see you at the game tonight." he finished before giving Stiles a pat on the back and walking back down the stairs.

* * *

Addie sat on her living room floor with cut-outs, markers and glitter everywhere. She wasn't kidding when she said she would be making Stiles a poster, and she planned to make it the best one since he was her-..._ 'Boyfriend? Is that even the right word? I mean we never discussed labels so I don't know what to call him...'_ Addie paused and thought this over. A smile then spread across her face. _'Stiles; he is my Stiles. And that's all that matters.' _

Addie continued gluing and pasting, until the poster was done and she was officially covered head to toe in glitter. _'Ugh this is going to be stuck in my scalp forever.'_ So leaving her masterpiece on the ground, she walked to her room and grabbed her shower supplies.

Undressing and jumping into the waterfall of soothing heat, she began scrubbing her scalp. When she began rinsing out the suds, she looked down at the tub to watch the bubbles swirl down the drain, but a small stream of red in the pearl white of the soap caught her eye._ 'What?'_ she thought confused. The realization dawned on her, and she reached up to her nose. Pulling her hand away she saw it was covered in blood that quickly washed away from under the shower head.

"No, no, no!" she pleaded as she cupped her hands under the water and splashed it in her face trying to stop the bleeding. Suddenly she keeled over and fell to the tub on her hands and knees; air seemed to be ripping out of her lungs and she began to cough. On the third hacking cough, she spit out blood to the ground. Air began to refill her lungs and she gave a gasping breath. She pushed herself backwards and sat down in the tub with her knees to her chest.

A sob tore through her body and she began to cry in the shower._ 'He is trying to kill me.'_ she concluded. _'But he's doing it slowly.'_ She went to wipe away her tears, but then realized it wasn't necessary seeing as how she was in the shower. Addie sat there for what felt like hours, but it really couldn't have been seeing as how there was still warm water. Then abruptly the once soothing warm water, turned to freezing icicles. Quickly jumping to her feet, she reached over and turned the freezing water off. Sliding the shower door open she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

Addie walked to her bedroom and slowly dried herself off and began to get dressed. She faintly heard the front door open and knew it was Deaton.

"I hope you plan on vacuuming that glitter out of the carpet!" Deaton called out from the living room.

Stepping out of her room, wrapped in multiple layers she faced her god-father, not bothering to put on a poker face.

Deaton's bemused expression fell when he saw a defeated look on Addie. "What happened?"

"It happened again." she tried to simply say.

Deaton gave her a confused and worried expression, "What happened?"

Addie bit her inner cheek. "The nose bleed... The alpha is trying to stop me."

"Again as in this was the second time since the night at the school? Or has there been others that you didn't tell me?" Deaton walked closer to her, concerned.

Addie shifted her gaze, "I didn't want to worry you."

"Addison!" Deaton boomed, and Addie flinched. "You can't keep these things from me! The longer you keep these things from me, the less time we have to fix it."

"And how are we supposed to fix it?" Addie asked with teary eyes. "Last I checked we don't know who the alpha is!"

Deaton sighed and ran a hand down his face, "Your magic comes from nature, and in nature there is always balance. So there might be a way to reverse what he is doing to you."

"Might, being the operative word." Addie mumbled. She reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I have a game I have to get to. Can we deal with this later?"

"Addie if you keep putting this off, you will just keep getting worse." Deaton said with concern.

Addie didn't answer him, as she turned back to her room to finish getting dressed.

* * *

"Where are you? The game is about to start!" Scott said urgently into his phone.

"Yeah I know, I'll be there soon." Stiles said back, then Derek reached over and yanked his hand and phone towards his face.

"Did you get the necklace?" Derek asked Scott.

Scott shook his head even though they couldn't see him. "Yeah, but it didn't have anything on it."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked. "Did you check the back?"

"Yeah I checked the back!" Scott said annoyed. "And there was nothing on it. Nothing on the front or back. And it was flat so it couldn't be opened."

Stiles pulled his arm back from the larger werewolf and mumbled under his breath. Scott, having heard his friend, began speaking to him again. "If you aren't here to start, then coach won't let you play at all." he said sadly.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles said back even more sad. "If you see my dad or Addie... Just tell them that I will be there soon. Okay?"

Scott looked over his should toward the bleachers and saw Stiles' dad sitting with his own mother, with Addie next to them. "Yeah okay." he answered his friend, who then hung up the phone.

* * *

Derek looked over at Stiles as he hung up the phone, he was clearly upset and Derek actually slightly felt bad for him. "You aren't going to make it." he said simply.

Stiles gripped his steering wheel. "Yeah... I know." he said somberly. He only hoped that his dad and Addie wouldn't be too upset with him. But his duty as Scott's best friend was to help find this alpha, so that's what he was going to do.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the patience you guys! I hope you like this long chapter :)**

** realityalways-getsintheway: YOUR MOMS CHEST HAIR!**

**amgonyea: 3 I'm sorry you got excited for the author's note, I hope this makes up for it. **

* * *

Addie had lost herself in the loud screaming crowd of students and parents. Their school had won the game, and was one more step closer to state. Unfortunately Stiles was nowhere to be seen, not only in the crowd, but he wasn't at the game at all and it severely worried Addie.

She had been sitting next to Sheriff Stilinski during the game, and he was worried too. Scott came up to them at half time and told them that something had come up but Stiles had said he was on his way. But that was nearly an hour ago and it didn't ease her anxious mind. When the game had ended Sheriff Stilinski had left saying that if she heard from his son, that he demanded that he come home as soon as possible. It was clear that he was angry, but Addie sensed it was more worry than anything.

As the crowd began to disperse, Addie stayed behind and slowly began walking toward the school, hoping to catch Scott before he left. As she entered the doors, she ran into Allison who happened to be leaving.

"Hey!" Allison greeted. "_State_!" she cheered mockingly.

Addie gave a short laugh, "I would be even more excited if Stiles had helped with the team win tonight."

Allison nodded, "Yeah, I noticed he wasn't here. Where is he?"

Addie gave a reluctant shrug, "No idea."

"Well that's a crappy way to start a relationship." Allison said, Addie face flushed lightly, then someone called out Allison's name. Looking over she recognized the woman, "Oh that's my aunt. I guess I should probably go."

Addie turned and saw the blonde haired woman standing by the SUV with Allison's father. "Okay, I didn't mean to keep you." she said with a smile. "But, uh do you know if Scott's still in there?" she asked nodding toward the doors.

"He was," Allison answered. "but almost everyone is leaving now, so you might catch him on the way out of the locker room."

"Okay, thanks." Addie said waving to her friend as she walked toward her family.

Walking into the school and down the hallway, Addie saw that most of the players had left the locker room, but entering was still hazardous she guessed, so she chose to wait by the door.

Finally Danny walked out and she reached to grab his arm before he continued walking, "Hey is Scott in there?" she asked.

Danny nodded, "Yeah he's the last one too, so it's safe to go in. But just announce your entrance so you don't spook him." he said with a contagious smile.

Addie laughed, "Thanks." she said as he walked down the empty hallway and she slowly entered the surprisingly dark locker room.

She had reached the first row of lockers when she heard a groan from ahead of her. "Scott?" she called out worriedly. Walking forward she saw him lying on the shower ground writhing in pain, she was about to step forward to help him when two figures stepped out of the shadows.

Looking at them she saw Derek and beside him was another man that she vaguely recognized. The man gave her a sickening smile, and a chill ran down her spine. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks._ '...The alpha...'_

"Addie!" Scott called out from the ground. "Run!"

Pausing a moment, she hesitated. But when the man's eyes began to glow red she bolted out of the locker room.

"Go after her." Peter said to Derek, and then leisurely walked out the other door.

Derek looked after his uncle sadly, but ran after Addie anyway. He was able to reach her before she made it to the school doors and he trapped her with his arms.

Addie shook with fear and slowly turned to face him, with her back now to the door. His face held its normal emotionless stature, but his eyes were tinged with sympathy. Derek leaned his face down closer to hers until they were merely inches apart. Addie let out a shaky breath and tried to keep herself from crying out.

"Throw me." He suddenly said in a low voice. Addie gave him a bewildered look and he continued. "Like that night in the woods..." He stared down at her with hard eyes hoping she would quickly understand. Addie gave a gasp and began to sputter, and Derek groaned. "We don't have time for this Addie! Throw me out the doors. Don't fake it, it has to be real." he said urgently. "Peter wants _whatever_ you seem to have, and he's not going to stop until he has it. This is the only thing I can do to help." he said desperately.

"Peter?!" Addie questioned hysterically.

"Addie!" Derek demanded urgently, he then grabbed her arm roughly and began dragging her outside. "Do it. Now." he said in a hushed voice.

Addie winced at his grip, and tried to focus her mind even though it seemed to be going a million miles an hour. The tingle of magic ran up her spine quickly, almost as if sensing her body was in panic, and she willed out an immense amount of magic. Directing it toward Derek, she barely had time to see him soar across the lacrosse field and crash into the bleachers. Without waiting to check if he was alright, she turned on her heels and she ran as fast as her feet would take her to her car.

Reaching her car, she was frantically searching for her keys, but in the haste of the moment she fumbled furiously. A hand suddenly gripped her shoulder and she let out a strangled cry and spun around frightened.

"Addie, it's just me!" called out Scott as he backed away to appease her.

Addie glanced around and saw that it was truly only him and she stepped forward and threw herself in his chest. Gripping his shirt and tried to keep herself from sobbing, as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her. "It's okay, they're gone."

"Where is he?" she mumbled into his shirt.

Scott glanced back at the field where he saw Derek before he approached Addie, "I don't know, they took off. Probably to-"

Addie cut him off. "No...Stiles! Where is Stiles?" she asked turned her head slightly so she wasn't talking into his chest anymore, but she stayed secured in his arms.

Scott squeezed her tighter in his arms, "I don't know." he said honestly. "He was with Derek before the game, but now..." He could almost feel the fear seep from her body. "But don't worry! I'm gonna take you home, and then I'm gonna find him."

Addie shook her head and stepped back slightly and looked up at him, "No. Stiles first."

"Well with Stiles, the motto is_ 'Addie first'_ so that's what were going to do. No arguments." Scott said back.

Addie decided that her objections would be futile, so she reluctantly agreed and had Scott drive her home.

* * *

Stiles trudged up his stairs, on his way home he nearly ran head on with Scott who had been frantically looking for him. Apparently Derek and Peter had made an appearance at the school and went after not only him, but Addie too. He tried to call her multiple times but it went straight to voicemail, she had probably turned it off for the game. Thinking of the game made Stiles feel even more worse, he hadn't just disappointed Addie, but his father too.

His dad had heard him the minute his jeep pulled in and had been in the living room waiting. Stiles couldn't remember the string of lies he had told his dad about missing the game, and he wasn't sure if he even believed them. But it had been too late for arguing his dad had said, so they both went to bed.

Stiles reached his door and paused, the last time he walked into his room Derek had been in there. _'I don't think I can handle anymore surprises.'_ he thought turning the door handle and walking in cautiously. He let out a breath of relief when there was no person hiding behind his door, but let out a surprised 'Oh my god!' when there was a movement from his bed and then a body collided with his.

Arms wrapped around his waist, and a head smashed itself into his chest. Stiles began to sputter as the person's hair got caught in his mouth, but when he took a whiff of the familiar shampoo, he relaxed.

"I hope you know, that I am mad at you." Addie mumbled softly in his chest.

Stiles didn't verbally respond, but chose to wrap his arms around her, not just to soothe her, but himself as well.

"That is strike one Stilinski." she warned, pulling her head back to look at him in the dark.

Stiles cocked his head to the side, "Are we talking about strikes with baseball? Three strikes and I'm out? Or strikes with bowling, and after so many I get like... A turkey or something?"

Addie shook her head, "If you reach a number of strikes, which is undetermined so far, I will be expecting a large Christmas present along with an equally as large birthday present."

Stiles gave a small smirk. "Oh so you're just trying to drain my wallet?"

Addie shrugged her shoulders, "Isn't that what women are supposed to do?"

Stiles reached up and tucked Addie's long bangs back so he could see her face properly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there tonight." he said sincerely.

"You should be... I made an awesome poster." Addie responded, and Stiles gave her a tired goofy smile. "I don't know where it is though... I think I lost it in the crowd." she finished with a pout.

All Stiles wanted to do was kiss that pout off her lips, so he leaned down to do so, but Addie quickly turned away and he kissed her cheek instead. He pulled back confused and feeling turned down.

"I had to use today..." she said in a hushed voice. "Peter sent Derek after me." Stiles suddenly became alarmed and fully intended to rip Derek apart next time he saw him, werewolf or not. "But Derek told me to use on him, because Peter was probably watching and he couldn't just let me go."

"Why would he do that?" Stiles questioned.

Addie gave Stiles a tired look, "Because he isn't the bad guy. I don't understand why you and Scott are so forceful with thinking he is."

"He kidnapped Deaton and thought he was the alpha." Stiles rebutted.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Addie said softly. "Besides, he's been looking out for me this whole time. If someone doesn't establish trust first, then it will be a forever web of lies and betrayal."

Stiles looked away and bit his inner cheek, now really wasn't the time to start an argument. All he really wanted was to sleep, so he untangled himself from Addie, but then weaved one of his hands through hers. Addie gave him a small smile, and then he led them to the bed. Flopping down on his mattress, he pulled Addie to him and wrapped his arms back around her.

"If your dad walked in right now, he would be _scandalized_." she said letting out a small laugh.

"If he walked in right now and saw us, he would probably throw a condom and run away." Stiles revised.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed letting out a loud laugh.

"Shh! Shh!" Stiles tried to tell her but he laughed too.

Soon the pair fell into a fit of laughter and couldn't contain themselves.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski looked at his ceiling from his bedroom and heard the noise. He could hear the distinctive laughs of his son and Addie. Instead of going up and confronting them, he stayed where he was and let out a small smile. He was proud of his son for picking a girl who fit perfectly with him.

* * *

Addie had stayed with Stiles for most of the weekend. She had snuck out the window on Saturday morning and knocked on the door trying to make a show for Sheriff Stilinski that she hadn't just spent the night, but Addie had an inkling that he knew all along.

On Monday morning Addie went home and quickly took a shower, she then changed her clothes and ran out the door trying to avoid Deaton's judging eyes.

Walking into the school, she made her way to her locker, but unfortunately someone was leaning against it with an arrogant smirk.

"What do you want Jackson?" she asked and she tried to push him aside. She obviously couldn't have pushed him away by herself, so he must have let her.

"Oh you know, just checking up on the prettiest girl in school." he said with a flirtatious smile.

Addie gave him a confused look and began turning her locker dial. "Then maybe you should check at your girlfriend's locker."

"Ex-girlfriend." he replied smoothly.

Addie turned her head quickly. "What, when? Why?"

"Yesterday," Jackson said with a smile still plastered on his face. "I decided to drop the dead weight and move on to better things."

Addie narrowed her eyes, "You do realize that Lydia is my friend, and I don't appreciate you referring to her as dead weight, nor do I appreciate your_ underlying subtext_."

Jackson gave a laugh, "See? That's what I like about you Addie, you are just so smart."

"Lydia was smart too, she just played dumb to appease your superficial ego." she said snidely. Grabbing her books from her locker, she slammed the small metal door and went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"I know you know about McCall." he said with jealously in his voice.

Addie turned back slowly to face him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" he said condescendingly. "How about I spell it out for you then...Werewolf." he whispered the last part close to her ear.

Addie gathered all the strength should could muster and shoved Jackson away roughly. "Let's get one thing straight... If you intend to hurt my friends. I will tear you apart."

Jackson's eyes held mockery, "Oh really? And how's that? Unless... Are you one too?" he asked suddenly with eagerness.

Addie took a step closer and her anger left her face, "No Jackson, I'm not a werewolf." she suddenly reached out and gripped his bare exposed, sleeveless arm. She began to dig her nails into his arm until suddenly a drop of blood was produced and he winced.

Addie felt the tingle of magic run down her spine, but anger had flooded her thoughts so far that she couldn't control herself. Gripping her nails in harder, she saw Jackson gasp and start to pale. She felt energy swimming through her veins and then she quickly dropped his arm and stepping away from Jackson, who was now leaning against the lockers trying to regain his breath. "I'm something you really don't want to mess with, Whittemore." she said and began walking away. When she was a good distance away, she looked down at her hand and flexed it. Addie felt rejuvenated and powerful, like her use of power earlier that weekend hadn't even happened. In the back of her mind, she felt bad for leeching life from Jackson. But her protective angry side took over; she really didn't appreciate people threatening her friends. Which is why Peter Hale now had a target on his back.

* * *

Addie had a pop quiz in her AP European History class, which normally would have been fine if she had been there on Friday to learn the material. But she had skipped that day with Stiles, and for the first time in her life she felt like a failure. Her grades meant the world to her, it was the only hope she had in getting into college, and it was always something she prided herself on.

Reaching the last question, she bit her pencil nervously and wrote down the best answer she could think of._ 'I am so totally screwed'_ she thought as she let out a dejected sigh. A mischievous thought sprouted in her mind, and she tried to shake it out of her head. But panic began swelling in her body, _'I can't fail this.'_. Taking a breath, she looked around her at the other students to make sure their attentions were elsewhere. Turning her focus back to her quiz, she tried her best to allow the tension to leave her body, after a moment the tingle of magic spread up her spine. Reaching up, she placed her index finger at the top of the paper then slowly dragged it down the page, and right before her eyes the answers she had just wrote began to change.

When she reached the bottom of the paper, she pulled her hand away and looked at it with wide eyes. The bell interrupted her astonishment, as the other students began to get up and hand in their tests. Addie quickly grabbed her bag and went to follow them. When reaching the teacher's desk at the front she became hesitant,_ 'I just cheated... I can't believe I just cheated.'_ she thought, _'Is there still time to turn back?'_

Just then the teacher reached out and took the paper from her hands and offered Addie a small smile. "Better get going Addison, don't want to miss lunch."

Addie gripped the strap from her bag and gave a forced smile before walking out of the room. The walk to the cafeteria was too long for Addie, because the entire time she was berating herself for what she just did. She couldn't believe that she had stooped so low as to cheat, it was simply just out of character for her. _'Oh god, I feel so guilty that I might actually go confess and that would just be opening a can of worms. If I did that, it would be on my record permanently!'._

Walking into the cafeteria, she spotted Stiles and Scott, and made her way over to them. When she was close enough she caught the end of Scott's sentence. "-and they think Jackson's me."

Addie plopped down in the seat next to Stiles and laid her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"What's wrong?" he asked jokingly, but with a tinge of sincerity.

"Just a long day... What's going on with jackass, I mean, Jackson?" she asked trying to redirect the conversation.

Both boys let out small laughs at her comment, before Scott became serious again. "Allison's dad and aunt think Jackson is the second beta."

Addie squinted her eyes, "Why?".

"They saw the scratches on his neck that Derek gave him." Scott answered.

"Well then... Let them think that." Addie said simply.

"What?" both Scott and Stiles questioned, confused as to why Addie would say something like that.

Addie lifted her head from Stiles' shoulder and rolled her eyes, "He already wants to be one, and I get the feeling he will get it now with Peter and Derek running around. So the hunters are going to have to go after him eventually. And it keeps focus away from you."

"But they want to kill him!" Scott exclaimed, astounded at her views on this conversation.

"They do what they have to!" Addie shot back with a glare.

"Where is this coming from?" Stiles asked extremely confused at her comments. "I mean I'm not a big fan of the guy, but we're talking about the fact that they want to hunt him down and possibly kill him. What happened to the Addie who used to care about everyone?"

Addie's face softened and she looked down at the table in a daze. "I don't know," she said softly. "I've just been..._.Angry_ lately, and I don't know-" she stopped herself when she looked down at her hands and saw a speck of red on her nail.

It was Jackson's blood from that morning.

Standing up abruptly she nearly knocked over Stiles' lunch tray. "I need to go." she said as she left the table, both boys called out for her but she didn't stop.

* * *

Addie pulled into the parking lot of the vet clinic and hastily got out of the car. She stormed through the doors and went into the backrooms in search of her god-father.

Looking up from his papers, Deaton was surprised to see her, "Addie, what are you doing here?"

"I leeched from Jackson today." she said anxiously without breath.

Deaton stood to his feet and began walking over to her cautiously, "Addie... What did you do?"

Addie bit her lip and shook her head frantically. "I grabbed him, and I scratched him with my nails... And it drew blood, and then I felt _it..._.And now I'm just so angry, I've never felt this kind of anger before. I don't know what's happening!" she reached up and grabbed her hair with her hands.

Deaton reached out and gently tugged her hands from her head. "You need to calm yourself."

"I can't! Something is wrong with me!" Addie exclaimed.

"It's just a side effect of what you did to him... You are feeling what he is." Deaton explained calmly.

"But it's never happened before." she said softly with tears threatening to spill.

"It could possibly have, you just didn't recognize it since it wasn't as foreign to your body as that heavy anger is." Deaton responded.

Addie thought back to Josh, he had been put in a coma after their kiss, and he still was, so his emotions weren't capable of being connected with. Her mind switched to Stiles and their first kiss. Deaton was right, it was possible that she could have felt what he had afterwards but she just didn't realize it because in the end it was basically mutual. Jackson's emotions had just taken her by surprise and she didn't know how to deal with. The thought that it was Jackson's influence which made her cheat earlier, had immediately crossed her mind. "I don't know if I can handle this." she finally said.

"Things are never going to be easy." Deaton said, "But if you don't make an effort to fight back, then it will just be like handing over your life."

Addie looked at her god-father sadly, _'but what if I'm too tired of fighting?'._

* * *

After her talk with Deaton, Addie decided to skip the rest of school and just go home. She didn't bother checking her phone, she knew it would be filled with missed calls and texts, but she didn't have the willpower to respond to them. She decided to take this time to get back to normality and start her homework that she had been lacking on lately.

Hours later Addie had her papers in neat piles and all of them completed. Feeling accomplished, she looked at the clock and decided to go get a snack. On her way to the kitchen she heard a knock at the door, redirecting her path she made her way over to answer it.

Pulling the door open she saw a jittery Stiles, before she could greet him, he started speaking.

"I really don't like it when you don't answer your phone." he said as he let himself inside and shut the door behind him.

Addie bit her lip and looked down at the ground, "Yeah sorry... Things just came up."

"Things just came up?" he questioned. "In the middle of lunch, out of nowhere?"

"Yes," she replied firmly. "I had to go talk to Deaton."

"About what?" Stiles asked, but Addie shifted her gaze and didn't answer. Stiles groaned, "How is this going to work if we can't be honest with each other?" he asked softly.

Addie lifted her eyes and connected them with his, his expression held sadness, he really believed that Addie didn't trust him fully. "I hurt Jackson this morning." she mumbled. Stiles eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I leeched off of him, and I guess that's what made me angry earlier. Deaton said it was because it created a connection, and I was emanating his anger."

Stiles opened his mouth again but then closed it and turned away thinking. Walking over the edge of the couch, he leaned against it and spoke. "So...you kissed Jackson?" he asked trying not to sound as upset as he obviously was.

"What? No!" Addie replied walking over to him and placing herself in front of him. "I scratched him, and I got his blood and I _guess_ it works like that too, because next thing I knew he was turning white and gasping for breath."

"Why did you scratch him?" he asked still slightly confused.

Addie looked down at their feet sheepishly, "He threatened Scott, and I don't know... The _claws_ kind of just came out."

Stiles let out a laugh, and reached out grabbing both of her hands with his, pulling her closer to him. Addie looked up at him and smiled. "It really shouldn't be funny. I could have hurt him." she said even though her face held a smile.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "It was about time he took one for the team. Maybe it will show him that this supernatural life, isn't what he should want." Addie nodded her head understandingly. "But does this mean you're better now?" he asked, his demeanor changing from playful to serious. "I know after what happened with Derek you were kind of... _Out of it_, this weekend..."

Addie nodded her head, "Yeah, I feel better now. Whether he knows it or not, Jackson helped me."

Stiles gave her his famous goofy smile, "Good." He then suddenly dipped his head down and captured her lips with his. Untangling one of his hands from hers, he reached up and cupped the back of her neck, smashing their lips together even more. Addie freed her other hand from his as well and grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands, while his now free hand wove its way around her waist. She let out a small moan, and Stiles smiled against her lips before pulling away.

Opening his eyes he saw her giving him a small pout and he gave a soft laugh before reaching and moving stray hairs from her face. After Addie came to her senses, her body went into alert and began checking Stiles for any signs that she hurt him. But his face was full of color and smiling. Smiling back and feeling confident she stood on her tip toes and kissed him again.

"Actually..." Stiles mumbled onto her lips before pulling back. "We have to go help Scott... Who is actually waiting in the jeep." he added while nodding his head towards the door.

"With what?" she asked before placing herself back on her feet.

"Werewolf, alpha drama." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so the normal?" Addie quipped back with a small smile, before untangling herself from Stiles and grabbing her coat from her room. Coming back into the living room she saw that Stiles was in the same spot, grabbing his hand she dragged him to the door. "Okay, let's go kick some werewolf ass."

* * *

Addie braced her hands against the dashboard of the jeep as Stiles rammed into the car in front of them. After a moment she saw the passenger side of the car in front of them open, and Ms. McCall exit. Stiles opened his door to get out and Addie followed.

"Stiles?!" Melissa yelled once she saw her son's friend, glancing over she also saw Addie but she turned her anger back towards the boy. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Oh my God, Ms. McCall, I'm so sorry! You guys just came out of nowhere!" Stiles exclaimed waving his arms in a dramatic manner.

"Came out of nowhere!? Stiles, we were parked on the side of the road!" She said glaring at him.

Addie tuned out the rest of their conversation as Peter stepped out of the car and held her gaze. He smirked at her and then spoke softly under his breath. She couldn't understand what she was saying, but her best guess was that he was talking to Scott who was hiding a few cars down. She saw Peter's smirk grow wider and his eyes glisten with delight, _'he must have said something to Scott...'_ Addie realized.

Making frantic eye contact with Stiles, who was still being berated by Ms. McCall, she nodded her head down the street, signalling she was going to check on Scott. He gave her a slight nod and she took off. "Scott!" she called out as she saw his figure in the distance, he stopped and turned back to her and waited for her to catch up. "What's happening?" she asked nearly out of breath.

"Derek is going after Jackson." Scott said as he grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards the woods to the old Hale mansion.

"But Derek isn't the alpha." She said out loud. "He can't change Jackson."

"Exactly." Scott said back to her as he continued to lead the way, "He doesn't plan on changing him. Jackson is a liability, he knows too much."

_'He's going to kill him,'_ Addie realized. They soon approached the back of the rundown house and Scott climbed the outside of it to the second story. Addie decided to take the easy way and went in the back door. Walking in she heard yelling.

"No one cares that you drive a Porsche! No one cares that you have nice hair! And no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek yelled.

Addie popped herself out from behind the stairs just in time to see Scott place himself at the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me!" Scott exclaimed from the top of the stairs, startling both of the other men. "Co-captain." He then sunk into a crouch and propelled himself forward and landed at the bottom of the stairs. Both Derek and Scott glared at each other, but neither had a chance to attack before the house was suddenly being sprayed in gunfire.

As Addie ducked and hid behind the staircase, she saw Jackson on the floor scrambling away and trying to avoid the bullets. Addie sprinted forward and grabbed the neck of his shirt and yanked him to his feet and dragged him to the back door. "Run!" she yelled at him and pushed him out the door. He looked at her and held scared eyes, he was hesitant about leaving her here. But before he could say anything she turned and went back into the house. Making her way back to the foyer she saw Scott on the floor with blood spewing from his chest.

"Get him out of here!" Derek yelled from the other side of the room, Addie was about to open her mouth and say that she wasn't going to leave him either, when Derek got up and opened the door. He then walked into the gunfire with a fierce growl.

Addie ran to Scott's side and tried her best to lift him up. Once he was on his feet, she dragged him to the backdoor that she had come in through. Walking through the forest, and tried her best to put distance between them and the hunters who had fired upon them. But Addie knew she wasn't equipped to handle Scott's wounds, so with her free hand she dug into her back pocket and grabbed her phone. Deaton would be pissed that she had gotten involved in werewolf affairs, but helping Scott was all that mattered right now.

* * *

Addie sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room of the vet clinic. Deaton had came to their rescue and was now tending to Scott's wounds. She heard voices from the examining room and guessed that Scott had regained consciousness.

Digging her phone from her pocket, Addie sent a quick text to Stiles asking him to pick her up. Her phone quickly buzzed with an affirmative response from him.

Deaton came out into the lobby and gave a sigh. "He will be okay." he said to his anxious god-daughter. "He just needs to rest."

Addie stood up and gave an exhausted nod. "Stiles is coming to get me. Are you going to stay here with him?" she asked.

Deaton nodded his head, before giving her a hard look. "We are going to have to talk about this..." he started and Addie let out a groan. "If those hunters had gotten to you tonight, they would have killed you."

"Only if they knew I was a witch! Which they don't!" Addie rebutted.

"They have their ways of finding out, Addison! Experienced hunters have generations of knowledge on their side." Deaton said with frustration.

Headlights filled the room and Addie grabbed her coat from the chair. "That's Stiles. We'll talk about this tomorrow." she said defiantly and walked out of the clinic.

When she got outside she saw Stiles jump out of his jeep to meet her. "Is Scott okay?" he asked as she reached him.

Addie nodded. "He will be, he's just got a few more hours of healing to do."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, as he walked her to the passenger side door and opened it for her. Walking back to the driver's side he jumped in and started the jeep.

Addie leaned her head back and closed her eyes, the soft tune of the radio lulling her to sleep. Stiles gently shook her awake when they reached her house, and she tiredly walked to door with him at her side.

When they reached the door, Stiles quickly grabbed her hand to stall her from entering. "I know this is really bad timing... but uh..." he began to stammer.

Addie reached out with her other hand and cupped his elbow, bringing their bodies closer. "What?" she asked patiently.

Stiles bit his lip and tried to calm his nerves. "Well..uh... The formal is on Friday, and I was wondering if... because we're kind of..." Stiles groaned ashamed that her nerves got the better of him.

Addie smiled and extended to toes to make herself taller, and pressed her nose against his. "I would love to go to the formal with you."

Stiles let out a relieved laugh and pressed his forehead to hers. "You'd think after my big confession, that I would be better at this."

"You're lucky I find it so damn cute." Addie said playfully.

Stiles raised his eyebrow playfully, "Not sure that I like the adjective _'cute',_ but I won't question it. But I do have another question..." he said. Addie remained silent as waited for him to ask his question. Stiles brought his lips down closer to hers and whispered, "Does this make you my girlfriend?"

As an answer, Addie pressed her lips to his softly. He reciprocated the kiss and she lightly bit his bottom lip. Stiles pulled away suddenly. "Just for clarification, that was a yes right?" he asked.

Addie let out a laugh and pushed him away, "Yes that was a yes. Now you better get home, before your dad grounds you and won't let you take me to the formal."

Stiles nodded his head and began backing away. "Yeah that's a good idea, but I feel like even if I was grounded, my dad would let me go when he found out I was taking you."

Addie smiled softly at her boyfriend. "Goodnight Stiles." she said as she opened her front door and walked in.

Turning around to close the door, she heard him call out good night as well. When the door was closed, she slouched against it with a bright smile across her face.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	23. Chapter 23

**thanks to ElenaxoxoSilber, lenie954, rwjj28 and realityalways-getsintheway  for the reviews. love you all.**

**Okay, so work has just been kicking my ass. It really sucks. But I'm trying to write when I can.**

**We are nearing the end, and I'm not sure how long I want to/can drag it out. :(**

**I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last one, I guess it depends on when I get a chance to sit down and write it.**

* * *

Addie stood by her locker with Allison at her side. When Allison had found out that Addie was going to the dance with Stiles, she demanded that she go dress shopping with herself and Lydia. Addie hadn't seen much of either girl lately, so she eagerly agreed.

Jackson suddenly appeared beside them looking pale, with a fake smile plastered to his face. "So I'll pick you up at seven?" he hastily asked Allison.

Allison gave an amused smile and agreed, then she waved goodbye to Addie as she walked to her class.

When she was gone, Jackson sighed and leaned against the lockers.

Addie let out a laugh, "You okay there Jackson?" she asked as she closed her locker.

He gave her a glare. "McCall is an ass, he's making me take Allison to make sure she's safe."

Addie rolled her eyes, "Oh wow, you being forced to take a pretty girl to the school dance? Your life must be so hard." she said sarcastically.

Jackson pushed himself off the lockers and faced her. "It wouldn't be this hard if I just got the bite."

"Was the other night not enough to convince you to change your mind? We were freaking shot at! Scott _was_ shot! And Derek was going to _kill you_ because his uncle, the actual alpha, wants nothing to do with you!" Addie exclaimed at him. Jackson slightly flinched back and she continued. "Maybe you should stop being jealous of Scott, and look at the whole picture, instead of just the part that's inside your head."

After finishing her rant to Jackson, she proceeded to walk down the hallway. A hand shot out from the corner of the perpendicular hall and grabbed her wrist. Stumbling into the hall, she fell onto Stiles who had a smile on his face.

"You know, a simple _'hey Addie, over here!'_ would have worked as well." she said as she righted herself.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "Eh that wouldn't have been as much fun." he said as he wove his fingers through hers.

A throat was cleared from their side, and Addie looked and saw Scott next to them, she hadn't even noticed him before. "Okay, now that Allison's taken care of. You're next." he said to Addie.

"I'll be fine." Addie said.

"Peter might come after you too! You need to be protected." Scott said worriedly.

"Like I said," Addie started. "I will be fine. Besides, I'll have Stiles with me." she said smiling up at him, who returned the smile whole heartily.

Scott looked between his two friends and groaned. "I was rooting for you two all along, but now I'm just going to be the third wheel aren't I?"

Addie looked away from Stiles and over at Scott, "Well maybe if you and Allison made up we could be a big four-wheeled thingy."

"I'm not allowed to go to the dance," Scott said sadly. "I'm failing like three classes, so coach won't let me go. Which is why Jackson is taking her. But I'm still going to be there, just to make sure everyone is safe."

"Do you even have a tux?" Stiles asked.

"No." Scott said.

"What about a ticket?" Scott shook his head in response and Stiles continued. "What about a ride? Do you even have a way to get here or are you just going to ride your bike?"

"No Stiles," Scott said to his friend with a glare. "I don't have any of those. Are you going to help me or not?"

Stiles reached his free hand up and clapped Scott's shoulder. "Of course."

"Can we rewind back to the part where you said you are failing three classes?" Addie asked from the side with an eyebrow raised.

Scott groaned and scooted out of her smacking distance. "I don't need you to reprimand me. I will deal with everything when all of this is over."

"I hate to be the one who is pessimistic, but what if it never ends?" Addie asked, and both boys silenced.

Finally Scott spoke. "We can't think like that. Right now we just need to take things one step at a time."

Addie nodded, hoping to reassure him. "Okay, step one, get suitable attire for tonight." she said eyeing both of her boys, "Stiles and you need to find decent tuxes, and I will be going dress shopping with Allison and Lydia after school. Hopefully I can find a dress that won't clash with my cast." she said holding up her purple covered arm, while her other was firmly attached to Stiles.

Scott nodded, "Okay, me and Stiles will be there to look after you guys."

Addie groaned, "We don't need a babysitter, besides I don't want Stiles to see what dress I pick until tonight." she said with a pout.

Stiles leaned down and kissed her nose, "I'll make sure to close my eyes." he said jokingly.

Addie scrunched her nose, "Not good enough, I'm putting you on Lydia duty. You can be her helper with all her dresses."

Stiles frowned, "Well that's not really fair. I mean it's Lydia... And shopping... And I could die!" he said dramatically.

"You will be rewarded for your heroic efforts." Addie said with smile.

"How?" Stiles asked eagerly with a goofy smile.

"Okay I'm leaving now." Scott said feeling awkward at where this conversation had suddenly turned.

* * *

Addie stepped onto the escalator with Allison and Lydia behind her.

"I hope you don't mind that Jackson is taking me tonight." Allison said.

Addie turned around to face her friends as they rose up the steps.

"It's fine... As long as it's just friends." Lydia replied, even though she clearly wasn't okay with it.

"Of course, I mean it's not like I'm gonna take him to the coach's office and make out with him." Allison said nonchalantly as Addie tried to hold in her laugh.

Lydia groaned, "I'm already buying your dress, what else do I have to do to make up for it?"

"That depends, who is taking you tonight?" Allison asked.

Lydia's face deepened with a scowl. "Greenburg." she mumbled.

Addie and Allison let out a chorus of laughs, "Okay, that's punishment enough." Allison said through her laughter.

"He was the only good enough candidate that asked." Lydia defended. "Turns out most of the guys are scared of having to deal with Jackson, if they ask me out." When the reached the top and stepped off the escalator, Lydia continued speaking. "Who are you going with?" she asked Addie.

Addie was about to reply when she looked forward and saw Stiles in the store in front of them, he was playing with the perfumes and accidently sprayed one in his face; he sputtered back trying to get the nasty taste of his mouth. Addie smiled at his actions, "Him." she responded to Lydia, as Stiles looked up and waved slightly embarrassed. Addie turned and looped her arm through Lydia's. "He will also be your little helper today, because I don't want him to see the dress I'm going to pick."

Lydia turned to look at Stiles and raised an eyebrow. Smirking she said, "It's always better to have an extra set of arms instead of a shopping cart. It's better of the delicate fabric of the dresses." Un-looping her arms from Addie's she marched over to Stiles, who suddenly had a terrified look on his face, and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into the dress section of the store.

Allison laughed and grabbed Addie's arm before dragging her after them. "You two are really cute." she said to Addie, "I gotta admit, the first time I saw you two I asked Scott if you guys were dating, and he just said _'not yet'_."

Addie face flushed and she looked down at her shoes as they were walking. "You and Scott were pretty cute too." she said in a playful way.

It was Allison's turn to look down, "I'm always going to care about him," she replied softly. "I just don't know how long it will take to be friends, and then move on from that."

"Aren't you guys friends now?" Addie asked.

"We... Are getting there." Allison responded.

Addie nodded in understanding, "Okay, no more moping. It's dress time!" she said enthusiastically.

* * *

Addie riffled through the rows of dresses and sighed, _'It's been nearly an hour and a half and I haven't found one that I like!'._ Lydia was still trying on a bunch of dresses, much to Stiles' dismay, and Allison ran off saying something about her car. Turning around in frustration, she was about to go tell her friends that she was going to go try a different store, when her arm caught some of the dresses on the rack and they fell to the ground.

Addie groaned and bent to pick them up, in the middle of a sea of dresses she saw a pretty shade of dark purple. Grabbing all the hangers, she wove through them until she had the one connected to the purple dress, and set the rest back on the rack.

Holding the dress in front of her she saw it had spaghetti straps with an empire waist, under the bust was an embroidered belt and beneath that was layered ruffles. It looked like it would stop just above the knee._ 'Perfect.'_ Addie thought as she looked at the price and size tag hopeful. To her delight, the size was hers and the price was in her budget.

Looking over at the changing rooms she saw the Stiles was sitting on one the chairs with a pile of dresses on his lap. _'I don't want him to see it... So I guess I'll just have to buy it without trying it on.'_

Walking toward the register she tried to avoid passing Stiles in case he looked up and saw her. After paying and grabbing her bagged dress Addie turned to walk back to her friends, when she collided with a body. Looking up, she shrank back in fear.

"You're going to look lovely tonight." Peter said with a smirk.

Addie took a breath to calm herself, and glared. "You shouldn't be here Peter... An _old man_ in the girls section is a little weird, you better leave before the word _pedo_ starts to whisper around."

Peter held up his hands in mocking innocence. "No need to start rumors Addison."

Addie didn't respond, she just continued glaring. Over Peter's shoulder she saw a rack of dresses ruffle, and a brown mop of hair peak over it._ 'Scott.'_ Addie realized. Addie looked back at Peter when he gave a small laugh.

"Little Scott thinks he can play protector for everyone. But he's going to slip up and have to choose one of you eventually." Peter said.

Addie's glare deepened. "I don't need a protector."

"Oh I know you don't." Peter said with his trademark emotionless smirk. "Which is why I haven't come after you."

"Oh yeah, because you'd rather kill me from a distance." Addie practically growled at him.

Peter laughed again and folded his hands behind his back. "So you know about that then? You truly are smart. I must admit it was a difficult thing to do with the condition I was in. But the hospital had your blood on file from that time you were admitted last month and my nurse was_ helpful_ enough to get it for me."

"You want something... That's obvious." Addie said to him. "The question is, what?"

Peter simply smiled. "I'll be seeing you later tonight Addison." he said then walked away.

When he left Addie's shoulders fell and released the tension that she wasn't aware she had. _'So much for a nice night.'_

* * *

**__review?**

**~krenee321**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to ElenaxoxoSilber, realityalways-getsintheway, RKOlover4life for the reviews. :)**

**I also put a picture of Addie's dress on my profile if you wanted to see it.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, it is kind of the end (?) until I can figure out how to do season 2 without actually being able to watch it...  
and I would actually like to give myself a pat on the back because I wrote like half of this chapter and then my computer froze and I lost it all! So I had to rewrite it all by memory. WOO me!**

* * *

Addie stood in front of her mirror and stared at herself. Her brown hair held soft curls and the top was lightly pinned back out of her face. Her purple dress had fit like a glove, and her high heels were comfortable and perfectly matched her dress. _'Everything is perfect.'_ she thought with a smile, but it slowly faded when she remembered her talk with Peter earlier that day. After he had left, Addie felt a sinking feeling in her chest and made eye contact with Scott. He had heard everything, and was now deeply suspicious of her. The feeling came back now filled with shame and sadness, she didn't like lying to her friends. Sure, she had told Stiles; but not Scott and he might feel a little betrayed when he finds out he was left out.

Addie looked down and took a breath, trying to control her emotions before her make-up gets ruined. A knock at her door brought Addie out of her thoughts, looking up she saw Deaton with a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Addie smiled and looked back into the mirror, "Thanks."

Deaton reached into his front pocket, "I thought you'd want to wear this." he said pulling out a necklace.

Addie looked over and was stunned, she recognized the necklace from her memories that she vaguely had of her mother. Stepping forward she extended her hand and he dropped it in her palm. The necklace was silver heart with indentations on it, Addie had always assumed they were meant to represent scars. Wings sprouted from the sides of the heart and extended off to where the tips became the neck chain.

Every memory she had of her mother, consisted of this necklace, she never went without it. Addie's eyes became misty, "Where did you get this?" she asked, her voice nearly breaking.

"That doesn't matter," Deaton said grabbing the necklace from her hand. Stepping behind her, he draped it over her chest and connected the ends behind her neck. He looked at her through the mirror as she reached back and pulled her hair out of the way. "I just thought now was the time to give it to you."

"Do..." Addie paused, "Do you think they'd be proud of me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Deaton said immediately. "And don't ever try to tell yourself differently."

"Isn't it supposed to be _'don't ever let anyone else tell you differently'_?" Addie said sarcastically.

Deaton gazed at her through the mirror, "Sometimes your worst enemy is yourself."

Addie dazed off and considered what he just said, _'It's true,'_ she thought meekly.

Deaton walked back toward the door before turning around, "I've got business to deal with tonight, so unfortunately I can't see you off and agitate Stiles." he said with a small smirk at the end.

Addie let out a small laugh at the thought of Deaton being parental and making Stiles nervous. Her expression turned back to neutral when she decided to reply, "What kind of business?".

Deaton gave her a knowing look, and she responded with a small firm nod. "Just stay safe tonight." he said as he walked out into the living room.

Addie heard the front door open and Deaton leave. Looking back in the mirror she frowned, "No promises..."

* * *

It was twelve minutes after Deaton left, when Addie heard a knock at the door. Taking one final look in the mirror, Addie made her way out into the living room and went to answer the door. Opening it revealed Stiles who was looking down and fussing with his tie.

He must had heard her open the door because he wasn't startled when Addie laughed at him. "Don't make fun of me," he said tugging on his tie. "this thing is ridiculous." Giving one final tug, he let it go and looked up at her. Stiles was speechless, she was breathtaking. Looking her up and down, he saw she was wearing heels and they made her only a few inches shorter than him. "Beautiful.." he muttered to himself.

Addie heard him though, and looked down at the ground with a blush.

Stiles smiled, priding himself that he had made her blush. "Not that you aren't always beautiful," he continued. "It's just that tonight you are... _fancy_ beautiful."

Addie looked up at him gave an offended look, "I'll have you know, I am always fancy!"

"Oh I know you are." Stiles replied with a smile, he then reached his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

Addie reached over and locked the door knob, before reaching out to join his hand with hers. Pulling the door closed behind her, they walked to his jeep. Stiles opened the passenger door for her and she slowly got in, trying not to catch her dress on anything.

Stiles ran over to the driver's side and hopped in. "Are you ready for a night we'll never forget?" he asked.

"I'd much prefer a night where everything was normal again, back before witchy stuff and Scott being a werewolf." Addie answered.

Stiles draped his right arm over the back of the seats, with his left propped on the steering wheel. "Yeah, but back then we weren't together."

Addie smiled and looked over at him. Reaching over, she grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her. Placing her lips against his, she kissed him softly which he eagerly returned. Pulling back, she set her forehead against his. "Maybe this will just have be to our new normal then." she said as she bit her lip.

Stiles smiled softly at her, "I like that plan." He kissed her once more before pulling away and starting his jeep.

* * *

Addie walked into the school gym, and looked around. The decorations were borderline cheesy, but it didn't matter. All that matter was that she was here with Stiles, and she was going to try to keep that positive attitude for as long as possible.

In the back of her mind, Addie knew that tonight wasn't going to end well. But the subdued selfish part of her, wanted to forget about it and focus on her night.

Stiles gently tugged her arm and began leading her to an empty table near the back; before they could reach it though, the pair was intercepted by Lydia.

"Bathroom. Now." she demanded to Addie.

Addie looked up at Stiles and he nodded, "I'll just be at the table." he said as Lydia grabbed Addie's arm and began dragging her away.

Entering the girl's bathroom, Lydia let Addie's arm go and slumped against one of the sinks.

"What's going on?" Addie asked her.

"Greenburg is getting handsie and I needed to get away." Lydia replied while inspecting her manicure.

"So you decided to tear me away from my date to come mope with you?" Addie asked with an eyebrow.

"Oh please," Lydia scoffed. "it was just Stiles."

Addie crossed her arms as her lips pursed. "Yes Stiles. My date... _My boyfriend_."

Lydia looked up from her nails and looked at Addie surprised. "Really? Since when?"

"Since now..." Addie said. "And I don't appreciate you insulting him."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I didn't insult him."

"Oh no, you just insinuated that dating him is _beneath me_..." Addie replied with a frown.

Lydia looked down at the tiled floor and crossed her arms over her stomach in a sheltered way. "I'm sorry... I guess you two getting together shouldn't really be a surprise." She looked up at Addie. "I guess it just hurts to see a new happy relationship, after mine just crashed and burned." she finished with misty eyes.

Addie dropped her arms to her side and went to engulf Lydia in a hug. "Jackson is an idiot... But I know he loves you. He's just being a jerk and focusing on his selfish needs and wants." Pulling away she forced Lydia to look up at her. "Soon he will realize that you are the thing he actually needs."

Lydia sniffled. "Well by the time he realizes that, I will be long gone." she said trying to sound confident.

"And for you, I hope that is true. I don't want to see you waste your life waiting for someone who doesn't even know how much he is truly hurting you." Addie said.

Lydia pulled away fully and turned back to the mirror, and began inspecting her make-up for any flaws. "Let's get you back out there." she said turning to face Addie. "We don't want Stiles to think I kidnapped you. I might even let Greenburg cop a feel if Jackson is looking." she gave a playful wink. "Just to show him what he's missing."

Addie laughed and looped her arm through Lydia's as they began to exit the bathroom.

"I want him to know that he is missing an awesome girl." Lydia said as they were halfway through the hall.

"I hope _you_ know that he is missing an awesome girl." Addie replied looking at her friend sincerely. "You can't really love someone until you love yourself."

Lydia smiled thoughtfully and they entered the decorated gym. "What about you?" she asked with a smirk as she saw Addie's eyes search for Stiles. "Do you love _yourself_?"

Addie found Stiles sitting at the table near where she had left him previously. She turned back to Lydia as she finished her question. "I think..." she paused. "I think I _want_ to love myself, but I don't think I can until I have all the answers..." she said sadly as she reached up and her finger drifted across her mother's necklace.

Lydia nudged Addie forward toward Stiles, "Well you better start searching for those answers."

Addie smiled before turning and walking through the sea of people.

Stiles didn't see her until she was only a few feet away. He smiled and moved to pull out the seat next to him, but Addie shook her head. Stiles looked at her curiously as she smiled, the song suddenly changed to a slower paced one and she extended her hand out toward him. "Dance with me?" she asked.

Stiles smiled and stood up; grabbing her hand, he let her lead them to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her, he asked "Have I said_ 'you are beautiful'_ yet?".

Addie nodded her head and bit her lip. "Yeah, but you know, there isn't a set limit on how many times you should say it."

Stiles leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "You're beautiful." he said sincerely.

Addie pulled her head back and laid it on his shoulder. "When did that happen?" she asked when she saw Allison and Scott dancing together not too far away.

Stiles let out a laugh, "Oh man, you missed a lot when you were out with Lydia. Let me just say, it was _highly_ entertaining!"

"Well come on now! Share the amusement!" Addie exclaimed anxiously.

Stiles shook his head, "Not right now... Now is the time for _this_." He then suddenly swung her out, and spun her back into his arms. Addie let out a surprised squeak as she crashed back into him. "Who's fancy now?" he asked with sarcastic cockiness.

Stiles was about to lean down and press his lips to hers, when suddenly the back of his collar was grabbed and he was yanked back.

"None of that Stilinski!" Coach Finstock said in an annoyed tone. "I may not have been able to call out McCall, but I've got my eyes on all of you." he finished as he let go and went to breakup another affectionate couple.

* * *

Addie looked across the room for Lydia, but she couldn't find her. She had seen her earlier dancing with Greenburg, but she looked distracted. Addie assumed she had been wondering where Jackson went off to, she should have been more concerned about her other friend, but she just guessed that he was passed out somewhere due to the immense amount of alcohol he consumed.

Pulling back from Stiles, she looked to the other side of the gym but didn't see Lydia there either.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"I can't find Lydia, and I just..." Addie paused and looked up at him. "I don't think she should be alone right now."

"She's probably just with Jackson." Stiles replied.

"He has hunters after him, so being with him probably isn't the safest place for her." Addie said concerned.

Stiles nodded his head. "Okay let's go look, should we get Scott?" he asked as he looked around for his friend but didn't see him.

"You go try to find Jackson, he is probably passed out in a bathroom somewhere." Addie said as they exited the gym and entered the empty hallway. "And I'll find Lydia, hopefully she isn't moping in the parking lot."

"Should we really be splitting up? This is usually where people die in horror movies." Stiles said in a half playful half serious tone.

Addie smiled, "We are a cliche teen drama with a hint of supernatural... Not a horror movie." she said as she quickly placed her lips on his.

Stiles eagerly responded and tried to pulled her back when she pulled away. Addie laughed and wiggled out of his grasp. "More of that later, right now we have to deal with our friends." she said before turning and walking down the hallway toward the doors.

Stiles look after her, but then turned on his heels to search the locker room for the jerk known as Jackson.

* * *

The parking lot was empty as Addie shivered. Lydia was nowhere to be seen and she was beginning to grow extremely worried. Out of the corner of her eye, Addie saw the field lights suddenly switch on. _'Who the hell would be out there?'_ she wondered as she began making her way to the field.

When her feet hit the grass, she stumbled to keep her balance in her heels. Rounding the corner of the closest set of bleachers, Addie was blinded by the lights and could barely make out two blurry figures in the field. Shielding her eyes she called out, "Lydia?!" but there was no reply. When her eyes began to adjust and her sight became sharpened, her heart exploded. Addie felt as if her stomach had dropped right out of her body, and the air escaped her lungs.

Standing above a broken and bloody Lydia was a smirking Peter. After a moment of realization, Addie's feet propelled her forward across the field toward her friend. Before she could fall to her knees next to Lydia, Peter grabbed Addie by the arms and held her firmly. She choked out a sob as she gazed down at her friend who was covered in scratches and bite marks. "You killed her." she said breathlessly as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Not yet," Peter said in a taunting tone. "She could still live... She will be a werewolf... Or you know, her body could reject the bite and then she would die... Which would be such a shame."

"Either way," Addie said through her tears. "You killed her."

"You kids always make me out to be the bad guy." Peter said as he tightened his grip on her arms. "But would a real bad guy offer an ultimatum?" he asked rhetorically.

"What do you want?" Addie cried as she tried to release herself from his grasp.

"I just need a little of your _hocus pocus_." Peter said with a smirk.

Addie looked down at her friend again lying unconscious and bloody on the cold ground, "How will it help Lydia?" she asked meekly.

Peter's smirk grew and he ignored her question, choosing to ask one of his own. "Have you ever heard of binding?"

* * *

Stiles exited the school aggravated, he couldn't find Jackson or Scott and now he couldn't find Addie. He pulled out his phone and was about to call her, when he remembered that she hadn't brought it with her tonight. Sighing, he was about to go back and look in the gym again, when he saw Jackson stumble through the parking lot.

Making his way over to him, Stiles grabbed his arm to stop him from passing him. "Where is Lydia?" he asked.

Jackson looked up at him with glazed eyes and shrugged.

"Okay then, where is Addie?" Stiles asked instead.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders again. "How should I know?" he asked with annoyance.

"You should know because Lydia went looking for you, and then Addie went looking for her. So one of them should have came across you by now!" Stiles exclaimed.

Jackson looked at the ground and remembered what he had just done in the woods. He had sold Scott out to the Argent's, and the guilt was beginning to be too much. Adding on also that now Lydia and Addie were missing, did nothing but make him feel worse about himself.

Stiles threw his hands in the air, "Well you have just been extremely helpful!" he exclaimed sarcastically before walking off to continue his search.

* * *

"Do you know what you have to do?" Peter asked to Addie, whose gaze firmly remained on Lydia. She nodded as Peter's grip was release and she fell to Lydia's side. "Hurry it up then, we don't have much time." Peter said urgently.

Addie sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm so sorry." she cried softly to her unconscious friend. Taking a breath, Addie felt the wind shift and the tingle spread down her spine. Reaching her hand out, she placed her hands on one of the oozing cuts on Lydia's body and tried to focus her mind.

Peter crouched on the other side of Lydia, across from Addie and extended his arm to her expectantly.

Addie sadly and slowly grabbed his arm, while keeping her other on Lydia's wound. The current of energy that flowed between the three increased and Addie heard Peter groan from what the magic was doing to him. She assumed Lydia would also be crying out in pain, if she weren't already unconscious.

Peter growled in pain, but didn't pull his arm away. "Only the blood of a witch can seal a magical binding spell." he said in a low gutted voice.

"I know." Addie said simply.

Peter's other hand began to morph and his claws grew in a taunting way. "This is going to hurt." he said as his eyes began flashing red.

Addie looked up and held his gaze courageously. "I know." she repeated. She distantly heard her name called out frantically. _'Stiles...'_ she thought sadly. She heard him getting closer and heard his yells, but chose not to turn and look. Instead she held Peter's gaze, as he shoved his claws into her abdomen. The pain that spread through her body was indescribable, and she opened her mouth as the air once again left her lungs. When the first drop of her blood splashed downward onto Lydia, an explosion of magic consumed the three.

Peter pulled his hand from her stomach with rejuvenated strength, and she fell to the ground beside Lydia. The last thing that Addie remembered was Stiles calling out close to her, she could practically hear the tears in his voice.

* * *

Peter growled at Stiles as he desperately tried to reach out to Addie. Tears were spilling from Stiles' eyes as he pleaded with Peter. "Please... Don't kill her." he said desperately. He looked down at the torn section of her dress that was now profusely covered in blood.

"Trust me when I say that both girls will be fine." Peter said grabbing Stiles' arm and yanking him up. "Now... Where is my nephew?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Stiles cried out.

"Because you're the clever one! And you won't risk her getting hurt for something foolish." Peter nodded down toward Addie.

"She already is hurt." Stiles muttered trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

Peter grabbed Stiles by the scruff of the neck and pulled his gaze away from the girls. "I really don't have time for this Stiles, now tell me what I want to know, or I will break my promise and rip her apart right in front of you."

"Okay!" Stiles called out when Peter made a move downward toward Addie. "I think he knew." he said finally. "Derek knew they were going to capture him, so he took Scott's phone so they couldn't trace it back to him."

"Get to the point." Peter said with an impatient growl.

"Everything has GPS nowadays! You can activate it and it will lead you straight to him!" Stiles finished hastily.

Peter nodded. "Okay then, let's go." He said pushing Stiles toward the parking lot.

"We can't just leave them!" Stiles called out.

Peter pulled them to a stop and glared. "Then call your little friend Jackson to come and get them. That's the best option I'm going to give you."

Stiles hesitated looking back at the girls once more, he then pulled out his phone from his pocket.

* * *

Scott stumbled through the forest, tearing off his tux jacket, and crying out. Allison had just found out he was a werewolf and her dad just attacked him with his SUV. It was now that he realized that he truly needed Derek, so he ran off to the cliff-side that overlooked the town. Releasing his animal, he let out a fierce howl hoping that Derek would understand what he meant. A few moments later, another howl ripped the air and a relieved feeling wove it's way into his panicking body.

Navigating his way through the forest, nearly twenty minutes later he stumbled upon an underground grate just outside of the Hale house. Crawling inside he walking the dirt hallways and found Derek. Quickly he ran to unshackle one of his arms, then he heard a sound coming toward them. They shared a look and Scott ran out of the room and hid in the shadows as a man stepped into the room. The man raised a bat to strike Derek, when he grabbed the bat with his freed hand and knocked the hunter unconscious.

Scott stepped out of the shadows as Derek called out to him. "Help me with the other one."

"No." Scott snapped

Derek looked away from the shackle and toward the boy, confused. "What? No? What do you mean no?" he yelled angrily.

Scott crossed his arms defiantly. "I'll let you out, only if you tell me how to stop Peter."

Derek glared at the younger beta. "You can't, Scott! Okay? You can't stop him!"

"Promise you'll help me." Scott urged, "Peter is going to go after Allison and everyone else I care about!"

"You want me to help you for an Argent? Your stupid high school crush? You're a kid Scott. You don't know what love is! You are all just kids and you are in way over your head!" Derek exclaimed.

"What do you mean all of us? Who else is involved?" Scott asked.

Derek's glared hardened. "You know exactly who I am talking about."

Scott paused. "Addie." he realized. "What is going on with her? What does Peter want with her? I mean... I overheard things earlier, but I wasn't sure what to believe..."

"All you need to know is that Peter will kill her if he has to, if he hasn't already." Derek replied and Scott looked at him confused. "Can't you feel it? The change is the air? It's what happens when a servant of nature is killed."

"Servant of nature?" Scott questioned.

"A witch, Scott! Addie is a witch, and a very powerful one! Which is why Peter wants her! With a witch at his disposal, he would be unbeatable." Derek answered.

"But Addie wouldn't help him! Wait... Does that mean... Has he already killed her?!" Scott asked frantically.

Derek shook his head, "Not yet, we would definitely be able to know if she died. But she is in trouble and we need to help her."

"Okay, maybe you're right! But Peter didn't _accidently_ kill your sister, Derek. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing." Scott said. "He lied to you Derek." he continued, pulling out a picture of a dead deer with the spiral on it.

"Where did you get that?" Derek questioned dangerously calm.

"Deaton." Scott answered. "He said someone came in asking for a copy of the picture. You know who it was? Peter's nurse." he stepped closer to Derek as if to prove a point. "He brought Laura here so he could kill her and become the alpha. That's why you're going to help me."

Derek suddenly got a burst of angry strength and broke the shackle holding his arm. Rubbing his now free arm, he nodded at Scott. "I'll help you."

* * *

Stiles rushed off the elevator and ran into his father whose face held many emotions. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked his son.

Stiles took a breath, "I'm sorry, I broke my keys and I had to run all the way here."

Sheriff Stilinski glared down at his son, "Would you like to tell me what happened tonight?" he asked quietly to keep the others in the room from eavesdropping.

Pools of tears gathered in Stiles eyes and he brought his hands up to his head. "I don't know." he said, unable to come up with a reasonable lie. "I just need to see her. Please dad can I see her?" he pleaded.

Sheriff Stilinski grabbed his son's arm and dragged him into an adjoining hallway. "They are running tests on her now, she keeps going into shock."

Stiles pulled back and leaned against the wall helplessly. "Oh god, this can't be happening... I can't lose her..." he said.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at his son strangely before patting him on the back. "I didn't know you felt like this son."

"Of course I do!" Stiles exclaimed.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded his head, "Okay then, when she is stabilized and her parents are done visiting, I'll try to get you in to see her."

Stiles shot his head up. "Wait, what? Parents?" he asked confused.

"Of course," The Sheriff said obviously. "The Martin's wouldn't just _not_ show up if their daughter is in the hospital."

"Lydia?" Stiles questioned effectively confused.

"Yes, _Lydia Martin._...Who did you think we were talking about?" The Sheriff asked confused as well.

Stiles pushed himself off the wall and began panicking again, "Oh my god... Where is she?" he said mostly to himself.

"Who?" His dad asked firmly, but when Stiles didn't answer he grabbed his arm and asked more sternly. "Where is who?" Stiles looked up his dad with fear filled eyes, and in that moment his father instantly knew. "Addie?" he asked urgently with panic himself. "Why did you think we were talking about Addie?"

"Because she was with Lydia tonight," Stiles said sadly remembering Peter cutting into her and her lying on the field. "And I haven't seen her since."

Sheriff Stilinski pulled away from his son and grabbed the walkie-talkie that was posted on his shoulder. "I need units to go looking for a teenage girl. Brown hair, hazel eyes, medium height, most likely wearing a dress and possibly injured." he said speaking into it, contacting the main station.

"Copy that," a voice replied. "Should we post an Amber alert?"

The Sheriff shook his head even though they couldn't see him, "Not yet. Let's just try to find her tonight, and if we can't, we will issue one tomorrow."

"Copy that." the voice repeated.

The Sheriff turned around to face his son again and grabbed his arm pulling him down the hallway further. "Who did this to Lydia?"

Stiles sputtered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean _who_ did this! It's person and we know it. All the attacks up until now have been directly related to the old Hale house fire!" Sheriff Stilinski said to his son.

Stiles didn't know what to say, his father had basically hit the answer right on the head, but he couldn't just come out and say it was a bitter, angry werewolf out for blood.

"If we find out who started the fire then I think it will lead us to the killer." Sheriff Stilinski continued.

"Well how do we figure that out?" Stiles asked.

"The only description we got was that it was a woman in her twenties and she wore a distinctive pendant." his father answered.

"A pendant? What do you mean?" Stiles questioned following his father who started to walk back the the main hall of the hospital.

"I mean a pendant. Like a necklace." his father replied while pulling out a sketch of the necklace out of his pocket.

Stiles grabbed the paper and immediately recognized it as the one Derek was looking for not too long ago. The puzzle began to shift in his mind and he darted out of the hall while his father called out to him.

On his way out he ran into Jackson, who grabbed his arm and began asking questions.

"Now really isn't the time!" Stiles said. "Scott is out there in danger because you were an idiot and led the hunters right to him. And Addie is missing and hurt! Why didn't you help her?!" he exclaimed at Jackson.

"What are you talking about? You told me to go to the field and I did. Lydia was there, and I got her to the hospital!" Jackson replied.

"Addie was with her, Peter attacked her too!" Stiles said to him, and it was then that Jackson was silenced with fear of his own. Addie wasn't there when he got to the field, it was only Lydia. '_Where could she be?'_

Stiles yanked his arm from Jackson's grip, "Now if you don't mind. I have somewhere else to be."

Jackson slid into step beside Stiles as he began walking away, "Let me go with you."

"No." Stiles replied stubbornly.

"Well I have a car and you don't!" Jackson said, officially concluding the debate.

Stiles stopped in the hall and looked at the other boy, "Did you bring the Porsche?"

Jackson pulled out the keys from his pocket, "Of course."

Stiles snatched the keys from his hand. "Good, I'm driving."

* * *

Scott and Derek came running out of the house right behind a wolfed out Peter. As Allison held her father and they quickly mourned the loss of Kate. Headlights illuminated the front of the house and Stiles and Jackson jumped out of the car.

"Now!" Stiles yelled at Jackson, who then threw a beaker at the monster. But Peter skillfully caught it before it broke.

"Allison, shoot it!" Scott yelled out and then Allison's arrow quickly went soaring and penitrated the glass beaker, making the Peter go up in flames.

Stiles threw the other beaker at the him, making the flame erupt even bigger before he fell to the ground, the fire sizzling away around him.

Derek walked to his uncle as the rest of them were breathing a much deserved sigh of relief. Kneeling down, he raised his claw to his uncle

"Wait! Derek, you promised!" Scott cried out. "If I kill him I could be cured, but if you kill him I'm dead! Derek, please don't do this!"

Derek ignored Scott's outburst and slashed Peter's throat. Looking up, he gazed at the others in the clearing. "I'm the alpha now." he said as his eyes flashed red.

* * *

Scott slid out of the hospital room as quietly as he could, and casually walked across the waiting room toward Stiles.

"So?" Stiles asked.

Scott furrowed his brow confused. "It's not healing... So she's not a werewolf, but the doctor's say she's stable... So it doesn't make sense."

"Because you're either supposed to die or change, right?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded his head, "Something different is happening... But we should just be happy she isn't dying or turning."

Stiles gave a small nod as well. "Okay, now let's go use those werewolf powers of yours and find Addie."

"Your dad and the police department haven't found anything?" Scott asked sadly.

Stiles shook his head trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. "They are going to issue an Amber Alert in the morning. Deaton was out of town, and they called him back so he should be here soon..."

Scott placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in a comforting way. "We will find her. Don't worry, Derek said that I would be able to know for sure if she was..._gone_... And I don't feel anything, so we're going to find her alive and okay."

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE not a chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!**

**I got a sudden wave of new followers for this story and it makes me just so happy that you guys are interested.**

**But sadly I have to report that it's on a ****semi hiatus**** until I figure out how I am going to write season 2 without any real knowledge of the episodes :(**

**I watched them once when they came out, cuz I was babysitting over the summer and I used their good internet. But now my internet is beyond crappy, so I can't rewatch the episodes.**

**Does anyone know where I can find the transcripts for them? It would really help if someone could assist me in finding them.**

**Feel free to message or review me if you can help!**

**~krenee321**


	26. Chapter 25-26

**I would like to apologize for the long wait, it really took awhile to finally get to write this chapter. Since I can't rewatch the episodes, I tried to find the transcripts which were _freaking impossible to find_. But deuces-xo led me to the Teen Wolf wikia page, which had pretty good summaries, so this chapter is dedicated to her :) A guest user by the name of Cherry also suggested that website so I would like to thank them as well.**

**I hope you guys like it, even though it didn't follow the episode well. The place I used had really good summaries, but as for conversations and stuff I had to make all that up cuz I couldn't remember what was all said and stuff. Feel free to review or message me with quotes from an episode that you want me to use, cuz I probably won't remember any of them. :)**

* * *

Unable to wait for his father, Stiles jumped out of his dad's police cruiser. While the two were out to dinner, his father was alerted that Lydia Martin had disappeared from the hospital. Running into the hospital Stiles saw his father taking statements from Lydia's father and Scott's mom. He approached the group eagerly hoping to eavesdrop on their conversation. Out of the corner of his eye, Sheriff Stilinski saw his son make his way toward them. Nodding in a final gesture to Mr. Martin and Melissa McCall, he quickly turned around and caught his son by the shoulder.

"You need to go home." The Sheriff said to his son while dragging him back out the doors.

"But what happened?" Stiles asked glancing back to the pair of adults.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and stopped once they exited the hospital. "They heard a noise and found the window open, so someone could have either taken her, or she could have run off."

"So she's gone..." Stiles said dejectedly. "Just like Addie."

Sheriff Stilinski looked over at his son and his professional exterior fell. "We're going to find her..." he tried to say encouragingly.

Stiles didn't respond. It had nearly been two weeks since the formal. Two weeks since the girls were attacked. Two weeks since Peter was killed and Derek became the alpha. Two weeks since anybody had seen Addison Moore.

The Sheriff gently shook his son out of his thoughts. "You need to go home. We putting together a search party for Lydia tonight, so I'll be home late."

Stiles gave his father a small nod. "I just uh, I'm gonna use the bathroom first." he said nodding back toward the hospital.

The Sheriff gave his son a firm pat on the shoulder before walking toward the group of other officers that conjugated near the front of the building.

Stiles hastily turned back toward the doors and made his way back inside, but not to the bathroom, to Lydia's room. Rounding the corner he quickly jumped back out of sight when he noticed that Mrs. McCall was still talking to Mr. Martin in front of his daughter's room. Peaking back around the corner he became frustrated when they were still there, he was about to come up with a clever scheme to make them leave, when they began walking toward him. Flinching back, he awkwardly flung himself into a nearby chair and tried his best to cover his face. Hearing their footsteps grow closer, he unconsciously held his breath. When the footsteps begin fading, he peered up and saw that the coast is clear.

Jumping back to his feet, he raced down the hall toward Lydia's room. Upon entering he saw the empty bed and open window, sighing in remembrance of his missing girlfriend, he rushed to the conjoining bathroom. Looking to the right he saw the tub completely filled with water, he dismissed this though and reached for the piece of fabric that littered the floor. With Lydia's hospital gown in hand, he exited the room and pulled out his phone, dialing Scott's number.

* * *

Scott walked ahead with Stiles and Allison behind him, he took a deep whiff of the air as they approached the Hale house.

"Why do you think she'd come here?" Allison asked.

Scott shook his head, "I don't know, but she's not here anymore."

Allison suddenly stuck her arm out, halting Stiles who looked at her confused. Bending down Allison examined the ground and saw a thin wire a few inches above the ground.

Stiles knelt down beside her, "A trip wire... Your dad?" he asked to Allison.

She nodded. "Probably."

Stiles reached out and gently plucked the wire.

"Don't!" Allison nearly shouted.

"Why?" Stiles asked. "We already know it's here, it's not like anything will take us by surprise." He then pulled the string again, this time with more force.

"Uh, Stiles?" Scott called out from ahead of them.

"Yeah buddy?" Stiles looked up, and saw his friend hanging in the air upside down. "Woah!"

"Next time don't mess with the trip wire!" Scott called out.

Allison let out a small laugh, "Don't worry I'll cut it loose."

Scott froze in his awkward position. "Wait... Someone's coming... Go hide! Hurry!"

Stiles grabbed Allison's arm and quickly dragged her behind a nearby tree as footsteps and flashlights approached.

"Hello there Scott...What are you doing out here?" Chris Argent called out as he and two other hunters walked closer to the teenage boy.

Scott eyed the crossbow and guns that the hunters held. "Oh you know... Just hanging around." he said nervously.

Chris let out a small sarcastic laugh. "I know you're out here looking for Lydia, just like we are." he said gesturing to his fellow hunters. He takes a step closer to Scott, "All it takes is one bite... You of all people know that. And if they become a danger to people around them, we will put them down."

Scott glared, "She didn't heal in the hospital. She could be normal."

Chris forced out a smile. "She was attacked by an alpha Scott. Even if she isn't turning, she will never be normal after that..." He turned and nodded towards his friends, and they began backing away. Chris paused and turned back, "The same could be said about your other friend, that Addison girl. How long has it been Scott, two weeks? The alpha attacked her along with Lydia two weeks ago and she's practically just disappeared. A big coincidence if you ask me... Maybe she realized that she could possibly turn and ran off. That would be very noble of her... Stupid... But noble." Chris finished and proceeded to walk off.

Scott held in a growl, as Stiles and Allison came out from their hiding place. Both were upset in different variations. Allison began walking toward the tree that held the base of the trip wire, but before she could cut it Scott fell from the ground and landed on all fours. Standing back up, his claws began to recede and he tried to control his breathing. "Let's go." he called out to his friends in a low voice, and began walking deeper into the woods, more determined than ever to find Lydia.

* * *

The next day Stiles and Scott found themselves hiding behind a tombstone. Scott had decided to crash Kate Argent's funeral to 'support' Allison, but Stiles simply saw this as time wasted that they could be looking for Lydia. He had a feeling that she knew something about Addie and just wasn't telling, because whenever he visited her and brought Addie up she simply froze and gazed off into space._ 'She knows something, and we need to find her to figure it out.'_ Stiles thought, _'So then maybe we can find Addie...'_

Stiles and Scott were surprised when a throat was cleared behind them, turning around they saw the stern face of his father. Neither of them tried to argue as the Sheriff hauled them to their feet and shoved them in the back of one of the cruisers.

"Well this is just fantastic." Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott looked over and glared at his friend. "We're here for Allison."

"No, _you're_ here for Allison." Stiles replied. "Which is ridiculous because she has an entire family who are more suitable for moral support."

"Stop it." Scott said

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Stop what?" he asked.

"This!" Scott gestured toward Stiles, "You been acting like _this_ since that night, and it's not helpful!"

"Oh well I'm sorry that my girlfriend, who is also _your friend_, completely disappeared without a trace after being attacked by Peter! I'm sorry that my bitterness is exhausting you." Stiles exclaimed sarcastically.

Scott let out a sigh and shook his head. "I want to find her just as much as you do. And you know that! I've been up every night for the last two weeks looking everywhere I can for her. And I'm not going to give up... But maybe we just need to take a step back and re-examine things..."

"Like what?" Stiles asked. "Like what Allison's dad said?"

Scott frowned sadly. "What if he is right? A deep enough cut can turn someone, what if she realized what was going to happen and just-"

"No! She wouldn't do that." Stiles interjected, waving his arms around. "Besides, you didn't see her that night. You didn't see what happened; I did... Peter didn't just scratch her, he shoved his claws into her! That's not something you can just walk away from!"

"But she's a witch! Maybe she healed fast!" Scott tried to comprehend. It had taken him awhile to get used to the idea that his friend was a witch, he didn't want to truly believe Derek when he told him, but after talking to Stiles he learned it to actually be true. It was still something hard for him to grasp, and it stung a little bit knowing that neither of them had told him.

Stiles shook his head and looked out the side window, "No, Deaton said it doesn't work like that."

Scott gave a confused look. "Since when have you been talking to Deaton?"

Stiles looked back and raised an eyebrow, silently saying _'really?'._

Neither one of them got a chance to reply as the scanner in the front of the cruiser went off. After hearing the report that something had attacked an ambulance and apparently tore apart the patient inside, the boys shared a look and Scott quickly opened the door.

Hearing a gutted metal sound, Stiles assumed that Scott had used his werewolf powers and broke the automatic locking doors. Rolling his eyes, he scooted out and noticed that Scott was already gone by the time he had exited.

"What the hell?!" Stiles heard his father yell.

Stiles looked up and saw his dad making his way toward him with a frustrated and angered expression. Looking back at the door Stiles gave a dramatic look, "Oh man, it must be defective or something. That would really have hurt someone if the car was in motion! I hope you guys have insurance."

Sheriff Stilinski glared and the pointed at his own cruiser; Stiles held his hands up in innocence and went to the car as instructed.

Sliding into the driver's seat, the Sheriff looked at his son while starting the car. "We have a stop to make before we go home."

"You mean to the ambulance that was torn apart?" Stiles began. His father raised a questioning eyebrow, "What? You left us in a cruiser with the scanner on! Of course we heard!" he defended.

The Sheriff shook his head in annoyance and began driving toward their destination.

* * *

The night air was cold and the dead leaves crunched under her bare feet. Her brown hair was disheveled with twigs and leaves protruding out; her arms and legs were covered in dirt and various scratches, both new and old. The dress that was once a beautiful color of purple was now darkened with a mixture of sweat, blood and dirt. The midsection of the dress, just below the embroidered belt, held ragged tears that matched a set of vicious claws.

Her hazel eyes held a clouded glaze as she seemed to wander the woods without direction. She suddenly stopped and gazed to the left; blood filled the air and shouts were heard nearby. She stood still and did not flinch when a pair burst through the nearby foliage.

Scott tried to regain his breath, he can't believe what he had just seen; Allison's grandfather slaughter an omega in cold blood. _'That could have been me if Derek hadn't got me out of there..'_ he thought tragically. A firm grip on his shoulder pulled Scott out of his thoughts, and he looked up at Derek who looked forward with surprised expression. Scott turned to see what had captivated Derek and his heart nearly exploded with happiness. "Addie?" he called out as he pushed himself to his feet and hurried toward her. To put it lightly, she looked like hell, Scott concluded as he examined her. When she made no move of recognition he spoke again. "Addie, it's me... Scott." he tried but she was unresponsive. Becoming concerned for the girl standing in front of him, he reached out a hand and placed it gently on her arm.

At the contact, her eyes shifted and met his, but Scott saw an unrecognizable emptiness in her once bright eyes.

"Call Stiles." Derek said as he approached them, just as concerned as Scott was. "Have his dad call Deaton, and we'll meet them at the hospital."

Scott dropped his hand from Addie's arm and chose not to argue as he pulled out his phone. Dialing Stiles' number, he looked back at her and saw that she hadn't moved an inch since either Derek or himself had approached.

"Hey man," Stiles answered. "Let me just say that today will be marked in the history books as one of the most interesting." he said with a small laugh.

"We found her." Scott said quickly, choosing not to beat around the bush.

"Actually she found us." Stiles began. "And wow, a naked Lydia Martin will be forever engraved in everyone's mind; men and women alike." he said with a laugh.

"No Stiles. We found Addie." Scott said urgently.

Stiles froze and nearly dropped his phone from his grasp. "What?" he asked quietly, with hope seeping through every pore of his body.

"Addie! We found her, and she's-" Scott paused, unsure of how to explain her condition.

"And what?" Stiles exclaimed in anticipation, as he waved his arms in the air trying to get his father's attention who was over talking to other officers and EMT's. The Sheriff saw his son's actions and held up his hand, signaling that he would be there in a minute.

"Just meet us at the hospital." Scott said finally, not giving his friend a chance to question as he ended the phone call.

Stiles closed his phone in frustration and began running over to his father. "Dad!" he called out as he almost reached the group.

Sheriff Stilinski turned around and saw his son making his way over. "Stiles, I still have statements to take and-"

"Scott found Addie!" Stiles interrupted nearly out of breath, "We need to meet them at the hospital."

The Sheriff froze and his eyes widened. Turning back around, he tossed another officer the papers and began backing away. "Finish the statements and make sure they get filed!" he said as both him and Stiles rushed back to his cruiser. Jumping in and throwing the car into reverse, he looked over at his son. "Call Deaton, have him meet us there." he said simply as they sped down the empty road. As they entered a more residential area, the Sheriff flicked his lights on to avoid traffic as they raced to the hospital.

Eight minutes later, the father-son pair skidded into the hospital parking lot and jumped out of the car. Rushing threw the doors and quickly up the stairs, bypassing the elevators knowing that they would take forever, they reached the second floor and met Scott and his mother. Scott had previously texted Stiles telling him that his mother had taken Addie to the second floor for private treatment.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked, unable to contain himself. His mind was flooding with happiness and worry, but unfortunately it was mostly worry.

Mrs. McCall held up her hands to stop Stiles from going any further down the hall. "We have Dr. Nelson looking at her now." Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it as if reading his mind. "And no, you can't see her. And we need her guardian here if we need to do anything besides just the examination."

"We called Deaton." Sheriff Stilinski said. "He should be here soon." He tried to pull himself together and get into professional mode, but he was just as emotionally compromised as the others.

Stiles brought his thumbnail up to his mouth and nervously bit it. "How is she?"

Scott and his mother shared a look, neither one wanting to answer.

Seeing this, the Sheriff spoke up. "What is it?"

Melissa McCall sighed and put her hands on her hips. "She is awake, and conscious but..." she trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"But what? All this vagueness is killing me!" Stiles asked.

"..She is unresponsive as of now" Melissa McCall finished, as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What do you mean?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"It means she hasn't made any inclinations that she recognized either Scott or I, and she has yet to speak. She just... Stares off into space." Melissa said. "It's most likely a form of shock. We don't know where she was, or what could have happened to her."

Scott and Stiles shared a look, they knew exactly what happened to her, but the previous question was still unanswered for them as well.

A bell dinged behind the group and they turned to see Deaton walk off the elevator quickly and approached them. "Where is she?" he said directing the question mainly to Melissa.

"Room 217," she said nodding the group down the hall, as they all began to follow.

As they approached the door, someone stepped out. The man looked up at the group and spoke. "Who is Ms. Moore's guardian?"

"I am." Deaton answered.

Dr. Nelson placed his clipboard under his arm. "I provided all the necessary tests, and they concluded with regular healthy results. She had minor cuts across her body, but them seem to be superficial. My only main concern is that she is in a state of shock, and had yet to be responsive."

"Is there anyway to help that?" Deaton asked.

"My best suggestion would be that of one similar to a patient with amnesia. Surround her with familiar things, and hopefully they will '_wake her up'_, in a way." Dr. Nelson concluded before giving Melissa a firm nod and walking away.

The group then all turned their heads in sequence to look into the room. Addie was sitting on the room's bed, still in her dress and still covered in dirt and blood. Even though the door had been open, and it was logical for her to have heard the entire conversation, she simply just stared at the wall in front of her.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to amgonyea, realityalways-getsintheway and Cherry for the reviews :)**

**I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

Deaton injected a liquid form of mountain ash into Addie's IV drip. He hoped that it would break her out of this shell she seemed to be in. When she had been found the night before, everyone had been ecstatic. But when no one had been able to jog her out of shock, it became severely worrisome.

Stiles had told Deaton the weeks before what he had seen that night, and Deaton began to assume that she was doing a spell. And by the looks of what had happened; a very powerful one. _'Powerful spells have big consequences..'_ he thought to himself as the black liquid began allowing gravity to take it to Addie's bloodstream. "Only time will tell now." he said to himself as he exited the dark hospital room.

* * *

Stiles and Scott sat outside of the principles office after just eavesdropping on Jackson's statement regarding Isaac Lahey, who they had just found out was the new werewolf.

"That's motive enough for the police to keep him overnight." Stiles said.

"Which is not good because it's the full moon tonight!" Scott exclaimed suddenly frantic. "Are those holding cells strong?"

"For a human yes, but for a werewolf... I'm guessing they would be like breaking a toothpick." Stiles said with a solemn face.

Scott ran his hands through his hair, "Well then we've got to get him out by then." he said and then stood up.

Stiles jumped to his feet as well, "Okay, how?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know yet." he said walking away toward the main doors.

"Well just call me when you do!" Stiles called out frustrated. Bending down he picked up his backpack and began walking back to class._ 'Hopefully we get him out quickly and not waste all of tonight,'_ Stiles thought, _'Because I wanted to visit Addie.'_

Stiles tried his best to hide his devastation the night before, when Addie didn't recognize him it nearly broke his heart. Having her back was comforting in a way, but since she wasn't fully 'back' it still felt like she was missing.

* * *

Addie slid off her bed and slowly walked out of the hospital room. Numbly navigating the hospital halls, her bare feet padded against the cold tile ground. The staff was just rotating shifts, so the halls were empty and no one saw her. Rounding a corner, she stopped and looked up at the sign that read 'Long Term Care'. With her still clouded eyes she continued down the hall until she reached the second to last door. Opening it and entering, revealed a dark room. The moonlight however illuminated most of it, allowing Addie to see the boy on the bed. Walking closer, the beeping of the machines and her footsteps seemed to sync up. His heartbeat was a rather slow rhythm, and there was a tube down his throat.

Addie shifted her eyes downward, gazing at the identification bracelet on his right arm.

Josh Clarke. She looked back up to his pale, lifeless face.

Reaching out, she quickly pressed the palm of her hand to the middle of his chest. Almost as if her hand were a shock pad, his body jolted upward at her touch. Pushing his body back down, she kept firmly pressing on his chest. The beeping of his heart monitor sped up, and then the boy's eyes opened. He gasped for breath, which was difficult with the tube down his throat.

Pulling away, Addie extended her finger and pressed the emergency call button by the side of his bed. Walking out and down the hall, she could still hear him coughing and gasping. Doctors and nurses ran past her down the hall, not even stopping to notice her.

Navigating her way back down the halls, she found herself back at her designated room. Stepping into the room, she staggered. Her vision began to fade, and she fell to her hands and knees. Black orbs spotted her vision, until it all faded away completely, and the rest of her body collided with the ground.

* * *

"So it was like a freaking lizard?" Stiles asked Scott as they sat in his jeep.

Scott let out an exhausted sigh and ran a hand through his hair. After confronting the lizard creature he had taken Allison home, and called Stiles to be picked up. He figured it would be better to tell him everything that happened now, rather than later on the phone. "I don't know what it was..." Scott said. "But I get a feeling that this isn't the last time we have to deal with it."

Stiles shook his head, "It never is, because _that_ would be too easy."

Scott was about to respond when the ringing of his phone cut him off. Reaching into his pocket, the caller ID revealed it was his mom. He flipped it open and answered it. "Hey mom, I'll be home soon." he said automatically.

Stiles looked over at Scott as his mom replied, and noticed that his expression changed. It now held a mixture of surprise and wonder, as Scott closed his phone effectively ending his conversation with his mother. "What is it?" Stiles asked curious and slightly worried.

Scott looked over at his friend with wide eyes. "My mom just told me that Josh is awake..."

Stiles gaped and turned his head away. Gripping the steering wheel hard, he spoke. "But he was in a coma...A freaking vegetable! How-" he stopped and released his grip on his steering wheel. "How is that possible?" he finished with the same surprise and curiosity that Scott had.

Scott bit the inside of his cheek. "My mom also said that they found Addie unconscious on the floor of her room."

Stiles glanced at his friend, before quickly starting his jeep and slamming it into gear.

"Stiles..." Scott said cautiously.

Stiles kept his eyes on the road. "We're going to the hospital."

"But Stiles my mom said-" Scott began.

"No! This is Addie! We're going to see her. I don't care if your mom says she is all right, I need to see for myself." Stiles interrupted as his eyes began to grow misty.

Scott was about to question him, when realization dawned upon him. "You feel guilty.." he concluded sadly.

Stiles tried to blink away his tears. "I should have helped her that night... But I didn't."

"Peter wouldn't let you." Scott said trying to ease his friends mind.

"But I should have fought harder! I should have told Jackson that it was both Lydia and Addie at the field and maybe he would have looked for her." Stiles responded, reaching his hand up to brush away a stray tear as they stopped at a red light. "I shouldn't have let her go alone..." he said quietly. "I knew..._We_ knew something bad was going to happen, but we split up anyway... I let her walk away..." he finished in a heartbroken tone.

"Stiles, listen to me." Scott started. "This is _not_ your fault."

"You can say that.. My dad can say that, Deaton can say that... Hell even Addie can say that when... " Stiles paused. "When she finally gets better. But in the end, in my head it's going to play that night that way."

* * *

Stiles and Scott raced down the hospital halls, trying to get to Addie's room as quickly as possible. Melissa McCall looked up from her desk and saw the boys coming her way. Standing up, she hurried to the front of her desk and tried to stop them. "Wait! You guys can't go in there yet!"

But neither of them stopped, they simply skidded around her and kept going. When they reached the room, they stumbled inside in a very ungraceful way. Jumping back to their feet and looking up, they saw Deaton and to their astonishment an alert looking Addie.

Addie eyed the boys with sad eyes before looking back to her god-father. "Get them out of here." she says in a shaky voice.

Deaton nodded and walked over, grabbing the boys by their collars and dragging them out of the room.

Both Scott and Stiles began sputtering with confusion and surprise.

Deaton holds up his hand, which surprisingly silences both of them. "You two need to go." he said sternly.

"Is she okay? I mean she's talking! Is she better now?" Stiles questioned excitedly.

Deaton nodded and folded his arms over his chest. "She is _awake_ now. But she can't be around people right now."

The boys looked confused and hurt, Stiles more than Scott. "Why?" Stiles asked.

Deaton looked up as a nurse walked by them, glancing around to make sure no one was listening he began to speak in a low voice. "Because something is wrong... It's a side effect or something. Big spells like the one she did that night have rather large consequences... And I'm afraid this might be it."

"What big spell is it, do you even know?" Scott asked.

"I'm guessing, that since Lydia Martin is not a werewolf and not dead either, that it was a binding spell." Deaton replied.

"Binding to what though?" Stiles asked.

"Anything really... An object, even a person. The bind creates a connection between the life forms, and they can keep each other alive... So Addie probably bond Lydia to something to save her." Deaton explained. "But this is a big spell... That even the most experienced witches are scared of using."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would they be scared of it?"

Deaton let out a sigh. "Because in nature, there is always balance. And witches are supposed to be-"

"Servants of nature." Scott interjected. "Derek told me that witches are servants of nature, and that if one dies then we would be able to sense it..."

Deaton nodded his head. "Exactly. So as a servant of nature, they must be the ones to invoke the balance... Even if it is unwillingly."

The wheels in Stiles' head began turning and he tried to process what was being said. "So... If something is bound, then something else has to be...Torn apart?" he asked.

Deaton gave a defeated nod, "And Addie's power's are that something."

"So she doesn't have powers anymore?" Scott asked.

Deaton shook his head, "No they are still there, there is just no barrier anymore. No control to keep them from being used at specific times... I'm sure you've heard by now about that boy Josh..."

Scott frowned in confusion. "So Addie brought him back? How is that a bad thing?"

"It's not... Until someone who is healthy touches her... Her powers will automatically ignite and heal those who are hurt, but if the roles are reversed then even with a simple touch her powers will begin leeching their life."

Stiles brought his hands to his head, "So what, she's Rogue now?" he asked sadly, Deaton gave him a confused look. "X-men?...Oh c'mon you've had to at least seen the movie!"

Scott shook his head at his friend and interjected. "So how can we fix it?" he asked his boss.

Deaton shook his head and looked at the ground. "I'm not sure, but trust me, we will find a way to make everything better. Until then, it would be easier on everyone if you guys kept your distance from her."

"But she's our friend," Stiles said upset. "My _girlfriend_! How can you even ask that?"

"You need to be distanced until you can comprehend that any form of physical contact is no longer an option." Deaton replied, he then turned and walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well this just went from horrible, to good, to great, to incredibly worse..." Scott said as both he and Stiles stared at the door.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	28. Chapter 28

**This is pretty short, but I wanted to give you guys some Staddie cuteness :)**

* * *

Addie sat on the floor in front of her bedroom mirror, staring at her reflection. After a heated argument with the doctors, Deaton had convinced them to let her go home the next morning; he didn't want to risk any of the hospital employees touching her. Reaching out, she moved to touch her face in the reflection; but where her finger tip touched the glass it cracked in a spiderweb formation. Flinching away, she scooted back until her back his the bottom of her bed. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them to her body.

Looking up she saw Deaton leaning on her door-frame with a solemn expression. He looked at the mirror and then back at Addie. "You must remember that you don't have control right now."

"Not being able to touch people is one thing." Addie started sadly. "But breaking everything else I touch is another load of shit to add onto this."

"Language." Deaton said warningly.

Addie shook her head trying to keep herself from crying. "I can't handle this...I'm going to hurt someone, I mean what if some random person on the street runs into me accidently?"

Deaton let out a sigh but didn't move from his spot on her door-frame "That's why you won't be going anywhere. You're going to stay here as long as possible."

Addie shook her head defiantly. "No, I'm not going to let this keep me from living. I'm not going to live in a bubble for the rest of my life."

"Addie, it's too dangerous." Deaton tried to explain.

"I don't care." she replied stubbornly and stood to her feet. "I'll wear gloves and cover every inch of my skin if I have to. I still have two weeks of my life missing, and answers to figuring out what happened then, won't come to me if I'm hiding in this house."

Deaton sighed and brought a hand to his head. "Okay...You can go to school on Monday but if at any moment you feel anxious or claustrophobic with the people around you, you get yourself out of there. Got it?"

Addie nodded her head in confirmation with a small smile.

"I've got a bunch of paper work that I've got to do, that I've been procrastinating on for the last two weeks. So I'm going down the clinic to hopefully get them done by morning. Are you going to be alright here alone?" Deaton asked while pushing himself off the door-frame.

"I'm kinda used to it by now." Addie answered with a frown.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when a crash from the window beside her, awoke Addie. Squealing, she jumped out of her bed and scampered across the room. She grabbed the meter stick that she had on her desk and prepared herself to fight off the intruder. From the ground by her window, she suddenly heard a recognizable groan. Relaxing a bit, she reached over and flipped the light on. "Stiles?" she asked.

Stiles slowly began to get to his feet. "That was actually extremely painful." he reached back and grabbed the back of his neck. "Is that a ruler?" he asked when he saw what she was holding.

"A ruler is a foot long, this is obviously larger than a foot... It's a meter stick." Addie replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay... Why do you have a meter stick?" Stiles asked gesturing towards it.

"Because I thought you were someone random breaking in!" Addie exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

"So you were going to beat me to death with it?" he asked with a laugh.

Addie glanced down at the flimsy stick in her hand. "It may not do much damage, but I'm sure it will sting like hell if I hit you with it."

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "Point taken."

Addie became serious suddenly. "You shouldn't be here." she tried to speak in a stern tone, but it came out mildly weak.

Stiles closed his eyes and nodded his head, "I know but... But I needed to see you. I needed to make sure you were okay."

"Well to be perfectly honest, I'm not okay. But this isn't something we can push aside; you need to stay away from me." Addie said sadly.

Stiles took a small step toward her, "You can say that all you want, but you know it's not going to happen... I'm not going anywhere."

"Stiles," she pleaded sadly. "I can't risk hurting you or anyone else."

Stiles gave a small smile, "That's what you said last time, but it worked out for us."

"Things are different now." Addie replied.

"We can adapt." Stiles said. "No physical contact for now, but when all this gets better it will just make the hand holding and kisses even better." he smiled. "It will be like a prize that we've earned."

Addie looked down at the ground with a blush painting her cheeks. "I like the sound of that plan."

Stiles' smile grew and he took an involuntary step toward her. Addie quickly raised her hand and brought the meter stick in-between them.

The tip of the meter stick hit his chest and he looked down sadly. "This distance thing is gonna suck... I never really realized how long a meter was until now.."

"That's because we're American and use yard sticks. But I use a meter stick to make me feel English." Addie quipped tiredly.

Stiles gave her a small smile before stepping away back towards the window. "This doesn't change anything you know," he said as he reached the edge of the window. "You're still my girlfriend, and I'm still your boyfriend. I expect you to still ward off those nagging girls who _obviously_ want me."

Addie let out a small laugh. "Of course. I'll uh, bring my meter stick."

Sliding the window up, Stiles began stepping out, when he was all the way outside he popped his head back in. "Meet me tomorrow at midnight at the old diner on Oak Street."

Addie squinted in confusion. "It's not going to be open at midnight."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Oh please, if I was going to take you out for food I definitely wouldn't take you there; their food tastes like feet. I just need you to meet me there and we're gonna go somewhere else. Okay?"

Addie bit her lip, "Stiles-" she started but he cut her off.

"Don't say no, just please come? You can even bring your stick and make sure there is a meter between us at all times." Stiles pleaded playfully. Addie finally gave a nod, and his face broke out into a goofy smile. "Better start preparing yourself now, because I'm gonna knock your socks off." he then pulled his head out the window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next night, Addie pulled up to the diner five minutes before midnight. She made sure to wear a long sleeve shirt along with her coat, and a pair of gloves that she had hidden in her sock drawer.

Sneaking out had been relatively easy, since Deaton had stayed up the night before with paperwork. So when he had gotten home from work that day, he went straight to bed.

Addie saw the headlights of Stiles' jeep approach, and she stepped out of her car. He parked beside her and jumped out of his vehicle quickly. A big smile plastered his face and he eagerly clapped his hands together. "Ready to be woo-ed?"

Addie laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "I guess so."

"Good. " he replied, and then nodded his head silently asking her to follow.

Addie fell into step next to him as they began walking down the street, and she wrapped her arms around her body trying to herself from reaching out for him. "So where are we going?" she asked when they had walked about a block.

Stiles smiled, "You'll see."

"You know how I feel about surprises." Addie said.

"Yup, you hate them." Stiles replied. "But after years you've learned to tolerate them when it comes to me." He then took a sharp turn down an alleyway in-between a pair of buildings, Addie had to walk faster to keep up with him. "Okay, so if I understand this whole thing correctly, then your powers have gone haywire and will take the life from healthy things right?"

Addie nodded her head lightly and frowned. "Pretty much."

Stiles stopped right before the curve in the alley, "But with Josh, you helped him. Because he was sick and your powers gave life to him instead?"

Addie furrowed her eyebrows, "Where are you going with this?" she asked.

Stiles smiled and began walking again. When Addie rounded the corner to catch up with him, she frowned. "What is that? A shed?" she asked gesturing to the small dark shack that lay in front of them.

"Nope." Stiles replied as he walked to the door and began opening it. "Something completely different." He then gestured for her to walk inside.

Following his instructions hesitantly Addie stepped into the small dark 'shed'. She was just about to ask him what to do now, when Stiles appeared beside her and turned on the light switch that was next to him. When the light filled the room, she recognized what the place was by the green hue. "A greenhouse?" she asked still thoroughly confused.

"Yeah," Stiles answered with a smile. "It was a community outreach thing that kinda failed. The buildings surrounding it were supposed to plant vegetables but they only planted flowers instead. And then they found out it wasn't insulated right, so the flowers died anyway."

"Okay..." Addie said, "But why are we here?"

Stiles smiled again. "Because." He gently reached over and grabbed her forearm, which she tried to tug away but he held it firmly. He pleaded to her with his eyes, and she cautiously let him continue. Reaching up with his other hand, he began pulling up each finger of the glove she was wearing until it was completely off. When her hand was completely bare, he gently led her arm toward one of the pots that held a shriveled up, dead flower. When the tip of her finger touched the dead flower, color began spurting through it and it glowed with rejuvenated life.

Addie gaped at it and then looked back up at Stiles who had a sweet smile of his face. "I thought it'd be nice to show you that something beautiful can come from something horrible." he nodded his head towards the rest of the greenhouse. "Go ahead."

Addie pulled away from him and wandered into the rest of the greenhouse touching every dead flower she could. That night, Addie filled that greenhouse with beautiful colors and flowers; but Stiles thought her smile was the most beautiful of all.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to ElenaxoxoSilber, MelissaIsLame, Cherry, realityalways-getsintheway and XxkrazygummybearsxX for the reviews. I'm so glad you guys loved the fluffy cute Staddie moment. I had so much fun writing it. :)**

* * *

Addie stood in front of her opened locker, and took quick calming breaths. She hated to admit it, but Deaton had been right; she was feeling anxious and claustrophobic. Every time she passed a student in the hall she imagined accidently touching them and them falling down dead. It would have been hard to touch anyone though seeing as how she had practically every inch of her skin covered expect for her face.

"Hey Addie." came a soft voice from beside her.

Looking up, Addie saw the familiar face of Allison. "Hey."

Allison gave her a small sad smile. "How are you feeling?"

Addie shrugged, "As good as possible seeing as how I disappeared for two weeks." she tried to joke.

"No.." Allison started, "I'm talking about the other thing."

Addie squinted in confusion, but then it turned to slight anger. She let out an angry scoff and slammed her locker door shut, which caused Allison to flinch. "Scott told you?" she seethed.

"I'm sorry," Allison said genuinely. "He's just been really worried about you and-"

"And it just slipped out?" Addie said sarcastically. "And when exactly did it slip out? In between late night rendezvous and heated kisses?" she finished with a glare.

Allison let out a sigh, "I know you're upset, maybe it's because my family are hunters and they could hurt you. But I swear I would never tell them!"

Addie rolled her eyes, "Oh please, if your family ever came after me I would destroy them in a blink of an eye." she said in a low threatening tone. "I'm more pissed off at the fact that my secrets are being passed around as cliché pillow talk." Clenching her gloved fists to control her anger, Addie continued glaring at her friend in front of her. Suddenly all the lockers in the hall flung open and spewed their contents onto the tiled ground. Addie released her fists and looked around the hall in horror. Gazing back at Allison, she saw an expression that matched her own. "I'm so sorry." she choked out before bolting down the hall toward the doors.

* * *

"And she just freaked out and ran off." Allison explained to Scott and Stiles as they waited for their turn on the rock wall.

"Maybe she wouldn't have if Scott was thinking with his upstairs brain." Stiles said with a glare.

Scott groaned, "I'm sorry! I'm an idiot, I know."

Allison shook her head. "You shouldn't have to be sorry."

"Uh yeah he should." Stiles rebutted. "I know you guys have this whole _'we love each other'_ thing going on, but it's called loyalty. You don't go telling people your friends secrets!"

"She's my friend too." Allison replied growing angry herself.

"Not much of one, or else she would have told you herself." Stiles said.

"She didn't tell me." Scott said sadly. "I had to find out from Derek."

"Maybe it's because she knows where your loyalties lie!" Stiles exclaimed gesturing back and forth between the couple.

"McCall! Argent! You two are up." Coach Finstock called out.

* * *

Addie walked down the rickety stairs, gripping the railing until her feet were planted firmly on the concrete ground.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice not too far away. A figure stepped out of the shadows of a nearby pillar, and it was revealed to be Isaac Lahey.

"Oh you know, just admiring this town's failure at public transportation." Addie replied sarcastically, nodding toward the old abandoned subway cars in the back of the large room.

Isaac raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "For some reason I don't believe that."

Addie gave him a small smile. "That's because you're not an idiot." He gave her a smile in return before she continued. "I'm actually here looking for Derek. Is he around?"

Isaac knitted his eyebrows together before shaking his head. "He left a little bit ago. Something about _'business to take care of_'."

Addie rolled her eyes, "Probably going off making more betas or something."

Isaac's eyes widened in surprise. "You know?" he asked softly and he took an eager step toward her. "Are you...You know, are you a werewolf too?" he asked in a childlike hopeful tone.

Addie frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm just one of the unfortunate few who are in the supernatural loop."

"Did Scott tell you?" he asked genuinely curious.

"No actually that little asshole never told me anything." She replied playfully. "He eventually just found out that I already knew. Which I'm pretty sure he was grateful about, because Scott never was one for confrontation."

Isaac let out a laugh. "He plays lacrosse though."

"Yeah but in lacrosse he isn't faced with someone like me with incredible wit." Addie quipped.

"Well that is true." he replied with a smile.

Addie's face softened. "I know it's kind of late, but I'm sorry about your father."

Isaac pursed his lips together and looked down. "Uh, thanks." he said quietly.

"And even though I don't endorse lycanthropy, I do truly hope you find a family here with Derek." Addie said sincerely with a sad smile.

Isaac looked back up, his blue eyes holding so many emotions. "Thank you."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Boomed a voice from the staircase above. Turning around and looking up, Addie saw Derek and a blonde girl descending the stairs toward her and Isaac.

"I'm trying to adapt your whole bad-ass persona, by skipping." Addie said folding her arms under her chest tightly.

"I think all the AP classes cancels out the bad ass part." spoke the blonde girl beside Derek in a small voice.

Addie eyed the new girl with curious eyes; behind the new leather jacket, red lipstick and bright blonde hair, she looked extremely familiar. "Erica Reyes, right?" Addie asked once a name popped into her head.

Erica's eyes widened in a shy way that clashed with her new attire. "I didn't think you knew my name...I mean... You're one of the popular girls."

Addie gave her a smile. "Popularity and high school hierarchy are superficial. I hope you don't get sucked in now that you seem to be part of the Wolf Pack." she said thoughtfully.

"You aren't going to reprimand me like Scott?" Derek asked quizzically.

"I understand feeling weak and wanting to be stronger." Addie replied vaguely.

"Isaac, why don't you go show Erica around." Derek suggested while keeping eye contact with Addie. Isaac gave a small nod before he and the new beta quiet slipped away. When they were gone he spoke again. "So why are you really here Addie?"

"I came here to find out if you still roamed the woods in your spare time." Addie replied.

"Depends who's asking." Derek replied folding his arms over his chest. "Little Addison Moore, or Scott's friend?"

Addie furrowed her eyebrows confused. "Why does that matter?"

"Scott seems to think he can handle all this on his own, and as his friend I assume you are on his side." Derek replied with surprisingly no hostility.

Addie shook her head. "I'm not on anyone's side Derek. And besides, I happen to be mad at Scott right now so even if I was on his side, I would be willing to play double agent." she finished with a hint of humor.

Derek gave her a smile before nodding. "Okay, what do you need?"

"I lost my mother's necklace." Addie said in a woeful tone. "I think it might be in the woods, because well, that's apparently where I was for the last two weeks."

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"Silver heart with wings. Pretty simple, but it has sentimental value." Addie replied breaking eye contact.

Derek gave an understanding nod. "I haven't seen anything, but I'll keep an eye open for it."

"Thanks." Addie said sincerely. She looked off in the direction that the other two had disappeared to, she assumed that they were listening to everything Derek and her were saying; even if it was unintentional, their werewolf hearing would be able to pick up the conversation easily. "You're gonna take care of them right?" she asked turning back to look at Derek. "I don't know if I can handle anymore bloodshed."

"If the pack keeps growing, we will be strong enough to protect ourselves." Derek replied sternly.

"How many more?" She asked.

Derek shrugged, "I've got a couple of names right now, but it might only be just one."

Addie squeezed her arms to her side hoping to comfort herself in a way. "Just be careful."

"You too." Derek eyed her multiple layers of clothes, in a knowing way. "Feeling cold?" he asked rhetorically with an eyebrow raised. Addie looked away almost as if she were ashamed of herself. "If you find a way to fix that and need help, you can call me." he continued.

Addie shook her head looking back at him. "You don't need to help me."

"Yes I do." he said immediately. "Even if it wasn't directly Peter's fault, I still need to make it up to you."

A smile on Addie's face began to grow. "You act like such a bad ass, but you're just really a great big teddy bear aren't you?" she said in a lighthearted way.

Derek glared down at her, "They can hear you, you know." Feeling slightly embarrassed that his betas had heard her,

"Yeah, I know." she replied with a smile, before walking around him and making her way up the rickety stairs.

* * *

When Addie arrived home later that afternoon, she saw Stiles' jeep parked in her driveway. Stepping out her car, she looked in the driver's side window and saw it was empty. She walked up the walkway and unlocked her front door, stepping inside she called out "Hello?". She heard a thud from her bedroom, and Stiles stumbled out the door which was on the other side of the living room. "You know for the Sheriff's son, you break in a lot."

"It's actually really dangerous that you and Deaton don't lock your windows." Stiles replied.

"I'll make a mental note to start doing that." Addie said as she dropped her bag on the couch, "But then how will you get inside?" she asked coyly.

"Simple," Stiles replied. "Get me a spare key."

Addie laughed, "You're gonna have to talk to Deaton about that one."

"Okay, serious time now." Stiles said walking closer to her. "Are you okay? Allison told us what happened, and then you just left. I was really worried."

Addie nodded her head. "Yeah, I was just upset. And I just didn't think I could make it the rest of the day, so I just left."

"If it makes it any better; Scott fell from the rock wall today in gym." Stiles said with a small smirk. "Karma's a bitch."

Addie smiled softly. "I want to laugh maniacally at his demise, but I also want to ask if he is okay..."

"He's a werewolf, even if he did get hurt, he would have healed. Besides the rope caught him right before he hit the ground." Stiles said, he then frowned. "Bad news though, Derek changed that Erica girl today."

Addie nodded having already knew this, but she chose not to relay that information seeing as how Derek was a sore subject for Scott and Stiles.

"But no more bad stuff right now, we have to meet Scott and Allison in an hour." he looked her up and down, noticing her gloves and long sleeves. "And you are dressed perfectly for the occasion."

Addie groaned, "I'm not really in the mood to socialize, especially with them."

"Well too bad, you aren't allowed to bail on date night." Stiles replied.

"I didn't even know there was going to be a '_date night'_ so I think my ditching should be acceptable." Addie said.

"That's because it's a surprise date night." Stiles said with a goofy smile. "Well technically it's a _'group outing'_ seeing as how Lydia is also going."

"Lydia Martin, a fifth wheel?" Addie questioned. "How did you con her into agreeing to that?"

"She's your friend, and she misses you." Stiles replied softly. "Just like the rest of us. Scott and Allison may be in the dog house right now, but we all miss you."

Addie looked down and bit her lip. "Fine." she finally said. "But I request chocolate and the right to mope."

"You can have chocolate, but moping will not be allowed." Stiles said in an inarguable tone.

Addie pouted, "You need to be properly educated on the rules of being a boyfriend."

"I'm getting you chocolate!" Stiles defended. "How does that not scream _'awesome boyfriend'_?"

"Chocolate isn't everything!" Addie replied and Stiles raised his eyebrow in a mocking way. "Okay fine." she finally conceded with a frown.

Stiles stepped closer, hoping she wouldn't back away. "I would kiss you right now if I could." he said softly.

Addie gave him a small smile. "Start keeping tally. We will make up for all of them when everything is better."

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	30. Chapter 30

**thanks to amgonyea and MelissaIsLame for the reviews.**

**Geez where are all my reviewers going? I used to get like 5 a chapter now its down to 2! Did I do something wrong? Are you guys mad that I'm keeping Stiles and Addie kind of distanced from each other? Don't worry! I have it all planned out! Just show me your love okay? ;)**

* * *

Addie sat on the bench on the skating rink, waiting for Stiles to bring their skates.

"So how are you?" Lydia asked as she plopped down next to her and began tying up her skates laces.

Addie folded her hands onto her lap, she realized she had been doing a lot of that lately, it was a natural reflex even though she had layers on to protect herself and others. "I'm fine... I guess."

Lydia looked up with sincere eyes, "If you want to talk about it, you can come to me." she said quietly.

Addie smiled gently. "Same goes for you."

Lydia then dazed off at the ice, her mind seeming to drift off elsewhere. "I think I'm on the verge of going crazy." she said in a sad tone. Addie frowned and was about to question, when she continued. "I know the signs... And things are just... Things are happening, I'm seeing things... I'm going crazy..."

Addie bit her lip before hesitantly reaching her gloved hand out, and touching her friends shoulder. Lydia looked back up at her with glossy eyes. "You're not going crazy." Addie said to her softly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Lydia let out a small laugh and gently wiped her cheek even though no tears fell. "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to be an awesome friend and give you chocolate." Addie replied with a big smile. "Stiles!" she called out while turning her head.

Stiles however had just walked up and winced when her scream reached his close ears. "Woah, I'm right here. No need to yell!"

"Did you bring the chocolate?" Addie asked eagerly.

Stiles rolled his eyes, setting the skates down he reached into his backpack and pulled out a plastic grocery bag. "You have a serious problem." he said as he dropped it in her lap.

Addie quickly tore the bag open and offered it to Lydia. "Choose your poison." she said with a smile. Lydia returned the smile and grabbed a peanut butter cup. Setting the bag down on the bench behind her, Addie reached over and grabbed the skates that Stiles had brought over. She took her own shoes off and began to put on the skates, when Lydia got up and went to the ice. Looking up, Addie saw Lydia skating around in graceful circles. "Well this is just going to be embarrassing."

Stiles let out a small laugh from beside her. "I'm sure it will be fine. Neither of us may be as great as Lydia, but we will be better than Scott." he said nodding down the rink to where Allison was trying to help Scott skate. Scott at that moment then fell face first onto the ice, which caused Addie to giggle.

"Okay, now I feel a little better about myself." she said as the pushed herself to her feet. Right as she was about to step out onto the ice, she felt her hand being grabbed. Looking up she saw Stiles smiling down at her.

"Don't worry we've got double protection." he said gesturing to his hands that were gloved as well.

Addie smiled as well, and pulled him onto the slippery ice. They both stumbled a bit, before righting themselves and holding each other's hands. Addie suddenly dropped his hands and backed away with a mischievous smile. "You're it." she said before quickly skating away.

Stiles gave her a flabbergasted look before groaning. "You're a cheater!" he said as he took off after her, trying to stay balanced.

* * *

After chasing each other the rink for awhile, Stiles finally caught Addie around the waist which caused her to squeal. Hugging her close to his body, he was very thankful for the multiple layers that they were both wearing, because he knew that if there had been any less then Addie wouldn't have let him get so close. "I'm gonna go grab some of that chocolate, you want any?" He asked loosening his grip on her.

Addie spun around in his arms so that now they were facing each other. "Yes please." she replied smiling.

Stiles then pulled fully away and made his way across the rink back to the benches.

Addie looked around and noticed that Scott and Allison had left the rink; shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Addie began looking for Lydia, who was easy to find.

In the middle of the ice rink, Lydia knelt down on her knees. With her back to Addie, she couldn't see what her friend was doing. Skating closer, Addie called out her name. When she got to Lydia's side, she saw that her friend was touching the ice in front of her. Addie looked over and saw a petrified look on Lydia's face. "Lydia?" she asked softly growing worried. It was then that Lydia let out an horrified scream, which startled Addie immensely. "Lydia!" she tried to call out over her friend's screams. Reaching out, she grabbed Lydia's arm and Addie suddenly gasped as images began flashing through her mind. A gruesome scene of Peter attacking Lydia invaded Addie's mind, and in the heat of the moment Addie let out a scream that matched her friends.

Addie suddenly felt herself being yanked away and she dropped her hand from Lydia's arm. Opening her eyes frantically, she saw Scott and Allison holding a still hysterical Lydia. Turning her head she saw that Stiles was holding her and his face held the same extreme worry that Scott and Allison had.

Stiles slowly lifted Addie to her feet and she hurriedly brushed away the stray tears that flowed down her cheeks. "Take me home." she whimpered into Stiles' chest.

Stiles hugged her tightly and she felt him nod. He then gently directed her off the rink, taking off their skates, and took her home.

* * *

Addie had stayed home from school the next day, the images from Lydia's hallucination last night still flashed in her head. She had told Stiles when he dropped her off that she probably wouldn't show up to school, so she hoped he wasn't too worried that she hadn't texted him that morning.

During the afternoon she decided to sneak into Deaton's study upstairs. It was a known rule that she wasn't allowed in there, but she really wanted to read up more on being a witch. Deaton had told her mostly everything when her powers first started appearing, but she never had the chance to learn herself. In the back of her mind, she knew there was probably a reason why Deaton never wanted her to look into her past; but her need for knowledge was greater than listening to Deaton right now.

Stepping into the study, she slowly made her way to the bookshelves and grabbed the first one that said Witchcraft. Before she knew it, Addie was sitting in the middle of the room with books surrounding her. Each new book had led to new terrifying knowledge of her heritage. Addie closed the book in her lap and then shoved it to the ground. Closing her eyes, she brought her hands to her head and massaged her temples. Letting out a sigh, she lifted her head and reached for the first book that she originally grabbed, and opened it to the page she had marked.

_'Witches have been present since the beginning of time. They were loved and cherished, having been known for chasing away evil spirits that haunted the living world. When the first werewolf was created, by an evil Moon God who wanted to smite the good people of a viking tribe; Mother nature called upon her most powerful witch to create balance in the world. The witch took a strong warrior volunteer and bestowed upon him great supernatural knowledge; and the first hunter was created. _

_The Hunter tracked down the then multiple werewolves and monitored them, having sworn not to shed blood unless they had taken a life. But the Hunter became filled with greed of his power and attempted to slaughter the entire pack in cold blood. When many had escaped, he was consumed with anger and left back to his home village where he then savagely killed the witch who had given him this strength and knowledge. The Hunter then shared his knowledge to other warriors and an army grew; they were to kill any werewolf on sight, but the next witch to be spotted was to be brought directly to the original Hunter. _

_Many years later a young witch was brought to him, his greed and anger had only grew in the years, and he demanded more power. For many centuries after that, the peaceful servants of nature became slaves for vicious hunters. Many witches stayed hidden, but legend says that the first hunter had himself bound to his witch, which magically continued through the bloodlines; and now future descendants of witches fear the day when a hunter stakes claim on them.'_

Addie finished reading and dazed off, lost in her horrified thoughts. Shaking her thoughts from her head, she stood and picked up all the books on the floor. After putting them back onto the shelves she slowly left the room, making sure that everything was how it was before. Making her way back downstairs, she went to her room and threw herself on her bed. Looking over at her nightstand, she saw her phone flashing. Reaching over and opening it she saw that it was a message from Stiles. _'Derek's going to turn Boyd. Scott's going to the ice rink, I'm going to his house. Meet me?'_ Addie noticed that the time stamp was from an hour ago._ 'Damn.'_ she thought as she hurriedly grabbed her coat and shoes, and made her way out the door.

* * *

Pulling up next to Boyd's house, Addie spotted Stiles' jeep across the street. _'Has he really been here the entire time?'_ she wondered as she walked up to the door. Ringing the bell, she waited a few minutes before realizing that no one was coming to answer. Becoming worried, she pulled out her phone and called Stiles. When it went to voice mail she called again, this time he picked up. "Yeah?" he asked in a groggy tone.

"Where the hell are you?" Addie asked worried.

"Uh... I'm not sure." Stiles replied.

Addie furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Hold on." he groaned. Addie then heard the sound of metal scraping against another object, and then Stiles exclaimed. "That bitch!"

"Stiles what is going on?" Addie asked growing impatient. She heard movement from the other side of the phone and then Stiles groaned.

"Erica.." Stiles said once he was done groaning. "She knocked me out and tossed me in a dumpster."

Anger filled Addie, "She did what?" she seethed.

"I'm fine." Stiles reassured her. "It looks like I'm close to the police station, so I'll just get my dad to give me a ride home."

"What about you jeep?" Addie asked looking across the street at his car.

"I'll pick it up later I guess." Stiles replied. "Wait, where are you?"

"I'm at Boyd's." she said in a tone laced with anger.

"Go home, okay? I'll meet you there later." Stiles spoke.

Addie had a glare fixed on her face as she walked back to her car. "I actually have a little business to take care of." she said with malice.

"Addie please don't do-" Stiles began, but she hung up the phone before he could finish.

Jumping into her car, she threw it into gear and sped down the road.

* * *

Addie stomped down the thin metal stairs of the abandoned subway station. At the bottom, in the middle of the room stood Derek and his three betas.

Derek had heard her coming the entire time, but didn't turn around until she reached the bottom. "Is there something you need Addie?" he asked with a smirk.

Addie stopped at the bottom and eyed the three men. "Derek, Isaac, Boyd." she spoke sternly as a way of greeting. Her eyes then turned to Erica and she glared. "Erica... We need to have a talk." she said nearly in a growl. Walking toward her, she began yanking off her gloves.

"Addie, don't." Derek said warningly with a mixture of worry.

"Stay out of this Derek!" she snapped as she approached the blonde. Erica had a cocky smirk plastered on her face, which Addie intended to rip off. Coming up right in front of Erica, Addie reached her bare hand up and grabbed the girl's throat which took everyone by surprise.

Erica suddenly fell to her knees, with Addie's hand still grasping her throat, and she gasped. She felt as if someone had set her lungs on fire, and as if her skin was being torn off her body slowly.

"Now, I'm guessing that since you're now a werewolf, this won't do much damage thanks to your supernatural healing." Addie practically hissed at her. "But I can see by the pain written on your face, that it still hurts just the same."

"Addie!" Derek called out trying to interject before either of the girls got hurt.

Addie ignored him however, and watched as the new female werewolf began to pale. "Let's get one thing straight; you can mess with Scott all you want because he can handle it, it's a fair fight! But if you_ ever_ touch Stiles again, I will tear you apart." She then let go of Erica's throat and watched her fall the rest of the way to the ground, gasping.

Turning around, she saw Isaac and Boyd had mortified expressions that matched the one that Derek was trying to hide. "That wasn't necessary." Derek bit out.

Addie glared up at him. "Keep your _puppies_ on their leashes, Derek." she said stepping closer to the alpha. "You don't want me as your enemy." Addie then stepped back and began putting her gloves back on. When they were replaced securely back on her hands, she looked down and made eye contact with Erica how still lay on the ground. Her face was beginning to regain its color, but she was still gasping for breath. "It kind of sucks, because I saw us actually being friends." Addie said to the girl, before turning around and walking back up the stairs.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	31. Chapter 31

**ElenaxoxoSilber, Guest, amgonyea, MorningThief, MelissaIsLame and Bethisafan77 for the reviews :)**

**I apologize in advance if people don't like this chapter. But DON'T WORRY, I've got things planned out.**

* * *

Deaton walked into his house and saw Addie sitting on the couch, her cheeks dampened from tears. "What happened?" he asked approaching her and kneeling in front of the couch.

Addie shook her head and avoided eye contact. "I did something horrible today." she spoke with a rough tone.

"What did you do?" Deaton questioned worriedly.

"I knew I could have hurt her, but I did it anyway." Addie said biting her lip trying to keep herself from crying. "I was just... _So_ angry!" she exclaimed as she brought her hands to her face and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Addie. What did you do?" Deaton questioned again in a slow tone.

Addie kept her face hidden in her hands. "I used on Erica." she admitted to her god-father.

Deaton stood up and slid into the seat next to her. "She's one of Derek's new betas, right?"

Addie lifted her face from her hands, and hugged her arms to her body. She nodded while looking straight ahead, instead of at Deaton. "She healed afterwards...But I still felt it." Addie started. "I felt myself..._Killing_ her...And it scared me."

"I can only imagine that it would be a scary experience." Deaton said trying to sympathize.

Addie shook her head furiously. "No. I wasn't scared that I almost killed her. It scares me because... I _liked_ it." she looked over at her god-father finally with tearful eyes. "The _feeling_ that the power gave me..." she said in almost a whisper. "I liked it."

Deaton had officially been stunned into silence. He turned away and brought his hands to his face. "Addie, I..." he stopped himself, not knowing what to say.

"I'm becoming a monster, aren't I?" she asked, internally tearing herself apart.

"You will never be a monster." Deaton said firmly in response as he looked back at her.

"You weren't there!" she cried out, jumping to her feet. "I tore off my gloves and grabbed her throat! I knew what I was doing, and I just didn't care! I am a monster!"

Deaton stood to his feet as well, and grabbed her forearms forcing her to look at him. "Look at yourself Addie! You are not a monster. You want to know why? Because a monster wouldn't be feeling guilty right now." he said sternly to her, hoping she would get the point. "You made a mistake... People mess up, but life goes on and we learn from our mistakes."

"Oh? And what exactly am I supposed to take away from this?" Addie asked sarcastically. " '_Stay away from people when you're mad at them, so you don't kill them with_'?" she answered in a mocking voice.

"No." Deaton said, ignoring her jeering sarcasm. "You learn to help people."

Addie knitted her eyebrows, "How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Deaton dropped his hands from her arms and began walking away. "That's something you have to figure out for yourself."

Addie watched as he walked up the stairs and left her in the living room to swim in her emotions. She clenched her fists together in annoyance, _'Well that was extremely vague and unhelpful '_ she thought, ending with a scoff. A moment later, the screen on the television that was in the living room shattered. Addie groaned and threw herself onto the couch in despair _'Fuck.'_

* * *

Stiles leaned against the locker next to Addie's as she grabbed the books she would need. "You should have called me." she said as she threw one of the books in her locker. "I mean you could have been killed! A status update phone call would have been nice!"

"I'm sorry." Stiles said sincerely, feeling ashamed that Addie seemed to be truly upset with him. "So many things just happened all at once, and before I knew it Scott was there taking me home." he explained.

"Oh don't even bring Scott into this, he's in just as much trouble as you are." Addie warned. "I had to find out from Deaton this morning, that Scott was hurt so bad yesterday that he stayed all night at the clinic trying to heal. And then when I called him to see if he was alright, I had to find out from him that you were attacked by a freaking lizard!" she exclaimed with a fixed glare.

Stiles groaned and looked down at the ground. "I've said I'm sorry, what else do I have to do?" he pleaded.

Addie shook her head, she knew she shouldn't be taking her frustrations out on Stiles, but her emotions from last night and the news about what happened just collided. Looking over his shoulder, she saw Scott making his way down the hall toward them. "Scott's coming." she said simply. "And I've got to get to class." She turned and closed the door of her locker before walking the opposite way down the hall.

"Addie!" Stiles called out desperately, but she continued walking. Groaning, he closed his eyes and banged his head against the locker behind him.

"What's going on?" Scott asked when he approached.

"Oh nothing, just me screwing everything up." Stiles said sarcastically as he banged his head against the locker once more.

Scott grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him away from the possible head injuring metal. "Everything will be fine. I mean it's you and Addie. I mean you two belong together more than Romeo and Juliet."

Stiles glared up at Scott. "You do remember that they ended up dead in the end, right?"

Scott sat down on the bottom step of the school's stairs. "It was a metaphor." he defended.

Stiles plopped down next to him. "Yeah, well it was a really bad one."

"Okay enough of your love life, let's move on to mine." Scott said with an eye roll.

Stiles rolled his eyes as well. "Okay um...I'm so sorry about the other day. We just have to keep trying. We'll get through this. I know this is true because I love you."

Scott smiled brightly. "Was there anything else?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, you and Allison need to find a different way to communicate. Because I'm tired of playing messenger boy. I've got my own love life to deal with." Stiles said groaning out the last part. He threw his head back and let out a sigh, before pulling it back and asking about Deaton.

"He thinks the Argent's probably keep records of all the things they've encountered. Like a journal or a book." Scott answered.

Stiles took a moment to think, then slapped his hands against his knees. "Maybe he is talking about a bestiary." he suggested with excitement.

"A what?" Scott questioned with a completely confused look spread across his face.

"A bestiary." Stiles repeated.

Scott grinned, "I think you mean a_ bestiality._"

Stiles frowned in disgust. "Um no, I don't. And please don't elaborate what is going on in your head right now." Scott grinned again and let out a laugh. Stiles rolled his eyes and continued, "A bestiary is basically like an encyclopedia of supernatural creatures."

"Okay," Scott said. "So long story short, we need that book."

"Yeah, pretty much." Stiles concluded.

* * *

Addie walked down the empty hall, having decided to go sit in her car during her convenient free period. She saw a door down the hall open, and a familiar redhead step out. "Hey, Lydia!" Addie called out.

Lydia lifted her head, and waited until her friend caught up with her. Taking a breath, she quickly put on a perky smirk, "Hey there, skipping class?" she tried to joke.

But Addie saw the deep empty expression that she held before, it was one Addie herself recognized well. Shaking her head, she answered. "Nope, just going to hang out in my car for my free period." Addie looked down a noticed a bright pink color covering Lydia's hands. "Nice gloves." she complimented with a raised eyebrow.

Lydia let out a small forced laugh, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, just uh, stealing your fashion style." she joked.

"Well yours may be a fashion statement, but mine are because I have poor circulation." Addie easily lied.

"Well you know what they say, _'cold hands warm hearts'_." Lydia said softly with a smile.

Addie looked down at the ground. "If only that were true." she confessed.

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I've just changed." Addie answered sadly. "I don't think I'm as nice as I was before..."

"Since before we were attacked?" Lydia asked.

Addie paused and looked up at Lydia, _'Wait, she isn't supposed to know that.'._ "We?" Addie asked trying to drag out an explanation from her friend. _'Maybe she is remembering...'_

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows again. "I mean, me...I was the only one attacked.. That's what I said right?" she asked growing confused herself_._

Addie sighed to herself sadly, realizing that Lydia was most likely having flashes of what happened that night. And what made it worse, was that she probably was thinking she was going crazy.

"Yeah," Addie lied. "Sorry I must have just heard you wrong." she then began walking around Lydia toward the main doors. "I've uh, got to go." she said quickly. "But we'll talk later, okay?" she called out without even letting Lydia reply as she hurried the doors.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Addie found herself in standing in front of the school doors. Blinking, she looked around and became worried. Only a moment ago, she had been in her bedroom,_ 'how the hell did I get here?'_ she wondered feeling a little scared. It was nearly ten at night, and the game that was played that night was long over.

A shiver ran down her body, as the cold night wind whipped around her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she was about to make her way down the steps and go to the parking lot, when she heard an unrecognizable screech come from inside the school.

Turning around slowly, Addie eyed the doors suspiciously, before her curiosity got the better of her and she walked inside. Wandering down the empty, dark halls she tried to listen for more sounds. In the distant, she heard the distinct splash of water. Walking the rest of the way down the hall, she pushed opened the doors that led to the pool.

"Addie!" called a voice she automatically knew to be Stiles. Hurrying to the side of the pool, she saw him along with Derek bobbing in the middle of the pool, desperately trying to stay afloat.

"What is going on?" she asked frantically, not only questioning their late night swim, but also her presence at the school in general.

"Run!" Stiles called out as he tried to keep himself and Derek above water.

Addie looked at him confused until she heard a hissing sound appear beside her. Turning around, she saw the lizard creature that Scott and Stiles had been talking about. Stumbling back in fear, she gasped as it began slinking toward her. She heard Stiles and Derek call out to the creature, hoping to draw it attention away from her, but it was useless.

Addie froze in fear as its cold yellow eyes locked with hers. She began rifling through her mind hoping to remember some sort of spell to defend herself, but unfortunately she drew a blank.

The creature crawled its way closer to her, but it unexpectedly stopped a mere foot away. It sunk its body to the ground submissively and lifted its right claw; lifting its head, she saw a wounded and anticipating look.

Addie slowly began extending her hand toward its claw. "No!" she heard Derek call out. "The venom will paralyze you!"

"Addie! Please just run!" Stiles called out desperately, as fear for his girlfriend consumed him.

Addie looked over at the two of the bobbing up and down in the pool. Clenching her jaw, she turned back and gently placed her hand on top of the creature's claw. She heard Derek and Stiles call out once again, but she couldn't acknowledge them as she let out a gasp of surprise. Images flashed through her mind, just like when she had touched Lydia at the ice rink. Last time, however she had been wearing gloves, so the sudden intake of magic hadn't been expected. But this time her hands were bare against the claw of this monster,_ 'No... Not a monster.'_ she thought sadly. _'Jackson.' _The scene of him changing into this lizard creature played in her mind, along with a gruesome scene of him killing people.

The connection was suddenly broken, and Addie looked up to see Scott toss the misunderstood creature across the room. It stood back up to its feet and hissed at Scott in a threatening way.

"No!" Addie cried out scrambling forward when she saw they were both about to lunge at each other. They both stopped and looked at her, and she made desperate eye contact with the slitted yellow eyes. "Please," she begged desperately "you need to leave."

To the astonishment of all the other occupants in the room, the lizard creature backed away and quickly disappeared out a second story window.

* * *

Addie and the boys were now standing in the parking lot as Scott plugged the USB into a tablet. There was tension in the air, but no one seemed to be the one to want to question Addie on her involvement with the creature.

"It's called a kanima." Derek said from behind the group of teenagers. Addie turned around and saw a tired Erica standing next to her alpha.

"You knew this entire time?" Scott accused in frustration.

"No." Derek answered. "Before you guys arrived, it shattered the glass mirror on the wall. And it was confused by its own reflection... That's when I knew."

"What else do you know about it?" Stiles piped in.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. Just stories; rumors."

"But it's like us thought, right?" Scott asked.

"Yes, it's a shape shifter. But... Something is wrong with it... It's..." Derek paused trying to find the right word to say.

"An abomination?" Stiles offered while crossing his arms.

"Derek," Scott began. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even with the Argent's!"

"After everything, you trust them?" Derek spat at Scott.

"No one trusts anyone!" Scott exclaimed. "That's the problem!" He glared and threw his hands in the air. "And we are standing here, arguing about sides; when there's something stronger and faster out there and it's murdering people! And we don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing." Derek said roughly, stepping forward to match Scott. "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it."

Addie, who had stayed silent since they left the pool finally spoke up. "You can't!" she exclaimed, fearing for her friend.

Derek turned his glare toward her. "Why not? Because you've got some witchy connection to it?" he questioned. "Not a good enough reason." he said enunciating every word. "Maybe we shouldn't be worrying about the kanima. Maybe the bigger problem is figuring out whose side _you're_ on Addie." he finished with a glare before stalking off with Erica in tow.

Stiles and Scott stayed silent as Derek and Erica walked off. Neither one of them wanted to admit it, but they were both just as curious and suspicious of what had happened earlier, as Derek was.

Addie folded her arms over her stomach and looked down at the ground. After a moment, she looked up and cleared her throat. "So uh, you gonna give me a ride home Scott?"

Scott nodded his head, hoping it seemed natural. "Yeah of course, I've got to take Stiles home first, and then get my mom though." he said pulling out his phone and noticing the time.

"You can just get out with me, and have my dad take you home." Stiles suggested.

Addie shook her head lightly. "No, it's fine. I just want to go home." she said reaching for the car handle, signalling for Scott to unlock it. Stiles frowned disappointed, and moved to the passenger side of the car to get in.

When they had arrived to Stiles' house, he bid Addie and Scott and small goodbye before leaving.

Addie leaned forward and unbuckled her seat belt, "Scott, can you wait a minute?" she asked quietly.

Scott turned around to face his friend, "Yeah sure." he answered with a small smile, and she quietly exited the car.

"Stiles, wait." she said as she walked up the walkway to the door.

Stiles halted from opening the door and turned around.

Addie stopped when she was about a foot away from him. "I'm sorry about today."

Stiles smiled sadly. "It's okay... I can be your punching bag sometimes if you need one, just uh let me know before hand so I don't spend the day dreading that you're gonna break up with me."

Addie looked down at her feet and hugged her arms close to her body. "I don't like the person I'm becoming." she mumbled.

"You're still the same Addie to me." Stiles replied softly trying to soothe her racing mind.

"No." Addie said shaking her head. "I'm not. I'm this darker version, who can't seem to figure her way out of the darkness and find the light."

Stiles stepped closer and cupped her elbows in his hands gently. "That's why I'm here. To help you. Just..." he paused sadly. "Just don't push me away."

Addie lifted her head and looked at his beautiful golden eyes. "There are new problems now... I don't want to drag you in. I need to figure things out for myself."

Stiles stepped back slowly and trying to hold a stoic face. "Geez Adds, it sounds like you're breaking up with me."

"Not a break up." Addie said quickly. "Just a step back while I deal with things."

Stiles rolled his now misty eyes. "People always lie and say it's not a break up... But it is."

"No it's not!" Addie said defiantly with tears threatening to fall. "We are already torn apart by _this_," she gestured her hands in the air. "So it's not going to be much different. It will just be another barrier, until everything is better!"

"I don't want another barrier!" Stiles exclaimed, trying to hold back his upset tears. "You think it's easy right now? Not touching you? Not hugging you, or-or holding your hand? Not kissing you, when that's all I've wanted to do for ten years?" he asked. "Well it's not! Everyday I have to remind myself not to touch you, which is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And it's not even for me! Because I would gladly spend the rest of my life in a coma if it meant kissing you one last time. It's you I worry about... I know you wouldn't be able to get over it. You would beat yourself up for the rest of your life." Addie was about to open her mouth to speak, when he continued. "And I know we said we would just wait until everything was figured out but... Maybe I'm being the pessimistic one this time, but each day this doubt grows in my mind that it will never get better."

"It will get better!" Addie said with tears now freely falling. "I will make it better, even if it-"

"Even if it kills you?" Stiles interjected. "See, if you did that, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself." he finished as a lone tear cascaded down his cheek.

Addie looked down and her feet again and sniffled. "It seems that neither one of us can live without the other."

Stiles sighed, "That's because I-"

Addie held up her hand to stop him. "Don't say it." she pleaded.

"Why?" Stiles asked sadly. "Because you don't feel the same way?"

Addie began backing up back towards the car. "No, because I just can't handle it right now." she said through her sniffles.

"You can't handle that I love you?" Stiles asked, growing upset that she was walking away.

Addie closed her eyes to try to stop the fountain of tears from escaping. Bringing her hands to her face, she spun around and jogged back to Scott's car.

"Addie!" Stiles cried out behind her, but she continued to the car and jumped in the passenger seat, asking Scott to '_just drive'_.

Scott, who had seen and heard the entire thing, hesitated. But in the end, he did as instructed and drove away.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Scott and Addie stepped out of the car and went to wait by the front doors for his mother. Scott wrung his hands together trying to figure out what to say to his distraught friend, he also made a note to check up on Stiles when he got home later. "So..." he started, trying to initiate the conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Scott." Addie said turning away from him and moving to sit on the bench a few feet away.

"Addie c'mon." Scott said facing her but standing a few feet away. "I mean... It's _you and Stiles_." he said with emphasis. "You guys can't break up! Not after everything!"

"We didn't break up." Addie mumbled. "We're just taking some time apart."

Scott shook his head in a sympathetic way. "I'm been there Addie... In the end they are the same thing."

"No it's not." she said with a glare up at her friend. "Because you're not Stiles, and Allison isn't me."

Scott didn't have time to reply, as he heard his name called out from behind him. Turning around he saw a smiling Gerard walking toward them. "Hello there Scotty boy."

"Oh, uh hi." Scott said confused. "Addie, this is Allison's grandfather, Gerard, he is also our new principle." he introduced.

Gerard looked over Scott's shoulder and saw Addie sitting down on the bench not far from them. "Ah, Miss Addison Moore. It's good to finally meet you." he said with a sickening smile.

"Finally?" Addie questioned, getting a weird vibe from the man.

"Oh yes." Gerard laughed out. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you." He suddenly pulled out a long hunting knife from his coat and stabbed Scott in the stomach. Addie jumped to her feet and rushed to Scott's side as Gerard twisted the knife in a horrific way. "Stand back Miss Moore, we wouldn't want you getting hurt." Gerard said in a faux concerned voice. "Now," he directed his attention back to a kneeling Scott. "It's funny how well I played the old doddering grandfather, isn't it? But I know the entire game Scott, and I also know the score." he paused and leaned down closer to Scott's face. "And right now, you're losing." he said in a whisper. "Now, I have a favor to ask you. You can either agree and start _winning_, or say no and lose some more... Let's say; losing that mother of yours?" Scott looked up with frightened eyes. "Ah, I see I've gotten your attention now." Gerard concluded with a sick smile.

Addie stepped forward and pulled Scott backwards, which dislodged the knife in his gut. He fell back against her holding his wound, as she cradled him in her arms.

Gerard wiped the blood off his knife and gently placed in back inside his coat. "I've been dreaming about this moment for most of my life." he said in a confessing way, as Scott and Addie looked up at him from the ground. "The moment where I meet a witch." he concluded, as Addie's eyes grew wide in fear. "It's a shame it had to be under these circumstances." he said lifting his coat and inspecting Scott's blood from where he had wiped his knife. "But no worries, we'll be meeting again. I'm sure of it." he finished with a mocking bow of his head and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Addie whispered down to Scott when Gerard had disappeared.

Scott groaned and began to sit up, "Yeah, it's already started healing."

Addie nodded placed her hands on her knees while taking a deep breath. "He knows..." she said in a small terrified voice.

Scott quickly looked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. "It's okay, we're going to work this out. It's just another thing to add to the_ long_ list, but don't worry."

"No, you don't understand." Addie said looking up with scared eyes. "A _hunter_ knows I'm a witch... He could claim me." she finished, her voice nearly breaking.

Scott knitted his eyebrows together. "Claim? What do you mean?"

Addie pushed herself to her feet, "We can't tell Deaton. If he finds out, he will send me away!"

Scott stood to his feet as well. "Tell him what? About Gerard knowing about you? Why not, he could help us!"

Addie shook her head, "No, he will only just hurt Deaton as well."

"Addie, nothing is going to happen to you, okay? We protect each other, that's what friends do." Scott said trying to reassure her.

"No, you can't protect me. Because he already has you under his thumb." Scott tilted his head in confusion, as Addie finished. "He threatened your mom, Scott! You can't take that lightly!"

"I'm not taking it lightly!" Scott exclaimed.

"You-you need to focus on your mom, okay? And I'll focus on me." Addie said as she began to pace.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Addie stopped and sighed. "I think I need to go to Derek... He may be upset now, but he promised he would help me."

Scott shook his head, "Addie-"

"You can't tell anyone." she interrupted. "Swear to me. Swear that you won't say anything!" she pleaded.

Scott stayed silent before looking down and finally answering. "I promise." Addie then spun on her heels and began walking away. "Wait where are you going? I was giving you a ride home!" he called after her.

"I'll find my own way home." she called out back to him.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	32. Chapter 32

**thanks to LadyMorph18, MelissaIsLame, amgonyea, realityalways-getsintheway and ElenaxoxoSilber for the reviews.**

**WOO! I/We/the story has reached 100 reviews! PARTY TIME! You guys bring the drinks, I'll provide the snickerdoodles!**

* * *

Addie paced back and forth across the old gravel road, shivering when the wind whipped and wrapping her arms around herself. Pulling out her phone, she saw that it was nearly midnight. _'Dammit, where is he?'_ she thought annoyed. She had left Deaton a message earlier saying that she was going to be a little late, luckily it was Friday, '_well now Saturday' _so if she was later than expected it shouldn't matter that much.

Headlights suddenly illuminated the trees around Addie and she squinted to keep herself from being blinded. The car stopped a few feet from where she was standing and a large figure stepped out of the driver's side. Addie glanced to the passenger side expecting a second person to appear, but none did. "Came on your own I see... I was actually expecting your blonde beta bitch to be your back up."

Derek stepped out of the darkness and walked closer to the headlights, before leaning against the hood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "What do you want?"

Addie rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms as well. "No small talk I see."

"After everything that's happened tonight, you really expect small talk?" Derek asked. "Now, why did you want to meet me here so late?"

"I need your help." Addie replied quickly.

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Derek pushed himself off his hood and stood straight and alert. "What's going on?"

Addie shook her head and bit her lip. "The hunters know about me. They know I'm a witch." she explained. "Gerard knows, and I'm scared that he's going to use it against me."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "What can he do to you?" he asked confused. "With those powers of yours, you are stronger than even me."

Addie looked down at her feet. "I went into Deaton's study and looked up the history of witches. Did you know that the first hunter was created by a witch?" she asked, and Derek's eyes widened in surprise. "They were created to establish balance throughout the supernatural world. But he turned on the witch and killed her."

"But you aren't as naive as that witch probably was. You aren't going to let him get that close." Derek said.

"It's not just that." Addie started. "There is a legend that also said, that the hunter bound himself with the next witch he came across, and she basically became his slave... And the magic was so strong that is continued through both bloodlines." she paused and looked urgently into Derek's eyes. "There is a chance that Gerard's bloodline could still have the magic, and so could mine...He could claim me." she finished nearly in a whisper.

"So he could have complete control over you and your power?" Derek asked to which Addie nodded affirmatively. "But your magic is out of control right; if you can't control it, then how could he?"

Addie shrugged her shoulders and lifted her hands in the air. "I don't know! I don't have any answers right now, and I'm in the dark about as much as you are. But I know this isn't something I want to take a chance on." she exclaimed before bringing her hands back to her sides. "Which is why I need your help... You promised that if I needed something that you would help... So I'm cashing in that promise."

Derek stared firmly at her before answering. "Okay."

Addie gave him a small smile. "So you're not worried about whose side I'm on anymore?" she asked sarcastically.

Derek lifted an eyebrow and frowned at her. "I'm not going to lie... I am still suspicious of the whole thing. I mean the kanima was practically submissive to you! But at the same time... I understand." he said his face void of its previous frown. "You've always had this aura about you. Maybe it's because you're supposed to protect those of us in the supernatural world, and even the most evil creatures can respect purity."

Addie kicked a piece of gravel on the ground. "Funny how I'm the one who needs protecting now..."

"Don't worry, you're going to be the most well guarded witch in history." Derek replied with a smirk.

Addie let out a laugh. "Oh I'm sure Erica is going to love that."

"Trust me, it will be fine." Derek said still smirking. "You put her in her place, and the beta in her acknowledges that as something an alpha would do."

"But I'm not a werewolf, or an alpha." Addie said knitting her eyebrows.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "You are in your own way I guess. So don't worry, she isn't going to kill you in your sleep. If anything she respects you... She's so stubborn that she would never say that to your face, but still."

Addie took a dramatic whiff of the air and let out a content sigh. "So this is it, isn't it? This is what it feels like to be powerful?" she quipped.

"Yeah just don't let it go to your head." Derek said with an eye-roll.

"Why?" Addie asked with a smirk. "Don't want me choking out anymore of your betas? But what if I want them to do what I say? How else will they listen to me?" she whined.

Derek rolled his eyes again. "Trust me, you won't have to do anything to get them to do things for you; Boyd feels the need to please because he wants to fit in, and Isaac thinks you're cute."

Addie blushed slightly. "Well this quickly just got awkward." she mumbled.

Derek barked out a laugh, before nodding toward the passenger door. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." He then walked over and opened the door, as a signal that he wasn't going to accept 'no' for an answer.

Addie sighed and rolled her eyes before making her way to the passenger side of the black Camaro, and sliding onto the leather seats.

* * *

Addie had tried her best to avoid Deaton most of Saturday and Sunday, by hiding in her room pretending to do homework. By the time Monday rolled around Addie found herself in front of her locker. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Stiles and Scott down the hall; she quickly averted her eyes when she saw Stiles begin to look up. _'Things are too dangerous now.'_ she thought sadly, _'I can't let him get hurt because of me.'_

To her left, Addie heard a commotion down the hall. Turning to look, she saw both Isaac and Erica strutting down the hall with smirks on their faces. All of the other students were greatly surprised when they detoured from their path in the middle of the hall and stopped beside Addie.

Isaac leaned on the locker beside hers, while Erica stood straight and folded her arms next to him. The smirk on Isaac's face slowly formed into a smile. "Are you going to tell us why you need bodyguards?" he asked playfully.

Addie rolled her eyes and pulled out a textbook from her locker. "Oh you know me. I'm a walking disaster."

"That still doesn't explain why Derek is making us do it." Erica said firmly with an eyebrow raised.

Before Addie could retort, Isaac nudged Erica and rolled his eyes. "If Derek wants us to do it, then it's probably important." he said to his fellow beta. "Besides, we all know Derek has a soft spot for Addie." he said jokingly with a wink.

Addie shrugged her shoulders slowly. "What can I say, I'm freaking adorable."

Isaac let out a laugh, and then glanced over her shoulder. His smile quickly slid into a smirk, and then he brought his gaze back to Addie's. "So shall I escort you to your first period?" he said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Addie rolled her eyes before shutting her locker door. "Whatever, just don't stand so close. You might ruin my reputation." she said sarcastically.

As they began walking down the hallway Isaac turned his head and sent a smirk back in the direction of Stiles and Scott.

"I hate him." Stiles said with a glare. "Why are they even near her?" he asked Scott while still glaring down the hall.

Scott looked along with Stiles and replied. "Derek is making them."

Stiles shook his head, and pulled his backpack strap higher onto his shoulder. "That's so stupid. He's angry, and he doesn't trust her anymore; so he has his watch dogs keeping an eye on her?"

Scott paused, he knew there was another reason behind it, but he had also promised Addie that he would keep what had happened to himself. So instead he just nodded and agreed. "Yeah, really stupid." he said weakly before grabbing Stiles' elbow and dragging him to their class.

* * *

By fourth period, word had spread about Lydia's freak-out in economics, and Addie was flooded with guilt. She had recently been putting Lydia's issues on the back burner, and they seemed to be escalating dramatically. Addie frowned and bit her lip as she sat in her Calculus class, having chosen to not write down the notes on the board.

The door suddenly creaked open and a student came in handing the teacher a note. Mr. Cadd read the note and looked up at Addie. "Miss Moore, the principal would like to see you."

The class let out a mocking '_ooohhh_', but they didn't realize how truly accurate this seemed to be for her. It wasn't just the principal, it was Gerard. Addie fidgeted, before slowly standing and grabbing her belongings. Walking out the door and down the hall, she seriously considering making a run for it. '_I should have expected this,'_ she scolded herself._ 'He's the fucking principal, he can call me down and 'chat' with me without it looking suspicious...And without anyone around to help.'_

Addie opened the main door of the office hesitantly and slowly tip-toed inside. The main office attendant looked up with the telephone against her ear, she smiled warmly before extending her hand toward the office to the left, "Go ahead and go in."

Crossing the only barrier she had left, she came face to face with Gerard.

"Ah Addison." he said with a smile. "Why don't you shut the door."

Reaching her arm behind her, she grabbed the door and swung it shut, choosing not to turn her back to him. "Stalking is illegal." she said with a glare.

"Oh I wouldn't call it stalking." he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "I'm just concerned about the welfare of my students."

Addie dropped her bag in the chair, but chose to stand herself behind it, gripping the top. "Well my _welfare_ is just dandy."

Gerard leaned his elbows forward on his desk and eyed her sharply. "I don't think gallivanting with werewolves is _dandy_."

"Who I choose to surround myself with, is none of your concern." Addie bit out.

The corner of Gerard's lip twitched. "Oh I beg to differ." He then pushed himself off his elbows and reached down opening a drawer in his desk. Addie tensed, thinking that he had a weapon. "I believe this belongs to you." he said pulling his hand out and relieving a shiny dangling object.

Addie's eyes widened and her face fell. "Where did you get that?" she asked in a small voice.

"I just stumbled upon it." he replied with a smirk. He brought it closer to his eyes for inspection. "It belonged to your mother, am I correct?"

Addie made a move to snatch it away from him, but he pulled away quickly. "Give it back!" she seethed.

Gerard slammed his hand down on his desk, with the pendant of the necklace protruding through his fingers. "My grandfather used to tell me stories about witches." he began, which grabbed Addie's attention away from her necklace. "You see..._ His_ father used to have one, so my grandfather basically grew up with one."

"I'm not really in the mood for a trip down memory lane." Addie said back with annoyance mixed with concern.

"He said she was the most beautiful creature that ever existed." he continued over her outburst. "Until she betrayed his family and killed his father." he finished with hard eyes and a firm tone. "Unfortunately for her, the betrayal of their bondage killed her. _Very_ savagely I might add... Who knew magic could be that strong." he finished with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Addie forced down a gulp and tried to keep her face emotionless. She extended her hand out to him, "My necklace... Please?" she asked forcing out the last word.

Letting out a final smirk, Gerard turned over his hand and displayed her necklace in his palm. "I suspect you won't be making the same mistake."

Addie hesitated before reaching over and succeeding to grab her necklace. Once it was firmly in her grasp, she replied. "I would rather die than help you." Turning around, she reached for the doorknob.

"It's not you, you should be worried about my dear..." Gerard said, which caused Addie to pause. He smiled and continued. "The queen is the most important piece in chess, even more than the king. But it's the_ pawns_ that your opponent takes out first. The only difference here is, that you have an emotional attachments to your _pawns._"

Addie bit her lip hard, trying to keep herself from lashing out. She slowly turned her head and made eye contact with Gerard.

He smiled brightly and leaned back against his chair. "You should get back to class now. But don't worry, this conversation isn't over."

Addie flung the door open and marched out of his office and the main one. Entering the hallway, she took deep breaths to calm herself. She was about to make her way back to class when she realized she had left her bag in Gerard's office. Sighing she turned around and was startled to find him standing behind her with her bag in his hands.

"Forget something?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Addie reached out and grabbed her bag out of his grasp but it resulted in spilling all it's contents on the floor. Gerard let out a laugh before turning around and making his way back into the office. Addie clenched her fists, trying to stay in control, before falling to her knees and grabbing her stuff.

The last object to shove in her bag was her phone, but she stopped at the last second when she noticed she had a new text message. Standing up, she settled her bag on her shoulder and flipped open her phone, the message was from Scott. _'They're testing if Lydia is the kanima in chemistry. You need to do something.'_

Addie let out a groan of aggravation, before taking off down the hall toward the chemistry room. Without much of a plan, she opened the door to Mr. Harris' chemistry class and basically fell in. Her abrupt entrance took all of the occupants of the room by surprise, and Addie looked up to see a dripping crystal on Lydia's desk, while all the others in the labs looked mainly dry. _'The venom...'_

"Is there something you need Addie? Or did you just decided to drop in for nothing?" Mr. Harris asked growing annoyed.

Addie looked up and shifted her eyes between all of her friends in the room. "I uh, just need to borrow Lydia for a minute."

Mr. Harris stepped out from behind his desk and crossed his arms. "Oh really? And what is just _so_ important that it couldn't wait until after class?" he questioned.

Addie paused for a moment to think, before stuttering out the first thing that came to mind. "I uh... I need a tampon."

The class filled with snickering, as Mr. Harris' face redden. He stepped back from her and began adjusting his glass. "Well then... Miss Martin?" he said nodding his head toward the door furiously trying to get Addie out of the room as quickly as possible.

Lydia stepped up from her step from her seat beside Isaac and grabbing her bag; feeling slightly embarrassed herself, she walked out of the room behind Addie. "Well that was uncalled for." she said once the door had closed behind them.

"Yeah sorry, I don't actually need one." Addie said with an apologetic frown.

Lydia's face lifted into a small smile. "I expected as much... So what's really going on?"

"I...uh.." Addie paused before continuing sincerely. "I need you to trust me, okay?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Of course I trust you."

"But this... This is just so much more than anything we've ever had to deal with." Addie said trying to find the right words. "It's life changing, and... And unfortunately, I can't give you all the answers right now... So I need you to trust me." she said with her eyes slightly watering.

Lydia frowned a bit, before nodding. "Yeah, of course."

Addie took a deep breath, before pulling off her right glove. Once her hand was bare, she reached it down into her pocket and grabbed her newly reacquired necklace. Pulling her hand out, she gripped it in her palm tightly. Addie felt the nearly unfamiliar tingle run down her spine, as she gripped her fist tightly. For a moment, she thought with all the magic running through her, that she would break the necklace. But after a moment, when she opened her palm, she saw the silver of the necklace slightly twinkle. Addie let out a small sniffle before raising her hand. "I want you to have this."

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows looking at the necklace. "Isn't that your mom's?"

Addie bit her lip and closed her eyes before nodding, trying to remain in control. "Yes, but uh, I want you to have it."

Lydia tilted her head, "Addie..." she began.

Addie shook her head quickly and cut her off. "No Lydia please. I need you to take this, okay? I need you to take it and I need you to trust me. You said you would trust me, even though I couldn't give you answers. And I _need_ you to do that." she said unclasping the necklace and opening it for display.

Lydia looked at her sympathetically, before turning around and moving her hair to the side; signalling for Addie to put it on.

Addie let out a sigh of relief before reaching out and clasping it behind Lydia's neck. "Don't take it off, okay?" she asked quietly.

Lydia turned around and grabbed Addie's upper arm in a soothing manner. "I won't. I'll make sure it's looked after, don't worry."

Addie took a step back and wiped away a tear that had fallen on her cheek. "You need to get back in there now." she said with a forced smile.

Lydia nodded. "Oh by the way, we are apparently have a study group for economics at Scott's after school. You better be there to help me teach those dim wits." she said with a playful wink. She then turned and marched back into the classroom.

Addie stepped forward and looked through the small window that was on the door. She saw Lydia sit back down and then Isaac said something to her. Lydia shrugged her shoulders before reaching out and grabbing the venom drenched crystal and taking a small bite out of it. She didn't even bat an eyelash as the kanima venom went down into her stomach. The few others in the room, who had been eagerly waiting, were surprised by this occurrence and began making eye contact with each other.

Addie backed away from the door, and leaned against the wall adjacent to it. While fixing one problem, she seemed to have caused another; they now think Lydia is the kanima. _'But it was the only way.'_ she thought sadly. It was the only way to help stop Lydia's hallucinations, and to help stop Gerard.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	33. Chapter 33

**I hope you all had a happy thanksgiving [if you're American]. I had to work on black friday and let me just say it was freaking horrible. I am so exhausted and I just not finally got a chance to write. I hope that chapter is to your liking :)**

**Thanks to Bethisafan77, amgonyea, MelissaIsLame, ElenaxoxoSilber, realityalways-getsintheway and ohsolauren for the reviews.**

**Okay so I had a fangirl moment when ohsolauren reviewed because I actually have your list of 'favorites' bookmarked on my computer, cuz you have such a huge amazing list! asdhjakhk; okay it's cool, I'm done freaking out, don't worry...**

* * *

Addie woke up on her couch, having chosen to ditch school once again. Her phone kept ringing, but she felt no motivation to pick it up. After about the fifth time, she slowly pulled herself off the couch and went into her room to retrieve her phone. She had five missed calls and one voice-mail all of them were from Allison. _'Fuck.'_ she thought as she suddenly remembered that 'study group' they were supposed to do. Clicking the call button, she listened to the message thinking it would be simply Allison wondering why she didn't come to the study group.

But Allison's voice on the other side was filled with panic. "Addie, where are you? Scott's not answering and I don't think we can do this by ourselves... Derek has us cornered, and is going to kill Lydia. Please we need your help!"

Addie hung up the phone before grabbing her coat and keys. On her way out to the car she quickly browsed through her contacts before hitting the call button.

"What?" A rough voice asked after a few rings.

"Where are you? Did you kill Lydia?" Addie asked frantically, as she tried to unlock her car but was unsuccessful.

"No, we didn't, because Jackson is the kanima. But I'm sure you already knew that." Derek practically growled from the other side.

Addie closed her eyes while biting her lip; her hand sagged and she gave up on trying to unlock her car. "Please... Just tell me where you are?"

There was silence on the other side, and Addie could tell that Derek was pondering on if he should tell her or not. "We're in the iron works." he finally said before ending the call.

Addie lifted her head and looked down the street to the left; the iron works were only a few blocks away. Shoving her keys and phone in her pocket, she took off running down the street.

When she reached the iron works a few minutes later, she paused to look around. Suddenly a body collided with the trash can a few feet away, and she stumbled to the ground with a squeal. Looking up she saw the scaly body stand and hiss in the direction that it came from, the same direction she saw Derek appear out of the shadows all wolfed-out.

Headlights suddenly filled the small area they were in, and Addie covered her eyes from the brightness. Several shots were fired, which caused her to flinch; and Addie looked up to see Chris Argent holding a glare and his gun. Addie looked around frantically for Jackson, and saw his tail by the front of the second car; by an ever so eager Gerard._ 'No.'_ she thought as she frantically searched the ground for something useful. Her hand came across a rock, and she reared back and threw it in their direction. The rock hit the bumper of the car next to them, and the kanima quickly turned to investigate. Scott suddenly dropped from above everyone, and the kanima ran off; Derek and Scott quickly followed, choosing not to possibly get a bullet in the ass from the hunters.

Addie had no choice but to push herself to her feet and face the hunters, since Gerard's eyes were already trained on her.

"Oh Addison, how _convenient_ that you are here tonight." Gerard said stepping away from the cars and walking toward her.

Chris Argent stood at his spot by his car, with a curious glare at his father. He unknowingly tightened his grip on the gun in his hand, as his father walked closer to his daughter's friend.

Gerard stopped a few feet from where Addie stood. "It's a great time to consummate our agreement."

Addie scrunched her nose and grimaced. "Ew, not the right situation to use the word consummate."

Gerard's eyes hardened, but his smirk was still planted on his face. He suddenly grabbed Addie's forearm and tugged her toward him; with the other hand, he pulled out a knife from his coat and Addie began to panic.

"Gerard stop!" called out Chris from behind them.

"Silence, Chris!" Gerard exclaimed over his shoulder as his grip on Addie's wrist tightened. He then quickly brought the knife to the palm of her hand and sliced open her soft skin.

Addie cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain, and desperately tried to pull herself away from the man.

Gerard placed his knife back into his coat pocket and grabbed her bleeding hand with his now free one. "A witch's blood is the most powerful substance in the world. Did you know that?" he asked condescendingly.

Addie looked down at their joined hands, and watched her blood spew over his hand. "Yes, I was aware." she bit out. "But I think you're forgetting something."

Gerard gave an amused smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?"

"My magic has been chaotic since my confrontation with the alpha, so much that I couldn't even touch someone without nearly killing them." Addie said with a glare, but then a small smirk formed on her face. "Yet here we are; hand to hand, my blood all over you. And _nothing_ is happening."

Gerard's face turned into a confused glare and looked down at their hands. He squeezed her hand harder and drug his nails into her. "What did you do?" he seethed.

Addie glared right back at him, and dug her nails into him as well. "You can't claim magic if there is none left."

Gerard threw her hand out of his and grabbed the back of her neck. Addie stumbled as he dragged her back to the cars and then threw her against the hood. Chris stood off to the side with a conflicted look on his face, debating whether or not to step in.

Gerard reached over to the other hunter in their group and grabbed the gun in his hand. Turning back to Addie as she leaned against the hood of the SUV, he pointed the gun at her head threateningly. "What did you do with it?" he barked out. "Magic can't just disappear, so what did you do with it?"

Addie pushed herself up slowly, into the standing position, ignoring the pain the was spreading through her side from the connection with the car. "I gave it away." she replied simply. "I gave it to someone who needs it, and who you will _never_ find." She continued even though it was a slight lie. "And even if you do find them... They aren't part of the original bloodline. They are a new branch that isn't connected in any way... So you can't claim them." she finished with a defiant smile.

Gerard's face hardened in a frightening way and his finger twitched on the trigger.

"No!" Chris called out once again, this time stepping toward his father. "She's just a teenage girl. She's your granddaughter's friend. No good will come if you kill her."

Gerard's lip twitched and his nostrils flared. Instead of pulling the trigger, after a moment he lifted the gun and struck Addie across the face. She fell to the ground with a cry of pain, and Gerard walked around her back to the passenger door. The other hunter followed by getting into the driver's side.

When they drove away, Chris Argent stepped forward toward Addie and knelt down beside her. He gently reached over and brushed the hair out of her face, and examined her wound.

Addie looked up at him as she too brought a hand to her head. "Why are you helping me?"

Chris looked away and shook his head. "Because you're my daughter's friend... And I seem to be the only one nowadays that seems to follow by the code." He gently reached over and grabbed her forearm, and helped her into the standing position. "Do you have your keys and wallet?" he asked.

Addie furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded her head anyway.

Chris reached his hand out. "Okay give them to me."

Addie slowly followed her instructions and reached into her pockets to retrieve the items.

Once she gave them to him, he shoved them in his coat pocket. "I'll have Allison give them to you at school. Now I want you to walk to the police station and tell them you were mugged. Tell them it was too dark to describe the person, and that you don't remember much."

Addie nodded her head, and Chris turned around and walked back towards his SUV.

* * *

Addie sat in the Beacon Hills police station's only interrogation room, with a statement paper in front of her. She sighed and set down the pencil, before reaching over to grab the ice pack and bring it to her head.

Suddenly the door opened and a worried Sheriff Stilinski walked in. "Oh god, Addie." he said as he walked closer and knelt down beside her and examined her face and bandaged hand.

Addie slightly pulled her face away and put the ice pack down back on the table. "I'm fine, don't worry." she reached out her hand and pushed her statement paper toward him. "I tried my best to answer the questions, but it was dark and I don't remember much."

Sheriff Stilinski stood and grabbed the paper. "And you're sure he just took you wallet and keys?" he asked reading the paper, he looked up with worried hesitant eyes. "He didn't... _Hurt_ you, in any other way?"

Addie shook her head. "I'm fine, I promise. I just might have a headache later." she said in a small joking tone.

The Sheriff frowned and reached over once again to examine her head. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"They brought in a nurse to look at me, don't worry." she answered.

Sheriff Stilinski let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face. "They should have called me the second you walked through the doors. I would have been here for you sooner."

Addie gave him a small smile. "It's okay, you've got a job to do and I understand."

"What were you doing alone out at night anyway?" he questioned while leaning against the table beside her.

Addie shifted her eyes away and drummed her fingers on the table. "I just uh... Needed to get some air."

The Sheriff's frown deepened as he crossed his arms, choosing not to interrogate her any further tonight. "Do you want me to call Deaton to pick you up? Or Stiles, he was out earlier with Scott, so I'm sure he's still around doing god knows what."

"Deaton, please." She answered quickly while biting her lip. Sheriff Stilinski gave her a questioning look, which caused Addie to sigh and continue. "Uh... Stiles and I are kinda.. On a break.." she said sadly looked down at the table.

"Oh." He replied in a surprised and disappointed tone. "He didn't tell me that." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry." she grimaced. "I guess it's a sore subject."

The Sheriff hastily pushed himself off the table, "Well whatever it is that's going on, I seriously hope you two work it out." he said sincerely. "I mean I like Scott and all, but I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to my son."

Addie didn't look up from the table, but she closed her eyes to keep them from tearing up.

Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat when he realized she was growing upset. "I'm going to go call Deaton now... Holler if you need anything alright?"

She gave a meek nod and he walked out of the room.

* * *

Addie watched the dark trees pass by as she looked out the window of the car, while a silent Deaton drove beside her. The silence was killing her, but she knew that if a conversation was started that it wouldn't end well either.

When they pulled into their driveway, Deaton exited the car and walked toward the house without acknowledging Addie. After a moment of contemplating running away, she got out of the car and followed his path inside. When she walked through the front door, she saw Deaton leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed. Addie reached back to shut the door, and the moment the door clicked closed, Deaton spoke. "What the hell is going on?" he asked with an angry expression.

Addie took a gulp, and chose to simply tell him the truth. "Gerard found out about me, and was going to claim me."

Deaton gave her a bewildered look. "How do you even know about that?"

Addie looked down at her shoes. "I was snooping in your study and I read about it." Deaton opened his mouth to speak but Addie quickly cut him off. "But can we please not add that to the list of things you're going to be mad at me about?" she pleaded.

Deaton groaned and ran his hands over his head. "Okay so, what happened?" he groaned out.

"Well... I didn't want him to claim me... So..." Addie paused and mumbled out the last part. "So I may have given my magic to Lydia."

Deaton swung his head up to look at her. "You did what?!"

Addie stepped forward hoping to seem confident. "She needs it! It's my fault that she's getting hallucinations, she deserves to get better and the magic can help that."

"Or the magic can help influence the power that Peter already has over her!" Deaton exclaimed. "You bound them together, so he is still alive and lurking. With the magic now connected to him, he can fully come back."

"I...I didn't really think of that." she admitted shamefully.

"You don't seem to be thinking much at all lately." Deaton replied. "I mean, tonight you went against Gerard with no way of defending yourself! You could have been killed!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Addie exclaimed. "You think that I don't think about actually dying, everyday? Well I do. It plagues my mind that one day I will be the next person who gets killed in this town. And yes, it terrifies me. But I keep putting myself in the middle because someone needs to protect everybody. And unfortunately, I seem to have this superhero mentality that I think it needs to be me."

Deaton sighed and remained silent, contemplating what to say. Addie however chose not to wait, and ran off to her room locking the door behind her.

With her back to her door, she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. When she opened her eyes, she went to go take her coat off when she felt her phone in her pocket. Chris hadn't asked for it, so she didn't give it to him earlier. Addie bit her lip, before quickly opening her phone and sending a quick text. _'Can we talk?'_

As always, a reply came within a few minutes and it put a small smile on her face. _'Pick up or meet somewhere?'_ the message said. Addie's fingers danced across the keyboard, _'Meet me at the greenhouse. 20 minutes.'_

With that finished, Addie shrugged her coat back on and slipped out the window.

* * *

Sitting on the small bench in the cold greenhouse, Addie picked the lint off her jacket. Looking down at her phone, she sighed, it had nearly been a half hour.

She stood up and was about to go back home, when the door to the greenhouse opened and an out of breath Stiles fell in. "Sorry," he said standing up straight, and turning around to close the door. "I was across town at the nature preserve, and nearly ran every stop sign to get here." He then turned around and saw Addie. "Oh my god! What happened?!" he worriedly asked as he stepped closer to make sure she was okay; but he then stopped himself and stepped back remembering that he was supposed keep his distance.

Addie shrugged her shoulders. "I kinda pissed off Gerard."

Stiles began to sputter and he threw his hands in the air. "What? Why? When? How?!" he asked quickly, spewing them all out at once.

Addie stepped forward and grabbed his hands, bring them down from the air where he was flinging them in confusion. "It doesn't matter... I'm okay." she said just above a whisper.

Stiles sighed and was about to keep questioning her about Gerard, when he looked down at their intertwined hands. She wore no gloves, only a small amount of gauze on one of her hands, but other than that they were skin to skin. "Addie... How is this possible?" he asked in surprise while trying not to get his hopes up.

Addie smiled softly up at him. "I told you I would make things better." Stiles opened his mouth, but then closed it having no idea what to say. Addie laughed at his expressions, before letting go of one of his hands and reaching up to pull his face down to hers.

Stiles froze for a second when their lips had met, but after realization of what was happening, he reached his free hand up and wove it through Addie's hair and pulled her even closer. He kissed her hard, as if to make up for all their missed kisses in this one right now. He felt Addie's hand slip from his neck and slide down to his chest, where she then gripped the front of his shirt.

They both finally pulled apart, needing breath, and rested their foreheads against each other. "I hope you were actually keeping tally of all our missed kisses, because I intend to make up for them all." Addie said before pushing herself forward again and capturing his lips.

Stiles smiled into the kiss and bit her bottom lip lightly before pulling away. "Oh trust me, I did. And we will make up for them all, even if it takes all night." he said with a sly smile.

Addie giggled softly and moved her head away when he tried to kiss her again. "Wait." she said as he kissed her cheek, but instead of being discouraged he continued kissing from her cheek down to her neck. When he reached the soft skin at the nape of her neck, she let out a moan and pushed him away before it went any further. "Wait please, I need to tell you something."

Stiles groaned slightly in a joking way before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. "Are you sure it can't wait? Because I'm like ninety percent sure that nothing could make this any better."

Addie smiled and reached up to pull his hand out of her hair. She wove their fingers together, before bringing the joined hands to her chest and resting her chin upon them. "I love you." she said nearly in a whisper.

Stiles' eyebrows rose dramatically and his face displayed every form of happiness that it could convey. A goofy smile grew on his face, "I was wrong... It could get better." he said before wrapping both his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

Addie let out a squeal of surprise as her feet dangled a few inches from the ground, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to secure her now eye level position. She leaned forward and touched her nose with his. "I'm sorry for pushing you away."

Stiles tightened his grip on her and shook his head. "That doesn't matter now. None of that matters now... All that matters is that I have you, and you have me." he finished by bringing his lips to hers once again. After a moment, Stiles groaned and pulled away while setting Addie back down on her feet. She looked up at him with questioning eyes and then he spoke. "I have to go." he said sadly. Addie frowned but didn't let go of his shoulders, silently demanding an explanation. "We uh, we kind of have Jackson locked up in the woods. So I need to get back there before Scott freaks out, like we both know he will."

Addie loosened her grip and let her hands slide down his shoulders and onto his forearms. "You and Scott are seriously going to get arrested one of these days."

"And I'll be fine with that as long as you come and visit me everyday." he said with a smile and he kissed her nose. "Now, are you going to come with me willingly or am I going to have to drag you?"

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	34. Chapter 34

**thanks to realityalways-getsintheway, Bethisafan77, ElenaxoxoSilber, Writteninthestars08, happy-in-oz, amgonyea, rwjj28 and ohsolauren for the reviews. :)**

**Oh dear, it's been nearly 2 weeks since I've updated!**

**Work is just kicking my ass. ugh. People are so rude to their cashiers, like I don't even understand it. Whenever I had free time I would sit down and try to write even if it was only like a little scene or two.**

**I also got a really rude review, which I deleted, that said if I couldn't make consistent updates within a week or something, of each other, then I should 'give my story up for adoption, so a better author can pick it up and finish it.'  
There's a difference between constructive criticism and just being an asshole. Just saying. And this is my story, and I will not be giving it to anyone, thank you very much. Feel free to stop reading it if you don't like my 'consistency' or my writing.**

**ANYWAY! To all my loyal and lovely readers who aren't mean, I'm sorry for the long wait and the slightly short chapter. I've got things planned out, to stir things up, but it all just depends on when I get days off to sit down and write them. **

**Hope you like the chapter! LOVE YOU ALL! [except for that rude butthead, you know who you are]**

* * *

Addie and Stiles pulled up next to a prisoner transport van, and Addie looked at him questionably. Following his lead, she jumped out of the jeep and walked closer to the van. Suddenly, Scott appeared from the other side of the vehicle and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Addie.

"Addie? What are you doing here?" he questioned, eyeing her newly acquired injuries.

In response, Stiles reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her to his body with a smile. "We are officially no longer on a break."

Scott's face broke out into a smile, but it soon was replaced with a frowned and his eyebrows furrowed again. "But wait... What about-"

Addie brought her hand up and waved it in the air. "Too many questions, not enough time for answers. Now, let's turn the tables, so I can ask why you two have a prisoner transport van in the middle of the woods?"

Stiles and Scott looked sheepishly at each other. With his other hand, Stiles reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah about that-"

He was suddenly cut off by yelling from inside the van. "McCall! Stilinski! I'm going to kill you two!"

Addie's eyes widened and she looked at her two friends with an outrageous expression. "You kidnapped Jackson?!"

"Hey now," Stiles replied defensively. "Kidnapped is a_ harsh_ word."

Addie narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "It's a harsh word because it's a serious thing, that generally doesn't have any gray areas!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Okay yeah, kidnapping is _generally_ a black and white kind of thing. But normally it doesn't involve a vicious murdering kanima."

Addie brought her hand up and covered her face. "You two are going to end up in jail one day." she mumbled into her hand. Bringing it back down, she let out a sigh. "Okay, so will one of you explain to me why exactly we have Jackson held hostage?"

Scott stepped forward and crossed his arms with a shrug. "We ended up following him to the Jungle, where he actually attacked Danny."

"The gay club?" Addie questioned.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. So he freaking paralyzed Danny and a few others, and then Derek injured him somehow. I followed the blood and found him and we got out of there, and well... Brought him here." he said nodding toward the van, which still held a screaming Jackson.

The was a pause in the conversation before Addie spoke up. "So you two were at a gay club?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Scott groaned and threw his hands in the air. "Is that all you got, out of that entire explanation?"

Addie pursed her lips and shrugged. "Yeah pretty much... So were either of you two hit on?" she asked looking back and forth between Stiles and Scott, with an amused gleam in her eyes.

Stiles gave a small disgruntled frown before clearing his throat. "Can we get back to the Jackson situation please?"

Addie tilted her head confused, before turning back to Scott who had a smile on his face. "I got offered a drink, but Stiles didn't." he explained.

"Aww" Addie laughed out, while turning back to him with a playful pout.

"Gay men just don't find me attractive I guess." Stiles replied with a frown.

"It's okay." Addie replied, bringing her free hand around to his back and pulling him into a slight hug. "I don't like competition anyway. Trust me, you wouldn't want me to get jealous."

Stiles raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment. "Duly noted."

* * *

Addie juggled two sandwiches in her hand while she climbed into the van, surprisingly the occupant inside. Once all the way in, she reached out and shut the door, not all the way though so that she could get out later. In a hunched over position she walked over to Jackson and sat across from him. "Here." she said offering a sandwich. "You need to eat."

"So those two dumb asses dragged you into this too, or have you been part of it all along?" he asked with a frown sculpted onto his firm jaw.

When he didn't take the sandwich, Addie tossed it into his lap. "Dragged actually... They didn't even want you to know that I knew, but Stiles didn't want to give you lunch. Something about _'seeing too much of your junk'_ for his lifetime." she mocked with air-quotes. She paused and pushed the joking aside before continuing. "I don't agree with their methods, but their reasoning isn't as crazy as you probably think it is.."

Jackson roughly pulled his hands which caused the chains to roughly clank, and Addie flinched slightly. "Their _methods_? You mean kidnapping!" he seethed out.

"You're killing people Jackson." Addie simply said with a sad frown on her face.

Jackson stilled and looked up at her astonished. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You, Jackson Whittemore, are killing people." Addie said again. "Not that it makes it any better, but I'm doubting any of them were exactly innocent."

Jackson leaned down and placed his elbows on his knees, giving Addie a calculated look. "If I was killing people, don't you think I'd remember?" he said sarcastically.

Addie shook her head. "No. Because you aren't _you_. You are the kanima when you do it."

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a lizard-like shape-shifter. And no offense but it is _fugly_." Addie replied.

Jackson's glare deepened. "Well," he started, his voice suddenly casual. "This was all a nice story for sharing time. But now... Let me out!" He exclaimed the last part.

Addie's eyes softened. "It's not a story... It's all true."

"No, it's not." he bit out.

"Yes it is." Addie quickly replied. "Don't you ever wonder why you aren't a werewolf?" Jackson looked at her with confused eyes, silently saying '_of course_'. "Well, this is why." Addie continued. "You aren't a werewolf yet, because you are a kanima. And you won't become one, until we figure out how to stop you from being the kanima."

Silence spread throughout the van as Jackson took in this new information. "So... What exactly is a... Kanima?" he finally asked quietly.

"Well..." Addie rubbed her palms across her jean clad knees. "Like I said, it's a shape-shifter... From what we've learned, it's basically like a revenge seeking, karma lizard." Addie explained the best she could. "So far, you've only killed people who.. well.. Deserve it? I guess... Like Mr. Lahey."

"So if it's people who deserve it, then why it is so bad?" he asked with a malice laced tone, his inner jackass showing.

"Because, you're_ killing people_." Addie spat out, anger spreading across her face. "And I know this macho jerk thing you're doing is only a front for what you are _actually_ feeling. But I suggest you drop it before I decide to leave. Which wouldn't be beneficial for you, seeing as how I'm the only one who seems to care about what happens to you in this entire situation!"

Jackson's face softened and he shifted his eyes away. "If no one else cares... Then why should you." he said quietly.

Addie reached her hand out and grabbed his knee. "Because I know you." she said softly, which caused him to bring his eyes back to hers. "I know you almost as well as Danny or Lydia. I know that you aren't the asshole that everyone makes you out to be. I know that you can be sweet and kind and caring... And I know that _you_ aren't the bad guy in all of this."

"Well then who is?" Jackson asked.

Addie stood up, the best she could in the small van. "That's what we're trying to find out." She turned to the left and exited the van, landing on the ground with a thud. Turning back around, she gave Jackson a small smile before shutting the door.

"How'd it go?" asked Stiles who was leaning against the back bumper.

Addie plopped down onto the bumper beside him. "He's pissed off, obviously. But I tried my best to explain it to him."

Stiles nodded, "Well if he's going to listen to any of us, it's gonna be you." he commented trying to be reassuring.

"So how are we going to keep his parents from knowing that he's gone?" Addie asked.

"Got that covered." Stiles said pulling out Jackson's phone from his jacket pocket. "I've texted them a couple of times, so we don't have to worry."

Addie leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna worry anyway. Because I know we're gonna get caught."

Stiles wrapped his arm around her side and let out a small laugh. "Oh so you're a psychic now?"

"Yup, I'm bouncing back and forth in the supernatural careers. Unfortunately none of them offer dental insurance." she quipped, propped her chin up on his shoulder.

Stiles looked over and smiled down at her, his smile then slipped from his face and the conversation turned serious. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked leaning his forehead down to lean against hers.

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is _why_." she said vaguely. "I don't want to ever lose you again. I love you."

A smile crept onto Stiles' face once again. "I love you too." He then leaned down and connected his lips with hers for a chaste short kiss. Pulling back he groaned, "If we ever have to stop doing this again, I think I might die."

* * *

It was later that afternoon that Allison came up to the pair in the woods and told them that Jackson's parents knew he was missing. Apparently the 'I love you' Stiles had signed the messages with was foreign to them and they knew something was wrong. The new information saddened Addie, she had known Jackson was adopted but at least he had parents that cared for him. As Stiles and herself drove the van to another location, hoping to avoid the police, she thought back to her parents. She hadn't thought about them a lot recently. An admission that silently broke her heart; she didn't like to think that she was forgetting them. She reached up and touched the bare skin on her chest and thought back to a couple of days ago when she had given Lydia her necklace. And her power.

She hoped everything was going well with her friend. Addie brought her hand down, ashamed that once again she had neglected her friend. She thought back to what Deaton had told her; Peter will take advantage of the magic Lydia now has, and he will come back. _'But is that really a bad thing?'_ she meekly thought. If he comes back, then the binding spell she had put on them, would have been fully repaid in a way. The debt from Peter saving Lydia, would be repaid when she brought him back. Everything would once again be in balance. So the binding should break the moment he comes back, which means all this traumatizing hallucinations Lydia keeps having should go away.

The van suddenly came to a stop, and Stiles threw it into park. Following his lead, she jumped out of the van and looked at their new destination. They were on the edge of the nature preserve, with the mountain side that looked over the town. Turning around, she saw Allison step out of her car, and Scott appear out of the woods behind her.

"Okay, so what now?" Addie asked, as the four of them came together next to the van.

"If Jackson can't remember being the kanima, then he definitely won't remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said.

"And what exactly is on this tablet again?" Addie asked, needing to catch up on the information that she had obviously missed while she had been away from the group.

"It's a video that he recorded of himself." Scott answered. "On the full moon."

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles interjected.

"Maybe it wasn't him that took it." Allison offered. "Someone else could know."

"Which means someone could be protecting him." Scott interjected, shooting a quick unnoticed glance over at Addie.

"It makes sense, I mean the bestiary does say that_ 'kanima seeks a friend'_." Allison explained, folding her arms over her chest.

"So someone watched Jackson tape himself on the full moon, then deleted the footage so he wouldn't know?" Stiles asked fidgeting back and forth in the cold night air, "I mean who would do that?"

"Someone who wanted to protect him." Scott offered, once again looked over at Addie, this time however it didn't go unnoticed.

Addie furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at his accusatory glance. "Got something to say Scott?" she spat out.

Scott sighed, "I'm sorry but... It would make sense, you knew it was him before any of us did..."

"So you think it's me?" She finished for him with a glare.

Stiles grabbed Addie's elbow and pulled her towards him. "C'mon Scott, how can you think that. I mean it's _Addie_!" He defended, growing upset as she was at the accusation. "The person we are looking for, is the one controlling him and making him kill people. We're looking for a crazy psycho who wants revenge, not an innocent bystander." he explained, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Not just people..." Allison spoke up quietly, as the tension built-in the air. "The bestiary said that kanima only goes after murders. What if that's actually true?"

"That's can't true. It tried to kill all of us, remember?" Stiles offered, still slightly glaring at Scott.

"No, no I don't think so... It wasn't trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's?" Scott turned to Allison. "It just went right by us, didn't it?" Allison nodded in agreement. "And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's shop." Scott finished while turning back toward Stiles.

"Yeah but it did at the pool!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Did it?" Addie countered, throwing herself back into the conversation. "It trapped you and Derek in the pool. But would it have attacked you if you got out?"

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott continued on with her train of thought.

Stiles' face falls slightly and he holds in a shiver. "I feel suddenly violated."

"There's something else going on, but we don't know what it is." Scott pondered, and gave an exhausted shrug. "We don't know what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him."

"Know thy enemy." Allison spoke quietly, mainly to herself.

"I got it." Stiles started. "Kill Jackson. Problem solved." he finished as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Addie glared at her boyfriend and jabbed her elbow into his side. "We aren't killing Jackson."

"Addie's right. He risked his life for us when he helped us with Peter." Scott said.

"He only did that so that he could get the bite from Derek." Stiles interjected hastily. "Do I also need to remind you, that he left Addie to die that night!"

"I wasn't there when he got there. It wasn't his fault." Addie defended.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "His_ good deeds_, don't suddenly make him a good guy." he said thoroughly annoyed that his friends were defending the guy who always made an effort to make his life hell.

"Maybe not, but it also doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott said with a firm tone.

Stiles shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "What are we going to do then? Just let him go and kill more people?"

"He doesn't know what he's doing. We need to stop blaming Jackson and focus on the kanima." Addie jumped in when she say Scott's eyes spark with aggravation. _'A fight isn't going to help the situation.'_

* * *

Addie leaned her head against the window as Stiles drove her home, while Scott and Allison stayed to watch over Jackson. The sun had set less than an hour ago, and the cold night had just began to creep upon them.

"You okay?" Stiles asked, as he shifted his eyes back and forth, from the road and to her. "You look kinda pale."

"I'm just exhausted." she answered, "I've been up for over twenty-four hours."

"I should have took you home sooner.. I'm sorry." Stiles said as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

"It's okay. After an ice pack and a good night's rest, I'll be one-hundred percent again." she said with a smile, as she unbuckled her seat belt and slid over to lean her head against his shoulder.

"No one is ever one-hundred percent perfect, a day after they were pistol whipped." he murmured trying to hold in his anger.

"I guess it just proves to show that I'm not like anyone else." Addie replied hoping to soothe him.

Stiles let out a small smile. "You got that right."

"So, are you going back to the woods? Or are you going to stay with me for a little while?" she asked.

"Do you really even have to ask that?" Stiles said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head while they were stopped at a red light.

Silence filled the jeep, until a few minutes later, Addie broke it. "Your leg is vibrating." she said suddenly.

"What?" Stiles asked confused and amused. Addie pushed herself up from her leaning position and reached her hand down into his pocket. "Woah! Buy me dinner first!" Stiles exclaimed with a shaky nervous voice.

Addie smirked and pulled out his phone which was lit up with Scott's name. Flipping the phone open, she reached over and held it to Stiles' ear so he didn't have to take his hands from the wheel.

"Yeah?" he asked into the phone. His face suddenly fell, "What do you mean you lost him?"

* * *

Taking a detour from their previous destination, Stiles and Addie pulled up into the Sheriff Department's parking lot. When the stepped out, Scott approached them from where he was leaning against the side of his car.

"This is all my fault." Scott mumbled, shaking his head and bring his hands up to it.

"No, it's not." Addie said trying to reassure him. "We just have to tell them. Tell them _everything_."

"Oh, my dad is just going to love this." Stiles said in a sarcastic soft tone. "Which should we start with, the werewolf shit or the kidnapping?"

"He will be majorly upset with the kidnapping thing, but the werewolf stuff he might not even believe." Addie said as she wrapped her arm through Stiles' and leaned against him.

"I'll shift for him." Scott practically whispered, knowing that it was the only possible way.

Neither Stiles or Addie objected, for they knew it as well. After a moment, Addie reached her other arm over to Scott and looped it through his, in an encouraging way; the three then began to walk inside the station.

"Can you buzz us in?" Stiles asked the receptionist at the desk. "I've got to see my dad."

The woman gave a nod and unlocked the door, which Stiles reached out and opened.

"We can do this." Addie said loud enough for both of them to hear as they walked down the hall, toward the Sheriff's office.

When they entered the office, Stiles' dad faced them, while two other people in chairs had their backs to them. "Stiles, Scott...Addie." he added her name with an eyebrow raised, silently questioning her presence. "Perfect timing."

One of the occupants of the chairs suddenly turned around; and the trio paled when it turned out to be Jackson himself.

"I'd like you to meet Mr. Whittemore, _attorney_." Sheriff Stilinski pointed to the adult beside Jackson.

"That means lawyer." Jackson commented with a conceded smirk placed on his face.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	35. Chapter 35

**thanks to amgonyea, happy-in-oz, ElenaxoxoSilber, Bethisafan77 and rwjj28 for the reviews :)**

**I know it's taking me long to update, and I'm sorry :(**

**But next week is Christmas, and I don't work much that week, so I promise to give you chapters then :)**

* * *

Addie drummed her fingers against the arm of the chair she was sitting in, and blew out a breath of aggravation. After Sheriff Stilinski and Mr. Whittemore greeted the trio, they proceeded to politely ask her to wait in the waiting room and escorted Scott and Stiles into one of the interrogation rooms.

It had been nearly a half hour since then, and Addie was getting anxious. She suddenly heard the door down the hall click and open, revealing a very smug Jackson and his irritated father. When they began to walk down the hall towards her, Jackson made eye contact with Addie and his smirk widened.

Jackson unexpectedly paused when they arrived in front of her. "I'll meet you in the car," he said to his father. "I need to talk to Addie." With a hesitant nod, his father continued walking, leaving the teens to themselves. When he was out of ear shot, Jackson spoke again. "You should be kissing my ass right now."

"Why?" Addie asked, glaring up at him.

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest, and raised an eyebrow mockingly. "I could have easily said you were involved in all of this along with your dumb ass friends."

Addie pushed herself up from the chair and stood in front of him, even though she was no longer sitting he still towered over her. "I understand that. But that's not what I meant... Why didn't you? I was there with them practically the entire time. I'm just as responsible as they are."

For a split second, Jackson's demeanor fell and Addie could see the internal struggle that usually was masked behind his cocky attitude. After a moment though, his face changed to stoic and he shrugged. "Because after everything, you still somehow managed to be my friend."

The door down the hall opened again, and a disgruntled Scott and Stiles stepped out, with their obviously angry parents following behind them. They froze when they saw Jackson standing down the hall, and the smirk reformed on his face. "Oh I'm going to _love_ this restraining order." he said.

Addie raised her hand instinctively and smacked his arm. "Just go." she instructed, before turning and making her way toward her friends. Stopping just behind Melissa McCall who began to punish her son.

"You're grounded." Ms. McCall said trying to cover her hysterics with anger.

"What about work?" Scott asked.

Ms. McCall sighed and corrected herself. "Fine, work and school. But that's it!... And no computer!"

"But I need the computer for school." Scott muttered, not liking that every time her corrected her, she seemed to grow more upset.

"Fine, no TV." she corrected herself once more.

Scott bit his lip and looked down before muttering once more. "The TV's broken anyway."

Melissa McCall let out a sigh of frustration before looking over her son's shoulder and eyeing his friend/accomplice. Directing her eyes back toward her son, she glared firmly. "No Stiles."

"No _Stiles_?" Stiles called out desperately, but halted his questioning when he received a glare from his friend's fiery mother.

Hoping to spare Scott any further punishment, Addie stepped forward and dragged Stiles away by his arm. "So what happened?" she questioned once they were down the hall.

"Restraining order," Stiles replied simply. "Can't be within 50 feet of him."

"What about school?" she asked, to which he simply shrugged in response.

"Just be lucky you weren't part of it." Stiles said kissing the top of her head, and pulling her into a hug.

"Oh yeah, I feel totally lucky that my boyfriend and best friend now have a record." Addie said sarcastically.

"You should head home Addie." said Sheriff Stilinski as he approached them suddenly.

"Stiles was my ride." she murmured, afraid to look into his eyes and see disappointment.

With a sigh, he ran his hand over his face in frustration. "I hate to do this... But I'm going to take a page from Melissa's parenting book." he said and then rested his hands on his hips. "The only way I can really think of effectively punishing my son, is by grounding him from _you._"

"Dad!" Stiles cried out desperately. "C'mon!"

"Nope." Sheriff Stilinski said, hoping up his hand to silence his son. "As of now, you only see Addie when in school. And when school's over you head straight home... I will also be taking your phone away." He extended his hand and Stiles begrudgingly handed over his phone. "Now, Stiles can give you a ride home." he said looking at Addie. "But I will be calling the house phone in exactly 12 minutes and if you don't answer then I am also taking away your jeep." he finished with a firm tone and walked away.

* * *

"So I heard Jackson has a restraining order against the Wonder-Twins." Lydia remarked as she sat next to Addie in their English class.

Addie groaned and propped her elbow on the desk and set her chin on her palm. "Don't even get me started."

"So it's true then. You guys kidnapped him or something?" Lydia inquired.

"It was a joke." Addie began, but then turned to her friend with a curious look. "Wait, what do you mean '_you guys_'? I wasn't a part of it." she said nervously.

Lydia scoffed and flicked an imaginary speck of dust off her nail. "Just because you didn't get punished like Stiles and Scott, doesn't mean you didn't help. It just means you didn't get caught."

Addie frowned and bit her bottom lip before turning back to look at the front of the class. "Jackson didn't turn me in." she mumbled loud enough for her red-headed friend to hear.

Lydia pursed her lips and tried not to convey her emotions. "Doesn't surprise me. Everyone loves _Addison Moore_." she finished by flipping her long red hair over her shoulder and gripping her pen tightly.

Addie looked up at her friend, slightly hurt by her biting remark. "I'm sorry." she said, which caused Lydia to turn her head slightly and eyed her. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately."

Lydia's shoulders sagged slightly, as obvious tension released itself. "Apology accepted... And I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean for it to sound so..._Mean_." she spoke with apologetic eyes.

A small smile formed on Addie's lips. "Girl's night, tonight?" she offered.

A similar smile spread across Lydia's face. "Of course. You bring the ice cream."

Addie let out a laugh, "Deal. Who needs boyfriends when we have Ben and Jerry." she quipped. Lydia shook her head laughing, and a flash of silver around her neck caught Addie's attention. "You're still wearing it." she remarked quietly when she saw her mother's necklace draped across her friends neck.

Lydia looked over at Addie and touched the small winged heart pendant on her neck. "I promised you I would." she said simply, noticing a distant look in Addie's eyes. "Do you want it back?" she gently asked.

Addie quickly shook her head and turned away, trying to blink away her tears. "No, I want you to have it... I know it seems strange, but you'll just have to trust me."

The bell rang signaling the end of the period, and everyone began to gather their things. "You're lucky that I do trust you." Lydia said with a wink as the pair exited the classroom and made their way down the hallway.

Addie suddenly felt a grip on her arm, and saw Stiles swing himself in front of the two girls, nearly out of breath. He quickly and unexpectedly planted a much desired kiss on Addie's lips as a greeting, and pulled back suddenly leaving her slightly dazed.

"Can I ask you something?" he directed toward Lydia, as he wove his hands through Addie's, who was slowly coming back down the earth and remembering her surroundings. Lydia rolled her eyes and side-stepped Stiles and continued down the hall. Stiles gripped Addie's hand and followed, soon falling into step beside Lydia. "Do you know anything about how Jackson's parents died?"

Lydia's confidence and determination faltered slightly, but she quickly recovered and continued walking. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

Stiles sped up and came in front of her, causing her to stop. "Anyone who has ever said 'I'm not supposed to tell anyone' is always _dying_ to tell someone."

Lydia looked over at Addie, but covered it up with an eye roll. It was true, at one point she was dying to tell someone, and she did. A warm feeling came over Lydia, the fact that Stiles was asking her meant that Addie had kept her promise and never told anyone. "Why do you want to know?" she asked, not wanting Addie to get in trouble with her boyfriend by keeping secrets; even though they weren't hers to tell.

"I can't tell you that." Stiles groaned out.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "Then I'm not telling you."

"But you are telling me, that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles asked.

Addie furrowed her brow, "Was that even a question?" she asked her boyfriend.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "It felt like one."

Lydia cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow."Well, tell me if this feels like an answer... No." she finished, before waving a goodbye to Addie and strutting down the hall like it was a catwalk.

Stiles was suddenly tugged away from Addie, as Erica threw him up against the nearby wall.

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" Erica cooed out as her extended claws traced the skin of his neck.

Addie grabbed Erica's shoulder and pulled her away from Stiles with a glare. Stepping in between them she folded her arms and glared. "I'm sure Derek would be really happy that you always check your surroundings before flashing out the claws." she said nodding her head upward.

Erica turned her head and saw the camera hanging from the ceiling, pointing nearly directly at them. She retracted her claws and took a step back from the pairs.

"Yeah, that's right." Stiles said from behind Addie. "Sorry wolf-girl. But this Batman's already got his Cat-woman." He finished with a dramatic drape of his arm over Addie's shoulder. Stepping away from the wall, he pulled himself and Addie down the hall.

Erica slowly followed behind the pair and called out."If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about a half an hour from here." The pair stopped and waited as Erica finally approached them again. "In Beacon Hills Cemetery." She smirked, and continued walking past them.

"Okay, hold on!" Stiles called out "Can you tell us how they died?" he asked, as he once again dragged Addie behind him.

"Only if you tell me why you are so interested." Erica commented before halting in the hallway. "It's because of him, isn't it? Jackson, right? You need to find something out about him."

When neither Addie or Stiles answered, Erica smirked and continued walking.

"You can't tell Derek." Addie said, this time her being the one to pull Stiles. "As much as I trust him, he just can't know just yet. I know he's your alpha and you feel obligated to tell him. But this could destroy lives, and we can't let that happen."

"Why not?" Erica snapped with fierce eyes. "That's all anybody used to do to me." Addie eyes softened at this confession, as the blonde werewolf continued. "And I used to have the worst crush in the world on you" Erica continued, directing her gaze toward Stiles, whose eyebrows rose in surprise. "You never noticed me though... But that was never surprising considering you were in love with her since the beginning of time." Erica said nodding her head toward Addie.

Addie felt Stiles' hand in hers, tighten anxiously. She shifted her eyes, trying not to look at the hurt in Erica's, when she suddenly saw water seeping out from the boys locker room. "What's that?" she asked out loud, causing the other two to turn to see what she was looking at.

All of a sudden the door swung open as Scott was tossed out and slammed into the parallel wall. Jackson stomped out of the locker room and the two boys went to lunge at each other again, as Erica ran over and grabbed Jackson, holding him back. Both Stiles and Addie bolted over to Scott and held him back as well; even though he could clearly get passed them, he let them hold him back.

Addie looked up, and saw Allison stumble out of the locker room looking frazzled.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Mr. Harris boomed from down the hall. He walked toward the commotion and stopped. Looking at the students, he glared at each and everyone one of them; including Addie and the innocent bystander that happened to be Matt. "All of you, detention. Three o'clock."

* * *

Addie walked into the library, right behind Mr. Harris, embarrassingly she was the last student to arrive. She had made the nerve-wracking phone call earlier, informing Deaton that she had gotten detention. Which he responded with, '_those boys are bad influences on you'_. Which greatly annoyed her, because they had been friends for years, and if they were going to influence her badly it would have happened sooner.

"I can't be near these tools, I have a restraining order." Jackson spoke condescendingly from a table in the front.

"Against all of these tools?" Mr. Harris asked gesturing to all the occupants of the room, as Addie ducked under his arm and began walking toward the tables.

"No, just us _tools_." Stiles raised his hand, and motioned towards himself and Scott.

"Fine. You two, over there." Mr. Harris pointed to the table at the back of the library. The boys gathered their belongings and made their way to the table; Addie went to follow when Mr. Harris stopped her. "No, Ms. Moore. You stay up here with the non-tools." he indicated to the table which held Jackson, Matt and Allison.

She threw a glare at him, instead of following his instructions, she went two tables down and sat next to Erica. Mr. Harris glared at her in return, but made no comment, instead he walked to the front of the room and pulled out his newspaper.

* * *

It felt like hours, but it had only been about forty minutes. '_So this is hell'_ Addie concluded as she laid her head down on the table and sighed. Looking across at the group a few tables away, Addie suddenly pushed her head up and looked at Jackson alarmed.

Jackson had his head in his hands, massaging his temples as a massive headache grew. He quickly pushed himself out of his chair and rushed out of the library with Mr. Harris following behind him.

Within seconds Stiles and Scott were already at Addie's and Erica's table.

"You know about how Jackson's parents died?" Scott questioned the blonde werewolf.

"Maybe." Erica cooed with an eyebrow raised.

"So spill!" Stiles exclaimed, as he fidgeted in his seat next to Addie.

Addie reached over and set a hand on his bouncing knee, which automatically calmed him.

Erica shrugged and closed the book she was pretending to read. "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time Jackson drives by in his Porsche he makes some comment about how much of a settlement he will get when he turns eighteen." Reaching down she grabbed her laptop from her bag and pulled it out. "I can find the records through my dad's inbox." She said as she began typing on the keyboard.

"Don't bother." Addie said, bringing herself into the conversation. The other three eyed her with confusion, urging her to continue. "His parent's died on June 14th, during the night I'm pretty sure." she mumbled, feeling slightly guilty for sharing Jackson's personal life.

"How do you know that?" Scott asked, his mind spinning from the new evidence.

"Because I'm his friend." she said firmly.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Scott asked slightly aggravated.

Addie glared at Scott, not appreciating his attitude. "Because I'm his friend." she repeated.

"Jackson's birthday is on June 15th." Stiles interjected quickly hoping to dissolve some of the tension that seemed to be occurring between his friend and his girlfriend, a lot recently.

* * *

Mr. Harris and Jackson had returned shortly after the new information was introduced. A little while afterwards, Mr. Harris got to his feet and began packing up. The students in the library began following his example, when he let out a short mocking laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. _I'm_ leaving, you all have to stay until these books are put back. Enjoy your evening."

The seven students all let out groans, and slowly made their way over to the racks of books that needed to go back.

"It means he was born after his mom died, by C-section." Stiles concluded as Allison, Scott and himself reluctantly put books away. "They had to pull him out of her dead body."

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Not sure, but I'm pretty sure the report would just file it under_ inclusive._" Stiles replied.

"But then that means his parents could have been murdered." Allison pointed out, pulling a stack of books off the shelf to look at Scott and Stiles directly.

"Well if they were, it falls in line with the kanima myth." Stiles continued. "You know, seeks out and kills murderers."

"But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged, not knowing the answer. "I think,_ unfortunately_, we just have to talk to him."

"Maybe we should just get Addie to talk to him." Scott bit out. "Seeing as how they are _besties_."

"Knock it off." Stiles said with a glare.

"Why wouldn't she-" Scott stopped and looked around, before lowering his voice; remembering that Addie was only a few rows over with Erica. "Why wouldn't she tells us this before? She obviously knew! She's keeping too many secrets."

"We all have secrets!" Stiles rebutted. "You can't be pissed at her for keeping a secret, seeing as how she is keeping _yours._"

Scott rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh.

* * *

Addie reached her hand up and put her final book in her arms away. When she was finished, she stretched out her arms, popping her joints back into place. With a sigh, she walked down the aisle to retrieve more books. Through the empty spaces on many of the shelves, something caught Addie's eyes.

Curious, she rounded the corner of the aisle and peered into it and gasped. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed before running over to a paralyzed Matt. A shadow crossed above them, and Addie looked up frightened and saw the lights began to flicker.

Scott skidded to a stop at the beginning of the aisle, having heard her call out, and noticed Addie kneeling next to Matt.

The rows of books began to shift and a pile from the top plummeted downward. Scott instinctively rushed over to the two and covered them as the heavy books rained down on the floor.

Addie felt Scott get up off her and run after the kanima. With a final glance at Matt, she jumped to her feet and made her way out of the aisle into the main part of the library. She froze when she saw Jackson, half morphed into the kanima, writing on the chalkboard. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU."

Jackson suddenly dropped the chalk and bombarded through the window, completely destroying the exterior wall.

With tears in her eyes, she frantically ran her hands through her hair and began turning to look in all directions for her friends. In the aisle next to the one she just exited, she saw blonde hair sprayed out on the ground.

"Erica!" Addie called out as she ran to her side and turned her over onto her back. The girl suddenly began convulsing, and Addie could see the fear in her eyes.

"Addie?!" Stiles exclaimed through the library, desperately trying to find her. He ran through the ends of the aisles and breathed out a sigh of relief when he found her kneeling on the ground in a far one. He stumbled toward her and pulled her body into his chest, as she continued to try to help the seizing Erica.

"Matt's alive." Allison's rang out from the aisle next to theirs.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said, as he held onto Addie, who held onto Erica.

"D-D-Derek." Erica stammered, "H-He'll know what to d-d-do."

"Okay, don't worry we'll take you to him." Addie agreed as she tried to keep tears from streaming down her face.

* * *

Addie held Erica's head as Derek snapped another bone in her body, Erica letting out another pain filled cry. Addie winced herself, but held her none the less, as Scott and Stiles stood above them nervously watching.

"I think the venom should be nearly gone now." Derek said as he laid his hand gently on his beta, he wasn't heartless, he didn't like seeing her in pain.

"Apology accepted." Erica said up to Addie in a soft exhausted tone.

Addie furrow her eyebrows, "For what?"

"For almost killing me that one time." Erica said with a small laugh.

Addie smiled softly, before responding. "I wasn't aware that I did or was planning to apologize for that."

Erica laughed again, which turned into coughs. "Ugh you are such a bitch."

"Speak for yourself." Addie said with a laugh, as she sniffled, trying to get rid of her previous tears.

* * *

Lydia sits on her bed, glancing at her phone once more. With a sad yet annoyed sigh, she tossed her phone across her bed and crosses her arms. Addie had ditched her.

Getting to her feet, she glances out her window and is surprised to see the cute 'stalker' at her backyard gate. Lydia bit her lip and leaned against the wall next to the window. With a sudden surge of determination, she pushed herself off the wall and walked downstairs. _'It's time to see what this guy wants._' she thought.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	36. Chapter 36

**thanks to ohsolauren, ElenaxoxoSilber, Bethisafan77 and realityalways-getsintheway for the reviews. :)**

**Sorry it's a little late, but Christmas kinda sucked and I wasn't motivated to really leave my bed. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Addie drummed her fingers against the desk, as she slouched in Deaton's large office chair. Headlights illuminated the vet office as the car they had been expecting pulled in. Pushing on the desk, the chair rolled back and she stood to her feet.

"Scott, he's here." she said in a regular tone, knowing perfectly well that he could hear it in the next room.

The bell above the front entrance of the veterinary office rang, and Derek walked in with Isaac trailing behind.

Addie walked around the desk and met them at the mountain ash barrier. "Punctual as always, I see."

Derek smirked lightly, "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah well, I didn't know_ he_ was going to be here either." Scott interrupted as he walked through the door that led to the back, stopping behind Addie and giving Isaac a hard glare.

"I need him." Derek said, turning his attention away from Addie and toward Scott.

Scott folded his arms over his chest, as Addie let out an annoyed sigh. "I don't trust him." he practically growled out.

"Yeah, well, _he_ doesn't trust you either." Isaac said, with a glare of his own as he leaned his palms down on the small wooden barrier. His glare turned into a smirk, when Addie looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"And Derek really doesn't care." Derek interjected with an annoyed tone.

"Not that anyone cares, but_ I_ am tired and would like to get this over with." Addie said, as she tiredly threw her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek asked, agreeing with Addie's attempt to continue on with what had been planned for tonight.

"That depends." Deaton said, appearing from the back door that Scott had come from moments before. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him."

As an answer, both Derek and Scott responded at the same time. However, Scott said 'save him', while Derek said 'kill him.'

When both werewolves glared at each other, Addie jumped in. "Save him." she said with finality.

Deaton gave Addie a nod, as he turned and walked back into the examination room with Scott on his heels.

Addie reached over, to the small seemingly frivolous wooden door, and pushed it open for the other werewolves granting them access.

Isaac eyed the door curiously, while Derek walked through with an appreciative nod for he knew it held mountain ash.

Walking into the examination, Addie saw Deaton placing a small rack of herbs and magical spices on the metal examining table in the middle of the room. The occupants of the room circled around the table as Deaton rifled through them.

Isaac curiously reached his hand out to grab one, which caused both Addie and Derek to instinctively smack his hand away.

"Watch what you touch." Derek said warned.

"Yeah, it'd be best not to touch anything." Addie added as she placed herself on the corner between the blue-eyed werewolf and her godfather.

"So what are you?" Isaac asked as he leaned his elbows down on the metal table. "Some kind of…witch?"

Deaton turned his gaze to Addie who kept her head down, which didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room, even Isaac who chose to remain silent for her sake. "I'm a vet." Deaton said honestly, with a hint of sarcasm. "Unfortunately I don't see anything that will stop a paralytic toxin." he finished looked up to Derek.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac suggested, as his eyes continued to unconsciously wander to Addie.

"I've already tried." Derek responded. "I practically ripped its head off and Argent's unloaded a case of bullets into it. The kanima just got up and walked off."

"Does it have any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"It can't swim." Derek offers up.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked.

"No." Addie said with a small laugh, smiling at past memories of herself and Lydia going to his swim meets. "He's the captain of the swim team." She looked up from the spot she had been staring at in the middle of the table and met everyone's gaze. The smile quickly fell from her face and she folded her arms around herself.

"So what does this mean?" Deaton questioned mainly toward Addie, as if quizzing her.

"It means..." she began, the wheels in her head turning. "It means we're not just dealing with one person, but two."

"Exactly." Deaton responded. "A puppet, and the puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to kill the wife. Do we know why?" he asked directly this question toward the others as well.

It was Addie who quickly answered it though. "Jackson couldn't do it. Because of what happened to his mother. He may not have been himself at the time, but maybe he subconsciously realized that he couldn't hurt a pregnant woman."

"How do you know it's not part of the code." Isaac said, pushing himself off his elbows and into the standing position. "The kanima kills murders. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murder?" Scott asked.

Addie reached her hand around her godfather and smacked Scott in the back of the head, for his insensitive question. His tone may not have held any malice, simply curiosity, but it was still rude to say.

Isaac gave a smile at Addie's actions but turned to Scott and answered truthfully. "Wouldn't surprise me." he said simply before directing his gaze at the middle of the table.

Addie slid closer to Isaac and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Scott and him may not get along, but Isaac had been nothing but nice to Addie, so he didn't deserve to have his past dragged up like that.

"What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the master? What if something that affects his master, also affects the kanima?" Deaton pondered as he reached onto the rack and pulled out a small bottle. Unscrewing the top, he tapped some of the powder onto the table and Addie groaned softly.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked, while he looked at Addie whose head was thrown back with her eyes closed.

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott replied as he realized what his bosses plan was. "Both of them."

Isaac nodded to the black powder on the table. "What is that?"

"Mountain ash." Derek replied to his beta. "This whole place is filled with it. It's very diverse on what it can it can be used as. I'm guessing it's a 'mind over matter' magical supplement."

Addie groaned once again, as she brought her head back down and opened her eyes. "Yeah and the last time we did a _big project_ with this, you buried me alive." she said glaring at her godfather.

All the werewolves in the room raised their eyebrows in surprise and slight horror.

"We don't have to worry about that this time." Deaton replied as he looked at Addie sternly. "Because you will be sitting this one out."

"They're my friends! I need to help!" Addie cried out as she slammed her palms against the metal table.

"You need to take responsibility for your actions." Deaton replied. "Which is why you're grounded. You go to school and then you come here straight after. No going home and then sneaking away with Stiles and Scott after."

"Deaton please. Jackson is my friend too... I have to help him." Addie tried to reason with a soft defeated voice.

"You were also attacked by Gerard, involved in Jackson's kidnapping and part of that chaotic mess that happened in the library." Deaton said, not backing down.

"Technically her name isn't on the report with the Jackson thing." Scott offered in a small voice, not wanting to get in-between their fight. "He didn't tell them she was part of it, because...Well like she said, they're friends."

Deaton turned his head to looked at Scott, and the look on his face instantly silenced the boy. "You are grounded." he said turning back to Addie. "And that's final."

* * *

Addie jumped out of the jeep as they pulled into the school parking lot. Thankfully Sheriff Stilinski had been lenient, and allowed Stiles to drive her to and from school. But outside of school, he was still not allowed to see her. Walking to the front of the jeep and stepping on the sidewalk, Stiles grabbed Addie by her farthest shoulder and tugged her closer to himself. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him into a hug. Shoving her face into the crook of his neck, she sighed.

"Everything is gonna be alright." he said softly into the top of her head.

"I hate being grounded." she mumbled into his neck.

Stiles let out a laugh. "Now you know how I feel, little miss perfect."

She pulled her head away and looked up at him. "I don't need your sass."

Stiles smiled and kissed the top of her nose, "You love my sass and you know it." Looking up over Addie head, he saw Scott approach. "Hey, did you get the tickets?" he asked when Scott stopped in front of the pair.

Scott sighed, "No, they were like 80 bucks. And then Jackson freaked the girl out and they left."

"There's gotta be some other way to get tickets right?" Stiles asked, as Addie pulled away from the his front and slid into his side, to face Scott as well.

"I don't know. Hopefully." Scott said.

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind them, which cause both Stiles and Addie to turn around to look. When they turned, Stiles stiffened when he noticed it to be Matt. "Anyone know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

Stiles shrugged. "Just forget about it. No one got hurt."

"I had a concussion." Matt stated in disbelief.

"Well nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles continued with his mouth set in a firm line. Addie glared up at him and lightly elbowed him in the ribs, to which he surprisingly didn't even flinch at.

"I was in the ER for six hours." Matt continued getting annoyed at Stiles' attitude.

"Okay, you wanna know the truth, Matt?" Stiles said throwing his free arm in the air. "Your little bump on the head is about-" Stiles crouched down and held his hand inches above the pavement. "This high on our list of problems right now!"

Addie grabbed the crook his elbow that still somehow manage to remain around her, and pulled him into the standing position and pushed him back slightly toward Scott.

"Don't mind him," She said speaking to Matt, silently apologizing for her boyfriend's rudeness. "Are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Matt answered to her nodding his head with a small smile. He peered over her shoulder and looked at Scott "I noticed you didn't get any tickets either last night."

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked, stepping forward beside Addie, as Stiles slid onto the other side of her, and grabbed her hand.

"Uh, no. But I found two online." Matt shrugged. "You should keep trying, I hear everyone's gonna be there." He gave Scott and Addie a smile, before walking around them and continuing on into the school.

"I don't like him." Stiles mumbled as he watched the boy walk away.

"_Oh really_?" Addie supplied sarcastically.

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at Scott, "Are you sure about this?" he asked changing the conversation.

"Whoever's controlling Jackson had to finish the job last time, so what do you think is gonna happen this time?" Scott asked rhetorically adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder. "He's gonna be there to make sure the job's finished."

* * *

The boys went to the locker room for an early practice, while Addie made her way to her locker. When she got closer, she saw someone leaning against the locker beside hers.

"Shouldn't you be at practice?" She asked as she approached Isaac.

Isaac smiled and shrugged. "It doesn't start for 7 minutes, I'm sure I can make it."

Addie spun the dial on her locker and pulled it open before turning her head to look at him. "What do you want?"

Isaac turned, now leaning on the other locker with his shoulder instead of his back. "I wanted to ask you something about last night."

Addie furrowed her eyebrows, before turning and switching out her class books. "What about it?"

"I asked the vet if he was a witch, and he looked at you." Isaac said, "In fact, even Scott and Derek did."

Addie froze for a moment, before gulping down the lump in her throat. "...So?" she said trying to keep her heartbeat from racing.

Her heartbeat however sped up, and Isaac smirked having easily heard it. "So it's true then. You're a witch." he said letting out a laugh.

Addie spun her head around and noticed many students passing by. "Watch what you say! It's not common knowledge, so how about you keep your voice down."

Isaac eyed the passing students, but no one seemed to have heard him. "Sorry. That's just really cool." he spoke quieter and gave her a smile.

Addie turned back to her locker and shoved a book into her bag before closing the metal door. "Yeah it _was._" she said emphasizing the past tense in her sentence.

Isaac squinted into confusion. "So, you aren't one anymore or something?"

"I gave it away," she raised her hand as he opened his mouth to speak. "And please don't ask why. It's a long story, that not even Scott or Stiles really know." Isaac gave her a small understanding nod before she continued. "Speaking of, I want you to help them get tickets to the rave."

Isaac pushed himself off the locker and smirked down at her. "And why would I help them?"

"Because I'm asking you." Addie said simply. "If I can't be there tonight, then I need to help them by making things easier. And right now they are stressed out about not being able to get tickets. So you need to use that cocky werewolf attitude and persuade someone to give you their tickets."

"Persuade?" Isaac asked mockingly.

"I would say, _anyway necessary_, but please don't_ really_ hurt anyone." she pleaded, not wanting anyone else to get hurt.

"Fine," he answered, stepping closer to her and looked down at her. "But you owe me."

Addie raised an eyebrow with a slight glare. "What exactly do you want?" Isaac smirked in response. "Oh, okay I get it. I know exactly what you want." she said before raising her hand to his chest and pushing him back a step. "You want my awesome peanut butter cookies!" she said with enthusiastic sarcasm. "Fear not, I will put some aside next time I bake a batch for _Stiles_." she gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "My boyfriend loves my cookies."

Isaac's smirk remained in place, having not faltered at her rejection. "I bet all the guys in this school would love some of your _cookies._"

She glared slightly. "Too bad I only give them out to only Stiles."

"And people who do _favors_ for you." he interjected with a wink.

"Stop making this dirty Lahey, or you're going to make it on my bad list." she said forcing out more of a glare.

Isaac stepped around her and began walking down the hall backwards toward the locker rooms. "Does the bad list include you tying me up? Cuz if so, then I am completely fine with being on it. In fact I encourage it."

Before Addie had the chance to respond, he had already turned around and turned the corner at the end of the hall. _'Damn'_ she thought before turning and walking to her first class._ 'I was just out witted by Isaac freaking Lahey.'_

* * *

Coach Finstock stomped into the boys locker room and looked over his team. He looked over them twice, making sure that he hadn't just missed Jackson the first time. "Can anyone tell me where the hell Jackson is and why the hell he is missing morning practice?" He asked the room full of boys. "Stilinski!" he called out quickly grabbing the boy's attention. "Jackson?"

Stiles rubbed his hands together nervously. "Sorry, Coach. I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him."

"When was that?" Finstock asked.

"The last time I saw him? Well it, uh...Would have been the time I saw him last." Stiles stammered.

Coach Finstock rolled his eyes at Stiles before continuing on. "Danny! Tell Jackson no missing practices this close to the championship." Danny gave a small nod in response, then the coach turned and went into his office.

"Sorry. I only have two for myself." Danny said before Stiles or Scott could even ask him the question that he knew they were going to ask.

"Do you even have a date yet?" Stiles asked.

"I'm working on it." Danny bit out with a glare.

"Okay, hear me out." Stiles began, gesturing his arms out. "You give us the tickets and devote your life to abstinence." Danny rolled his eyes, and walked away. "Okay yeah, you go think about it and get back to us!" Stiles called out.

"How do you two losers even survive?" Isaac asked as he approached the pair and lazily threw his arms around the boys.

"What are we supposed to do?" Scott asked annoyed. "No one's even supposedly selling."

Isaac rolled his eyes before scanning the room and landing on a pair of boys across the room. "Watch and learn." He said as he pushed his way from in-between Stiles and Scott, and made his way toward the other pair.

Both Scott and Stiles flinched as Isaac tossed the other kid into the locker and demanded the tickets.

"That's gonna bruise." Stiles said as Isaac made his way back to them.

"Enjoy the show." He said handing the boys the tickets with a smirk. "You better thank your girlfriend next time you see her, for this act of _kindness_."

Stiles grabbed the ticket from Isaac's hand and furrowed his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the only reason you two have tickets right now is because Addie asked me to help you, seeing as how you two couldn't get the job done." he responded, as he walked around the pair and went to his locker to change into his uniform.

"Stay away from her." Stiles said slightly fuming as he turned to the other werewolf as he friend held his shoulder, silently urging him not to start anything. "I've seen the way you look at her. I know you like her... But she's my girlfriend so just back off."

Isaac let out a laugh as he threw his jersey on over the protective pads. "Scared of a little competition? Well you better get used to it Stilinski." He nodded his head toward the rest of the room. "Any guy in this room or this school would gladly take a chance on her. You think some petty claim like _'boyfriend'_ matters to any of them?" The smirk fell from his face and he gave Stiles a hard glare. "You think just because you've known her longer, that you have some sort of ownership over her? Well newsflash, others may have liked her just as long as you have." Isaac grabbed his helmet and stick, before going around the pair and making his way out to the field with the rest of the team.

Stiles gripped his helmet and slammed it against the nearest locker while letting out an aggravated groan. "I hate him. I hate him and Matt. Maybe we should just keep Jackson as the kanima and have him kill them."

Scott sighed and grabbing Stiles' shoulder dragging him out the doors. "Forget about them. We have bigger problems."

Stiles pushed open the door and stepped outside with Scott beside him. "I'm sorry, but the kanima situation is now down sized. I now have a jackass trying to steal my girlfriend!"

"Stiles, Addie is an amazing girl. So I hate to say it, but you better get used to it." Scott said.

"Whose side are you on?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Dude you need to calm down. Guys can want her, all they want. But you know that she loves you. Shouldn't that be all that matters?" Scott said with a shrug of his shoulders and he walked out onto the field.

"I hate it when you get all deep and shit!" Stiles called out.

* * *

Addie once again found herself sitting in Deaton's office chair, drumming her fingers on the desk. She had given up on doing homework 20 minutes ago when Stiles and Scott had walked in to get everything ready for the rave. Deaton had given her a silent command to stay out in the waiting room.

She reached down to her phone and skimmed through the contacts, landing on Lydia. She had missed their girl's night the other night, and earlier during the school Lydia had been evidently upset with her. Choosing to not speak to Addie at all, no matter how much Addie apologized and persisted.

Clicking on her name, she sent Lydia a quick message once again apologizing.

The door to the back room suddenly opens and the boys step out. Standing from the chair she makes her way over to them. "Is everything set?"

Stiles nodded as he lifted a large bag that he was carrying, Scott holding the second one. "Don't worry, we got this." he said with obvious false confidence.

Addie stepped forward and pulled him into a sudden kiss. Pulling away quickly, she let out a sigh. "You better be safe." she turned her head to look at Scott. "Both of you."

Scott gave her a small smile before nodding and clapping his free hand on Stiles' shoulder. "We gotta go."

Stiles nodded at his friend, before dropping the bag of mountain ash on the ground and grabbing Addie's hips. He slammed his mouth onto hers, almost desperately. Moaning into the kiss, Addie reached up and grabbed the back on his neck trying to pull him even closer. Stiles' hands squeezed her hips, itching to move upward and weave into her hair, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop if he let himself. He pulled away, ending the kiss and laid his forehead against hers.

"Well that was awkward." Scott mumbled from the beside them, before grabbing Stiles' discarded bag and leaving the office.

Addie and Stiles were aware of his departure but didn't acknowledge it, choosing to remain in their small peaceful world for just a few moments longer.

"I love you." Stiles said softly to her.

"I love you too." she replied still slightly out of breath.

"It's not just that... I'm _in love_ with you. And I know there might not be much of a difference, but still." Stiles said. "You're the one. Game over, I'm done. No one else for me."

Addie smiled up at him. "Good, because I'm kinda _in love_ with you too."

"And that's never gonna change right?" he asked.

"_Never is an awfully long time_." she replied in a fake posh British accent.

"Yeah, almost as long as forever." he said reaching his hand up and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Addie pushed herself onto her toes and placed her mouth on his, kissing him before pulling back a mumbling against his lips. "I like _forever_ better than_ never_. It sounds more optimistic."

Stiles smiled. "I like it too."

"When this is all over, can we go be cliché and carve 'Staddie forever' into a tree?" she quipped.

"Only if we actually use the number 4. It ain't real love unless the number 4 is used." Stiles responded.

Addie laughed. "Deal." she said before pushing herself into him once last time for a passionate goodbye kiss.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	37. Chapter 37

**thanks to isaacslahey, ohsolauren, Bethisafan77, realityalways-getsintheway and ElenaxoxoSilber for the reviews.**

**It took a lot of effort to write this, cuz things have been tough lately, but I knew I kept you guys waiting too long so I just sat down and wrote it. Sorry if there are any mistakes/misspellings.**

**I hope you guys like it. Hopefully I can write the next chapter next week!**

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning, when Addie was awoken by the incessant ringing of her phone. It was less than a minute later when she ran into her godfathers room, and woke him up as well. And twenty minutes later when they both showed up to the vet clinic and found an unconscious Scott with an exhausted looking Derek.

For the third time in the recent twenty-four hours, Addie had found herself sitting in the rather large office chair in the waiting room of the clinic. She tiredly ran her hands over her face and looked up as Derek walked out of the back room, where Deaton was currently treating Scott.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, mumbling through her hands which covered her face.

Derek stiffened, and stopped in front of her, on the other side of the desk. "Don't worry about it. Deaton said he was going to be alright, so that's all you should worry about."

Addie dropped her hands onto the desk and gawked up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Derek turned his head away, but Addie could see his face hardened. "It means, I agree with Deaton. You need to stay out of this. All of this."

Clenching her fists, Addie pushed herself out of the chair and angrily stood up. "I'm not just going to abandon my friends."

Derek turned his gaze back to her. "And as your friend, I'm asking you to step back and stay out of the line of fire."

"I don't have the choice to stay out of it, seeing as how I already have a target on my back like the rest of you." Addie seethed.

"You wouldn't have one, if you had just stayed away in the first place." Derek retorted.

"Oh get off you're high horse, Derek!" Addie exclaimed, "I've had a target on my back since the minute I was born, just like you. We can't outrun our pasts, just like we can't fight our destinies."

"So you think this _war_ against the Argent's and the kanima, is our destiny? You are so warped." Derek said shaking his head and turning to make his way out of the clinic.

"There are witches, werewolves and kanima's out there, but you don't believe in fate or destiny? C'mon Derek, your parents raised better than that!"

Derek froze at the door, and Addie could see the anger shake through his shoulders. "Don't you _ever_, talk about my parents." he seethed out.

"Laura believed in fate... Hell, she was the one who taught me to believe in it as well." Addie continued, not fearing his potential outburst. "And she always said that you were meant to be alpha, even though you were the youngest in your family... And you're just throwing that away."

"If you haven't noticed, _I am the alpha_." Derek said with his back to her, and even though she couldn't see his face, she was sure he was glaring.

"No you're not." she scoffed. "You're the scared little boy, playing the leader of a bunch of _scared little kids._"

He turned his head slightly, this time Addie could see the hard glare in his eyes.

"You have so much potential..." Addie continued in a soft voice. "But you're just so...Broken, that you can't let yourself trust anyone. You won't knock down this _wall_ that you created, and just trust the people who care about you. _You_ are the one, who won't let yourself be the alpha that we both know you are supposed to be."

The tension in his shoulders slowly faded away and he looked down at the floor dejectedly. "I don't know what I'm doing." he admitted quietly. "But I can't let anymore people die because of my mistakes." Without waiting for a response, he reached for the door in front of him and hastily exited, leaving Addie to drown in the aftermath of their conversation.

Sighing, she leaned her forearms against the counter and laid her head on her fists. She was startled when the bell above the main door rang again; she closed her eyes and sighed once more, expecting it to be Derek coming back for round two of their argument.

Lifting her head, she was surprised to see the friendly face of Alicia Morrell. Alicia had recently become the counselor at Beacon Hills High School, but Addie had yet to see her while roaming the halls. Addie had met Alicia a handful of times in her life, and she had always been nice and easy-going in Addie's eyes. Alicia only visited a couple of times a year, mainly to converse with Deaton over an 'important subject' that Addie had only recently learned to be about witchcraft. It was easy to see a family resemblance between her and Deaton, they both had the dark skin and inquisitive eyes. Addie had never delved into the topic of Deaton's family, but she had always assumed Alicia was his niece.

"Shouldn't you be at home, in bed?" Alicia asked, breaking Addie out of her thoughts.

"It's kinda hard to sleep, when you find out a friend of yours almost died." Addie replied, pushing her arms off of the counter and standing straight.

The door of the examination room swung open and Deaton stepped out. He eyed Alicia, before giving her a curt nod and turning to Addie. "I already called Stiles, he's going to tell Scott's mother that he is spending the night at his place. And he is already on his way to meet you at home." He dug through his pockets and threw his keys out to his god-daughter, which she fumbled to catch. "You better hurry, or else he might break in again. I'm thinking of just getting that boy a key, I don't think I can handle another _lecture_ about leaving our windows unlocked."

Addie gave Deaton a weak smile. "I'll see you at home. And it was nice to see you again Ms. Morrell." she said before turning on her heels and exiting the clinic.

* * *

"Where does your dad think you are?" Addie asked as she laid her head down tiredly on Stiles' chest.

"Scott's, but I wouldn't doubt it if he knew I was actually here." Stiles replied. "He probably has my phone bugged, and knows where I am at all times."

"Well he's the Sheriff, he has those kinda connections." Addie said with a yawn.

"He was fired." Stiles said in a quiet, sad voice.

"What?!" Addie exclaimed, pushing herself up onto her elbows to look at him.

Stiles frowned, clearly upset at this fathers unemployment. "Apparently having a delinquent son with a restraining order issued by the towns well-respected lawyer, is frowned upon."

"I'm so sorry." Addie responded, not knowing what else to say.

Stiles shook his head, and his face held determination. "Don't be. We're gonna find out who's killing all these people, and my dad's gonna get his job back. And everything is going to be back to normal."

Addie lowered herself back down, and propped her chin on his chest. "I'm liking this new-found optimism."

Looking down at her, he gave her a small half-smile. "Well, that's what happens when you hit rock bottom. There's nowhere to go now but up."

Addie frowned slightly at his words. "Unfortunately, I don't think we've hit rock bottom yet. I can still feel a storm on the horizon."

"Something bad's gonna happen." Stiles stated. "I can feel it too... But when is that ever new, here in Beacon Hills?" he tried to joke.

Addie turned her head and laid her cheek on Stiles' chest once again. "Not bad..." she corrected. "Horrible... Something horrible is going to happen."

* * *

A dull continuous ringing slowly dragged Addie out of her sleep. Propping herself on her elbows, she saw the clock besides her bed read just a little before one thirty in the afternoon. She also saw that the spot that Stiles had previously occupied was empty. Reaching her hand over, she laid her hand down on the sheets and noticed that they felt cold. Addie frowned in realization that it had been a while since he had left, yet he had not woken her to say goodbye.

It was then that Addie heard the ringing again, and she turned her head to her bedroom door, trying to produce the energy to get up and answer the door.

With a sigh, she threw her sheets off her body and tiredly pulled herself to her feet. The journey from her bedroom to across the living room was extremely long, _'It's never been this long before, someone must have changed it when I wasn't looking.'_ she thought tiredly.

When she reached the door, she leaned her left hand against the door frame, and used all her strength to pull the heavy door open. When the door was barely opened, the person on the other side barreled in with a huff, knocking through Addie's arm and making her almost fall.

"Finally! I've been waiting for like five minutes!" said the intruder in an irritated tone.

Addie looked up surprised, having not expected for it to be Lydia. "What are you doing here?" she asked timidly, gently re-closing the door and turning the face her friend.

"I need to borrow some things for my party." Lydia said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

Internally, Addie groaned and she wanted to slap herself on the forehead._ 'Crap, I totally forgot it's Lydia's birthday today.' _She bit her lip and quickly tried to recover, "Of course. But uh why can't you just go to the store?"

"Because I have things I need to do, and shopping isn't one of them." Lydia replied, before turning on her heel and making her way into Addie's kitchen.

Addie furrowed her eyebrows._ 'Lydia not wanting to shop on her birthday?' _she questioned and she followed behind her redhead friend. When Addie entered the kitchen, she saw Lydia grabbing sugar and flour from the bottom cupboards. "Planning on making your own cake?"

"No," Lydia replied, spinning around and setting the bags on the counter. "what I'm gonna make is going to be way more awesome." A dazed expression spread over Lydia's face, but after a moment she quickly shook it off and forced a smile. "Now, go get dressed. I need an assistant to help me prepare for tonight."

Addie tried to hold back a groan. "Lydia, I'm not really up for-"

"Consider helping me, an apology for being a shitty friend lately." Lydia interrupted with a smirk on her face.

Addie's face fell and sadness crept in. That was a low blow, even for Lydia, because she knew Addie was at least trying to repair their friendship. Finally, Addie sighed and agreed. "Okay, give me five minutes." she said before turning around and making her way back into her room.

When Addie had left the kitchen, Lydia grabbed the flour and sugar and shoved them back into the bottom cupboards. She quickly reached upward to the top cupboards and opened them, grabbing the small spice rack. She looked at each bottle on the rack intently before gently shoving the rack into her bag. Turning around, Lydia brushed the hair over her shoulder and strutted out into the living room and back to the front door. "I'll be waiting in the car!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror, Addie tried to adjust the dress she was wearing, trying not to show so much cleavage. When Lydia had dragged her away earlier, she didn't leave her time to grab a change of clothes, so she had resorted to borrowing something from her friend.

With one final tug on the front of the dress, Addie sighed and leaned against the sink of Lydia's bathroom. All day she had set up Lydia's party, and hidden the valuables. What she didn't expect was for the _guest of honor_ to leave her alone for a couple of hours, and leave Addie to do all the work. Lydia had come back only about an hour ago, and went straight for the kitchen saying that _'it was time to make the punch'_. She had been in there ever since, and actually refused to let Addie in to help.

The doorbell cut through Addie's thoughts, but she didn't make a move to go answer it, seeing as how it wasn't her house therefore not her responsibility. Addie stared at herself in the mirror for a few more moments, before exiting the bathroom and making her way downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she walked out to the back deck outside where she saw Stiles, Scott and Allison. She gave Allison a meek smile, seeing as how she was the only one to face her and see her coming.

"-because she's turned into the town whack-job." Stiles said, making a hand gesture.

Addie came up behind him and grabbed the hand that he had just extended out. "Talking about me again?" she sarcastically asked.

Stiles looked down at her and shook his head sadly. "No, Lydia."

"We have to do something." Allison said. "We've ignored her for the past two weeks... And she wouldn't be the town whack-job if it wasn't for us."

Addie sighed and leaned her body against Stiles'. "I've helped enough for today, without _any _gratitude might I add."

Scott let out a sigh before giving a small shrug. "I guess I can use my co-captain status and get the lacrosse team here."

Stiles clapped his hands together enthusiastically, even though one was attached to Addie's hand, so it kinda jerked her around awkwardly. "And I can get some people here that I know." With his other hand, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Quickly typing out a text, he sent the messages with a triumphant smile and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"You owe me an apology. You left this morning without a note or a text." Addie said when she noticed that Scott and Allison had walked away to make their calls, leaving them alone for a moment.

"I know, I'm sorry." Stiles said, freeing both his hands and reaching to cup her face to bring it closer to his. "I had to help my dad with things."

"You're lucky I'm such a forgiving person." Addie replied before kissing his lips. Wrapping her arms around his back, she let her hands slide up under his coat. Her finger caught the bottom of his shirt and lifted it slightly, causing her hand to touch the skin of his back.

Stiles jerked slightly and laughed, "Oh my god, your hands are cold."

"I'm sorry, do you_ not_ want my cold hands to touch you anymore?" Addie asked coyly, as she slowly continued to slide her hands up his back.

Stiles gave an involuntary shiver before biting his lip and resting his forehead against hers. "I'm trying to be a gentlemen here, and here you are _propositioning_ me." he said in a light joking tone.

"Stiles honey, if I was propositioning you, I wouldn't be touching your back with my _cold hands_." Addie replied with a smirk and an eyebrow cocked.

Stiles' eyes widened and his cheeks began to flush, he opened his mouth multiple times but not sound came out, which caused Addie to let out a laugh.

Addie caught a flash of red in her peripheral vision, reaching up she grabbed Stiles's hands and pulled them away from her face before turning to face a smiling Lydia. "Hey, finally you're out of that kitchen!" Addie said jokingly.

"Well I had to make sure everything was perfect." Lydia replied with a shrug, as she extended the tray in her hand. "Here, take one. It's time to have fun."

Addie reached out grabbing the small pink drink, and Stiles mimicked her actions. "Happy birthday." she said sincerely before bringing the drink to her lips. "I hope there isn't too much alcohol in this. The last thing I want is for this night to end with me stripping and dancing on tables."

"Speak for yourself." Stiles mumbled as he drank the punch, which caused Addie to give him a small joking glare.

* * *

Addie squeezed her way through the crowds of people, and made her way outside. True to their word, Stiles and Scott had pulled some strings and got people to show up. Addie laughed out loud remembering the sight of all the drag queens, that Stiles had invited, going up and greeting him enthusiastically. _'Oh I am never going to let him live this down'._

She spotted Scott and Stiles leaning against the side of the house, and she made her way over.

"Because you're the guy. It's what we do." she heard Stiles say in an obvious tone, which caused her to giggle in confusion. She stopped in front of the pair, knowing that they both knew she was there, but they continued on with their conversation.

Scott groaned and crossed his arms over his chest, before looking over Addie at who she assumed to be Allison. "But I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well then you definitely need to apologize." Stiles responded, as he absent-mindedly reached out which his free hand and pulled Addie under his arm. "Anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he actually has done something wrong."

"I'm not apologizing." Scott says stubbornly.

"Ah, do you got the _full moon blues_?" Addie asked with a giggle.

Scott turned to look at his small friend with a furrowed brow. "Are you drunk?"

Addie gave a shrug of her shoulders, "I don't know.. I didn't think there was a lot of alcohol in that punch, but it's _really_ good so I've had three!" she exclaimed excitedly, while mistakenly holding up four fingers.

Both boys smiled and rolled their eyes, "Okay, no more special punch for you." Stiles said as he grabbed the cup out of her hand and handed it to Scott who was further away and more likely to resist her pouting face. Stiles leaned down and kissed her nose before turning back to Scott. "Go apologize." he instructed. "There needs to be something good that comes out of this. I mean I got my dad fired and you're getting held back in school! In case, you haven't noticed we're getting our asses royally kicked out here. People are dying."

"Hey now!" Addie interjected. "We're kicking some ass too!" she said as she kicked her leg out and hit Scott in the thigh which caused him to glare at her. "Sorry, your leg got in the way of me kicking your ass." she pouted. "Damn you, Scott's leg!" she said pointing down at his lower half. "It's all your fault."

Stiles pulled her back, since she nearly fell over with the kicking fiasco. "Okay new plan, I get _you_ some water." he said directly his words to Addie, before turning back to Scott. "And you go apologize to Allison... And that way, I won't have to stab myself in the face cuz I won't have to watch you lose Allison to that stalker Matt."

"Don't stab yourself in the face." Scott said looking across the pool with a defeated expression.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

Addie turned on her heels to see what the others were looking at, stumbling slightly. Looking across the pool, she let out a drunken laugh and smiled. "Jackson!" she exclaimed, which caused the person of that namesake to look up at her.

She pushed herself out of Stiles' arms and made her way over to the other side of the pool.

"Addie!" Stiles called out worriedly, even though he and Scott stayed where they were.

Addie turned around but continued walking backwards towards Jackson. "Don't worry! I'll be right back!" she said holding up a hand, and stumbling slightly on the edge of the pool. For a moment, she was almost about to fall in, when suddenly someone grabbed her forearm and dragged her away from the edge. "Woah!" she said with a giggle before looking up at the person who saved her.

"You should be more careful," Matt said letting go of her forearm. "Wouldn't want you falling in."

"Ah Matty, you are just so sweet!" Addie slurred, before tapping her finger on his nose and continuing on her way to Jackson. "Jackson!" she exclaims again when she was closer to her.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and smirked at her drunkenness. Once again Addie stumbled, and it was Jackson this time who caught her and hauled her back to her feet. "Since when do you get drunk?"

"I drink!" Addie defended. "All the time! It's required to live mister! I drink water... And soda... And um... Juice!"

Jackson threw her arm over his shoulders and began weaving his way through the crowd, back into the house. "Yeah but you rarely actually get _drunk_."

"I couldn't help it." Addie pouted. "The punch was just _so_ good."

"Yeah I can see that." he replied sarcastically as they reached the kitchen which was the only downstairs room that didn't have many people. Reaching into the cabinet, he grabbed a glass and turned the sink facet on. Filling it with water he handed it to Addie. "Drink. Sober yourself up, before you do something you regret."

Addie lazily took the glass from his hand and held it to her lips. "As long as _you_, drink some of the awesome fruity punch and have some fun tonight." Jackson glared at her, but gave a small affirmative nod, to which she then eagerly drank the water. "She's gonna be really happy you're here." she said quietly referring to Lydia, looking back up at him. "She misses you, and you two just need to get back together already."

Jackson looked down at his feet, before shrugged. "I don't know, we'll see."

* * *

Lydia closed the door to her bedroom, and looked at Addie who had just stumbled onto her bed.

With a sigh, Addie laid the rest of her body down on the large bed. "Remind me to never have your punch again."

"You finally sobering up?" Lydia asked in a monotone voice as she walked closer.

Addie brought her hands to her face and sighed again. "I still feel tipsy, but not as much as before." Bringing her hands back down, she pushed herself into the sitting position. "I think I'm just gonna find Stiles and go home."

"No, not yet." Lydia said going to her bedside table and opening the drawers.

Addie's heart began beating quickly, when Lydia turned around and there was a syringe in her hand. "Are you going to drug me?" she nervously joked.

Lydia gave her a smile, "Don't worry, it's empty." she said holding up the syringe as proof.

"Then what are you going to do with it?" Addie asked, not relaxing a bit.

Suddenly Lydia pushed Addie back down on the bed and held her down, sticking the syringe into her exposed arm. Addie exclaimed in fright and tried to fight back, but in her weak drunk state it was useless. Pulling back, Lydia pulled the syringe out of Addie's arm and held it up to the light, looking at the newly required blood. Reaching back to the table, she put a cap on the needle and walked back to the door. "I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. But I need it more than you do."

When Lydia left, Addie groaned and tried to push herself back up. Weakly, she stumbled to her feet and dragged herself to the door. When she reached the upstairs hall, she paused, surprised by the silence._ 'What happened to the party?'_ she wondered and she pushed herself to go down the stairs to get to Stiles and Scott.

Stumbling on the last step, Addie looked up into the living room and was met with a horrific sight. Blood everywhere. And the dead bodies of her classmates, littering the room. Addie gasped and held her hand to her mouth to keep herself from screaming out. Backing up against the wall, she held in her tears as she looked across the room and saw the bodies of her friends among the others. Movement to her right caught her eye, and she stumbled after the person walking away. "Wait!" she called out as they left through the opened front door.

Following behind, she called out again and the person, the woman, finally stopped in the middle of the empty driveway. Slowly the woman turned and faced Addie, which caused her to gasp once more.

"Mom?" she asked with tears spilling down her cheeks.

Her mother walked closer to Addie, and gently swept the bangs out of her face. She then grabbed Addie's arms and began shaking her. "Snap out of it Addison."

"What?" Addie questioned, as she looked longingly at her mother.

"You're hallucinating. And you need to snap out of it." Her mother said urgently.

"But mom-" Addie tried to say, but she was interrupted.

"No! Go help your friends before it's too late." Her mother said, before giving her a small gentle smile. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon."

Addie went to blink away her tears, and when she opened her eyes her mother was gone. Coming back to her senses, she could hear the music playing once again, and people were walking around her. She closed her eyes and opened them once more, hoping that her mother would be there again but unfortunately she wasn't.

A hand suddenly gripped her shoulder and turned her around. "Addie, are you okay?" urgently asked the voice, which she soon realized was Scott.

"I was hallucinating." she said quietly as tears once again spilled down her cheeks.

Scott nodded his head. "Yeah, everyone is. I think it's the punch. C'mon, we need to get Stiles and go." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he directed them back to the party and went to find Stiles.

Scott quickly found him leaning against one of the pillars by the pool. With his free hand, he grabbed a bottle of water off of one of the passing tables and they made their way over to him.

Addie wrapped her arms around her body and leaned against the wall of the house, as Scott tried to coax Stiles out of his alcohol induced sleep.

"Stiles? Stiles come on! Look at me." Scott said waving the opened bottle of water in front of his face. "You need to drink this. Something's happening and I need you to sober up right now." he demanded desperately.

"You're doing it wrong." said a voice coming up from the other side of Stiles, Addie recognized her from school, but couldn't place a name to the face at the moment.

Suddenly the girl grabbed Stiles by the back of his shirt and shoved his upper body into the pool. Stiles quickly pulled himself back up and began sputtering and spitting the water out of his mouth.

"How do you feel?" the girl asked.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles seethed.

"He's sober." the girl said in return before standing back to her feet and returning to the party.

* * *

Addie walked back to the driveway and stopped in the spot she had previously been. Everyone else had seen their worst nightmares, and in a way Addie did as well, but something subconsciously pulled her out of it. Her mother had pulled it out of it. _'What did she mean when she said we would see each other again soon?'_ she wondered. If it had been mere hours ago when she heard that, she would have been ecstatic. But now it didn't seem like such a good thing.

Sirens and flashing lights suddenly filled the night, and people began running around her. Each of her arms were grabbed and she began to get dragged away. Looking up, she saw both Stiles and Scott on either side of her, navigating their way to the jeep.

The group was then skidded to a stop, when Scott froze in his place. Addie turned to peer around his shoulder and her breath caught in her throat.

Standing across the road was Jackson in his kanima form, with his tail wrapped protectively around the legs of none other than Matt.

* * *

Peter's claw shot out from the hole in the ground and gripped onto his nephew's arm, causing him to scream in pain. Sinking his claws into his skin, blood began dripping down his hand. Derek opened his eyes and moaned in pain, the flashing red of his eyes slow began to fade back to his normal blue.

Lydia stepped forward, and grabbed the syringe out of her purse. Instead of injecting it into Peter directly, she dropped the entire syringe into the hole.

Peter's hand suddenly released Derek's arm, and the latter weakly crawled away. There was silence for a moment, and Lydia feared that it didn't work. But then, unexpectedly the floorboards of the old house exploded and Peter Hale emerged from the wreckage.

"I heard there was a party." Peter spoke with a smug smile. "Don't worry, I invited myself." He then opened his hand and revealed a now empty syringe. Looking down at it, his smile grew larger. "Thanks _so much_ Addison, I couldn't have done it without you." Without looking back, he tossed it over his shoulder into the hole and walked out of the house; with a frightened Lydia and Derek in his wake.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	38. Chapter 38

**thanks to Bethisafan77, ohsolauren, realityalways-getsintheway, ElenaxoxoSilber, Guest, STS26x and Stilinksi112x for the reviews**.

**Sorry it took so long, things are slowly getting back to normal after a disastrous winter. So hopefully I will be updating more quickly for the upcoming chapters.**

**I've been writing each chapter for each episode, and that means it will reach the end of the second season within the next couple of chapters. But I'm not sure what to do after that... I have things planned, mainly for Addie specifically, but at the same time I want them to fit into the storyline for season 3. So either I will write when it finally airs and just try to go along with it. Or I might wait until the end of the season, and then piece everything together in a way that I actually feel comfortable with. What do you guys think? I might also do a few oneshots of Staddie if you guys like? Yes, no, maybe so? Let me know. hehe That all rhymed.**

* * *

Stiles and his father were intently watching the hospital security video, while Scott hovered above them watching as well. Addie had placed herself in the chair by the door and remained silent; snuggling deeper into Stiles' coat which he had given to her on the ride over to the police station. Despite the urgency of the situation, she couldn't seem to drag herself into the conversation.

Matt was the kanima master. Yes, this was a serious issue. But all Addie's mind was filled with, was her mother.

_"We'll see each other again soon"_

_What does that mean? Is she finally coming home?_ Incessant thoughts like those continued to plague Addie's mind as the boys discussed the possibility of Matt being the murder with the Sheriff._ No wait... Former Sheriff. _Shaking her head slightly, she looked over at the group and listened in on the conversation.

"If the boots match up with Matt's and the tire prints, then that places him at the scene of three murders." Stiles exclaimed. '_He had always disliked Matt so I guess pinning him with murder is like a freaking field day'_

"Actually four." Mr. Stilinski says, pushing himself to his feet with nearly morbid enthusiasm that matched his sons. "The mechanic that was killed was working on a car paid by Matt's credit card. That puts him at the mechanics', the trailer, the hospital and the rave."

Stiles rubbed his palms against the pockets of his jeans. "So, if one's an accident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern, then what is four?" he asked his father.

Mr. Stilinski clapped his son on the shoulder. "Enough for a search warrant." Turning away from his son, he pointed to Scott and his face held is former business-like sternness. "Scott, call your mom back, tell her to come to the station. If we can get an identification then that will be enough for a warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk to makes sure they know Melissa is coming in."

"I'll do that." Addie said suddenly, startling the men and halting what they were planning to do. Standing up, she kicked off her ridiculous heals and pulled down the dress that she had borrowed from Lydia. "I better call Deaton anyway and let him know what's going on." She dug into Stiles' jacket pocket and pulled out her phone before walking out of the office and down the hall.

With her head down, Addie scrolled through her contacts to reach Deaton's number. _'I really need to start putting people on speed dial'_ she thought as she passed an insane amount of contacts to reach her god-father. Finally reaching him, she hit call and waited. When it went straight to voicemail, she furrowed her brow but opted to leave a message anyway. "Hey, it's me. I'm at the police station with the guys, don't worry we're not in anymore trouble. But uh, we found out who the master is... And now we're going to figure out what to do from here I guess... Call me back." she finished, and shoved her phone back into her coat pocket. She continued to look at her shuffling bare feet as she reached the lobby of the police station. "Hey Angela," she called out to the receptionist but didn't hear a reply. Looking up from her feet, she froze.

Images of her hallucination earlier that night came flooding back. With a gasp, she backed up slightly and frantically blinking her tearing eyes. But unlike her hallucination, when she opened her eyes the blood was still painted on the floor and walls. With a trembling breath, she took a step forward and peered over the counter, only to be met with the dead vacant eyes of Angela and two of the officers that happened to be on duty.

Movement to her right caught her attention, and Addie slowly turned to see a scowling Matt pointing a gun at her. Addie's body began to tremble and she held back another gasp.

Matt nodded his head down the hall she had just came from, and Addie silently followed his instructions. Stumbling on her first step, she grabbed the wall for support and paused once more. Matt grew quickly irritated and grabbed her forearm roughly, pulling her back to her feet and shoving the gun in her back to _motivate_ her to continue walking.

"She's on her way here." She heard Scott say from the office as they approached it. Addie stumbled once again, her feet seeming to betray her even though she desperately wanted to be brave. Matt gripped her arm tighter and she winced as they entered the office; the three men in the room looked up at their entrance and each of their faces melted into one that resembled horror.

Mr. Stilinski, who was leaning on his desk, stood up straight and held his hands up. "Matt, let's talk this through." He said, just as Matt moved the gun from Addie's back, up to her head. "There's a solution here that doesn't involve a gun."

Matt let out a cruel chuckle. "That's funny because I don't think you understand how right you are." he said eyeing Scott, silently letting him know that Jackson was also here.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." Mr. Stilinski said, trying to talk the demented boy down.

Stiles almost let out a scoff, instead he frantically tried to look into Addie's frightened eyes; but she kept shifting them away, not wanting to look at either of them for fear of crying.

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people." Matt replied, gripping Addie's arm harder, and used the barrel of the gun to wisp away strands of her hair in a taunting way. "You guys weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded." he paused, before his scowl grew even deeper. "One way being by dialing someone on your cell phone, like McCall is doing." Scott dejectedly, pulled his hand out of his pocket and resumed looking at Matt. "That could definitely get someone hurt." he continued tauntingly. "Phones on the table. Now!" he shouted, as the three other men followed instructions and placed their cell phones on the desk. "You too, _sweetie_." he mockingly whispered to Addie. "Or would you like me to get it for you?"

Addie reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone, ironically it began ringing. She looked at the screen and saw Deaton's name flash across it.

Matt released his hold on her arm, grabbed the phone from her hand and violently threw it across the room. Matt brought his hand back, but this time grabbed Addie by her hair, which caused her to scream slightly. "You're going to have to call them back later."

* * *

Stiles reluctantly tightened the handcuffs on his fathers wrist, and slowly stands back up to face Matt. To Stiles' right stood Scott a few paces behind and then Addie stood on the other side of the room, where Matt had shoved her when entering.

Matt swung the gun back and forth between all of them, "Three against one, isn't exactly fair. So one of you needs to hop inside that holding cell and keep the _former_ sheriff company." Matt smirked when Stiles threw a glare at him. "Any volunteers?"

"You aren't exactly alone." Addie said causing Mr. Stilinski, who was on the ground, to raise a questioning eyebrow at her. "That gun in your hand gives you more leverage." she covered up quickly. But Stiles and Scott knew exactly what she meant; Jackson.

Matt took a casual step closer to her, while pointing the gun at Scott. "Yeah but see that's why I'll keep two of you around, it makes it more even."

"You must be failing math, if you think this is even." Addie spat out with a glare. She might have been scared before, but now anger was consuming her. Her subconscious was trying to tell her to stop, but she didn't care to listen.

Matt raised his eyebrows in amused surprise. "Wow, Beacon Hill's sweetheart's got an attitude? Who knew you had it in you?"

"You're so pathetic." Addie replied, she could practically hear Scott gape in astonishment.

The amusement drained from Matt's face, and he began to bite the inside of his cheek. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." she spat out. "You think that just because some idiots hurt you years ago when they were _drunk_, that you have the right to start killing people?" She unfolded her arms and let her fists clench at her sides. "Well guess what, shit happens to people everyday, but it doesn't give you the right to kill people! My parents left me, when I was just a kid! And you don't see me going around and killing everyone who has a perfect family!" she exclaimed as she tried to fight her eyes from clouding with tears. "Shit happens... Suck it up and move on."

Matt began to shake, and he closed his eyes. "You don't know anything."

Addie rolled her eyes. "Oh trust me, I know everything. How about next time, you go spew your anger issues out to a therapist and get some swimming lessons."

The moments proceeding happened so quickly, that Addie wasn't even sure what had happened. Time seemed to had slowed down as Addie turned her head to look at everyone else. Looking to the left, she saw the faces of Stiles and his father, with horror painted across them. She continued to turn her head and saw Scott stepping close to her with his arms extended to catch her; it was then that she was falling backwards.

Scott's arms cushioned the fall and then he adjusted himself to cradle her head. Looking up at him, she saw that his face also held one of horror and that tears were glazing over his eyes. Movement to her left caught her attention, and she slowly turned her head to see Stiles scrambling over to her side. He fell to his knees and extended his hand to her stomach and pressed down.

That's when reality set in and all her senses seemed to come back at once. She could hear the repetitive_ oh my god's_ come from Stiles. She could hear Mr. Stilinski from the other side of the room, trying to talk to someone, who she assumed was Matt. She could see Stiles shaking and tears glazing over his eyes. She could feel a pain in her stomach. She could see red staining the front of Stiles' jacket that she was wearing.

"Get up!" Matt exclaimed waving the gun around, causing Scott and Stiles to shift their attention away from Addie. "Now!" he said threateningly.

Stiles turned his head to look at Scott with a pleading look, asking him silently to come up with a plan. But Scott just simply closed his eyes and shook his head. Reaching down, he gently lifted Addie and dragged her to the nearest wall, propping her up against it before standing to face Matt. Stiles stood as well and followed Scott out of the room as Matt instructed, but not before looking over his shoulder at Addie one last time.

* * *

Addie couldn't stop looking at the red that was staining her stomach. She knew it was blood, she knew she had gotten shot, but she couldn't bring herself to focus on the pain. All she could notice was red. Red was the color of love, but in a way it was also the color of anger. Was that symbolism of some sort? Does love and anger come from the same part of you? Does it run through your veins like the blood does? _If I am losing all this blood, does it mean I am also losing my love and anger? So then maybe all those poets and authors were wrong, love can die. It can bleed out in the most painful ways, until it's just... Gone._ Taylor Swift had said it best, loving him was Red; the him being Stiles of course in this situation. But Taylor had also got something wrong, losing him wasn't blue.

As more and more blood pulsed out of her body, she couldn't help but think of the heartbroken look on Stiles' face. Each time more blood spilled out and stained her jacket, she couldn't help but think that losing him was also going to be red.

"Addie!" she heard Mr. Stilinski call out. "Honey, I need you to talk to me. Stay alert." he said almost pleadingly.

Finally lifting her head and looking away from her blood, she met Mr. Stilinski's eyes across the room. She opened her mouth to speak, and it was then that she realized how hard it was to breathe. "If..." she paused and took a shuddering breath. "If I die, can you tell my mom I'm sorry?" she asked weakly.

Mr. Stilinski furrowed his brow in confusion. "...Addie-"

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet again." she said in a stumbling voice before looking back down at her stomach. "I never forgot you, I never stopped thinking about you." she continued, but Mr. Stilinski bit his lip for he knew she was speaking to herself. Addie looked back up at him, but this time tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I love you." she said, this time directly to him. "You helped raise me. And I just... Love you, I hope you know that." Her speech had begun getting quieter and her eyes began to droop. "I love all of you." she finished in a breathy tone before finally closing her eyes.

Mr. Stilinski violently tugged on his handcuffed wrist and called out to her once again but got no response.

* * *

Stiles lay paralyzed on top of Derek as Matt argued with Scott above them. His father's voice suddenly rang out, calling Addie's name, and his heart began slowly imploding.

Matt had quieted his belittling of Scott's intelligence and listen to the desperate cries of the former Sheriff as well. "Too bad she couldn't keep her mouth shut." he said tauntingly.

"I'm going to kill you." Stiles practically growled out.

"Not if I get to him first." Derek responded with just as much intensity from below him.

Matt walked over and tugged Stiles off of Derek; shoving him onto his back, side by side next to angry alpha. Crouching down next to Stiles, he smirked. "I never understood what it was about her, that got every guy in this town so pussy whipped. Especially seeing as how she never actually gave it up in the first place."

Scott stood off to the side, and contemplated lunging at Matt, but when the slither of Jackson's tail caught his eye he refrained.

Lights illuminated the front windows and Matt stood back up. "Do what I say and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"You can't trust him, Scott! Look at what he did to Addie!" Stiles cried out.

Matt glared down at Stiles before shoving his foot down on his chest. Stiles' face began to turn red as his air supply began to dwindle.

"Stop!" Scott exclaimed. "Please! I'll do whatever you want!"

* * *

When Addie opened her eyes, she found herself laying on plush cushions. Pushing herself up, she expected pain to explode from her stomach but there was none. She looked down and saw that instead of her party dress and Stiles' jacket, she was dressed in just a plain t-shirt and jeans. Looking at her surroundings, she found herself on a couch in a living room. Standing to her feet, she slowly walked forward to the mantel by the fireplace that held many pictures. Picking up the one in the middle, she trace the individuals of the picture with her finger and smiled down at it. It was a picture of herself and her parents. She looked down in confusion though, this picture was supposed to be in her bedroom at home. _'Wait...'_ she thought, before spinning around and looking at the room once more._ 'I remember this place.'_ The purple couch in the middle of the room. The ridiculously ugly lap in the left corner. Her childhood home.

A sound came from the connecting room to the right; the kitchen. Setting the picture back on the mantel, Addie rushed into the kitchen. She nearly tripped on the lip of the hardwood floor and grasped the door frame for support.

"Now, how many times have I told you not to run in the house?" rang out an angelic voice from in front of her.

Addie let go of the door frame and launched herself toward the person who had just spoke. "Mom!" she exclaimed as she latched her arms around her mother.

Martha Moore, gave a small laugh before wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I told you that we'd see each other again, why are you so surprised?"

Addie pulled back as happy tears poured down her cheeks. "Because I thought I was dying. I didn't think I would make it to see you."

Martha brought her hand up and gently wiped the tears from her daughter's face. "Ah, honey. I don't think you understand..."

"What do you mean? You're home!" Addie exclaimed happily. "Where's dad? Where is everybody? I can't wait to tell Stiles and..." she paused and pulled back as the smile faded from her face. "Wait...The police station... What happened there? Is everyone okay?" she asked worriedly.

Martha brushed the bangs out of Addie's face. "I don't know."

Addie pulled herself fully out of her mother's grip. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Martha sighed. "Some things have yet to be written. I know bits and pieces about what's going to happen. Like us seeing each other again... But the future is subjective, it can change in an instant."

Tears began to fill Addie's eyes once again. "This isn't real." she concluded, "I'm dreaming. You aren't real."

"I am real, just in a different way I guess you could say." Her mother responded gently.

"I'm dying... That's the only reason I can see you." Addie said as she sniffled. "But that wouldn't make any sense unless... You were dead too."

Martha shook her head and looked down. "My state of living, isn't the issue right now."

"No!" Addie cried out as more tears freely spilled. "You can't be dead! It's not fair!" she said as she collapsed into her mother's embrace once more.

"I know it's not. It's not fair that I didn't get to see my daughter grow up. And it's not fair that we were taken from you." Martha spoke soothingly. "But there is a reason for everything, and we just have to trust that."

"I don't want to go back. Not if it means I'll never get to see you again." Addie mumbled into her mother's chest.

Martha pulled her daughter back and made her look directly in her eyes. "Don't say that. You have so much to live for! You have so many people who love you!"

"But none of them are you..." Addie said quietly.

"No, but one of them is Stiles." Martha said knowingly, before lowering her head and nearly whispering. "And another is your father."

"Dad's alive?!" Addie questioned, shocked at her mother's confession.

Martha gripped her daughter's head and kissed her forehead. "There are so many things you don't know honey. So many things I _wish_ I could tell you. But you need to learn them on your own."

"But he's alive. He's out there, why hasn't he come back for me?" Addie questioned sadly.

Martha shook her head, "It's time for you to go now." She responded, evading the question.

Addie frowned. "How?"

"With a little bit of magical help." Martha said with a smirk.

Addie looked down at the floor. "Mom... I don't have my magic anymore."

"Oh, I know that. You did a selfless act and gave them to your friend." Martha replied with a small proud smile. "And because of that, mother nature is allowing me to give you a gift."

"What do you mean?" Addie asked wearily.

Martha smiled and raised her hand to Addie's cheek. Suddenly her hand began glowing, it was soft and warm and Addie felt herself began to grow rejuvenated. "What was that?" she asked, when her mother finally pulled away.

"It was my magic." Martha replied. "It's yours now... It's not like I need it anymore." She finished with a shrug. Addie opened her mouth to speak, but her mother brought up a finger to silence her. "No time for questions. You need to wake up now."

Addie shifted her eyes around the kitchen questioningly. "How?"

"Close your eyes." Martha said.

"So in order to wake up, I have to go to sleep?" Addie quipped.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Save your sarcasm for later, now just close your damn eyes."

Addie smiled and complied, quickly closing her eyes. "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

* * *

She could hear talking across the room and gunfire, but a part of Addie didn't want to open her eyes, knowing that it wouldn't be her mother that she saw. Begrudgingly she opened her eyes to meet the dim glow of the emergency light in the room. She didn't have time to announce her sudden consciousness, when an enraged figure barged in.

"What's going on Matt?!" asked a voice that she recognized as Mr. Stilinski.

"Please, you have to let us go! I need to check on my son and Addie!" cried out Melissa McCall, _'crap when did she get here?'_

Matt began muttering things to himself before going over to Mr. Stilinski and smacking him against the head with the gun, knocking him unconscious. Addie gasped at the brutality which caused both of the other occupants in the room to look at her with surprise.

"Addie?" Melissa McCall called out astonished, she had passed the girl when coming in, it was clear that she was dead.

"What the hell?!" Matt called out. "Why aren't you dead?!" He went over to her and hauled her to her feet, and began to pull her back out of the room.

Addie firmly held her feet to the ground causing their movement to stop, and Matt turned around to face her with an angry glare. "Karma's a witch." She suddenly propelled the bottom of her palm upward and connected with Matt's face; effectively breaking his nose.

Matt let go of her arm and grabbed his face while yelling in pain. In the midst of this action he dropped the gun, and before he could correct his mistake Addie kicked it away toward the cell with Melissa, where is slid in between the bars and was safe from his grasp. With blood streaming down his now crooked nose, he glared at Addie and made a move to lunge at her.

Anticipating this, she held up her hand and let the magic travel up her spine, effectively creating an invisible shield between them.

"What the hell..." Matt wondered as his momentum was stopped unexpectedly.

"Let's review on your supernatural knowledge shall we?" Addie said. "Werewolf, kanima and oh yeah, _witch_." A frightened look spread across Matt's face at this new addition to the supernatural list, but Addie's victory was short-lived when Jackson in the kanima form, slithered in. Seeing its master in distress, he did what any other obedient submissive animal would do; he targeted Addie as the new enemy.

Addie barely had time to dive away, as the kanima swung its tail at her. Scrambling to her feet, she backed away into the holding cell bars. She could hear the confused terrified cries of Melissa McCall. "Go to the back wall!" she called out to Melissa, as she kept her eyes on the kanima that was creeping closer to them.

Letting the tingle spread up her spine once again, Addie stepped back and felt herself magically walk through the solid bars. The kanima quickly jumped forward and tried to claw at her, but was momentarily held back by the bars. Addie breathed out a sigh of relief, before glancing over her shoulder at a gasping, terrified, and obviously confused Ms. McCall. Before she had a chance to try to explain, the kanima was ripped away from the bars and thrown across the room. Addie turned her attention back, and saw Scott crouched in the defensive position; She could tell by the hunch of his back that he was wolfed out.

The kanima hissed at Scott and was about to lunge when Derek came barreling in and knocked it to the side. Knowing it was outnumbered, it dodged Derek's second attack and ran out of the room, with Derek quickly following.

"Scott?" his mother called out as she stepped forward beside Addie by the bars. "Honey?"

Hesitantly, Scott began to turn around, and the gasp that came from Melissa nearly broke Addie's heart. She brought her hand to her mouth and began backing away to the back wall once again.

Scott was heartbroken, that much Addie could tell from his facial expression. But when he shifted his eyes to look at Addie, it slightly changed to confusion and wonderment. Letting her magic take over again, Addie walked through the bars once more and met Scott on the other side. She turned her head to look back at Melissa, "We'll be back to get you out, don't worry." she said before grabbing Scott's arm and running out of the room. When they reached the hallway, she paused and turned to him. "Who's shooting at us? And where's Stiles?"

Scott had questions of his own that he desperately wanted answered, but when he saw Gerard peek around the corner down the hall he dismissed them and tried to quickly get Addie away. "The Argent's were going after Jackson and Derek. And Stiles is in the interrogation room, you need to go to him now. I'll get my mom and his dad out of here."

Addie quickly nodded before sprinting back the way they came and turning at the adjacent hall. Reaching the last door, she shoved it open and saw Stiles weakly leaning against the desk.

Stiles turned to look at whoever was coming through the door, and nearly fell back down, which would have sucked seeing as how it took nearly all his strength to finally stand to his feet. "Addie?"

Addie smiled and walked toward him. "Can't get rid of me that easily, Stilinski." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers, desperately kissing him. He stumbled into her, but kissed her back just as passionately. She pulled away and took a much-needed breath, "C'mon we gotta get out of here."

"But you were-I saw-Matt shot you!" he stammered out as Addie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began basically dragging him out of the room.

Addie navigated their way to the back exit of the police station. "Yeah he did, but I broke his nose so I think we're even." she said as she pushed open the back door.

"Okay one, that is nowhere near being even. And two, that's not what I meant!" Stiles exclaimed as they reached the nearby dumpster and paused. "I thought you were dead." He finished weakly, as crestfallen look crept onto his face in remembrance.

Addie turned her body to face his and brought her hand up to his cheek. "I think... I was. But that doesn't matter anymore, because I'm back... And I'm not just going to be a pawn in this stupid chess game anymore... The queen's back bitches." She finished jokingly, yet with a glint of seriousness in her eyes.

* * *

**review please?**

**~krenee321**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks to Bethisafan77, rwjj28, ElenaxoxoSilber, ohsolauren, happy-in-oz and STS26x for the reviews.**

**Okay, so yeah I know it's been weeks. But the only answer I have is that life got in the way, as it has been for a while. Things in my personal life are slowly getting better and back to normal.**

**So hopefully I will be able to write the next [and final] chapter next week. Not gonna lie, but this chapter is kinda just a filler, sorry. I have a few ideas for some Staddie oneshots, but you guys should definitely send me some prompts about what you would like to see.**

* * *

"So what did you talk about with Stiles?" Addie asked as she fidgeted in the uncomfortable maroon chair that faced the large desk.

"You know we can't talk about that." Ms. Morrell replied as she rested her elbows on her desk and leaned against them.

Addie began picking at the wooden arm of the chair. "Oh c'mon, I won't tell anyone." she said with a faint smile.

Ms. Morrell quirked her eyebrow. "Do you really want to be one of those prying girlfriends?"

Addie raised her eyebrows and halted her nervous movements. "Ouch." she simply said before biting her lip and crossing her arms. "I don't even need to be here. Deaton's just being a worry-wort."

"You were shot last week." Ms. Morrell rebutted. "For all intents and purposes, you were dead."

"And yet here I am, alive and well." Addie replied with a sarcastic cock of her head. "Ain't life grand?"

"You also got your magic back. Have you been using it?" The counselor persisted.

"I don't see how that's any of your business..." Addie said with a slight glare.

"It's my job to make sure that you are okay-"

"We've already established that I'm perfectly fine." Addie quickly interjected.

Ms. Morrell pushed herself off her elbows and sat up straight. "So you have no feelings whatsoever towards the death of your classmate?"

Addie rolled her eyes. "Matt was a psychopath. And a part of me hopes that his death was very painful."

"I wasn't aware that cruelty ran through your veins." Ms. Morrell said, slightly taken back by Addie's comment.

"Yeah well, I guess I'm still a little bitter that he shot me." Addie said looking out the window to her left. "If he had no regard about the pain he caused by murdering all those people, why should I care if he died_ peacefully?_"

"You should care because that's just who you are. Or I guess, who you used to be."

Addie scoffed. "Oh so just because I don't sympathize for a murder, it means I'm a heartless monster?"

"Not a monster, just different." Ms. Morrell stated with a shrug. "Even Stiles has noticed it."

Addie shifted her eyes back toward the counselor. "I thought we weren't allowed to talk about what Stiles said."

"Yeah well we also shouldn't be talking about magic and monsters, but I guess we can break a few rules." Ms. Morrell said baiting her.

Addie looked down at her hands in her lap. "What did he say?"

"He said that you've been distant, but he also admitted to being distant himself." Ms. Morrell started. "He also said he can't sleep, and when he does he dreams about death. He thinks about the pain of drowning; the possibility of just giving into the pain and giving up. He also talked about you getting shot, and how he had flashbacks to when he was ten-"

"His mother died when he was ten." Addie interrupted quietly.

"He was scared that he lost you, just like he lost his mother." Ms. Morrell continued. "But this time you wouldn't be there to help him through it... He needs you Addie." she urged.

"I need him too..." Addie mumbled.

"Why don't you tell him that, instead of me?" Ms. Morrell suggested.

"Because then it will make everything harder." the younger girl replied.

Ms. Morrell leaned against her elbows once again. "Everything, being what?"

"The things I have to do, they aren't going to be pretty... But there is no beauty in war."

When she realized that Addie wasn't going to continue, Alicia changed the subject. "Deaton tells me that you are planning on finding your father."

Addie looked up and glared at her mocha skinned counselor. "He shouldn't have told you that. It's none of your business."

"If it involves the supernatural in Beacon Hills, then it is my business." Alicia responded.

Addie rolled her eyes and stood to her feet, grabbing her bag on her way up. "I'm sure you can handle not having a witch at your disposal for a few months while I'm gone." she said bitterly.

"That's not what we're worried about." Alicia replied. "It's a big world out there, filled with dangerous and wonderful things. Deaton's afraid that you might encounter either one of those and _not come back_. He has spent the last ten years of his life caring for you, and this is how you repay him? By running off, blind, into an unforgiving supernatural world? Next time you get shot, you might not live to tell about it. Do you want to die, is that it?"

"Don't reprimand me for wanting to find my dad!" Addie bit out as she slung her back over her shoulder. "You think I don't know the consequences? You think this decision is easy? I don't want to leave the people I care about, and possibly never see them again. But I need answers! I need to know why!" she bit her lip and blinked her angry tears away. "I haven't even decided if I'm leaving yet, so how about you keep your judgmental accusations to yourself."

* * *

Instead of returning to class after her session with Ms. Morrell, Addie skipped the rest of the school day by going home and finishing her 'project.' Once it was completed, and she was thoroughly proud of herself, Addie gathered the various things that she needed for tonight and set off for the hospital.

Melissa McCall wasn't that hard to find, sitting in her usual chair behind the desk looking more exhausted than ever. When she looked up and saw the young girl approaching, she froze.

"Hi Ms. McCall." Addie said gently, with a small smile.

Melissa began to quickly shuffle the pages on her desk. "Sorry Addie, but it's really busy right now. No time for talking." Standing quickly, she walked around the far end of the desk, furthest away from Addie, and began walking down the hall.

Addie hurried after her, "I know things are confusing for you," she said as she caught up with the older woman. "And I know you're upset about all the secrets that were kept from you." She reached out and grabbed Melissa's elbow, effectively halting their movements. "But if there is one thing you _need_ to know, it's that Scott is still your son no matter what, and he still needs his mother. All these dangerous things that have happened, he has constantly put his life on the line to protect his friends and family. And even though you dislike this whole _monster_ thing, you should be proud of him."

Melissa pursed her lips and looked down at the ground.

Addie let out a sigh and released her hold on the woman's arm. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a neatly braided leather bracelet. "Here," she said extending the object toward Melissa, who looked up at the sudden comment. "I need you to wear this. It's not the most beautiful thing ever, but it will definitely help."

When Melissa made no move to take it, Addie rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, tying the bracelet on herself. "You could be a little appreciative, seeing as how it took me nearly a week to make." she sarcastically said. "It was made with old magic, which is generally stronger. Basically it won't let supernatural creatures near you within a two feet radius, without your consent." Melissa shifted her eyes back and forth between the bracelet and the girl. "Me excluded obviously." Addie finished with a smile.

Melissa lifted her arm to look more closely at her new accessory. "If only I had this last night."

Addie frowned and nodded her head. "Yeah Scott told me what happened, and I'm sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner."

Melissa shrugged slightly. "It's not your fault."

"It's not Scott's either." Addie challenged, which caused Melissa to bow her head once again and look at the floor guiltily. Sensing that she crossed a line, Addie began walking away. "You should come to the game tonight. It's the championship and everything."

* * *

Addie made her last stop, before heading toward the game which she already knew she was going to be late for, and walked up the familiar rickety stairs of the Hale house. walking through the door, she was met with the anger inducing voice that she had been expecting.

" -suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town." Peter said as he nonchalantly stood a few feet away from Derek, he shifted his eyes to the doorway and a smile formed on his face. "Well hello there Addie." He greeted as she approached with an angry expression. "You don't look too surprised to see me." he taunted, which caused Derek to cautiously throw a glance at his small female friend.

Addie halted her steps an equal distance from both of the Hale men. "Well when Lydia became the normal one in our group again, I assumed you came back and stopped haunting her."

Peter nodded his head mockingly, "Yes, and I have you to thank for that."

"I did it to save her, not you! For all I care you could still be rotting underneath these floorboards." she bit out, and with a sudden twitch of her hand, Peter was sent crashing across the room.

Derek followed Addie's example and charged after his uncle, fist first.

* * *

Stiles scanned the crowd from his seat on the bench, and turned back to face the field with a dejected look.

"Your dad's here." Scott offered approaching his friend, trying to lighten the mood. When he saw that it had no effect, he frowned and asked about the real person that Stiles had obviously been looking for. "She still not here?" he asked gently as he took a seat next to Stiles.

Stiles tried to give a casual shrug, but Scott saw right through it. "She texted me and said she was coming." he looked down and began nervously patting his gloved hands on his knees. "It was the first conversation we've had in about a week. And it wasn't even a real conversation." he finished with a laugh, which he hoped didn't sound as sad as when he actually heard it himself.

"Were you avoiding her, or was she avoiding you?" Scott asked with his eyebrows raised, surprised at this new piece of information about his friends. Scott knew things were tense after the situation at the police station, but if those two weren't talking then it was a serious issue. Scott thought back to the last time they had a spat and didn't speak, besides the recent times when the supernatural issues were introduced. It had been when they were twelve, Stiles made a joke about Addie's newly cut short hair, saying she looked like a boy. She had been angry, and Stiles got irritated that she had taken it _'too seriously'_, and they didn't speak for about a week and a half.

"A little bit of both." Stiles answered. "She's been holed up in her room doing witchy things, and I've just been dealing with my dad and everything." he looked down and resisted to urge to once again nervously play with his hands. "Do you know what's going on?" he finally asked, not caring about the fear that crept into his voice.

Scott shook his head, "Not yet."

"It's gonna be bad, isn't it?" Stiles glanced at Scott. "I mean people screaming, running for their lives, the blood, killing, maiming kind of bad."

Scott furrowed his brow, but couldn't disagree with Stiles' statement. "Looks like it."

"Scott, the other night... Seeing my dad handcuffed like that... And Addie getting shot and then basically just watching her die on the ground... And I was useless, paralyzed on the ground. It's just that-" he paused and bit the insides of his cheeks, trying to fight off the nightmares of the situations he was remembering. "I wanna help you know? But I can't do the things you can do." he paused once again before looking down at the ground. "I can't."

Scott looked over and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's okay."

"We're losing, dude." Stiles confessed looking out onto the field.

"Losing?" Coach Finstock questioned as he stomped up to the pair. "The game hasn't even started yet!" He then smacked Stiles gently on the back. "Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg."

"What? What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles asked, looking around the bench for his other teammate.

"Nothing!" The Coach answered. "Greenberg sucks, but you suck_ slightly_ less."

"I'm playing? On the field? With the team?" Stiles asked, all expression left his face, and he let his excitement sink in.

"Yes. Unless you'd rather play with yourself." Finstock countered sarcastically.

"I already did that today…twice." Stiles said, the double meaning of his statement settled in with Scott as he held back a laugh.

"Get the hell out there!" Coach exclaimed which caused Stiles to jump to his feet and jog out to the field.

Sheriff Stilinski, rightly reinstated, turned away from his light chit-chat with Melissa McCall and looked out at the field. When he saw his own surname printed on a jersey that was running out onto the field he jumped to his feet. "My son is on the field! My son is playing!" he cried out excitedly, as the others on the bleachers looked at him oddly.

* * *

After the fight with Derek and Peter subdued, Peter revealed that he knew of a way to save Jackson, not kill, but save. And unfortunately, even though Addie didn't want to trust him, she knew that this wasn't an issue they could take a chance on. She left the duo to deal with all the dirty details, and made her way to the school. Looking at the clock on her cell phone, she guessed that she would make it about a fourth of the way through the game, which means she would be there for more than she missed. She hoped this reasoning would soothe Stiles' mind, because she had a feeling he was anxiously waiting for her.

Pulling into the parking lot, she hurried the long way around to the bleachers, as to not disturb the game. When she reached the front of the bleachers and looked out onto the field, the familiar number of 24 caught her eye. '_He's playing_!' She thought excitedly. _'Well..._' looking around she saw the rest of the players were on the other side of the field with the ball, '_Well he's on the field.'_

The ball suddenly rolled across the field and stopped right in front of Stiles, who cautiously scoped it up and ran to the goal. He stopped short and peaked over his shoulder to see the other team barreling towards him. The crowd was on their feet, yelling and screaming but it had no effect on his fear of being pummeled.

"Stiles shoot!" Addie exclaimed from her spot between the field and the rest of the crowd.

Stiles looked up at her surprised, but then quickly followed her instructions and threw the ball into the goal. He had just scored a point, and the crowd was going wild.

Addie screamed excitedly and clapped her hands together. Through his helmet, Addie could see a smile plastered on Stiles' face as he looked at her, before running back to focus on the game once again. Turning away, Addie rushed up to the bleachers and took a seat next to Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall and surprisingly Lydia.

"It's about time you got here!" Sheriff Stilinski called out over the roar of the crowd.

Addie smiled in return and caught the eye of Melissa, who gave her a small smile, before reaching over Lydia and grabbing her hand affectionately. A silent thank you.

Stiles began scoring more points, and Addie scanned the field for Scott and possibly Isaac, who she had learned from Derek was the only one who didn't come out and say that he was running away.

The clock began to tick off it's final 30 seconds, and Addie finally saw Scott run onto the field.

The team began cheering at their obvious victory, and the fear set in for Addie. Something was definitely wrong. She along with the rest of the crowd were already on their feet, and she could barely see over the people in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jackson standing away from the crowd, his claws fully extended.

A horrified look spread across her face, and Melissa tugged on her arm to question what was wrong. Addie ignored her and turned to the bleachers aisle and raced down them, with Melissa on her tail. Right as her feet were planted on the soft grass, the lights in the stadium went out. The darkness did not stop Addie as she hurried over to Jackson, but she did vaguely notice that Melissa was no longer behind her.

She squinted as the approached the place that she had last seen Jackson, but terror ignited through her veins as she saw a figure now laying on the ground. She bounded up to the person, that no one else seemed to notice and tugged the person over to lay on their back.

The person was Jackson, and the grotesque puncture wounds spewing with blood caused Addie to release a scream.

The lights suddenly flicked back on and more cries filled the air. Two people appeared on either side of Addie and she knew them to be Lydia and Melissa. Lydia was frantically crying, while Melissa was checking for a heartbeat.

"I need you to help me with CPR!" Melissa called out to Lydia, when she noticed that Addie abruptly stood to her feet and began backing away.

Her back hit a solid figure causing her to stumble, and she turned her head to see Isaac holding her upright, with Scott to his left.

"Stiles?!" Addie heard the familiar deep voice of Sheriff Stilinski call out. "Where is Stiles?"

Addie turned her head frantically and looked for her shaved headed, spazzy hyperactive boyfriend. Tears began to fill her eyes as she too couldn't spot him.

"Where's my son?!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted once again into a confused and unknowing crowd.

* * *

**review?**

**~krenee321**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks to WinchesterSalvatoreLover, ohsolauren, Guest, realityalways-getsintheway, ElenaxoxoSilber and Bethisafan77 for the reviews.**

**Ok wow, so this is it. It ends here. Well this part of the story anyway. I've decided to wait until the season airs to start writing again, or at least writing that pertains to the plot. One shots will definitely be happening, so keep an eye open for them. You guys should totally message me prompts and I'll write them for you :)**

* * *

Addie slipped her phone back into her pocket and walked further into the locker room with a stony face. The phone call she had just got was certainly unexpected, and every nerve in her body itched to rush out of the locker room. But it was better for the sake of the unknowing bystanders, that she acted normal. And by normal, that obviously meant appearing sad, distraught and worried about Stiles' _sudden_ disappearance.

She came up behind Scott and Isaac as Sheriff Stilinski tried his best to remain in control of his emotions. "His Jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means-" Sheriff Stilinski paused for a moment before letting out a distraught sigh. "Hell, I don't know what that means." He peeked over the boys' shoulders and acknowledged Addie with a slight nod. "If he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if any one of you guys see him-"

Addie pushed her way through the boys, who easily moved at her actions. "We'll call you."

Mr. Stilinski nodded, before reaching forward and gently pulling Addie into a hug; She assumed it was more to comfort himself than her. After pulling away, he turned on his heel and walked out of the locker room leaving the teenagers by themselves.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked to Isaac.

Addie turned back around to see both Isaac and Scott peering around the room to make sure it was empty. When the coast was clear, Scott reached over to the locker next to him and grabbed the lock. With a swift, forceful tug the top of the lock kinked and broke, allowing him to open the locker and rummage through its contents.

Isaac easily caught the shoe that Scott suddenly flung at him and looked at it questionably. "You're gonna find him by scent?" he asked.

"We both are." Scott replied as he pulled himself out of the locker with a shirt in his hand.

Addie weaved her way back in between them and reached into the locker herself, pulling out Stiles' sweatshirt, before closing it with a thud.

Isaac looked at the shoe in his hand with a slight frown, "How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?"

Rolling her eyes, Addie swung the sweatshirt around her back and let her arms slide into the fabric. Zipping it up and hugging herself into Stiles' unique scent, she turned around to face the boys. Her eyes suddenly hardened when she saw who had just appeared in the room with them, and lightly kicked Scott's foot to catch his attention.

Scott looked up at her with a questioning gaze, before realizing that she wasn't focusing on him. Suddenly alert, he swiftly turned and gasped at the two people in front of him.

"We need to talk." Derek said, with his arms crossed and Peter standing idly by his side.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked as he stepped over the bench by the lockers and glared heatedly at Peter.

"I thought the same thing when I saw you scheming with Gerard." Derek countered with a glare.

"He threatened to kill my mom." Scott defended angrily.

Addie grabbed Scott's elbow from where she was behind him, silently telling him to calm down.

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one." Peter said bringing himself into the conversation with a smirk. "I mean have you seen her? She's _gorgeous._" Both Derek and Scott not-so-politely told him to 'shut up' afterwards.

Isaac stepped over the bench just as Scott did, and stood next to him, allowing enough space in-between them for Addie to join them. But she stayed behind them with a fierce glare, and Isaac couldn't help but fear to be the target of it. "Who is he?" he asked Scott when an awkward silence lulled the room.

"That's Peter." Scott spat out, without missing a beat. "Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

Isaac raised his eyebrows at this new information, slightly surprised. "Good to know." he mumbled in response, mainly to himself.

"How is he alive?!" Scott exclaimed as all of his anger and frustration from that night began to pile up to a near explosion.

Peter raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Oh Addie didn't tell you? We talked out all our issues and she brought me back."

Both Scott and Isaac turned their heads to look at the girl in between them, as she stepped over the bench to join them. She raised her hand and with a snap of her fingers, Peter fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Stop it." Derek barked out, but he made no move to tend to his uncle.

In less than a second, Peter stopped groaning and rose back to his feet with a deadly glare directed at Addie. "What the hell was that?" he sneered.

"It was an aneurysm, unfortunately for us your werewolf healing allowed you to live through it." Addie replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Peter lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, before taking a deep breath. "I see you've gotten stronger." He dropped his hand and swept his eyes across the room and looked at the others. "Better be careful; power-hungry witches are ticking time bombs."

Addie sarcastically shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, I had a burrito earlier, so my hunger for now is subdued. But I've got anger piled up to the moon, so you better watch out for that."

Scott shook his head clearly confused, and brought the conversation back to Peter's original statement. "Wait, you brought him back to life?"

Addie rolled her eyes, "No, because I didn't have magic until last week. Duh." She paused before shifting her eyes to look at Scott directly. "But I did know about it. Lydia used magic the night of her party and brought him back."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Scott exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in a frustrated manner.

Addie narrowed her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, did I miss your call about you and Gerard?" Scott pursed his lips but said nothing. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I guess we're even now." she finished turning her head away and focusing back toward the Hale men.

Scott's face fell, "Friendship shouldn't be about keeping score."

Addie snapped her head back to him. "And yet you have always seemed to keep tally of Derek and all his _'wrong doings_'." Scott opened his mouth to respond, but Addie held a hand up to stop him. "And before you go and say that you two aren't friends, which is obviously bullshit because of all the times he has helped you, you need to at least remember that he and I _are_ friends. So you-" she jabbed Scott in the chest with her index finger, "are his friend by association. So pull your head out of your ass and let's get down to business." She turned away and walked closer to stand in the middle of either group. She made eye contact with Derek and nodded, signalling for him to continue.

Derek squared his shoulders and looked past Addie toward the younger werewolves. "The short version is that he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe even how to save him."

Isaac raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, "Well, that is very helpful, but Jackson is dead."

"What?" Peter and Derek both exclaimed.

Scott gave a solemn nod before explaining. "Yeah it just happened on the field."

Isaac gazed at the Hale men as they shared a knowing glance, he then looked toward Addie was who for some reason staring at her feet. "Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" he asked while nervously rocking on his heels.

Peter took a step forward, and crossed his arms, surpassing his unknowing nephew as the leader of this conversation. "Because if Jackson's dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen. And we need to figure out why. And something tells me that window of opportunity is closing quickly."

"He's not dead," Addie said suddenly, lifting her head up and opening her eyes. "He's evolving."

Isaac, Scott and Derek looked bewildered and slightly terrified at Addie's announcement, Peter was the only one to speak up and take her seriously. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Addie nodded her head. "Positive. You said so yourself, Gerard wouldn't just dispose of his only real weapon. But he would definitely enhance it and make it stronger."

"How do you even know that it can evolve?" Isaac asked in a quiet, breathy, shocked voice from behind her.

"Are we seriously going to keep questioning my knowledge on the supernatural right now? Can we just sum it up to _'she's right, let's believe her,'_ and be done with it?" she asked spinning on her heel to looked at all of them.

They all gave consecutive nods before Scott spoke up again. "What about Stiles?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Stiles can wait."

"Not if he's dead!" Scott exclaimed, which caused Derek to clench his jaw.

Derek shook his head and tried another approach. "Listen, Scott, right now we need to take care of Jackson."

Scott opened his mouth with a fierce retort, but once again Addie raised her hands and silenced both men. "Enough! You four go deal with Jackson, I'll go get Stiles."

Scott shifted his eyes toward her and furrowed his brow. "Do you know where he is?"

Addie nodded her head before once again spinning on her heel and walking toward the exit. "Text me when you guys are ready to meet and deal with Jackson." she said as she pushed the door open. "And try not to kill each other until then!" she called out over her shoulder.

Addie briskly walked up to her car and pulled her phone out of her pants pocket. Navigating to her call log, she pressed the green enter button as the last call that she had gotten while in the locker room, was highlighted. Unlocking her car door, and sliding into the driver's seat, she waited as the phone rang. Her wait wasn't long though, as the person quickly answered.

"Is he still there?" she asked in a stern tone, trying not to let her emotions slip through.

"No, he was let go a few minutes ago. But not without a few bruises." The husky voice answered in a hushed tone.

Addie closed her eyes and gave a silent sigh of relief. When she reopened her eyes, she tried to blink away her oncoming tears. "What about the others?"

The other line was silent for a moment. "What about them?"

Addie angrily pursed her lips, even though they couldn't see. "You know they're innocent... You don't have to make it obvious or anything, just help them get away. I'm sure you can handle that. And when you're done, head to the hospital. That's where Jackson is right now, and I'm sure Scott will be heading there soon as well."

The person gave a reluctant yet affirmative reply before Addie continued. "And I swear to god Argent, if you hurt my friends then there will be no place that your hunter ass can hide from me."

Chris Argent let out a husky sarcastic laugh. "Don't worry, as of right now I probably hate my father just as much as you do." And with that, the call ended and Addie tossed her phone into her passenger seat. With a final deep breath, she started her car and began driving to the Stilinski residence, hoping Stiles had already made it home.

* * *

Mr. Stilinski paced around his son's room with his phone to his ear. "Yeah, I'm not finding any clues here. Listen, if he-if he shows up at the hospital-" He paused as the person on the other side of the line began speaking. "Okay, thanks." He hung on the phone and leaned down to perch himself on the edge of his son's bed. "Come on Stiles where the hell are you?" He whispered with a sigh as he brought his hands to his head.

"Right here." answered a voice that was undeniable his son's. Mr. Stilinski launched himself to his feet and quickly approached Stiles, pausing to examine his bruised face. "It's okay. Dad, it's okay." Stiles continued hoping to calm his anxious father.

Mr. Stilinski's face hardened. "Who did it?" he asked sharply.

Stiles sighed and tried to rack his brain for a good lie, he regretted not thinking of one on his walk home. "It was just a couple of kids from the other team." he finally said. "They were pissed about losing and I- I was mouthing off..."

"Who was it?" Mr. Stilinski asked again, none of the sternness leaving his voice.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't really see them."

"I want descriptions." His father pressed, refusing to let this incident go.

Stiles saw the look in his father's eyes, and knew it was going to be more difficult that he had originally thought it would be. "It's not even that bad!" he insisted, trying to calm his dad.

"I'm calling that school." Mr. Stilinski announced. "And I'm gonna personally go down there and pistol whip those little bastards!" he took a step back to start pacing again.

"Dad!" Stiles called out, which halted his father's advances toward his cell phone. "I said it was okay." he finished in a shaky voice, which betrayed him and cracked at the very end. His dad quickly pulled him into a tight hug, and both of the Stilinski men tried not to cry.

* * *

Addie pulled to a stop just as her phone dinged, alerting her to a new message. Opening it up, she saw that it was a message from Mr. Stilinski telling her, and Scott as well she assumed, that Stiles was home and okay. With a relieved sigh, and swung her door open and shoved her phone back into her pocket as she stepped out. With a slam of her car door, she raced up the walkway and barged into the house without knocking.

An alert and wary looking Sheriff Stilinski quickly appeared out of the kitchen adjacent to the living room, and relaxed when he saw that it was only Addie. He gave her a small smile, before nodding toward the stairs, silently saying that his son was upstairs in his room.

Without further encouragement Addie sprinted up the stairs, two at a time, and slowed when she approached his door. She paused for a second, thinking that maybe this time she should knock instead of just going in. Instead she settled for a mixture of both; she opened the door and peered inside, knocking once it was open to signal that he had company.

Stiles was laying on his bed, with his arm draped over his face and when he heard the knock he sighed but did not look up. "Dad, I said I'm fine." He then heard the door close, and he breathed deeply in relief thinking his father had left. But suddenly his bed slightly shifted at the weight of another person, and a hand was gently placed on his knee. Confused, he moved his arm away from his face to look at the intruder, only to be met with a watery eyed Addie. Using his hands, he pushed himself upward and quickly grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace, similar to the one he shared with his father earlier.

This hug was to comfort both of them, and they both relaxed into each other's embrace. Addie sniffed her tears away and pulled away to fully look at him. She gently reached her hand up and cupped his face, using her thumb to hover over the scrape on his right cheek.

"It barely hurts." he said quietly as he closed his eyes and tried not to flinch when she nearly grazed over it.

"Liar," was all she said in returned before pulling his face to hers and capturing his lips. Their kiss was cut short when her phone dinged once again from her pocket. Pulling away reluctantly, she dug through her pocket and opened her message quickly. "It's from Scott," she said to Stiles. "We need to go, it's time to end all of this." She began to stand but Stiles grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking to the door.

Standing to his feet as well, Addie saw a conflicted expression painted across his face. "Can we for once just let them handle it?"

Addie furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her arm away from Stiles' grip, letting it slide down to her hand instead. "They're our friends, we can't just let them do this alone."

"They're freaking werewolves." Stiles urged. "And we're just us, let them deal with it, while we stay safe. _Here._"

Addie reached her free hand up and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look down at her. "We've never just been bystanders here Stiles. We are a part of this just as much as anyone else. You may think you're just some human in this supernatural world, but you are more than that. You are the solid rock that everyone needs no matter who they are or what they say. And as for me..." she paused and pursed her lips. "Even if I didn't have my magic, I would still be there to help. I_ refuse_ to let Gerard win this easily. I will go down fighting tooth and nail."

Stiles pulled away from her with an exasperated sigh, his peppered face slowly turning red. "Stop being a martyr!" he exclaimed, which caused Addie to slightly flinch. "You've always cared about people, and wanted to protect them. And I get that, that's just who you are. But don't you think you've already _died_ enough for this cause?!" He paused as he held eye contact with a stunned silent Addie. "You don't care if you get hurt, but I do. Every single time you get a bruise or a scar from all of this bullshit a piece of me just... _breaks_..." He took a breath to calm himself before stepping forward and pulling Addie back into his arms. "When you died in the police station I just-I was devastated. It felt like my whole body was sucked into a black hole and was slowly being torn apart... I thought I lost you forever... Death doesn't happen to you Addie. It happens to everyone else around you. It happens to all the people left standing around at your funeral trying to figure out how they're going to live the rest of their lives now without you in it. Me, Scott, Deaton, Derek, my dad, Scott's mom, everybody! We all need you in our lives! And look at me, look at my face!" he releases his hold on her and gestured to his beaten face. "Do you actually think this was meant to hurt me?" he heatedly asked rhetorically.

Addie closed her eyes and stopped herself from cringing back at his brutal honesty. "I know the consequences of my actions." she said quietly. "But I also know, that if I didn't at least try to help, that deep down I would hate myself." She opened her eyes and looked at the emotionally exhausted Stiles. "If one more person has to die in all of this, then that itself is too many." She stepped forward and pulled his face down for another kiss. This one more passionate than the first, and Stiles quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her body against his. Addie pulled away slightly and mumbled against his lips, "You don't have to come tonight, you've endured enough for this lifetime. But when you're done being stupid and finally realize that you are just as much of a hero as any of us, you need to get Lydia and tell her to bring _it_. She'll know what it means." And with that she pulled away fully and quickly left the room before he had a chance to call after her.

Stiles groaned in frustration before slumping back down onto his bed.

"She left pretty quickly." said a voice from the doorway that Stiles knew to be his father, he lifted his head slightly to see his father walk in. "She passed me on the stairs without saying much, which got me concerned seeing as how Addie is quite a talker." Stiles raised an eyebrow at his father. "In the good way of course." he continued to show that it was not an insult. Mr. Stilinski hesitantly made his way over to his son, and sat down on the bed next to him. "So is everything alright with you two? I mean I don't want it to sound like I'm emotionally invested in your guys' relationship, but I don't know if I can handle it if you two broke up again."

A small smile crept onto Stile's face at his dad's words, but it fell away when he went to answer. "I may have picked a fight with her." he quietly admitted, "I'm just so tired of everyone getting hurt."

Mr. Stilinski nodding his head, he too remembered having to watch Addie get shot last week, he still found it strange that she quickly recovered. "Listen, I know that with getting beaten up and what happened to Jackson has got you pretty shaken, but be happy about one thing." Stiles looked at his father confused, Mr. Stilinski smiled and continued. "The game. You were amazing."

Stiles gave his dad a genuine smile. "Thanks Dad."

"No I mean it, it was pretty much over and then you got the ball and you started running." Mr. Stilinski recounted the game eagerly. "You scored and the time just turned. Then you scored again, and again. You weren't just the MVP of the game, you were a hero."

Stiles looked up at his dad and shook his head. "I'm not a hero."

Mr. Stilinski stared down at his son, "You were tonight. And you know the best thing about heroes?" he asked, which caused Stiles to look up questioningly. His father leaned in close and whispered. "They always get the girl in the end." A smile spread across Stiles' face once again. "But-" Mr. Stilinski continued loudly, "In order to do that, you actually have to go after her. So go." he said motioning his hand toward the door. "I had one of my deputies bring your jeep home. So big-bad hero, go chase after your damsel in distress."

Stiles laughed out loud before jumping to his feet and grabbing his phone. Mr. Stilinski stood to his feet as well and called out to his son right as he was about to leave his bedroom. "Oh hey wait!" Stiles skidded to a stop and turned around to face his dad. "Just uh, don't tell Addie I called her a 'damsel in distress', or else I will never hear the end of it."

Stiles raised one of his eyebrows and smiled. "What, are you scared of a tiny teenage girl or something?"

Mr. Stilinski's face went stern and he nodded quickly. "Yes. Never underestimate a woman Stiles."

* * *

Addie's car skidded to a stop outside the warehouse that Scott had instructed her to come to. As soon as she exited the car, she heard the gunshots and rushed to the nearest door. She burst through the metal doorway and was greeted with the horrific sight of Derek and Scott aggressively fighting the kanima. Scanning the rest of the room, she sees Chris unconscious on the ground not too far from her, and a little more to the left she sees Gerard watching the fight eagerly. She was about to stomp toward the old man, when further away she saw Allison on top of Isaac with knifes dug into his sides.

Without hesitating, Addie lifted her palm toward the direction of her misguided friend and let the magic pulse through her spine. Allison was suddenly thrown off of the injured werewolf and landed on the pavement with a groan.

Gerard turned his attention away from the fight, and a sneer appeared on his face when he saw Addie.

Addie caught his glare and threw him one of her own, before beginning to walk over to finish him herself. About halfway to him though, a body was suddenly thrown against her, and she fell to the ground with an exhausted Derek on top of her. Derek groaned as he tried to lift himself up, but all he could do was barely move aside so he wasn't on Addie anymore. Addie looked up and the breath got caught in her throat as she saw Allison with her knifes standing over them. She twirled them in her fingers and was about to plunge one in Derek's chest, when a scaly claw suddenly grabbed her throat. The kanima released it's hold on Allison's throat and she fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"What are you doing?!" she cried out to her grandfather who was supposed to be in control of the monster.

"He's come here to do what he wanted to do." Scott answered, as Addie pushed herself into the sitting position.

Gerard smirked, "It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it?"

"He's dying." Addie heard Isaac say in a surprised voice, she was glad he had healed.

"I have been for a while now." Gerard said, confirming Isaac's statement. "Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer." Gerard turned his gaze to Derek. "But the supernatural does. Scott?" Gerard looked at the young werewolf, and the boy hesitated before walking over to Derek and Addie with a grim expression.

When Scott approached them, Addie cried out. "Scott, what are you doing!?"

Instead of answering, Scott knelt down to the older werewolf and grabbed him, forcing him up.

"Do this small task for me, Scott and you and Allison can be together." Gerard coaxed, as Scott began dragging Derek to him. "You're the piece that doesn't fit, Derek."

Addie tried to stumbled to her feet and lunge for the pair, but was suddenly stopped when a claw grabbed her and began crushing her wind pipe. Gasping for breath, she tried to pry the kanima's claw away but it was useless.

Scott glanced over his shoulder and saw Addie struggling to fight against Jackson. "I'm sorry, but I have to." he said simply, before grabbing the back of Derek's head and forcing his mouth open. Gerard eagerly placed his arm inside of Derek's exposed mouth, and Scott forced Derek's jaw to close, effectively making him bite the old man.

Gerard pulled away with a triumphant smile, and the kanima's grip on Addie's throat slacked enough for her to finally breathe. She began blinking quickly hoping to make the black dots go away. She turned her gaze back to what was happening and let out a gasp as she saw black ooze from Gerard's bite.

Gerard shifted his eyes at her gasp and looked at her confused. He then looked at his arm and grew furious. "What is this?"

Scott backed away with a smirk on his face. "Everyone always said that Gerard had a plan, well so did I." Addie weakly listened to Scott recount his plan, as black ooze began to pour from every visible opening on Gerard's body.

Derek looked up at Scott with a hurt expression, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Scott looked down at the older werewolf, "Because you might be an alpha, but you aren't mine." he said truthfully and Addie couldn't help but want to slap Scott across the face.

"Kill them!" Gerard's angry voice echoed through the warehouse. "Kill them all!"

Panic suddenly set in as Addie remembered that he was instructing the kanima, which happened to still have a fierce hold on her, to kill them. She heard a crash from outside, and before even knowing what was truly going to happen, she gripped the kanima's arm and let her magic force it to release it's hold on her. Another loud crash echoed through the warehouse, and once she was free from the claws of the kanima she threw herself to the ground and covered her head.

For a moment things were silent, and Addie did a mental check to see if she could still move all her limbs.

"Did I hit it?" Stiles voice suddenly rang out from somewhere above her. Before anyone could answer his question, more screams were let out and Addie could hear the scampering of feet.

Feeling it was about time to open her eyes, Addie removed her arms from around her head, and lifted her head to look around. But all she could see was a various mixture of what could only be described as rubble. Confused, she rolled onto her back and looked over her to see the undercarriage of a vehicle. _'That son of a bitch ran me over!'_ she thought as she inched herself passed the front driver's side tire and tried to crawl out of the unreasonably small opening. Grabbing the edge of the door, she used her arms to drag the rest of her body out from under the car and tried to get a hold of her surroundings. Shaking the dust out of her hair, she followed the stream of light that the jeep's headlights created and saw Jackson half morphed in the kanima form, with Lydia standing in front of him.

Addie was suddenly confused when Jackson lifted and stretched his arms out, but then she saw Peter flash from behind him and literally stab him in the back. She gasped as she shifted her eyes and saw that Derek had done the same to Jackson's stomach.

The Hale men pulled their claws out of the boy and let him fall to the ground, as Lydia rushed to his side. From where she was, Addie could barely make out what was being said between her two friends, but she got most of it. Jackson, the school jackass, the popular lacrosse player who didn't like people to know that he truly cared, was asking the most vulnerable question of all. He was asking if Lydia still loved him, to which she responded with a tearful yes.

When Addie saw Jackson slump against Lydia, she pulled herself up and tried to crawl over to her friends. She had to help, she had to bring him back. She had the power, she could do it. But suddenly Addie stopped crawling, _'but there are always consequences ... if I bring him back, someone else must die._' she realized sadly. She watched Lydia stand to her feet and move to walk away. Addie decided the only thing she could possibly do was to comfort her friend. Grabbing the front tire and hood of the jeep, she pulled herself to stand to her feet.

Claws scratching the ground suddenly alerted her, that this was not over. Turning to look at the sound, she was astonished to find Jackson standing up to his feet. She was surprised even more when he let out a howl and then slumped down, turning human once again. Lydia rushed to him and they embraced as the jeeps conveniently placed lights blurred out Jackson's naked body.

Addie smiled gently at her friends and lifted her head as she heard her name called out. Turning her head to the right, she saw Stiles rushing over to her over the rubble. When he reached the passenger side of the jeep he jumped on top of the hood and crawled his way over to her. When he landed on the other side, he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. "What the hell are you doing over here?" he asked as he rested his head on top of hers.

"You kinda ran me over." she mumbled into his chest. "You're lucky I was directly in the middle of you tires, or else you would have squished me. And I would have been one angry squished person."

Stiles let out a relieved laughed and pulled away slightly so that he could look at her face. Without saying a word, he pressed his lips down to hers and silently apologizing for the argument they had earlier. A few moments later they both pulled away and took some much-needed breaths. Stiles looked to his left and sighed at the sight of his jeep. "Do any of your spell books have a category on auto body repair?"

Addie let out a small laugh, "I'm sure I can figure something out." She reached up and grabbed Stiles' face, turning it back to face her and kissed him once again.

* * *

Addie walked out of her bedroom just as Deaton walked out of the kitchen, she stopped in the middle of the living room and smiled at her godfather. "Long night?" she asked.

Deaton nodded and brought his coffee up to his lips, taking a sip. "We spent most of the night tracking Gerard. Unfortunately the trail disappeared after a half a mile."

Addie frowned slightly. "Sorry I wasn't there-"

Deaton shook his head and waved off her apology with his hand. "You kids had enough action last night. I'm just glad you guys are all okay. But don't get used to it, things are about to be stirred up here in Beacon Hills."

Addie furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Deaton sighed but back away from the topic. "Don't worry about it right now. Just be prepared for anything."

"Well that's very vague and unhelpful." she scoffed.

"Have you thought about your plans for this summer?" Deaton asked gently, knowing that topic of finding her father was a touchy one.

Addie sighed and leaned against the couch. "I think I'm just gonna stick around here for a while." she said sadly. "I mean, I want to find him but maybe if we were truly meant to see each other again, then he would come find me. It's not like I've moved around a lot."

Deaton walked over to her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No matter what happened to him, or where he is, I'm sure he is trying to get here to see you as fast as he can."

Addie glanced down at her shoes. "Yeah well it wouldn't hurt him to break a few speed limits." she mumbled.

Deaton brought her into a one-armed hug and rubbed her back gently. When the hug had run its course, he pat her on the back with playful force and pushed her toward the door. "Okay, get outta here. I'm sure Stiles and Scott are waiting for you or something."

Addie smiled and shook her head affectionately at her godfather. She walked to the door, and paused before opening it. "Just because I want to find him, doesn't mean I don't appreciate all you've done for me." She said, turning her head to face Deaton. "He may be my father, but for all intents and purposes, you're my dad." And with that, she opened the door and walked out of the house. If she would have turned around one last time, she would have seen a genuine smile on Deaton's face with tears glazing over his eyes.

* * *

Addie walked onto the field with Stiles' jacket wrapped around her; she had kept it last night, refusing to take it off even though he had slept beside her. Stiles' back was to her and Scott was facing her, even though he was about ten feet further away in the goal.

As she walked closer, she caught the end of their conversation.

"- still got me!" Stiles said while tossing his lacrosse stick back and forth between his hands.

Addie barely saw Scott shrug. "Yeah, but I had you before." he answered.

"And you _still_ got me! Okay? So life fulfilled." Stiles replied, as he scooped up the ball on the ground. "Now, remember, no wolf powers."

Addie brought her index finger to her lips as she walked closer, signalling for Scott to not announce her presence. Scott smirked in return, and replied to Stiles. "Got it."

"No, I mean it." Stiles continued. "No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing, none of that crap. Okay?"

"Okay." Scott said as he took position in the goal.

Stiles lifted his arms back to throw it but stopped after a second. "You promise?" he asked.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Just take the shot already!"

Without anymore encouragement Stiles reared his stick back and launched the ball toward the goal. He then groaned when he saw that Scott had caught the ball. "I said no wolf powers!" he exclaimed annoyed.

Addie took this moment to sneak up the rest of the way behind him, and when his stick was down and she was sure he wasn't going to accidently hit her, she jumped onto his back.

"Oh my god!" Stiles cried out as he was propelled forward, and he tried to keep his balance. When he heard the all too familiar giggle that belonged to Addie, he sighed and wove his arms around his back to support her. "You know there are better ways to greet people than assaulting them."

Addie rested her chin on his shoulder and let out another laugh. "Oh c'mon, I gotta keep you on your toes if you wanna be captain next year." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before wiggling out his grip and sliding down to the ground.

Stiles slid his arm over her shoulders and ignored that laugh that came from Scott. "My reflexes had gotten better since my best friend became a werewolf." he defended.

"I know, which is why with all the practice that you and Scott will be doing this summer, you will definitely make first string and become captain. It also helps that you helped the team win this year." She paused and then a pout graced her face. "But at the same time I don't want you guys practicing too much."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, "Why? Are you not ready to be the girlfriend of the lacrosse captain?"

Addie shook her head. "No it's not that." she said before turning her head to look at Scott, who was looking at her confused as well. She turned back to face Stiles before continuing. "If you guys practice all the time, then who's gonna take me to Sea World?"

* * *

** review? pretty please!**

**~krenee321**


	41. NOT A CHAPTER ONESHOT UPDATE!

**okay, the first Staddie one shot has been posted! Hooray!**

**It took forever, because everytime I would try to post it, my computer would say error and it just wouldn't work. :(**

**Thankfully my friend let me use her computer and it finally worked.**

**Just go on my profile, it's called Staddie, oh I know _so original_, but I'll change it when I think of something better. I hope you guys like it!**

**~krenee321**


	42. SEASON 3 BITCHES

**Drum roll please!**

**Hey I'm back! We're back! Eeeeeekkkk! I'm so excited to write this season! And I can't wait to see what you guys think of everything so please please please review.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely anon on tumblr who continuously sent me encouraging messages :) I love you.**

* * *

The forest held an eerie silence, even as the wind whipped through the trees; and the sun had set which draped the silent forest with a shadow. In a patch of untouched woods, Addie lay on the ground with her arms spread out and her eyes closed. She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled through her mouth. A dull hum suddenly interrupted the silence, which caused Addie to squeeze her outstretched fists.

Mother nature was trying to talk to her, using the trees to whisper to the young witch that lay on the ground.

Roots and vines, slowly began sprouting from the cold ground the surrounded Addie as the whispers got louder. Addie squeezed her eyes shut even more, as the roots began slithering up her body, and she reminded herself to keep her breathing even. Soon the roots had successfully wove itself around her small body, resulting in barely any of herself being visible beside her face.

The whispers got louder with a sudden passion changing almost into a fierce yell, and Addie flinched back wanting to cover her ears but unable to because of the earth-like bondage. Turning her head to the left, she bit her lip cowering away from the forcefulness that nature was throwing at her. Suddenly the forest was silent again, as the roots that were wrapped around Addie gripped her tighter, almost as if drag her back down into the ground with them. Addie could feel herself loosing circulation in her limbs, but she continued clear her mind, forcing herself to concentrate on what nature was trying to tell her. A burning sensation ripped through her head, which forced Addie to cry out and open her eyes, the moment her cry broke out the roots unwrapped themselves and quickly retreated back into the ground.

Looking up at the night sky, Addie blinked waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, and with a tired groan she pushed herself into the sitting position. Her jeans and shirt were now covered with dirt, while her bare arms however were covered with thin lacerations.

"Ugh," she pouted while examining her arms, nothing serious, but definitely noticeable. Quickly dusting off her shirt and pants, she pushed herself slowly to her feet. Once standing upright, she peered at the forest surrounding her quizzically, as if waiting for something or someone to approach her, yet nothing did. With a sigh, she began her trek back to her car and headed home.

* * *

"Hey Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles asked while holding up a drawing that held a resemblance to the kanima. Scott shot him a glare from his seat in the leather chair, which caused Stiles to drop the drawing and purse his lips, "Too soon?"

Scott rolled his eyes at his friend, as the man began getting the needle and ink ready.

"I don't know, man. I mean, these things are pretty permanent." Stiles said as he peered over at his friend who was trying to remain calm in the leather chair.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott reminded him firmly.

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked closer, "Okay, but why two bands?"

Scott shrugged slightly. "I just like it," he said nonchalantly.

Stiles crossed his arms, "Don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning or something?"

"Getting the tattoo itself, means something." Scott defended. "It's my choice, I can do whatever. If you ever get one, then it will be your choice. And if you get a heart with Addie written in it, I will mock you just like you are mocking me now." He finished with a teasing smirk.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but when he caught sight of the needle, he slightly gulped. "I -uh- don't think I'm ready for that kinda commitment."

Scott scoffed at his friend, while the tattoo-er wiped his skin down. "You better tell your dad that then, because he is about ready to start planning your wedding."

"I think my dad and your mom have been planning it since we first started going out." Stiles said honestly with a small laugh. "But that doesn't matter, we're teenagers and still in high school. And _that_, by the way goes for your little need to get your body eternally marred. Forever is an awfully long time man."

"Tattooing goes back thousands of years, you know. The Tahitian word '_tatau_' means to leave a mark." The tattoo man interrupted, clearly eavesdropping on the teens conversation. "Like a right of passage," he added when the boys look at him.

Scott looked up at Stiles smugly, "Yeah, you see, he gets it."

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott." Stiles scoffed. "_Literally_."

"Okay, everything's ready." the man asked Scott ,"You, uh, you ain't got any problems with needles, do ya?"

Scott pursed his lips and shook his head no. Which was the signal that the man took to start applying the tattoo.

Stiles edged his way closer to get a better look, despite his churning stomach. "I, uh, tend to get a little squeamish . . ." he started, before letting out a breath and falling to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Addie stared in a daze at the hallway full of roaming students while her two friends were talking beside her. A hand was suddenly shoved up into her vision and the finely manicured fingers snapped her out of her trance.

"See?" Lydia said to Allison, now smirking. "Even little Addie here can't contain herself from admiring all the new freshmen."

Addie rolled her eyes, "More like fresh _boys_."

Allison laughed, "That's exactly what I said." She turned her gaze back to their redheaded friend. "Lydia they are like fourteen, you can't possibly lower your standards _that_ much."

Lydia shrugged her shoulders slightly, still looking down the hall. "I bet some of them are mature enough for a _woman_ like me."

"It's okay to be single for a while." Addie noted sympathetically. Jackson leaving effected her as well, they had been really good friends, but she can't even imagine how Lydia was feeling since it had happened.

"Yeah," Allison added. "You get to focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person."

Lydia gave a slightly scuff and smirked before turning to her friends. "Oh, Allison, you know I love you. So if you want to pretend we're talking about me when we're actually talking about _you_, it's totally fine. Besides, I don't want a boyfriend, I want a _distraction_."

Before Addie could respond, Allison spoke. "I think we just found your distraction." she said distantly, while looking over Addie's shoulder.

Confused, Addie turned and looked down the hall in the direction that her friends were, and her breath caught in her throat. A pair of boys decked in leather strutted down the hall with an essence of power and control. Being surrounded by werewolves as much as she was, Addie instantly knew the aura that those two were giving off. They were werewolves, powerful ones at that, and they knew it.

Before either of them could catch her eye, she turned around quickly and fixed her eyes on the ground as they walked by.

"Twins." Lydia stated, Addie was surprised that just one word could ooze so much desire.

Stepping back slightly, Addie lifted her head and adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder. "While you two clean up the drool you left on the floor, I'm gonna go find Stiles before class starts."

She backed away down the hall before either of them had a chance to respond. Making her way to the front of the school, she wove her way through the cliques and the confused freshmen. She stood on her tip toes, even though it didn't help much, and tried to search over the heads of the other students for her boyfriend. Her eyes soon caught the sight of Scott, and immediately knew that the tall figure in front of him was her target.

Addie took advantage of the fact that his back was to her and she proceeded to sneak up on him. Scott's eyes caught her movements, but didn't look at her directly. By now in their long-lasting friendship, he knew not to reveal when Addie was approaching because she just loved sneaking up on Stiles.

When Addie got directly behind him, she kneed him gently in the back of his knee, which caused him to stumble slightly. Whipping his head around with a scowl, he rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. "Of course." He said sarcastically before turning back to Scott. "C'mon man, you need to stop letting her do that! Whatever happened to _bro's over ho's_?"

Addie stepped forward to her regular position as the third point in their triangle, and raised an eyebrow with a hard face. "What did you just call me?"

Stiles turned to her and raised his own eyebrows in surprise and slight apprehension. "Oh, uh-I,uh.. I didn't mean it like that. You aren't a ho of any sort!" he stammered trying to fix his mistake, he watched her face carefully to see if she accepted his correction, but when her face didn't change he continued. "If anything, you're a bro too! We're all bro's!" He exclaimed extending his arms in a large manner.

At this Addie furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. "So then it's actually _bro's over bro's_?" She question. "That sounds like gay porn to me."

Scott let out a laugh along with Addie as Stiles descended from his flustered moment.

Stiles rolled his eyes as his friends laughed. "Okay _ha ha_. Are we done here or can we figure out if we share a lunch or not?"

Addie pulled her schedule out of her pocket with a smile. "I think we actually have English together this year."

"No way!" Stiles said yanking the paper out of her hand excitedly and examined it quickly. "I thought you were taking AP classes again."

Addie shrugged her shoulders, "Beacon Hills only offered two types of AP English classes, which I already took, so Lydia and myself are back to normal classes."

Stiles laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tugging her close. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." he joked.

Addie pouted and stuck her tongue out at him, "Keep up with that attitude and you'll be Scott's study buddy instead of mine." Pulling herself out of his grip, she giggled when his face fell. Instead of pulling back all the way, she wove her fingers through his and turned back to Scott. "Oh hey, how did the tattoo thing go?"

"It healed." he replied with a frown.

Addie tried to give him a sympathetic smile, "Maybe you should ask Derek since he has one on his back," she suggested.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "He was already thinking of doing that. But, hey, when did you see Derek's back?" he asked trying not the let the jealously slip through.

"What can I say? I'm a girl! If he's shirtless I'm gonna look!" Addie exclaimed. Stiles then muttered to himself, to which Addie only caught the words; stupid, naked and werewolf. "Okay, I've had enough of moping and insecurities for today. Let's get to English."

Scott nodded and began walking down the hall, Stiles was about to follow when Addie tugged on his hand which caused to him stop and turn around. Before he could question her actions, she pressed her lips to his. Without missing a beat, he leaned down and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

Their moment of bliss was quickly interrupted though by the clearing of a throat. Pulling away, the teens were met by the stern glare of the newly reinstated principle. "Don't you two have classes or would you rather spend your time in detention?" he questioned.

Neither teens responded verbally, instead they quickly hurried down the hall out of sight.

* * *

"So how is Boo doing, is he taking the move well?" Addie asked Stiles as she took her seat in the middle of the classroom.

Stiles plopped down into the seat to the right of hers and twirled his pen between his fingers. He sent a nod to Scott on the other side of him before responding. "He's great actually. Constantly roaming around the house and exploring, it seems being kept in your small room for 3 months really got to him. He doesn't like being in confined areas." he finished with a small laugh.

Addie pouted and slumped down into her seat. "If I had more time, I could have convinced Deaton to let me have him, but since I had been keeping him there for the summer without telling him, it kinda made the argument un-winnable."

"Well my dad has really taken to him," Stiles said looking over at his pouting girlfriend. "I think he's wanted a dog for a long time, and now since it was kind of forced upon us, he couldn't really say no."

Addie turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "No one forced you guys to do anything."

Stiles scoffed, "Oh yeah, totally not." He said sarcastically. Using his pen, he gestured to her and twirled it in her direction once again. "With your puppy dog eyes and that pout, and let's not forget nearly coming to tears! My dad couldn't say no to you, especially if you were about to cry. Men can't handle weeping women."

Addie let out a scoff herself, that mixed with a laugh. "I was not weeping," she defended.

"Nah, you're right. It was more like a sob." He retorted with a smirk.

Addie saw Lydia enter the room and gracefully sit down to the left of her, "We're gonna breeze through this regular English class," the redhead said. "Cutting off our AP classes was ridiculous, but I guess in a way is gives us an extra free period." she finished with a wink.

Addie was about to respond when her phone went off, reaching down into her bag she pulled it out and was just about to read it when Stiles leaned over her desk. "Is your phone notification, the igniting sound of a light saber?" he asked with a laugh.

Addie scrunched her nose at him with a smile on her face while opening the new message. "It's more appropriate for school than '_hey assbutt'_."

Addie turned her attention down to her phone and was surprised when the words on the screen were suddenly read aloud from the front of the class.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky- seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness," said the woman with dark hair and a hesitant yet authoritative aura. "This is the last line to the first book we're going to read. It is also the last text you will receive from this class. Phones off everyone."

Addie smirked to herself, she had a feeling she was going to like this teacher. Pressing down on the power button, she shoved her phone back into her bag as it powered down.

The class went along smoothly, and Addie couldn't help but silently agree with Lydia, this class was going to be a breeze. About 40 minutes before class was about to end, everyone's attention was tore away from their notebooks when Ms. Blake's voice called out into the room. "Mr. McCall?"

Addie turned her head to send Scott a questioning look, but she saw that he too was confused. He slowly gathered his stuff and followed the teacher outside, subduing the class back into its previous silence. Addie caught Stiles' gaze and silently asked what was going on, to which he only shrugged at and went back to writing in his notebook.

Addie bit her lip, and began tapping her pencil against the desk.

"Stop that." Lydia said from her left, "Stop worrying, everything is probably fine."

Addie stopped tapping her pencil, and turned her gaze toward her friend. "In Beacon Hills, nothing is ever fine." She stated somberly while her gaze drifted downward. The bandage around Lydia's calf caught her eyes suddenly, "What happened?" she asked gesturing towards it.

Lydia lifted her eyes and simply shrugged, already knowing what her friend was questioning. "Prada bit me."

Addie's eyebrows rose, "Seriously?" When Lydia didn't respond, Addie bit her lip once again and began gripping her pencil. "Something is definitely wrong here." she muttered to herself.

Both Lydia and Stiles had heard her though and both looked at her silently. In her peripheral vision, Addie saw that both of them were looking at her to she turned her head back and forth to look at them herself. "Think about it; Prada biting you, that deer that hit you guys last night... Nature is definitely trying to tell us something."

Lydia sighed, "Not all of us are witches and can read natures mind." she whispered, "So if you have a theory just spit it out."

Addie leaned back against her seat and looked down at her arms, that less than twenty-four hours ago were bound in roots. "I was in the forest last night." She confessed to her friends. "And it was trying to tell me something... It's scared... Something bad is definitely about to happen... Or already has happened..."

Stiles leaned closer to her desk. "Why didn't you tell me you went out there last night?" he questioned. "You definitely should've told someone, what if something happened?!" he asked with worry and slight disappointment that she hadn't told him where she was going.

Addie's response was cut off by a loud smack echoing through the room. Swinging her head to the left, she saw a red stain on the window. Lydia turned her head back to Addie with a worried expression, and the pair flinched when something smacked against the window again.

Ms. Blake rose from her seat and walked to the window to investigate, the students couldn't see her expression since her back was to the room, but when she spun around with a frantic look they all knew something wasn't right.

Suddenly more creatures, which Addie soon realized where birds, slammed into the window and a terrifying crack broke the silence. "Everyone get down!" Ms. Blake yelled as the birds now crashed through the window and swarmed the classroom.

Stiles tugged Addie to the ground and covered her the best he could as the birds swooped down and clawed at the students. Screeches of students and birds rang out through the classroom, as the kids swatted their arms above their heads to keep the claws away from their faces.

Addie lifted her head and her eyes caught the sight of Lydia huddled on the ground with a bird tugging and clawing at her red hair. Lifting her arm quickly, a wave of power ran throw her spine and an invisible force hit the bird, sending it flying off of Lydia's head. Lydia lifted her head and her tearful eyes met Addie's; Addie used her extended hand and frantically gestured for Lydia to come huddle with herself and Stiles, and the redhead immediately complied.

In a matter of seconds the squawking stopped, and the students of the classroom nervously lifted their heads to investigate. Addie felt Stiles stroke the back of her head, picking out feathers and checking for injuries, as she gave Lydia a once over before turning her head to face Stiles. They both shared grim yet relieved looks and slowly stood to their feet.

Littering the white tiled floor was a black sea of birds and feather, with upturned desks and class supplies added into the mix. Addie shifted her eyes to see Ms. Blake frantically talking on the phone, either to the school office or the police.

* * *

_'Something bad is definitely happening, I think you need to find Scott.'_ Addie quickly finished her message to Derek and sent it before shoving her phone back into her pocket as the Sheriff walked up to both her and Stiles.

"Are you kids okay?" He asked, his professionalism slipping.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Yeah, just kinda spooked I guess."

The Sheriff nodded his head in understanding, as Addie wrapped her arms about her torso. "Do either of you need medical attention?"

Addie shook her head, "No, it's just a couple of scratches. I think we'll survive."

The Sheriff's eyes softened before nodding once again and turning around to speak to some more witnesses. Addie saw him speaking with Mr. Argent, and she tensed slightly. Mr. Stilinski has obviously always thought there was more going on, and she just hoped that he would avoid the whole situation all together before he got hurt.

A touch to her arm surprised Addie and she quickly tore her eyes away from the two adults. She saw that it was just Stiles, and his face turned sympathetic when she flinched. "I'm going to try to call Scott, see if everything is okay with whatever he is doing." he said quietly while pulling out his phone.

Before he could scroll through his contacts, the sound of Addie's phone echoed through his ears. Both teenagers froze for a moment, then Addie urgently pulled her phone out and opened the new message._ 'Already did. Meet us a my house.'_

"It's from Derek." Addie stated, as Stiles stared at her with his mouth open, clearly wanting to sarcastically reply and to wonder why they had been messaging. "We need to meet them at his house."

"Them?" Stiles pressed on.

"Him and Scott." Addie replied, she grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the door. "Let's go." The pair stopped next to Sheriff Stilinski who was speaking with other students. "Mr. Stilinski?" Addie asked in a quiet voice gaining his attention. "I think I just need to go home, I'm not going to be able to concentrate on the rest of my classes... Do you mind if Stiles drives me?"

Sheriff Stilinski immediately nodded, "Don't worry, I'll make sure the absences are excused. Just go home and rest."

Addie gave him a small smile in return and the two teens walked out the door.

* * *

Addie placed her palm across Isaac's forehead as he lay unconscious on the table. "What happened?" she asked the two other werewolves in the room.

"He was attacked last night." Derek answered, as Addie lifted her gaze to his. "He hasn't healed fully because it was an alpha. On the outside the wounds have healed, but not the inside."

Addie nodded her head in understanding, "Is there anything I can do?"

Derek nodded his head to the hole in the floor, "Collect some of the wolfsbane in there and take the leaves from it." Derek gave her a stern look. "Make sure it's the leaves from the stem, not the petals. Or else it will just make him worse."

Addie rolled her eyes, "Tell me something I don't know." She said as she walked around the table and crouched in front of the hole.

"While you do that, I'll help Scott with his tattoo." Derek said as he walked into the backroom and appeared a minute later with a blowtorch.

"Oh my god." Stiles groaned from the other side of the room, he had been silent since they had got there but seeing the blowtorch had definitely worried him.

"It's gonna hurt," Derek said. "A lot."

Scott nodded, trying to swallow away his fear. "I know."

"Hey!" Derek called out to Stiles who was backing out of the room. "Get back in here, I'm gonna need you to hold him."

Scott's screams soon pierced the room, along with growls.

Addie didn't want to chance accidentally looking, so she jumped down into the hole and began gathering the wolfsbane. It seemed like hours later, even though it was actually minutes, when Scott's screams halted and Addie had guessed that he had passed out from exhaustion.

Reaching up, she gripped the top floorboard and hauled herself out of the hole with a thud.

"It worked!" Scott exclaimed while examining his new tattoo.

"It better have," Addie said pushing herself to her feet and dusting dirt off her clothes. "or else I was in the damn hole for nothing."

"Wait," Scott said with a confused look. "Why were you in the hole?"

Addie tilted her head with an annoyed look and placed her hands on her hips. "I was just attempted by birds, the last thing I need is to see you scorch yourself. I've had enough trauma today, _thank you_." Turning around she placed the leaves she gathered on the table next to Isaac as Stiles and Scott continued discussing his tattoo.

"Addie?" Stiles called out from across the room with Scott. "You coming?"

Addie turned and shared a look with Derek. "No, I think I'm gonna stay here and help with Isaac."

Stiles pursed his lips and give a not-so-enthusiastic nod, before turning and walking out with Scott.

Scott however stopped his actions as he noticed the front door. "You painted the door," he stated. Scott turned to Derek seeping with suspicion as the alpha crossed his arms and held his stoic gaze. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home Scott." Derek said in a warning tone.

Addie walked to the front of the room and watched at Scott stroked the door with suspicion. "And why only one side?" he continued questioning. Without a second thought, Scott morphed his claws and began quickly scratching the paint away.

"Scott!" Derek called out stepping closer, but it didn't stop the younger werewolf.

Scott pulled away from the door in awe as the scratched paint revealed a familiar symbol. "The birds at school and the deer last night,"he listed as the pieces came tumbling together. "Just like the night I got trampled by the deer…" Scott turned and faced Derek with a glare of accusation. "I got bit by the alpha."

Both Stiles and Addie looked back and forth between the two werewolves as the pieces came together for themselves as well. "You said Isaac was attacked by an alpha last night..." Addie started, lifting her eyes to look at Derek. "They're here aren't they?" she asked with a shaky voice, to which Derek only responded with a firm nod.

Addie ran a shaky hand through her hair and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Who is here?!" Scott exclaimed with frustration.

Derek tore his gaze away from Addie and met Scott's. "An alpha pack."

"An alpha _pack_!?" Scott all but screeched, tossing his hands in the air. "And you decide to tell us _now_!"

"All of them are alphas?" Stiles questioned, finally able to find his voice. "How does that even work?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "I hear that there is some kind of a leader, He's called Deucalion." he answered before he continued relaying the information he was ready to give them. "We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

"Four months and you never said anything? What the hell Derek!" Addie exclaimed with frustration.

Scott watched as Addie began pacing back and forth in the foyer. She clearly knew more about this alpha pack than he did, but that didn't surprise him, she knew more about everything than he did. "All right. So you find them," Scott said, trying to defuse the situation "How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get," Derek responded sincerely while he too watched Addie pace.

Stiles finally had enough of watching his girlfriend spiral down into nervous insanity, so he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, effecting putting her pacing to a stop.

"Where's the girl?" A weak voice called out from the living room.

The group of four all turned and furrowed their brows in confusion, as Isaac pushed himself up.

"What _girl_?" Derek asked voicing the thoughts of everyone else in the room.

* * *

** please review**

**~krenee321**


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay, woo! Here's the next chapter! It's not quiet the entire episode, but oh well. I hope you like it. **

**Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, it made me super happy to have a great reaction to the new season!**

* * *

Addie's legs were propped on Stiles lap, as a notebook lay in her own. Every now and then, she would lift the notebook to reveal a textbook underneath it; with her eyes quickly reading the page, she returned the notebook back down and scribbled on it.

Stiles had his head flung back, one arm draped over the back of the couch, and the other resting atop of Addie's leg. For the last twenty minutes he had been drumming his fingers against her shin out of boredom, and kind of hoping to annoy her. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "You have fifteen minutes before Scott gets here."

"Don't rush me." Addie replied without looking up.

Stiles sighed again and raised an eyebrow, even though she couldn't see it. "You know, when you said that you wanted to come over before the party to study, I thought you meant something else."

Stiles could see a smile spread across her face, but once again she didn't look up. "Consider it punishment for making me go to a birthday party for a girl I don't even know."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I knew Heather when we were in daycare, it's not like she's a stranger and we're party crashing."

Addie finally looked up, with a smirk she rested her elbow on the back of the couch and leaned her head against her hand. "So since we met in like first grade, and you met her in kindergarten... Does that mean she's the one that got away?"

"Yeah actually, I've been meaning to bring that up." Stiles retorted. "I've harbored feelings for her since then, and now that I met up with her again last week, I just can't contain myself... After the party we're heading to Vegas to get married. I hope you won't be too heartbroken about it all."

Addie let out a small laugh, "You say that like, harboring feelings since a young age is such an absurd thing, and yet I remember a certain confession of yours including exactly that."

Stiles scoffed sarcastically. "Pft, that's different, I was much more mature in first grade."

Shaking her head, Addie looked back down at her textbook. "Somehow I don't believe that."

Finally having enough, Stiles reached over and grabbed the books from her lap and not so gently tossed them on the floor.  
And before Addie had the chance to reprimand him, Stiles had already pushed her back onto the couch and was hovering over her. "Now this," Stiles said while brushing Addie's hair back out of her face. "is the kind of studying I like."

With a small smile, Addie lifted her head and connected with lips with his. Stiles quickly responded and his hands traveled down to rest on her hips.

Addie gripped his shoulders tightly, when he removed his lips from hers and began traveling down her neck. Addie moved her hands south as well, and traveled down his back stopping when she reached the top of his jeans. Hooking her fingers through the belt loops, she pulled him even closer which caused him to moan against her neck. Addie giggled and let go of his jeans, only to reach up and weave her fingers through his hair. "You better think twice about giving me a hickey Stilinski. The last one, everyone saw even though I caked that thing with makeup." When he didn't respond or pull away from her neck, she pulled his head away with her grip on his hair and he finally met her eyes.

"You're so bossy." he teased as he hovered above her.

"Don't act like you don't like it." she teased back as he leaned her head back down and captured her lips.

Shifting slightly, she let go of his hair and let her hands travel downward again; grazing past his shoulders and chest and landing on the front of his hips.

Her finger tips caught the top of his front pockets, and her index finger was slightly nicked by the sharp corner of something unexpected.

She halted her movements, and turned her head away from Stiles' lips. Stiles pulled away, confused at her actions, and looked at her with questioning eyes.

Addie turned her head back to look him in the eyes, as she continued to dig her fingers into his front pocket and proceeded to pull out the square foil package, bringing it up to eye level.

The moment she pulled her hand out of his pocket, Stiles slightly paled, knowing exactly what the issue was. By the stony look on her face, and that fact that she kept eye contact even when the object in question was out and in front of him, he knew that she knew exactly what it was as well.

"Plan on getting laid tonight Stiles?" she asked in an accusatory voice.

Stiles groaned and pushed himself into the sitting position, as she slid out from under him and sat on the other side of the couch. "It's not like that..." he began to explain.

Addie raised an eyebrow as she kept her lips in a thin line, "Oh, so I didn't just find a condom in your pocket?"

Stiles threw his head back and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Scott gave it to me today as a joke." he explained.

"Oh well," Addie pushed herself to her feet, "I'm glad that our sex life is a joke."

Stiles rolled his eyes annoyed, "Oh no, because in order for it to be a joke, we would have to have a sex life." Closing his eyes quickly, he regretted what he had just said almost immediately.

Addie flicked the condom at him angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry you have such a_ prude_ for a girlfriend."

"That's not what I meant," Stiles said as he climbed to his feet as well and stood in front of her.

"Of course it was," Addie scoffed and shook her head. "We're not having sex, but obviously you want to-"

"Of course I want to!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "I'm a sixteen year old guy, with an insanely hot girlfriend. Sex, food and occasionally werewolves, are the things that I constantly think about."

"I don't like that you're pressuring me." Addie responded.

"When have I ever pressured you?!" Stiles questioned. "Not to toot my own horn but I'm a pretty fantastic boyfriend. I understand that it's a big deal for you, and I have _never_ pressured you once!"

"Then what do you call that?" she bit out gesturing to the condom that now lay on the couch.

"That is a rubber device that protects against pregnancy and STD's," Stiles responded. "It however does not symbolize an ultimatum that says _'have sex with me now, or we're over'._" He stepped forward and gently grabbed her arms. "Addie, I don't care if we have sex next week, next year, or hell even if we wait till our wedding day! I _love_ you...And even though I really, _really_ want too, we will wait until you're ready." He paused and watched the anger slip off her face, and he let a small smile grow onto his face. "I've waited ten years for you, I'm a master at waiting so don't worry about it."

Addie began to relax and stepped forward so her forehead rested on his chest. "My purity is my last defense. Once that's gone, it's like a floodgate opens and I'm more vulnerable."

Stiles wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her forehead. "Are we talking like, emotionally-wise, or something witchy?"

"Witchy." Addie muttered into his chest, pulling back she looked up into his eyes. "The books describe it as a shield of some sort, and once its gone it's almost like a tracking beacon is activated and every bad thing in the supernatural world can follow it." Addie paused and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I've read stories about demons and evil manipulation, and it just terrifies me. Purity is definitely important to witches."

"Is that why Deaton never wants us alone?" He wondered aloud.

She laughed slightly in response, "Yeah, he wants to make sure we don't have sex. He's scared that when we do, all that will happened, and considering my bloodline it will attract a lot of unwanted attention."

Stiles nodded his head, "Okay, all of this makes a little bit more sense." He looked down at Addie, and brushed the hair from her eyes once more. "I don't like fighting, can we just _never_ do that again?"

Addie meekly smiled at him and gently pressed her lips to his for a small kiss. They were interrupted suddenly when a knock came from the front door.

"Can I come in now?" Scott called from outside, "I've been waiting here, not wanting to get in the middle of the fight." Both Stiles and Addie let out a laugh, which Scott took as an invitation to enter. "Good," he said. "because I really have to pee." And he darted past the couple toward the bathroom.

* * *

Stiles snatched the phone that Scott was staring at longingly and absent-mindedly handed it to Addie. "No Allison, remember?." he reminded his werewolf friend.

Scott gave his friend a short glare, but shook his head, accepting his fate anyway. "I know, I know. We're _'moving on'_ tonight."

Stiles shifted his shoulders back and forth, "Technically just you, I'm moving forward _physically_ but not _emotionally_." He lifted his hand that was joined with Addie's and indicated to them.

Scott rolled his eyes, as Addie brought their hands back down and shoved Scott's phone into her pocket.

The group paused as they turned off the sidewalk and faced the house that was oozing with the stench of alcohol and teenage hormones. Addie peered around Stiles and saw Scott slowing nodding his head, psyching himself up it seemed.

"Yeah... Let's do this." Scott said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Addie let go of Stiles' hand and stood if front of the boys, "C'mon Scott, you gotta try harder than that!" She reached out and smacked him in the chest with her fists energetically. She then lifted her hands above her head dramatically and screeched, "Let's party!"

Scott raised an eyebrow at his petite friend and then turned to Stiles sending him questioning look, Stiles look simply nodded in response. Getting the answer he wanted, he stepped forward toward Addie and leaned down slightly before grabbing her around the waist and tossing her over his shoulder.

Addie screeched again, this time in surprised and smacked Scott's back in annoyance. "This is completely inappropriate." she complained as Scott started walking to the front door, with Stiles trailing behind with a smile plastered on his face. "I swear," she continued. "if you two subject that poor birthday girl to seeing my ass when she opens up the door, you two will officially be off my speed-dial!"

Glancing at his pouting girlfriend, Stiles reached over and rang the doorbell. "Well I guess it's a good thing you're not wearing a skirt then."

Addie swung her arm out and tried to smack her boyfriend, but he dodged it just in time with a laugh. "I swear to god Scott, if you don't put me down this instant, I will give you a wedgie."

Both boys laughed at this, but before Scott had the chance to return Addie to her feet, the door swung open.

"Stiles! Hi!" a perky voice greeted, as Addie tried to move her head to see but couldn't due to Scott's back.

There was a moment of silence, before Scott let out an 'oh' and let Addie slide off his shoulder and plant her feet to the ground. Scott shrugged with a smirk looking over her shoulder, as Addie spun in her place and faced the entrance.

The blonde girl holding onto the door, furrowed her brow at them, but eventually ushered them all inside. Addie, who was slightly embarrassed, was slow to move, so Scott grabbed her elbows from behind and pushed her forward.

Stiles led the trio inside and greeted the blonde girl enthusiastically. "Hey Heather, happy birthd-" he was cut off suddenly by the Heather girl, flinging herself at him and plastering her lips to his.

Stiles' eyes shot open in shock and his body froze, he didn't dare look at his two companions, but he guessed they were just as shocked as him.

After a moment, Heather pulled away, not noticing his rigidness and smiled. "So glad you made it!" she said as she gripped his biceps.

Stiles pursed his lips nervously, "Yeah, so that is Scott," he said while pointing to the right with his thumb. He then used the same hand to blindly reach out and search for the second person he brought. When his hand eventually touched her small shoulder, he grabbed it and tugged her closer to him. "And t-this is Addie!" he wove her arm around her shoulder for good measure. "...My girlfriend.."

The smile fell off of Heather's face and she paled. "O-oh! Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

Addie waved her hand out dismissively and had a smile plastered to her face. "It's fine, you didn't know. Don't worry I'm not gonna pull your hair out, you're the birthday girl!"

Heather's hands began fidgeting with her fluttery shirt, "Does that mean if it wasn't my birthday, then you would?" she asked cautiously.

Addie cocked her head to the side with the sickeningly sweet smile still on her face. "Let's not dwell on the _'what if'_s in life."

Heather took a step back while biting her lip, as her friend came from behind, having seen the whole thing, "Let's go get another drink." she said before she ushered poor Heather back into the party.

After a moment of silence Scott finally barked out a laugh, "Oh my god, did that actually just happen?" he asked rhetorically.

Stiles' arm slid from Addie's shoulders as she turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Um... I love you?" he offered while he felt his adams apple bob with nervousness.

Addie rolled her eyes in response, "I'm gonna go get a drink." she stated before walking off in the same direction as the other girls.

When she was out of sight, Stiles ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it gently. "Oh god, this must be what a heart attack feels like."

Scott laughed again but patted his friend on the shoulder comfortingly. "I don't think I've ever asked this but, is she the jealous type?" he said nodding his head in the direction Addie just went.

Stiles shrugged and leaned against the banister, "I don't even know, I mean it's not exactly like we've been in this situation before..."

Scott nodded in response before looking at his friend nervously. "You don't think... I mean... Addie wouldn't _do_ anything to Heather right?"

"Nah," Stiles responded. "not in a crowded place at least."

* * *

Addie chugged down the mixture that was concocted in her solo cup, and winced slightly at the aftertaste. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Heather drag another boy across the room and down the stairs. Addie couldn't help but smirk, at least she moved on quickly. She set her cup down on the counter and went to reach for another when a vibration, well, vibrated through her jean pocket.

Reaching her hand down, she tugged out the vibrating phone, which she recognized as hers and not Scott's. And her eyebrows rose is surprise and confusion when she saw Isaac's name flash across the screen.

Tentatively, she tapped the screen and held the phone up to her ear. "Isaac?" she questioned not bothering to cover her confusion.

"Addie, hey." Isaac's voice answered from the other side, she could her a tone of nervousness coating his voice.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, ready to sprint to Scott if something bad was happening.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine." Isaac stammered out, this time his nerves fully showing.

"Oh okay..." Addie responded as her brows furrowed in confusion, not that he could see that however. "Then why are you calling?" she asked gently, not wanting him to get the impression that he was bugging her.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I know you're at a party or something." he said, hearing the noise and music in the background. "I just-" he paused for a moment, before releasing a huff and continuing. "Derek is having Peter come over tomorrow to try and get my memories about what happened the other night. And I was just calling to ask if you could be there..."

"You want me there?" Addie asked surprised.

"Yeah," Isaac responded. "I don't trust him, but Derek wants him to do this anyway. B-but I've seen you, and you're not scared of Peter at all! And if you're there, I don't know, I'd just feel a little safer. Because I'm pretty sure he's scared of you and-"

"Isaac?" Addie called out softly, cutting him off. "I'll be there, don't worry."

Addie heard him let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, it uh, it means a lot."

A small smile painted itself on her face, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Isaac said before ending the call.

Addie shoved her phone back into her pocket and shook her head, she had to admit she definitely had a soft spot for the blue-eyed werewolf. Right as she was about to reach for the next full cup beside her, she felt the vibration in her pocket again. With a sigh, she reached down and pulled out the phone, this time it was Scott's.

2 missed calls and 5 text messages, all from Allison. Seeing as how the last time she spoke to Scott about Allison, they were still in a rough patch, Addie new something serious was happening. So she spun on her heel and made her way back into the foyer.

* * *

Addie quickly tapped the screen of her phone, sending a short message to Stiles. _'I'll be back around lunch don't worry.'_

She hoped her short message would soothe her boyfriend, seeing as how she had been very vague about her whereabouts. Peter was a sore subject for both Scott and Stiles, so she had decided not to bring it up after they left the party.

After responding to their frantic messages Allison and Lydia had shown up, and displayed their new bruises to the trio saying a girl had come asking for Scott the other day. Addie had a faint suspicion that it was the same girl who had saved Isaac, because, let's be honest, it's never just a coincidence in Beacon Hills. Scott, worried about his former girlfriend, agreed to bring it up to Derek and have him look at it. But by the lack of questioning when she entered his loft this morning, Addie guessed Scott had yet to bring it up.

Looking up from her phone, Addie saw Derek reading a very large leather book; she wasn't sure if he was actually reading or merely avoiding conversation, but either way Addie rolled her eyes at him. Behind her, she could hear Isaac pacing the back wall and she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the worried werewolf.

"I'm starting not to like this idea," Isaac confessed, when he halted his pacing. Addie glanced at the unemotional alpha and glared when he didn't respond to his beta. "You know what?" Isaac continued. "I definitely don't like this idea," He then continued his pacing and began wringing his hands together. "And I definitely don't like _him_."

"You'll be fine." Derek finally said to reassure his beta, his gaze shifted from the pacing teenager and caught Addie's stern look. "I would ask why you aren't in school, but all I would get is a sassy reply wouldn't I?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you say _sassy_ again." To which Derek only rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. "Oh c'mon," Addie complained. "if you wolf-out and say it I will give you a hundred!"

Isaac looked over and smiled at the pair, thankful for the distraction, but he couldn't help his anxiousness that was spreading through his body. "Does it have to be him?" he asked softly.

Derek shrugged, "He knows how to do it, I don't," He looked up away from his book. "It's more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

Isaac finally stepped away from the back window and made his way to the center of the room so that he could see both of them. He sat down on the steel table that was positioned in front of the couch Addie was sitting on. "You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?" He said while resting his elbows on his knees and turning his gaze at Derek. "And personally…I trust Scott."

Derek lifted his head and Addie saw a wounded look flash across his face, but he quickly masked it with his usual stoic expression. "Do you trust me?" he asked in a challenging way, but Addie could tell he honestly wondered.

Isaac paused for a moment, a moment too long Addie thought, and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah."

Derek leaned back against his chair and returned his gaze back to the book, which Addie now knew he wasn't reading.

Isaac turned away from his alpha and rested his forehead against his fists. "I still don't like him."

Addie uncrossed her legs and kicked him gently in his shin, causing him to look up at her. She leaned close in a serious manner, before raising an eyebrow. "Nobody likes him."

A smile broke out on Isaac's face and hit blue eyes lit up, he would have laughed if the door to the loft hadn't opened at that moment.

All three of them turned to watch Peter walk into the loft with his usual air of cockiness and Addie rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Hello boys," he began, "and lady." he corrected once his eyes swept across the room and landed on the petite witch. "FYI: yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works." he walked down the two small steps at the front of the room and approached the group. "So, I hope you're comfortable on saying whatever it is that you're feeling: straight to my face."

"We don't like you." Derek deadpanned before snapping his book shut and pushing himself to his feet. "Now shut up and help us."

Peter crossed his arms, but raised one hand and tutted his nephew. "I didn't hear the magic word in that _command._"

"Now shut up and help us," Addie said with a glare. "_asshole_." Both Isaac and Derek smiled at this.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that's _not_ that magic word."

Addie folded her arms across her chest and reclined against the couch, holding his gaze. "Any word is the magic word when it comes from a witch."

Peter nodded his head, "Touche. Now.. Shall we begin?" he asked as he dropped his right hand from his chest and extended his claws.

The chair the Derek had been sitting on was suddenly dragged into the middle of the room by an invisible force and stopped with a sudden screech. The three male werewolves slowly turned and eyed Addie with apprehension, but Addie continued to glare at Peter.

"Someone's gotten stronger." Peter cooed mockingly.

* * *

Addie rushed to Isaac as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain and holding the back of his neck. She wasn't sure what to do, so she reached out and gently rubbed circles on his back. She looked up as Derek went to his uncle and began questioning what he had seen.

"It was confusing," Peter admitted to Derek, while trying to regain his breath. "Um, im-images. Vague shapes."

"But you saw something." Derek pushed eagerly,

Peter lifted his gaze to Derek's, "Isaac found them,"

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek questioned in a hopeful voice, the prospect of having his pack back making him even more eager. Isaac lifted his eyes to look at the pair, he too very eager to find his friends. He turned to look at Addie, but saw that she was looking at Derek and Peter, so he let his eyes drift from her profile and back down to the ground.

"I barely saw them," Peter rambled "I mean: glimpses-"

"But you _did_ see them," Derek said more to himself.

"Worse…" Peter responded sending his nephew a grave look.

"Deucalion?" Addie spoke up from her spot on the ground next to Isaac, gaining the two elder werewolves attention.

Peter nodded at her absent-mindedly. "He was talking to them, something about time running out."

Isaac let his hand fall from the back of his neck. "What does it mean?"

Derek looked at the young teen solemnly. "He's going to kill them."

Shaking his head, Peter interrupted them, "No, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?" Addie question rhetorically.

"Tomorrow night." Derek responded in a murmur, that everyone in the room had heard.

* * *

Addie slid into the chair beside Lydia, across from Allison, and sighed, before digging out her own textbooks.

"Where were you?" Allison questioned looking up from her laptop. "I thought you were gonna be there when we asked Derek."

Addie dropped her pen into the crease of the book and began rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, sorry. I stayed behind until Peter left, to make sure Isaac was okay."

Before Allison could respond, Lydia interrupted the conversation. "I want one." she said with a lustful gaze.

Addie peered around Allison and followed Lydia's eyesight, when she caught the sight of the new twins of Beacon Hills she froze slightly. Addie had completely forgot to remind Scott, or anyone for that matter, that they were werewolves. And considering the commotion that the Alphas had been causing, she didn't doubt that they were part of it all.

Allison turned around and gave the redhead a sly smile, "Which one?" she asked.

Lydia's eye lit up scandalously and she cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her hunter friend. "The straight one, obviously." And with that Lydia pushed herself to her feet, and glided over to the 'straight' twin with a swing of her hips and a devious smile.

Addie rolled her eyes at her flirtatious friend and returned her attention back to her textbook, making a mental note to keep an eye on the new werewolves.

"What if it's actually a logo?" Allison suddenly said aloud and began tapping her manicured finger against her lips.

Addie shrugged, "Then google_ 'Beacon Hills' logos'_ or something. Eventually something should pop up." Just as she was about to turn her attention back to her studying her phone lit up beside her, with Stiles' name flashing across the screen.

* * *

Addie was the last to get to the vet clinic that night she realized once she saw both Derek's and Stiles' cars in the parking lot. After an exhausting phone call with Stiles, apparently Derek let it slip to her boys when he went to the school, that she had been with him that morning. And Stiles was a little put out that she hadn't told him that in the first place, also because she hadn't been at lunch like she promised she would be. After an apology and a promise of snickerdoodles, Stiles was finally calmed down and Addie finished the rest of her classes relieved.

Addie walked into the clinic and the bell above the door rang, informing the occupants of her arrival, well at least the human ones. Walking into the back room, she saw the five men surrounding a tub of glistening ice. "Well this is gonna be fun." she said as she dropped her bag on the ground by the room and made her way over to them.

"Obviously it's not going to be particularly…comfortable," Deaton said to Isaac, whose blue ears were reflecting the shimmering ice with fear. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough," Deaton continued. "you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized," Addie offered. "But don't worry, we won't make you jump and cheer like a cheerleader." she joked with a small smile, which Isaac returned gratefully.

"Exactly." Deaton continued. "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott up while he let an empty ice bag fall to the ground.

"Very slow," Deaton answered.

"Okay, well, how _slow_ is very slow?" Derek asked with his arms crossed, gazing at the tub of ice as well.

"Nearly dead."

* * *

Scott and Derek held Isaac's shoulders, while Stiles and Addie tried to hold down his legs, but he was struggling too much to get a firm grip.

Isaac's eyes were flashing gold and his incisors were descending from his gums. He let out a fierce roar and thrashed against his human restraints as Deaton tried mumbling reassuring words to him.

Addie held onto his legs desperately, despite the extreme chill of the water, but both she and Stiles were roughly kicked away.

"Son of a bitch!" Stiles cursed as he and Addie slipped on the now wet floor. He reached over and helped his girlfriend stand, and then both gripped the edge of the metal tub, avoiding Isaac's rogue feet.

Both Derek and Scott were mumbling to each other, trying to maintain their grips on the thrashing frantic werewolf, but failing miserably.

Taking initiative, Addie grabbed Stiles' shoulder for balance and quickly stepped into the tub.

"Addie!" Stiles called out, grabbing her arm to try and pull her out, but she wiggled out of his grip and sat down atop of Isaac's legs.

"Push down on my shoulders." she told Stiles, who hesitated, but eventually complied.

Addie gripped the edge of the tub with shivering arms and let her chin fall to her chest. She began whispering soft words, that not even Derek or Scott could catch, and then suddenly Isaac stilled.

Deaton walked over and placed a hand on Addie's shaking arm before looking over at the others. "Now remember, only I talk to him," he warned, mainly eyeing Derek. "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." The boys gave him a nod of compliance and he turned back to the werewolf in the tub. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

* * *

Addie stepped out of the tub gradually with shaky legs, as a solemn silence engulfed the group. Stiles came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body as Isaac exited the tub as well.

The blue-eyed werewolf looked around at the others confused, "What?"

Stiles looked up from Addie, making eye contact with Scott before moving his eyes to Isaac. "You don't remember what you said before you came out of it, do you?"

Isaac shook his head slowly, "No."

"You said when they captured you," Stiles began with a heavy sigh, "that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

Isaac's eyebrows lifted in confusion and horror. "What body?"

"Erica," Derek muttered from the other side of the room. "You said it was Erica."

Silence engulfed the group once more and it seemed that everyone was interested in looking at the tile floor.

Addie lifted her head and looked at Stiles, "Do you have your gym bag?" she asked softly, yet all the werewolves heard her clearly.

Stiles nodded his head quickly and gestured to her soaking bottom half, "Yeah, uh, I'll go get you my sweatpants."

She grabbed his arm to stop him from moving, "No it's fine, I'll get them and change in the jeep." She looked up and made eye contact with the four other men in the room. "No offense, but I'd rather not take my pants off in front of you guys." she quipped with a small laugh before walking out of the room.

After changing into Stiles' sweatpants, careful not to get water everywhere, Addie sat in the front seat waiting for the others to come out.

Soon enough Scott and Stiles emerged from the front doors and made their way to the jeep as well. Addie scooted toward the middle as Scott approached the passenger door, and both boys entered from their respected sides.

"Okay," Stiles said as he injected the key into the ignition. "tonight's agenda involves, figuring out how to break into a bank vault, which should be easy since it was broken into last year."

Addie scoffed and laid her head against his shoulder, "Not to doubt your skills but I don't this will be easy."

Stiles gave her a small smile and was about to turn the key when a knock came from his window; flinching back, he accidentally knocked Addie off his shoulder and she gave a little groan. After muttering an apology, he rolled his window down to reveal Deaton.

The older man leaned his forearm against the jeep door and looked the teenage trio, "I hate to break up the party, but I need Addie home tonight."

"But what about the bank vault?" Addie asked curiously.

"The boys can handle that," Deaton said, and then he nodded his head back to the clinic. "C'mon." He opened the car door, and Stiles got the hint to get out so that Addie could exit.

"My jeans are in your trunk." She said to her boyfriend as he godfather walked away on his own. "Don't let me forget them tomorrow?"

Stiles nodded, and slowly pressed his lips to hers for a quick goodbye kiss.

Pulling away with a smile, Addie peaked over his shoulder and gave Scott a small wave before walking back into the clinic.

Walking into the building, she halted when she saw both Derek and Isaac conversing in the waiting room. Both werewolves looked up at her entrance, and Addie cleared her throat before she continued toward them.

"I bet you ten bucks it's not gonna be as easy to get into that bank as Stiles says." Derek muttered with a gruff.

Addie stopped beside them and nudged the older werewolf with her elbow. "When are you gonna learn to have more faith in him? In case you don't remember, he's right most of the time."

With an eye roll, Derek slipped past her and left out the front door. Turning on her heel, she gave Isaac a small smile before heading back to the back room.

"Why did you get into the tub with me?" Isaac asked right as she was about to enter the next room.

Addie paused and turned her head to look at him. "Because frankly it was easier to sit on your legs, than to get kicked by them."

Isaac shook his head, "No that's not it," he said walking over and leaning against the room divider. "it was more than that... You did something didn't you? I remember panicking, but then just... not... And that was you right?" he questioned with curious eyes.

Addie shrugged her shoulders, "Water is a part of nature, it's where my power source comes from. I was able to use it to calm you down."

"So you cast a spell on me?" Isaac asked with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Addie shook her head. "I really hate that word. _'Spell',_ I dislike a lot of witchy terms actually. It makes it seem like I should be at Hogwarts."

"Nah," Isaac said pushing himself off the divider and walking to the front door. "You're more of a Sabrina than a Hermione."

* * *

**review please?**

**~krenee321**


End file.
